


Fighting to Unite

by orphan_account



Series: Unforseen Family [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fabray-Berry Family, Family Feels, Light Angst, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 90,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary: The Glee gang returns to Lima, Ohio to introduce Beth to Mrs. Puckerman...let the fireworks begin. Sequel to 'A Family Divided', in the 'Unforseen Circumstances' verse.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Fighting to Unite  
Genre: Family  
Author: Carcan  
Rating: M  
Status: Complete  
Summary:The Glee gang returns to Lima, Ohio to introduce Beth to Mrs. Puckerman...let the fireworks begin. Sequel to 'A Family Divided', in the 'Unforseen Circumstances' verse.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

_**A/N: Alright guys, I'm back. I know it has been a while since I published, but I've been exceptionally busy lately and haven't really found all that much time to write. Having said that...I have been working on this story for a few months now and do have about half of it written already, so time between updates shouldn't be to long._

_**This story was actually written in response to a lot of reviews left for 'A Family Divided', people really wanted to see more of the consequences to the whole situation so I decided to see what I could come up with._

_**The story itself was only meant to be a short story, I envisioned about 5 chapters at most, but it got a little away from me so it's probably going to be a little longer than that. I've tried really hard to stay true to the verse I created and as such there is likely going to be quite a bit of angst...but I promise for every scene of angst there is always a fluffy one to balance it out a bit...and there may even be some more intimate scenes between Rachel and Quinn in future chapters ;)_

_**Lucas features heavily in this story as he is the character that is having the most difficult time with the entire situation. We delve a little deeper into his mind set and how his condition impacts and aggravates the circumstances. We get to see how Beth's return has really effected his relationship with Quinn, and how Luke and Rachel have chosed to deal with Puck. The good news is that we get a lot of opportunities to see Rachel and Quinn as moms' and that's always a good thing :)_

_**This chapter was initially much longer but I decided to split it into two. This first one really sets the scene for what this story will be about, with a large focus on Rachel and Lucas' relationship. While the second chapter has more Quinn/Luke interaction in it._

_**My twin sister, deserves a big thank you because she actually typed this up for me (I write everything in a notebook first) and fixed any spelling or grammatical errors I made (I apologise if you do come across any)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy and Co. I'm merely borrowing them for a while :)_

_**I hope you guys enjoy._

 

* * *

**_**Chapter 1**_ **

 

 

Lucas stood between a crouching Quinn's legs, eyes filled with wonderment as he watched all the planes taking off and landing through the viewing booth window at the airport.

"You like that baby?" Quinn cooed softly, squeezing his waist gently.

Lucas cast a brief glance over his shoulder at the woman before returning his focus to the window with a nod of his head, eyes fixed on the planes once more.

Quinn chuckled lovingly, running her fingers through his hair. It had been a month since the fall out over Beth had occurred and she had been doing everything in her power to make up for all the mistakes she had made. She had been the perfect doting girlfriend and mother, attending every rehearsal and performance Rachel had at the club and spending every free moment she had with Lucas. Even going so far as to start taking him with her to her internship at the photography studio  much to her mother's dismay as it was cutting into her time with him... Sure, it had initially been confusing for the boy as he couldn't understand why he was no longer spending the day with granny, and yes sure, she had initially gotten into trouble with the studio because of it, but she had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible Plus it didn't take long for him to wiggle his way into her boss's heart. In fact he's become her muse of sorts She absolutely loves to take his picture.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the feeling of Lucas tapping her thigh excitedly, "What is it baby?" She queried.

"Look mommy!" He exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the plane taxing down the runway.

Quinn watched with a fond smile as her son watched with absolute awe and astonishment as the plane took flight, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly as it disappeared from sight. "I want to go," he stated, spinning in his mother's arms to face her, "can we go now?"

"We have to wait a little while baby, but we'll be on one soon," she cooed, rubbing his back gently. "What's the rush anyway?.. Don't you like spending time with mommy?" She questioned in faux hurt, an exaggerated pout on her lips.

"No!" Lucas exclaimed, shaking his head rapidly. "I love you," he stated, leaning up slightly to place a kiss to her lips, "So no more sad."

Quinn pulled the tiny boy tightly against her and rapidly began dropping a series of kisses to his head and face  much to his delight as he attempted to squirm away from the onslaught, squealing happily the whole time.

"Alright," she mused fondly, finally relenting her attack, "no more sadness from me."

"Good," Luke murmured, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck, his eyes slipping shut as he relaxed into her body, the excitement of the day finally catching up to him.

Quinn swayed gently from side to side, lulling Lucas further into unconsciousness, a blessing for his mother as it would certainly make the boarding process for the plane much easier.

She was patting his bum gently, her goal within reach when a high pitched squeal of her name reversed all progress.

Lucas' head snapped up, following his mother's gaze to lock on the small girl standing with her parents, waving excitedly at them.

His gaze shifted from his mother's smiling face, to Beth's and then back again, a sad sigh escaping him. He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, patting it lovingly before extracting himself from her arms as Beth bounded towards them  It was time for him to go find his mama now.

Quinn wrapped an arm around Beth as soon as the small girl was in reaching distance, "Hey sweetheart," she cooed softly, kissing her cheek gently.

"Hi," Beth murmured, pulling back slightly with a frown, "where's the baby going?" She asked, having noticed the small boy walking away.

Quinn's head immediately snapped behind her, her arm reaching out on instinct to grab Lucas's hand as the small boy tried to walk off to find Rachel, "Luke, come back here," she chastised gently, tugging him back towards her. It hadn't even been a minute since Beth had arrived back in the picture and already she had messed up, "Come say hi to Beth."

Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion, shaking his head  this wasn't what it was like last time, he was supposed to go away when Beth was here, "No " he stated softly, pulling against his mother's hold.

"Come on baby," she cooed, heart breaking at his obvious reluctance, "I really want you guys to meet, I think you might get along if you did."

Lucas stared at Beth for a moment before returning his focus to his mother, shaking his head emphatically, "No," he whimpered loudly, pulling fervently in an attempt to break her grip  Why wouldn't she just let him go, it was her time with Beth now, she isn't supposed to be paying attention to him, that only happened when Beth was gone.

"Luke " She sighed softly, pulling him firmly into her arms, much to his distaste. She had wanted him to voluntarily come back to her and meet Beth, but she wasn't about to let him wonder off by himself just because he was feeling uncomfortable  Plus she figured the only way he would get over his discomfort was to meet and get to know Beth.

"No, no, no, no " he mumbled, fighting against her hold, "not supposed to be here!" he exclaimed, bottom lip trembling as his eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't want too " he yelled, one hand gripping his hair tightly as the other gripped tightly to Quinn, unsure of whether to carry on his futile attempt to push her away or pull her closer as his confusion began to descend into panic and fear. "Don't make me  Please don't make me!" he begged, tears falling freely as they began to draw unwanted attention from surrounding people.

Rachel, who had been standing nearby on the phone with the club owner, immediately turned her focus to the trio at the sound of her son's voice  The sight of him pushing against Quinn as she tried to pull him into a comforting embrace kicking her into gear, "I'm going to have to go Tony, I'll call you later," she stated distractedly, as she made her way over to her family, "Yeah bye," she murmured, ending the call as she arrived at her destination.

She bent down, picking the small boy up, removing him from what was quickly becoming a volatile situation, "What's happening here?" She cooed, rocking the sobbing child gently.

Quinn sighed as she stood up, pulling Beth into her side, "I wanted to introduce them, I thought it would help to smooth things over if they met and got along Needless to say Luke wasn't very fond of the idea."

"Quinn " Rachel exhaled, dropping a kiss to her now quiet son's head, "You can't "

"Hey Rach!" Brittany exclaimed as she came bounding over to them, Santana trailing behind, "Are you guys ready?"

The group were all making their way back to Lima for a week of their summer vacation so that Beth could meet Mrs Puckerman. Rachel had initially been very reluctant, not at all understanding why Quinn had to make the trip, especially considering Mrs Puckerman's obvious distain for her. The blonde however, hadn't wanted to miss out on any potential time she could be spending with Beth and consequently had all but begged for the diva and Luke to accompany her on the trip. She couldn't bear the thought of being away from them for any amount of time and she wanted desperately to make them feel included  especially after how the previous meeting with Beth had played out. They were eventually able to reach a compromise that both girls could agree on, which was to invite the rest of the gleeks to come along so that if, for whatever reason, something was to go awry Rachel and Luke would have a support system readily available Although Quinn was adamant it wouldn't be needed.

Rachel smiled warmly at the girl, "We are as ready as one can be when travelling with a toddler for the first time," she mused, resting her cheek on Lucas' head, "What about you, you guys ready?"

Brittany bounced on her feet excitedly, "Yip  Santana's taking me to build-a-bear and I was wondering if Beth and Luke wanted to come too  She's paying?"

The diva looked past Brittany at the grumbling latina, a smirk forming on her lips, "What do you guys say  Do you want to go build a bear?"

Beth immediately began nodding her head, skipping over to the ditzy blonde, while Luke somewhat less enthusiastically agreed, stretching out for Brittany to carry him. "Come on " she stated excitedly, walking towards the door with the two children and Santana trailing behind, "We're meeting Cedes and Kurt there, it's going to be so much fun!"

Quinn and Rachel stood in silence, watching the little group until they rounded the corner and vanished from sight, before finally turning their focus to each other, "I messed up didn't I?" The blonde asked guiltily, dropping her head to her chest.

The brunette exhaled slowly, taking a step towards the blonde, cupping her chin and tilting her head up so she could look into those piercing hazel eyes she loved so much, "You just can't force it baby, that's only going to make it worse. Luke needs to come to terms with this at his own pace, and approach Beth when he's ready  And we both know from previous experience, ala Kevin, that it is something that is likely to take a while," she explained softly, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Quinn sighed, eyes tearing slightly as she gripped Rachel's hips tightly, "I know  it's just, I really want them to get along you know. It would just make things so much easier if they could be in a room together  I don't want Luke to feel neglected or less important every time Beth visits, but I also don't want to miss out on what little time I actually get to spend with her. I just  I " She paused, staring despairingly into chocolate pools as she tried to organise and make sense of her chaotic thoughts, "I feel as if I'm being forced to pick, to to make a choice and I don't like it."

Rachel, heart breaking for the blonde, wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into an embrace, "I know baby, and I'm sorry you're in this position. I wish I could provide you with some quick fix, but I can't. What I can do is assure you that it will eventually get better," she stated, pulling back from the hug and wiping the tears from Quinn's cheeks. "Have a little faith in our son, he'll come around and eventually see what a wonderful little girl Beth is  and when that day arrives we won't be able to separate them," she mused softly, her lips quirked into a small loving smile.

Quinn smiled resting her forehead against the shorter woman's, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course," the diva stated assuredly.

"Thank you," the blonde murmured quietly, placing a lingering kiss to the petite brunette's lips before pulling back slightly so she could look into her eyes, "I still want to tell Beth who Lucas is though  Who knows, maybe it will help to progress things between them."

Rachel rolled her eyes in mild exasperation, "Okay  but don't get your hopes too high. The likelihood of everything being fine and joyous between them following one conversation is low."

Quinn nodded her head, "I'm aware of that, but that's not the sole reason I'm wanting to do this. I would still want to do it even if I thought it would have no impact on their relationship whatsoever  I just think it's time she knew." She lowered her gaze bashfully, "You guys are the most important people in my life and I think it's about time that I acknowledge that publicly and tell Beth about you."

The diva smiled, biting her lip cutely, she loved it when the blonde put her and Lucas' needs and feelings first and above all other's  which she had been making a concerted effort to do over the last month, "I love you," she stated softly, nuzzling her nose against the girl's cheek.

"I love you too," Quinn replied, squeezing the girl's waist, "and don't you forget it."

Rachel wrapped the blonde in an embrace, resting her head on her shoulder, more than content to just stand there and savour in the comfort and protection she felt wrapped in Quinn's arms  Until, that is, she noticed who was walking their way.

Quinn, who had been thoroughly enjoying holding the diva in her arms  Something she had made sure to do often over the last month felt the girl become rigid and immediately knew something was wrong. She pulled away slightly to get a better look at the brunette, her brow furrowing in confusion upon seeing the girl's clenched fists and jaw, having absolutely no idea what could possibly have happened in the last few seconds to have resulted in such a drastic change in mood. "Rach?" She questioned gently, rubbing the girl's back soothingly. When no response was forthcoming and the brunette continued to stare steadfastly over her shoulder as if she hadn't heard her, she followed her line of sight to see what had her so distracted  her eyes coming to rest on none other than Noah Puckerman walking towards them.

The blonde sighed sadly, returning her attention to the brunette, cupping her chin and tilting her head until brown eyes met her own, "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Rachel stared at Quinn for a moment before nodding her head, "but I think this is my cue to leave  I'm going to go and find your mom and Kevin to see if they want to go and get a coffee."

"You don't have to "

"No Quinn!" the diva snapped, interrupting the blonde, "I really do "

There was a moment of tense silence before Rachel dropped her head with a sigh, angry with herself for being unable to control her emotions and taking her frustrations out on the blonde. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I just really need to not be here now, Okay? But, I'll be back soon, I promise."

Quinn nodded, pulling the girl into her for a quick kiss, "I'll see you soon," she murmured before releasing her hold on the brunette and allowing her to walk away, a small sad smile adorning her face. She felt almost entirely responsible and so guilty for the current state of Rachel and Puck's relationship. The two could barely even be considered acquaintances anymore, let alone best friends, with Rachel still isolating Puck from her life, choosing rather to ignore and avoid him for the majority of the time and simply tolerating him for the rest. The brunette had sent the text informing the boy that forgiveness was on the horizon  It just hadn't arrived yet. She still felt too much anger and betrayal towards the boy that she hadn't quite come to terms with yet, and until she did she found it was in everyone's best interest, both emotional and mental, if she just avoided him. Quinn honestly felt that Puck had taken the brunt of the blame for the situation, while she and Judy had gotten off practically scot free, adding a whole other aspect to her guilt. She hated that their relationship was ruined and that Puck was being used as a scape goat for a situation she was equally involved in. She hated that she had been the common denominator underlying all the drama and chaos   but most of all she hated that she was so happy and utterly relieved that Rachel had picked her and chosen to forgive her.

Puck, upon noticing the small diva turn and walk towards him felt a bubble of hope rise in his chest and allowed himself a moment of optimism, perhaps she was finally going to forgive him  Only for it to be dashed mere seconds later when she walked by him with nothing more than a tight smile and small nod of her head.

He absolutely hated the situation they found themselves in, it honestly felt like they were going through a messy divorce and Rachel had sole custody of all their friends and a restraining order against him. He was tired of feeling like a social pariah  he wanted to be included in conversations and willingly invited to group hang-outs but above all else he wanted the little diva to forgive him and to be his best friend again, he missed her more than he thought possible.

About a week after everything had come to a head and he had yet to be forgiven, despite having received the text indicating such, his feelings of guilt quickly became those of anger. In his eyes he had done nothing wrong, it wasn't like he and Quinn had had an affair  All of a sudden his reasons for grovelling for forgiveness had seemed absurd. He had turned up at the girls' apartment, ready to give Rachel a piece of his mind, only to have Judy open the door and give him a piece of her own. She had knocked some sense into him, in a way only she could, assisting him to understand everything from the diva's perspective, the betrayal she must have felt because of his actions. From that point on he was back to feeling guilty and had opted to respect the brunette's request for distance for as long as was necessary  he just hoped it wasn't for too much longer.

To this day he is so grateful that it had been Judy who had answered the door that day and that the girls had not been home, because who knows where they would have been if it had been Rachel and they had spoken to each other in anger  Probably far worse off than they were now, maybe forgiveness would no longer be an option. The very thought of it caused a shudder to run through him No, that was never going to happen. Rachel was going to forgive him and when she did he was going to be better  he was going to be the best, most loyal friend she ever had. With new resolve he squared his shoulders and continued his trek towards the clearly sympathetic blonde.

 

* * *

 

Rachel sat between Judy and Kevin on a bench, her head resting in her hands as the older woman rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Don't let him get to you Rach," she stated softly, "Don't let him ruin this trip for you."

Rachel picked up her head with a sigh, staring across the airport at all the people bustling about, "Isn't it actually the other way around," she mused, turning to stare at Judy. "I mean we're going back so Beth can meet Mrs Puckerman  So technically he has more right to be on this trip than I do."

Judy tutted with a shake of her head, "That may have been the initial reason behind it, but we've turned it into a family vacation and you're an integral member of this family  So no more talk like that, you have just as much right to be on this trip as he does."

"Yeah," Kevin added, "Forget about him and focus on how much fun you're going to have  Luke has been so excited about this. He's going to be like a little ball of kinetic energy when we actually get on the plane to leave."

Rachel smiled widely at the mention of her son  the apple of her eye, "Yeah," she mused fondly, the idea of spending the next week with Lucas and getting to see his excited little face every morning, all of a sudden made this trip not seem so bad, "Maybe we could take him to "

"Could Rachel Berry please report to the security office  Rachel Berry to the security office now please."

Judy turned to the small diva seated next to her, a confused look on her face, "What could security possibly want with you? You're not on a no fly list are you?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she stood up, "Not that I'm aware of, but this is me we're talking about so anything is possible," she mused before walking off in what she assumed was the direction of the security office."

Judy watched the young diva walk away before turning towards her husband, a dumbfounded look on her face, "What could she have possibly done that would result in her addition to a no fly list?"

Kevin shook his head, "I have no idea  Absolutely nothing since she became a member of this family."

"Quinn's not going to like this at all," Judy stated with the shake of her head, wondering exactly what they were in for if it turned out Rachel couldn't fly.

 

* * *

 

Rachel was met at the door to the security office by one of the guards, "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry," she greeted, shaking the man's hand firmly, "I'm under the impression you need to speak to me rather urgently."

He gave a nod of his head, "Yes mam," he stated, directing her into the office, her entire body freezing as soon as her eyes landed on Beth sitting on the counter, and her ears picked up on Lucas' distressed sobbing.

"We found these two wondering around the airport by themselves. They seemed alright, but the minute we picked them up and bought them here the little boy began to throw a tantrum, kicking and screaming until we put him down. He ran and hid under the desk and we haven't been able to get him out since." The guard explained his frustration with Lucas clearly evident. "The young lady over there," he gestured to Beth, "gave us your name and told us you were his mother."

Rachel nodded her head, walking over to Beth with her phone in her hand, Mrs Watson's number already called up on the screen, "Hey baby," she cooed, dropping a kiss to the small girl's head. "Can you take my phone and go with this nice man to call your mom and tell her where you are?" She questioned gently, brushing some blonde locks behind her ear.

Beth directed blood shot eyes at the diva, nodding her head slowly, "Okay," she said softly, taking the phone from Rachel, "What about Lucas?"

Rachel smiled lovingly at the small girl, kissing her head once more, "He's going to be just fine sweet heart, I'm going to stay in here with him and get him out."

The guard looked at the woman as Beth jumped off the counter and took his hand, "I'm really not permitted to leave you in here without any supervision."

Rachel fixed the man with a deadly glare, "If you would like me to get my son out from under your desk I would suggest that you leave the room, because there is absolutely no way he is going to come out if there are people in the room he doesn't know." She stated firmly, just barely able to conceal the anger she felt at the dismissive attitude the man had adopted in response to Lucas' actions and behaviour  Who was he to judge her son and by proxy her and Quinn.

The man stared at her for a moment more, clearly weighing up the pros and cons of the situation in his mind, before finally nodding his head, "Okay," he said as he turned and began to walk out the room. He was just about to exit, much to Rachel's relief, when he spun back to face her, clearly having remembered something he thought was of importance, "Uh  I'm not sure if it will make a difference or not, but he's not wearing his glasses."

Rachel had to physically lock her jaw against the onslaught of rage that was bubbling just below the surface, "What happened to his glasses?" She murmured lowly, breathing deeply in an almost futile attempt to keep her composure.

"Um " he hesitated, running his hand through his hair nervously, "things got a little complicated when the boy through his fit  and I may have inadvertently knocked them off his face and stood on them during my efforts to calm him down."

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose, breathing deeply no longer a feasible option for maintaining composure as she was finding herself incapable of anything more than short, trembling gasps. Her heart was physically wrenching at the sound of Lucas' panicked cries and at the knowledge of how terrified he must have been while the man, standing not a foot from her, man-handled him so carelessly. She turned to the security officer, all thoughts of restraining her anger a thing of the past, "Get out," she stated, voice beginning to rise as she glared daggers at him, "get out right now, before I do something that I am likely to regret." She took a menacing step towards him, her body moving almost of its own accord  She really wanted to hit him until he was hurting as much as Lucas was in that moment, "Get out, so I can focus on helping my baby." The officer nodded his head as he backed towards the door, trying his damdest to not appear intimidated by the advancing woman, but failing miserably as he stumbled over his own feet in his haste to turn around and leave the room.

The diva stood in the middle of the room, taking a few deep composing breaths now that the cause of her frustration and anger was no longer in her sights, before turning and jogging over to the desk that was currently hiding the source of her sadness  her son.

The brunette kneeled down next to the desk, hunching over so she could see under it. It took her a moment to adjust to the new angle, but the minute she did her eyes immediately locked onto Lucas, her heart breaking all over again at the sight of him. Her baby was curled up on his side in the foetal position, his head buried in his arms as he fought for air through a series of short panicked gasp come sobs. His entire body was wracked with tremors and all she wanted to do was crawl over to him and pull him into her arms, but that was virtually impossible with his current location at the furthest corner of the desk under the drawers. She, Rachel Berry of all people, was too big to get under the desk and reach him  She needed him to come to her, "Luke, its mama baby."

Lucas slowly lowered his arms, a series of watery whimpers escaping him at the sound of his mother's voice. He could make out a person crouching at the end of the desk, but couldn't see any defining features through his tears, "Mama," he gasped.

Rachel smiled in relief, her own vision distorting slightly with unshed tears, "Yeah baby, its mama. Do you think you can crawl over to me buddy," she cooed, tapping the floor with her outstretched hand.

Lucas immediately rolled onto his stomach upon hearing her confirmation, eager to get to his mother. He began to crawl towards her, collapsing several times along the way as his arms gave out as a result of his panic attack.

The minute he was within reach Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him the remainder of the distance straight into her arms. "I've got you baby," she cooed, cradling the inconsolable child to her chest, "It's okay now, you're alright  I need for you to stop crying and take a deep breath for me okay?"

"I can't," Lucas gasped, gripping her shirt tightly, a fresh wave of tears beginning to fall as renewed panic set in after yet another failed attempt to get air.

Rachel felt a wave of fear wash over her at Lucas' confession, his entire face had already begun to take on a red hue, which she quickly attributed to the lack of oxygen he was taking in, rather than to the tears he was crying. "I know it's difficult baby, but follow mama okay? Breathe like she's breathing," she explained, taking slow deliberate breaths for him to mimic.

It took a few moments of deep breathing and soothing humming, but eventually she was able to discern a difference in the boy's breathing patterns, with Lucas beginning to take more controlled deep breaths. "There you go baby," she cooed, pulling back slightly so she could see his face, "you feeling better now?"

Lucas gave her a short nod, his entire body was still trembling with fear, but at least he could breathe again.

Rachel, now that the main issue of the panic attack had been dealt with, took a moment to give Lucas a once over, her brow furrowing in concern upon noticing how absolutely sweat drenched the small boy was. "Look at you baby, you're absolutely sopping, it's no wonder you're shaking," she cooed, pulling him back against her chest as she stood up and made her way towards the door. "Come on, let's get out of here so we can get you changed," she added, gently patting his wet backside.

"Yeah," Lucas sniffled, wiping his snotted nose against her shirt, his fist tightening unconsciously as another tremor surged through him.

The diva tightened her hold on him, lifting his shirt and resting her hand gently on his back, hoping the direct contact between their skin would provide him with some warmth and comfort until they could get him into some dry clothes. "Alright baby," she cooed, placing a lingering kiss to his cheek, "we're on our way."

She stepped out of the office, stopping immediately upon sight of the officer who had treated Lucas so badly, her rage instantly fuelled once more. She strode over to the man with purpose  She had something to say and he was going to listen to and acknowledge it, "Where's Beth?" She asked softly, her tone of voice nowhere near the tone she wished this conversation would have, but she was not wanting to scare Lucas anymore than he already had been, so it would have to do.

"Her mother came and fetched her a few minutes ago Miss," he explained, holding her phone out to her, "she asked me to return this to you."

Rachel took the phone with a short nod of her head, pocketing it immediately, her eyes never leaving the man. "I would be amiss if I didn't take this opportunity to tell you how absolutely disgusted I am by your treatment of my son," she stated calmly, but firmly. "There is no excuse or legitimate reason that would make your man-handling of my child, or any child or person for that matter, correct or acceptable in any person's eyes." She took a deep breath, running her fingers through Lucas' hair, "In the future try not to make assumptions or judgements about people based on their behaviour after one single encounter  it's often not a good indicator of character. You know absolutely nothing about my son, he's not some selfish child who throws a tantrum to seek attention, he's a sweet boy who has a condition that makes him uncomfortable in unfamiliar situations with people he doesn't know and your damn lucky that he's my main priority right now otherwise I would walk straight from here to your supervisor and you would be out of a job within the hour." She stated, voice dropping to a dangerously low octave, "Do we have an understanding?"

The officer swallowed thickly, nodding his head rapidly, the implication of her diatribe coming across loud and clear.

"Good," Rachel mused, dropping a kiss to Lucas' head as they turned to continue their trek back to their family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay guys, here is the next chapter...I hope it does not disappoint :)_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews/favourites/alerts, I really appreciate it. Please keep the feedback coming, I absolutely love to hear your thoughts and opinions about the story and these characters. The sense of accomplishment and joy I feel knowing that you guys are as invested in these characters as much as I am is indescribable, so thank you so much for the support :)_

_**On to this chapter, as promised we get to see more Quinn and Lucas interaction. This chapter also makes reference to certain flying restrictions around seating arrangements and toddlers...I have written it based on flights I have taken between Australia and South Africa, I honestly have no idea if the rules/laws change per airline and I apologise if they do not apply to American Airlines as well._

_**Onto your reviews, I promise I will try to reply to each of you from now on, but for the last chapter I will just address the general issues. Firstly, fear not, there will be no miraculous fix to Rachel and Puck's relationship...a lot of damage was done and now the consequences are being faced. Secondly...the issue of Quinn...this is a particularly conflicting one...She definitely made a mistake and she is aware of that. She, more so than anyone, is punishing herself for what she did and is doing what she thinks is best to make amends. She's not always right, but she is trying and hopefully you will all begin to see that as the story unfolds more. Lastly...Yes, Rachel is one kick ass mama :)_

_**My twin sister once again typed this up for me, so a big thank you to her. I apologise for any and all grammatical and spelling errors...it has been read through but something may have been missed._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. They are the property of one Mr. Ryan Murphy, I am merely borrowing them for a while._

* * *

**_**Chapter 2 **_ **

 

Judy stood with her arms wrapped around her clearly distressed and anxious daughter. Ever since Mrs Watson had arrived back with Beth and explained exactly what she had seen and heard, Quinn had wanted nothing more than to go and find her family. It took much coercion from Judy, but she was eventually able to convince her that it was best for all involved if she stayed in one spot  Rachel knew where they were and would find them more easily if they didn't move. The girl had agreed with the sentiment, but Judy still felt it necessary to hold the girl close, she was positively vibrating with anxious energy and looked about ready to bolt at any second and she wanted to avoid that situation at all costs, even if it meant having to physically hold her back.

Kevin sidled up next to his wife and step-daughter, nudging the woman's arm gently, "Look who's just arrived?" he stated, gesturing towards the door with a raised eye brow.

Both Judy and Quinn turned their focus towards the door, the younger girl immediately bristling when her gaze locked on her four very sheepish, guilt ridden friends, "I'm going to kill them," she hissed, attempting to break her mother's hold.

"NO!" Judy stated firmly, squeezing the girl tightly to calm her down, "you are going to stay here with Kevin and I am going to deal with them."

"But "

"No buts Quinn," Judy stated with finality, "this is how we are going to approach this situation  no arguments."

Kevin placed a hand on the pouting girl's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. He knew how stifling it felt to have someone tell you that you couldn't do something, to have to rely on others to do it for you. "Trust me, your mother is more than capable of handling this  she'll make sure they are duly punished for what happened."

Quinn directed a contemplative gaze at the man for a moment before finally giving a resigned nod of her head, he was right, her mother would make sure they didn't get off scot free. "Okay," she murmured, "I'll stay here."

Judy smiled, placing a gentle kiss to Quinn's temple, "I'll handle this, I promise," she murmured, before releasing her hold, turning and walking over to Santana and Co.

Santana immediately stepped forwards to meet the approaching woman, arms outstretched in a placating gesture, "We are so sorry, we turned around for a second and "

"Don't!" Judy exclaimed, "Just don't, it would be in all of your best interests if you didn't say anything at all."

"But " Mercedes began.

"NO!" Judy stated firmly with a shake of her head, her own anger about the situation bubbling to the surface. When Mrs Watson had explained what had happened to Luke, she had been so scared and absolutely livid, but had chosen to suppress her own emotions in favour of supporting Quinn  but now she didn't have to worry about that anymore. "The four of you are going to sit right here," she gestured to four chairs next to her, "until it's time for us to board our flight. You are not to say a word, because anything you say now is not likely to be forgiven or taken well as the wounds are all still too fresh. You are to just sit there and think about what has happened and how absolutely neglectful ad irresponsible you all were. Consider this your time out."

The four of them stared at each other for a moment before taking their seats without a word, knowing better than to try and defend themselves or to argue with an angry Judy Fabray.

Judy gave a short nod of her head, "Good, I'm glad we managed to come to an understanding," she said, dropping her head as she turned away from the thoroughly chastised four, unable to look at them any longer.

It was the sound of her daughter's groan of relief that had her head snapping back up again, her eyes immediately locking on Rachel and Lucas as they walked towards Quinn. "Oh thank God," she murmured, quickly making her way over to the group, eager to see the pair.

Quinn had to call into use every ounce of self control she possessed in order to refrain from sprinting over to the approaching duo, opting rather to walk at a very brisk pace. The minute she was within reach Lucas stretched out towards her, a whimpered cry of 'mommy' escaping him as she took him into her arms, her heart shattering for her scared little boy as she cradled his trembling frame, "Awww my poor baby," she cooed, dropping a kiss to his head, "It's okay, you're safe now, mommy's got you  you're safe." She turned her focus to Rachel once she was sure Lucas was alright, her brow furrowing in concern as she took in the girl's almost catatonic state, "Hey " she murmured softly, stretching out and grasping the diva's hand to get her attention, "You okay?"

Rachel gazed uncomprehendingly at the blonde for a second before nodding her head, "Yeah  I'm fine," she stated, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to control her emotions, but failing miserably. "Those people are so lucky that Lucas was my main priority because the way they treated him was absolutely deplorable. I mean he's only four years old and they completely man-handled him, breaking his glasses in the process might I add, before just leaving him to cry himself into such a state of panic that he couldn't breathe  he couldn't breathe Quinn! He had an almost blue tinge to his lips when I got him. I mean who does that? Who just leaves a child who can't breathe! I just can't comprehend that I-I just I can't If I What would've happened if I hadn't "

Judy, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, cupped the brunette's face between her hands, forcing the girl to focus on her, any further word vomit dying on Rachel's lips. "He's okay Rachel," she murmured softly, "Look " she gestured to the small boy clinging to Quinn, "he's okay."

Rachel stared at her son cradled safely against her girlfriend's chest, taking in his blood shot eyes and nose  the sound of his continual sniffling all the confirmation she needed that he was still breathing. Before breaking down into heart wrenching sobs, the fear she had felt seeing Lucas in that situation finally getting the better of her as she collapsed into the arms of the older Fabray woman. "He was so scared Judy  So scared," she wailed, "I felt so helpless. I-I had ne-never seen him like like that before. I didn't I didn't know what to to do."

"Shh " Judy cooed, rubbing the girl's back soothingly as she clung to her for dear life, "you did everything right sweet heart. There is nothing that you could have or should have done differently for this situation to have turned out better than it did  He is okay right now because of you. You did a good job honey, don't question that okay?"

Rachel nodded her head, allowing herself a few moments to savour in the comfort being offered to her before pulling away from the embrace, "Thank you," she murmured, wiping the tears from her eyes as she gave the older blonde a sheepish smile, suddenly feeling very self conscious about her overwhelming display of emotion.

Judy gave the girl a small sympathetic smile, giving the diva's hand a squeeze, "It's not a problem dear. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for my girls, providing some much needed comfort is actually one of the perks of the job."

A reluctant grin spread across Rachel's face at Judy's words, giving the woman's hand one final squeeze before letting go. "Alright," she exclaimed, ready for a change of topic, "Quinn and I should probably take him to get cleaned up  We can't have him staying in those wet clothes for the whole flight, it most definitely would not be comfortable."

"No, no, no," Judy admonished gently with a shake of her head, "Quinn and I will go and take care of Lucas, while you go with Mrs Watson to get a cup of coffee. It will do you some good to just take a moment for yourself, you know, to relax and regroup."

Rachel looked hesitantly at the woman before nodding her head with a sigh, a moment to relax actually sounded really good, "If you're sure?"

"We're sure," Judy stated, "Go and take a break, Quinn and I can handle this."

Quinn walked over to her little diva, placing a gentle kiss to her lips, "He'll be fine," she murmured softly, "I'll take good care of him."

"Okay," Rachel stated with a small smile, leaning forward to kiss the blonde once more before turning her focus to their son, "I'll see you soon, okay buddy?" She cooed, kissing his forehead gently, "Be good for mommy."

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about that  he's a good boy," the blonde cooed, swaying him gently from side to side. "We'll see you soon, Okay?" She stated, looking into the chocolate pools that were her girlfriend's eyes.

Rachel gave a subtle nod of her head, Mrs Watson choosing that moment to make her presence known, sidling up next to the diva and wrapping an arm around her, "Come on," she said softly, beginning to guide her away, "I could really use that coffee right about now."

Judy watched the two walk away before turning to face her daughter and grand baby, "Come on, let's go get cleaned up," she murmured, walking beside the pair to the family room."

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the family room had felt like a Godsend to Quinn, who had wanted nothing more than to get her son out of his wet clothes ever since she had taken him into her arms. She immediately made her way over to the changing table, unfolding it with one arm before attempting to transfer Lucas onto it, only to have the small boy out right refuse, clinging impossibly tight to her and curling his legs right up under him.

"Come on buddy," she cooed as she attempted to lower him down again with no luck, "we need to get you out of these clothes."

"No mommy," he moaned softly, tugging on her shirt to hold her close.

Quinn sighed, making one last futile attempt before giving up, dropping a kiss to Lucas' head as she turned to address her mother, "I don't know how we're supposed to do this if he refuses to lay on the table."

Judy offered the girl a small understanding smile before making her way over to them, gently cupping the back of her grandson's head as she peered down at him, "I just think he needs the contact right now and that's okay," she murmured softly, "we can work with that."

"How exactly?" Quinn mused, staring down at where her shirt was fisted in Lucas' hand, "It's not like we can undress him in his current position."

"Well " Judy stated contemplatively, "I think with a bit of compromise we'll be able to come to a solution that will be seen as suitable for all parties involved."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her mother, a reluctant grin spreading across her face, "You're starting to sound an awful lot like Rachel, you know that right?"

The older Fabray attempted to glare at her daughter, the quirk of her lips making it null and void  She very much liked the idea that she had picked up some of Rachel's mannerisms, it meant that they spent a lot of time together, that they enjoyed each other's company and that made her happy  maybe Rachel had picked up some of her traits to.

She turned her attention back to her grandson, who had now taken to biting Quinn's shirt as he nuzzled against her, "Hey baby," she cooed, "do you think you could sit on the table for me if I promise mommy will be with you the whole time?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders non-commitedly, not completely sold on the idea, he liked being in his mother's arms, he felt safe there.

"Well  why don't we give it a try, okay? If you don't like it or you begin to get scared then you can go back to snuggling and drooling on your mommy, okay?

The small boy thought it over for a moment before giving a resigned nod of his head, tilting his head back to stare at Quinn, "Stay?"

"Of course buddy," she cooed, "I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

Lucas nodded, "Okay  we do now."

Judy smiled, placing a gentle kiss to his damp locks before turning to retrieve the necessary supplies from his bag. "Quinn, honey, why don't you sit him on the edge of the table, I figured we could go from top to toe  Start with the shirt and work our way down," she explained, turning to face them with a shirt and face towel clasped in her hands.

"That sounds like a good plan, huh buddy?" Quinn cooed, gently sitting Lucas down on the edge of the table, taking up residence between his legs as he continued to cling to her in desperation. "You gonna help mommy take off your shirt?" She asked softly, reaching down and clasping his tiny fists in her own, attempting to pry his hands open.

Lucas whimpered slightly as she forcibly uncurled his fists, holding them above his head while Judy pulled his shirt off, "there we go baby," she mused soothingly as she gently began to dry his arms, torso and face with the towel.

Quinn cradled both of his hands in one of her own, the other running gently through his hair as he stared fixedly up at her  Making sure she wasn't going to just turn around and leave them, "You're being such a good boy baby, mommy's so proud of you," she stated softly, placing a lingering kiss to his forehead.

"Okay!" Judy exclaimed, dropping the towel and picking up the clean shirt, "Can you put your arms up for granny?" She asked, immediately slipping the shirt over his head and pulling his arms through the sleeves when he obliged. "That's granny's big boy," she cooed, rubbing his back soothingly as he latched back onto his mother. Judy stepped back from the pair, making her way back over to the bag to retrieve a new pair of pants and a pull-up, "We're going to need for him to lie down sweetheart," she stated as she rummaged through the bag.

Quinn nodded her head with a sigh, staring down at the little boy curled against her chest, "What do you say buddy  you ready to lie down for mommy?"

"You come?" he questioned, peering up at her.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow in a mix of amusement and confusion, "I don't understand baby, mommy can't come up there with you  I won't fit."

Lucas shook his head, taking the blonde's confusion as refusal, "Stay with you," he murmured, burying his head into her chest.

Quinn sighed, cupping the back of his head gently as she lifted him up and lay him on the table, his death like grip on her shirt preventing her from standing up again. She rested her elbows on either side of his head, leaning more comfortably over him, "I don't know how to make this better for you baby," she murmured softly, placing a gentle kiss to his nose and lips.

"This fine," he said, tapping her cheek softly, "You doing good."

The blonde chuckled lightly, nuzzling his cheek gently as Judy came over to begin changing his pants now that he was distracted, "I'm doing good huh?" Well thank you very much for the reassurance, it's always nice to hear."

"Okay," Lucas replied, staring down at Judy as she tugged off his pants, "I wet myself," he stated softly, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"I know buddy," Quinn cooed, "but it's okay  it's okay that that happened because you were scared, and when you're scared you can't always control what your body does. What happened wasn't your fault baby, okay?"

Lucas bit his lip in contemplation before nodding his head, "Okay."

Judy smiled adoringly as she pulled up Lucas' pull-up and track suit pants, even after all this time, there were moments, much like this one, where she found herself in complete awe of the girls and the relationship they had with Lucas. Despite all they had encountered, they were raising him to be a fine young man  and she was exceptionally proud of all of them and the loving family they had created.

The older woman put the finishing touches to Lucas' ensemble, putting a pair of socks on his tiny feet before stepping back with a content sigh, beaming down at her newly changed and dry grandson. "There we go buddy  all done," she cooed as she turned around to repack his bag, "that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Lucas shook his head, his view of the world tilting as Quinn returned them to an upright position, cradling him in a slightly reclined position against her chest. "No granny, not so bad," he murmured tiredly, blinking blearily as he reached the crash that imminently followed an adrenaline rush.

Quinn gazed down at her son, a tender smile on her face as she took in his exhausted features, knowing full well that sleep wasn't far off, "Hey mom, could you pass me his blanket please?"

Judy briefly glanced over her shoulder at the pair before turning back to the bag with a nod, retrieving the blanket and passing it to Quinn, "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks," Quinn murmured, draping the blanket over her shoulder and around the small boy, wrapping him in a protective cocoon. "There we go my sweet boy, now you can sleep in peace," she cooed, swaying him soothingly.

Judy stood and walked over to her daughter, slinging the baby bag over her free shoulder, "Now I want the two of you to go back to the waiting area and just relax until the flight, okay?"

"What about you? Aren't you going to come with us?" Quinn asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Judy shook her head, "No  I'm going to go and find Rachel to make sure she's okay," she explained, needing to make sure the little diva was alright now that she knew the rest of her family was. "We'll meet you there in a short while."

Quinn nodded her head, "That sounds like a good idea," she stated as she turned and began walking towards the door, "Just don't take too long okay? I really want Rach with us right now."

Judy smiled, giving the girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she followed them out the room, "We'll be there before you know it."

 

* * *

 

Quinn was seated in the waiting area, a dozing Lucas cradled securely in her arms, when a tentative Beth approached and took a seat next to her. "Hi," she stated quietly, eyes locked on the blanket that Lucas was nestled safely under.

"Hi sweetheart," Quinn said, running her free hand through the young girl's blonde hair.

"I just wanted to see if the baby was okay?" She murmured, reaching out hesitantly to pat the blanket softly.

Quinn smiled adoringly at Beth, "He's going to be just fine honey, he was just really scared and started to panic a little."

Beth exhaled a sigh of relief, nodding her head, "That's good cause I was really worried about him  I thought he was gonna die."

"Aww honey," Quinn cooed sympathetically, leaning over to kiss her daughter's head, "I'm sure seeing him like that must have been really scary for you, but he's okay now. I don't want you to " She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with even the thought of it, "You don't ever need to worry about something like that happening to Luke, okay? Because I won't let it."

"You were really worried about him, huh?" She asked, swinging her legs absentmindedly as she waited for a response.

Quinn frowned in confusion, "Of course I was worried about him honey  I love him," she explained, resting her head on Lucas' blanketed head.

Beth nodded her head in understanding, "His mommy must have been worried about him too, huh?" She looked around the room, a frown eerily reminiscent to Quinn's earlier one gracing her features, "Where is she anyway? Wouldn't he rather be cuddling with her than you?"

Quinn felt her heart wrench at the seemingly innocent statement, feelings of guilt and sadness crashing over her in waves as all the mistakes and wrong doings she had made over the last few months came back around to bite her in the ass. Beth couldn't be to blame for her observations, it was her own fault for deliberately and consciously choosing to hide her relationship with Lucas and Rachel  to deny them but that didn't make it any easier to hear. She absolutely hated the idea of Beth, of anyone for that matter, negating her role in Lucas' life She was just as much his mother as Rachel and it was about time everyone knew that.

Quinn turned slightly in her chair so she was facing Beth more fully and took her hand, "Beth, honey, there's something I need to tell you, okay? And I need for you to just sit and listen for a minute, can you do that for me?" She asked, squeezing her hand gently.

Beth nodded her head, pulling her legs up onto the chair as she stared intently at Quinn, eagerly awaiting what she had to say.

Quinn nodded her head, licking her suddenly dry lips, this was a lot more anxiety inducing than she thought possible. She just prayed that Beth would be able to understand and accept it. She had only just been given the opportunity to get to know her and she wasn't ready to lose her yet. "Honey  you see Luke is my baby as well mine and Rachel's."

Beth furrowed her brow, deep in thought, "You're both his mommies?" She asked.

Quinn nodded her head, bottom lip firmly grasped between her teeth, "Yeah honey, we're both his mommies."

Beth sat silently for a moment before nodding her head, "Is Puck his daddy too?"

Quinn shook her head, chuckling softly, "No honey  Luke doesn't have a dad, just two mommies." At Beth's confused look she decided further explanation was necessary, "You know how Puck and I had you so that your parents, who love each other very much, could have a baby." At Beth's nod, she continued, "Well, Luke's birth parents had him so that Rachel and I, who love each other very much, could have our baby. We are Luke's parents he doesn't have a dad."

"So " Beth drawled, "You and Puck don't love each other?"

"Sweetheart," Quinn sighed, "I love Puck because we made you, but it's a different kind of love to what I feel for Rachel  I love her like your mommy loves your daddy."

Beth nodded her head, a toothy grin breaking out on her face, "Are you going to marry her?"

Quinn sat in stunned silence, the topic change having thrown her off slightly. Had it seriously been that easy? Her expectation of this moment had held so much more angst and confusion. She expected difficult questions and tears, not blind acceptance and understanding. She stared at the little girl, completely in awe of her she truly was an amazing little thing, Mr. and Mrs. Watson had done a good job with her. With a smile, she squeezed her daughters hand, "Someday," she mused, beaming at just the thought of her little diva, "Do you think she'll say yes when I eventually ask her?"

Beth nodded her head emphatically, "But why don't you ask her yourself? Here she comes."

Quinn's head snapped up, eye's locking with the brunette's as she made her way over to them.

"Hi," Rachel murmured quietly, arms outstretched towards Beth, who immediately climbed into her arms, allowing her to sit in the now vacated seat with the young girl settled on her lap. "How's my big boy doing?" She asked, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, her free hand taking up residence on the blanket.

"He's just fine," Quinn mused, dropping a kiss to the diva's head, "he's actually having a little nap right now."

Rachel nodded tiredly, snuggling deeper into Quinn, "I'm glad  he could definitely use the reprieve after the morning he's had."

Quinn rested her cheek on top of her head, "You look like you could use a bit of a nap yourself," she mused.

Rachel grunted in response as her eyes slipped shut, basking in the warmth and comfort she felt having Quinn and Lucas so close. "I think I may just take that advice and shut my eyes til we board," she mumbled.

Quinn hummed in the affirmative, placing a kiss to her forehead, "Beth and I will stand guard until you wake-up."

"Yeah," Beth exclaimed excitedly, jumping a little on the brunette's lap, "We got to protect my new little brother and his mommy."

Rachel's eyes immediately snapped open in response as she lifted her head hesitantly to stare at her now grimacing girlfriend, "What exactly happened while I was gone?"

"I may or may not have explained to Beth exactly how important you and Lucas are to me," Quinn stated with a small tentative smile.

Rachel stared at her for a moment before releasing a resigned sigh, too tired to even express her disappointment at not having been present for such an important conversation. "Did it go well?"

Quinn nodded her head rapidly, directing her attention towards Beth, "You think it went well don't you Beth... I mean you understand everything don't you?"

Beth nodded her head, staring up at the diva, "Mhmm, Quinn loves you and wants to marry you and you guys are both the baby's mommies."

Rachel stared adoringly at the young blonde in her lap, "You are a very clever young lady Beth."

Beth beamed up at her, her hazel eyes shining brightly, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart," she mused, returning her head to Quinn's shoulder, relaxing against her as she closed her eyes once more. "So " she drawled with a cheeky smile, "You want to marry me, huh?"

Quinn chuckled softly, "That is definitely a conversation for another time," she murmured, resting her cheek on Rachel's head once more. "Now would you please take a power nap I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed for the flight."

"Yes mam," Rachel mumbled, giving Beth a small squeeze as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Fifteen minutes later found Judy approaching the group, wanting to spend a few moments with her girls and grandbabies before they had to board the plane and begin the next stage of their journey. "How's all my girls and boy doing?" She questioned, taking a seat on Quinn's other side.

"We're all doing good at the moment mom," Quinn stated, watching as Beth wriggled off Rachel's lap and promptly ran across the room to Puck. "We're looking forward to the flight and the subsequent holiday in Lima."

Judy leaned over, lifting the blanket to peak under it, needing to see her grandson for herself to ensure that he was indeed okay.

Lucas immediately began to fuss and whimper now that his protective shield had been breached, gripping tightly to Quinn's shirt as he attempted to snuggle further into his mother and away from the intrusion.

"Aww baby," Judy cooed, placing a gentle hand on his chest, feeling the steady beat below her fingers, "Granny's sorry for disturbing you sweetheart, she just wanted to check on you "

Lucas moaned in response wriggling slightly before relaxing against Quinn, his breathing evening out almost instantly.

Judy pulled back, returning the blanket to its original position before settling back into her chair, "I can't wait til we land in Lima  I'm not a fan of the actual travelling portion of holidays, too many unpredictable variables to have to account for."

Quinn nodded her head in understanding, staring down at Rachel, "I really hope the rest of this trip goes better than it started  I don't think I would be able to live with myself if it goes as badly as the last time. If Lucas and Rach " her breath hitching with the thought of them being hurt again.

"Hey now," Judy admonished, wrapping her arm around her daughter, careful not to disturb Rachel, "Listen to me carefully when I say that this trip and every one that follows it, will not be a repeat of that first meeting. We are aware of our actions and behaviours now and will make sure that this trip is a fun family holiday that is enjoyed by all, okay?"

"I know but "

"NO!" Judy exclaimed loudly, instantly wincing with regret as Rachel awoke with a start and the blanket began to wriggle. "No buts, it's all going to work out just fine  you'll see, it's going to be just fine."

Rachel lifted her head from its perch on Quinn's shoulder rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Are we allowed to board yet?"

"As a matter of fact," Kevin stated as he approached the group, "We are officially allowed to start boarding. So I suggest you gather all your belongings and make your way over to the gate."

"Okay," Quinn sighed as she stood from her chair, turning to help Rachel up. "Why don't you carry Luke and I'll grab our bags," she suggested, adjusting the whimpering bundle to more easily pass him to the brunette.

"No, no, no," Rachel declined, resting her hands lightly on the blanket, "he's comfortable with you. You just keep holding him and I'll grab our luggage."

"I don't know Rach, it's bound to be quite heavy."

Rachel rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Quinn, honey, I'm sure I'm more than capable of pulling two suitcases along behind me  Don't worry okay, I've got this," she explained, extending the handles on both bags and pulling them along behind her for emphasis.

"Okay," Quinn drawled sceptically as she dropped the blanket, revealing a now awake Lucas, "but if it gets too much for you let me know and we can switch  You can take this handsome little fella," she cooed, bouncing her son playfully, "and I'll take those nasty, ugly suitcases."

Rachel chuckled lightly, leaning forward to place a kiss to Lucas' cheek, "You have yourself a deal."

Quinn smiled, grasping the brunette by the back of the neck and directing her in for a kiss. "Should we get this show on the road then," she murmured, lips brushing gently against the diva's.

Rachel nodded her head, connecting their lips in one final kiss before stepping away, "Let's go, everyone's already waiting for us at the gate," she stated, grabbing the bags and heading towards the gate with Quinn.

"We fly now?" Lucas asked, dropping his head to Quinn's shoulder, his eyes dropping shut once more.

"Yeah buddy," Quinn mused, rubbing his back soothingly, "We're going to fly in the plane real soon."

 

* * *

 

Rachel stood in the aisle of the plane, foot tapping impatiently as yet another fellow passenger stopped to place their bags in the overhead compartment, effectively blocking her and everybody behind her from reaching their seats. On any other day it would have been fine, she would have waited calmly for them to finish and progressed on to her seat with no fuss  but as luck would have it, they were flying on a bad day a very bad day. A day on which she had already felt like the world was out to get her and her family, by putting incompetent airline staff, negligent friends and Puck in their path. All she wanted to do was sit down and relax for the next few hours of the flight before they landed in Lima and had to face their main obstacle  the purpose of the trip.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed loudly, unable to contain her irritation any longer, "I know this is probably asking a lot, seeing as how you appear to think you have all day, but do you possibly think you could perhaps move with a bit more urgency as I, and I'm sure everyone behind me, would love to get to our seats without any further delay."

The man stood absolutely dumbfounded, mouth flapping as he desperately searched for something to say, "I  I'm sorry "

"No," Rachel stated with a firm shake of her head, "Don't apologise, just do. We've already wasted enough time with this unnecessary conversation."

"Rach " Quinn murmured softly as she sidled up behind the diva and wrapped her arm around her, having heard her entire conversation with the man, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rachel sighed, immediately relaxing into the blonde's hold. "I was merely suggesting to this nice man that perhaps a brisker pace would be more beneficial to all parties involved.

"Uh-huh," Quinn said, shooting the man an apologetic look  it really wasn't his fault, it had been a particularly stressful day for the diva and it was just unfortunate that he happened to be in her line of sight when it all came bubbling to a head  it could have been anyone. "Well, I'm sure this nice man is doing the best he can, so why don't we just relax and take a few deep calming breaths we're in no rush," she stated softly, dropping a kiss to the brunette's neck.

"Don't try to placate me Quinn Fabray," Rachel mumbled, tilting her head to give the blonde more access as she unwillingly began to relax.

Quinn chuckled, placing a few more chaste kisses to her neck before moving up to her cheek and finally her ear, "I wouldn't dream of doing that sweetheart."

"Mama," Lucas called from his position on Quinn's hip, drawing both women's attention to him, "You can go," he stated, pointing down the now vacant aisle, causing both women to offer up sheepish smiles before progressing to their seats.

Rachel placed their bag in the overhead compartment, remarkably quickly after the scene she had just made, before dropping into the window seat with a sigh, Quinn taking up residence in the aisle seat, leaving a chair free between them for Lucas.

Rachel rolled her head to the side, staring at her two favourite blondes, "I think it's time for him to take his own seat now," she cooed, a tender smile forming on her lips as she watched a tired Lucas attempt to burrow back under his blanket, curling tightly into Quinn's arms.

"No," Quinn groaned reluctantly, pouting over at the diva, "I'm comfortable, he's comfortable  why upset the balance."

"Honey " Rachel sighed, stretching over and clasping the blonde's thigh, "we've already been through this, the airline won't let Lucas sit on your lap  he's considered to be too old."

The brunette had spent the last week on the phone arguing with the airline, trying desperately to get them to acknowledge Lucas' weight and size instead of just his age when determining seating arrangements and purchases, but it was to no avail  he was over two years of age and as such he needed his own seat.

"I know " Quinn murmured, dropping a kiss to their son's head, "but he's so little  maybe if we just keep quiet they won't suspect anything and just leave us alone."

"Uh-huh," Rachel pondered with a tilt of her head, "And how exactly are we going to obtain the extendable seat belt that we require for Lucas if we cannot speak to the air hostesses for fear of drawing unnecessary attention to us?"

Quinn stared down at their little boy, his eyes fluttering as he drifted back into unconsciousness. He was so content in her arms and she really didn't want to let him go either. "I'm sure if we extend my seat belt it would fit around the both of us without a problem," she explained, shooting pleading eyes at her girlfriend, desperately hoping that she would agree.

Rachel wanted to hold her ground, to get the blonde to see reason, but quickly found herself falling victim to yet another one of Quinn Fabray's hypnotic gazes. "Fine," she groaned, rolling her eyes at her own inability to deny the woman she loved anything, "but could you at least move into the seat next to mine if Lucas isn't going to be occupying it."

Quinn nodded her head rapidly, smiling widely as she slipped into the chair next to the diva, "Thank you," she murmured, leaning over slightly to kiss the girl.

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel mumbled, pushing up to connect their lips once more, "But you owe me, you know how much I hate to break the law."

Quinn bit her lip seductively, nuzzling the diva's cheek with her nose before placing a feather light kiss there, "I'm pretty sure I can think of a way to repay you that would be more than pleasant for both of us."

Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine at the implication, turning slightly into the blonde as goose bumps broke out on her skin, "I'm assuming you're not talking about joining the mile high club, especially considering our son is right here," she whispered softly, stroking the girl's thigh flirtatiously.

"No " Quinn chuckled, resting her forehead against the brunette's, "I was most certainly not implying that. What I was implying however " She murmured, nipping playfully at the girl's jaw, "is that we have a week of vacation laid out in front of us to do with as we like, and I would very much like to do you as often as possible."

Rachel grinned widely at the blonde, "Did you honestly just say that?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish smile, her cheeks immediately taking on a red hue, "I was just being honest," she muttered.

Rachel bit her lip cutely, cupping the girl's cheek, "That was super cheesy baby," she mused, kissing the girl sweetly, "but I loved it." She leant forward, careful not to disturb her son, "I would very much like to engage in activities of the amorous kind with you as often as possible on this trip as well."

Quinn grinned widely, kissing the girl chastely, "Now I really wish this flight was over," she muttered, grazing her nose tenderly against Rachel's before kissing her once more, happy to just linger in their connection for a moment.

It wasn't to last however, when a minute later the sound of a throat clearing burst the bubble they had created, drawing them back to reality. Rachel slowly broke the kiss, looking past the blonde at the air hostess standing next to their row of seats, "Sorry," she stated, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at having been caught in such a position.

The air hostess nodded her head, a look of amusement on her face, "It's quite alright," she said hoping to ease the young couple's embarrassment, she remembered what it was like to be young and in love. "I'm actually sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't help but notice that your son was still seated on your lap and was just wondering if he was going to remain there for the duration of the flight?"

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel, nibbling on her bottom lip anxiously as her arms unconsciously tightened around their little boy  she really didn't want t let him go or force him to sit on his own. "Yeah," she stated hesitantly, "he's so comfortable and content where he is and I really don't want to disturb him  is that okay?" She asked, directing a hopeful gaze at the woman.

The lady smiled warmly at the young family, nodding her head, "That's more than okay  I'm just going to quickly go and fetch his security belt," she explained, turning and walking down the aisle.

Quinn watched the woman leave before turning back to Rachel with a smug smile on her face, "See  I knew we could get away with it."

Rachel rolled her eyes in faux exasperation, "Way-to-go baby  now if we could only have figured out how to do it before we bought the extra ticket," she stated sarcastically.

"Hey " Quinn exclaimed with a pout, "Better late than not at all."

"Aww baby," the diva cooed, chuckling lightly as she cupped the blonde's cheek, "tell that to our receded bank balance."

Quinn had just opened her mouth to respond when the air hostess returned with the additional safety belt, instructing her on how to correctly fit it before bidding them adieu once more.

"There we go," she cooed, their previous conversation all but forgotten as she shifted Lucas into a more comfortable sleeping position, "Now you can stay with mommy for the whole flight."

Judy, who had observed the entire exchange between the girls and the air hostess from where she was seated, across the aisle next to Puck and Kevin, leant over the two men to address them, "I was under the impression that Lucas would not be permitted to sit on your lap for the duration of the flight?"

"Well " Rachel drawled, leaning forward to see past Quinn, "According to the airline he isn't supposed to be, but as it turns out, your daughter can be quite persuasive."

"So  I assume he won't be needing his chair then?" Judy asked, tilting her head in question as an idea began to brew.

"Yip," Quinn enthused with a beaming smile, "he's going to sit with mommy for the whole flight."

Judy gave a resolute nod of her head, her decision having been made  Getting up from her seat, she shimmied past the two men, placing a kiss to her husband's head as she went, before finally plopping down into the free chair next to the girls.

Quinn stared incredulously at the woman for a moment, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well I thought that was pretty obvious dear," Judy mused, smoothing out her skirt, "I am sitting in Lucas' vacant seat so that I can be closer to you all on his first flight."

Quinn visibly softened at her mother's confession, relaxing back into her seat, "You are aware that he's likely just going to sleep through the entire flight right?"

Judy nodded her head, reaching out to grasp Lucas' little hand, "I know, but I would like to be close just in case."

"Well, we have absolutely no problem with that, "Rachel mused, running her fingers through Lucas' hair. "In fact, we like having you close, it makes us all feel more secure  isn't that right baby?" The diva asked, addressing her blonde counterpart.

"Yeah," Quinn murmured, eyes casted downward towards her son, who had been startled awake by the sound of the overhead speaker crackling to life for the safety lecture. "Aww buddy, did the loud noise wake you up?"

Lucas looked dazedly up at his mother, nodding his head as he snuggled into her chest again, directing a curious gaze toward the woman gesturing wildly in the aisle, "Who's she?"

"That's the air hostess baby," Rachel explained, smiling tenderly at the petite boy, "she's preparing us for the flight, making sure we're all safe."

Lucas' eyes flitted between his mothers, a look of absolute awe on his face, "We fly now?" he exclaimed loudly, gaining the attention of several passengers and the air hostess.

Judy smiled bashfully, cheeks flushing at the sudden unappreciated attention, "He's very excited," she stated with a small shrug of her shoulders, feeling the need to offer some sort of explanation in defence of her grandson. "He's never flown before and it's all very new and "

"Mom!" Quinn exclaimed in hushed urgency, interrupting the woman mid sentence, "I think you've offered more than enough of an explanation."

"I agree with Quinn " Rachel added with a definitive nod. "While I feel an explanation was wholly unnecessary to begin with, the explanation that was offered was more than sufficient."

"Why thank you for that reassurance," Judy mused sarcastically, "It's always lovely to hear your defence of your family is unnecessary."

"Now, now," Quinn murmured teasingly, shooting the air hostess a quick glance, "there's no need to be dramatic  We get enough of that from Rach."

The diva squeaked indignantly, earning yet another pointed glare from the air hostess as she finished her safety talk. She smiled apologetically at the woman before turning her focus to her smirking girlfriend and mother, "I whole heartedly protest to your implication that I'm dramatic  Driven?... Yes Committed to my dreams?... Yes Confident in my ability?... Yes but dramatic?... most certainly not."

Quinn smiled adoringly at the petite brunette, gripping her hand and squeezing gently, "I'm head over heels in love with you Rachel  Every dramatic, driven and confident piece of you."

Rachel bit her lip in an attempt to reign in the smile that was threatening to break out onto her face, "You forgot committed," she murmured, trailing a single finger up the blonde's arm.

Quinn rolled her eyes good naturedly, nodding her head, "I apologise, I love the committed part too."

Lucas who had been sitting silently, staring past the diva out the window, chose that moment to address his parents, "My ears feel funny," he stated, flexing his jaw in an attempt to alleviate the strange feeling.

Rachel immediately bent down to retrieve her hand bag, which held his ear plugs, mentally chastising herself for having forgotten about them. "Here we go baby," she cooed as she gently slotted them into his ears.

"Is that better?" Quinn asked, pulling Lucas tightly against her chest as the plane turned onto the runway, preparing for take-off.

Lucas nodded distractedly, eyes locked on the small window as he relaxed back into his mother's hold.

Rachel caressed her little boy's cheek tenderly, a small adoring smile playing on her lips, "Luke, I know you're excited, but I need for you to listen to mama for a minute okay?" It took a moment before Lucas gave a nod of his head and locked eyes with the diva to let her know she had his attention.

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair, "When the plane starts to go really fast before we take-off it's going to feel a little strange, possibly even a little uncomfortable but it's okay, alright? Mommy and I are going to be with you the whole time."

"Okay," Lucas murmured, eyes drifting back to the window in preparation for take-off, not wanting to miss a moment of it.

The minute the plane started accelerating down the runway Lucas felt like his entire body was being forcibly pushed into his mother's   and he didn't like it. He could hear Beth laughing hysterically from the row of seats in front of him and for the life of him he could not figure out why. He could find absolutely nothing funny about this situation  in fact all he really wanted to do was cry. He gripped tightly to Quinn's thigh, digging his nails into denim clad flesh as the plane took flight and all of a sudden his insides felt like they were going to fall out of his bum, "No," he whimpered, "Make it stop."

Quinn dropped a kiss to his head, "It's almost over baby," she cooed, massaging his scalp soothingly, "It's almost over."

Lucas clenched his eyes tightly, giving a stiff nod of his head as he waited for the rolling sensation in his stomach to stop, only managing to take mild comfort from the feeling of his mothers' physical presences and verbal reassurances. It felt like an eternity to the small boy, as if the horrible feelings he was experiencing would never end, when finally the plane levelled off and the sensations all but stopped. Exhaling in relief, he released his grip on Quinn's thigh and relaxed heavily against her, happy that it was finally over.

Quinn cast a loving smile down at their son, grasping his tiny hands in her own, "You okay bud?"

Lucas tilted his head to stare up at the blonde, inhaling deeply before nodding, "Yeah, I'm okay now."

Rachel leant over, placing a gentle kiss to Lucas head before redirecting her focus to Quinn, placing a tender kiss to her cheek, "Was mommy holding you nice and tight?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, turning to look at Judy, "You okay granny?"

Judy smiled adoringly at her grandson, absolutely besotted with his caring nature and overall general concern for others, "Yeah sweet heart  Granny is just fine."

"Okay," Lucas murmured, sighing loudly as he relaxed back into Quinn, eyes darting down to the belt wrapped around his waist, "Can we take this off?" he asked, pulling on the belt with his thumb.

Quinn bit her lip in contemplation, shooting a questioning gaze at Rachel who merely shrugged in response, leaving her to make the final decision  She hated when she had to make the decision, the pressure that she would make the wrong choice was stifling That's why she usually left Rachel to make it. Only this time, judging by the smirk the diva was currently throwing her, that wasn't going to happen. She cast a glance upwards, noticing that the seat belt sign had been turned off, before shifting her gaze to her son, the hopeful eyes staring up at her providing her with all the clarity she needed to make a decision, "If I take the belt off I need you to promise that you are going to behave yourself and stay here with your mama, granny and I?"

Lucas nodded his head emphatically, "I promise!"

"Okay," Quinn chortled amusedly, unclipping her seat belt and subsequently the small boy's, "There we go, you are officially free from all restraints."

Lucas immediately scrambled to his feet, resting his stomach flat against Quinn's face as he stared over the back of the seat at all the other passengers, "Hi," he murmured shyly, a dust of pink colouring his cheeks.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said behave yourself," Quinn mumbled, lips brushing against his tummy as she gripped his hips tightly.

Lucas squealed delightedly at the ticklish sensation jerking back to distance himself from her mouth and staring down at her, "No mommy!" he reprimanded, patting the dumbfounded woman on the head before leaning forward again to continue addressing the other passengers.

Quinn turned towards Rachel, a look of complete shock on her face, "Did I seriously just get scolded by our four year old son, in public no less?"

Rachel nodded her head, bottom lip gripped firmly between her teeth to refrain from laughing at the scene she had just witnessed, "Yeah baby, I believe he did."

"It's not funny," Quinn chastised, the quirk of her lip completely negating her words. "You do realize that this is your fault don't you? He's seen you yell at me and now he thinks he can do it too."

"Well you best show him that he can't," Rachel stated, eyebrow arched in challenge.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Quinn queried with a mischievous smirk, turning back to Lucas and lifting up his shirt, before attacking his stomach with raspberries.

Lucas, who had been worming his way into all the passengers hearts by individually asking each and everyone if they were okay following take-off, jerked back once more with a squeal, "I said no mommy!" He exclaimed, pushing on the blonde's head to hold it away from him.

"And what makes you think you can tell mommy what she can and cannot do?" Quinn questioned, patting his backside softly.

Lucas stared contemplatively down at his mother before averting his gaze in guilt, "Nothing mommy  I'm sorry."

Quinn sighed, picking the small boy up and settling him down on her lap so that he w as facing her, his tiny legs straddling her thighs, "Mommy's not mad, she was just shocked, okay?" she murmured softly, cupping his chin and tilting his head back until his beautiful brown orbs connected with her own.

Lucas nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay buddy," she mused gently, "You just need to remember that I'm the mommy and you're supposed to listen to me  not the other way around."

"I know," he mumbled, attempting to divert his gaze, but finding it impossible with the hold she had on his chin, "I love you, I'm sorry."

"Hey now " Quinn cooed, wrapping him tightly in her arms, "no more apologising okay? It's alright now, all is forgiven."

"Okay," Lucas murmured, nuzzling into her chest, his hand fisting her shirt tightly.

Rachel leant down, dropping a kiss to their son's head, an overwhelming sense of sadness descending upon her at his obvious self-deprecation. It was something that both girls had become quite familiar with over the last-month, every time Lucas had been scolded or reprimanded he became so guilt ridden and apologetic that he would spend the next few hours overcompensating  behaving like the perfect child. He would go about picking up any and all toys he'd left lying about, he'd make attempts at cleaning his room as well as all the others even though they often ended up worse off, and he would offer to help with any chores that needed doing, such as the cooking and laundry without actually having any knowledge of how to do it in the first place. Overall, he was just very needy, as if he had to prove himself and his worth  particularly to Quinn.

Neither girl ever addressed it verbally, but they were more than aware of why that was  Lucas was scared that Quinn was going to leave if he wasn't perfect, that she was going to pick Beth because, in his eyes, she didn't make the same mistakes he did. It was one of the reasons why Quinn had all but stopped disciplining Lucas, choosing rather to let Rachel handle it  She had felt as if they were already standing on unsteady ground and didn't want to upset it any further.

Rachel felt such guilt for suggesting Quinn do something about Lucas' behaviour towards her on the plane, but it was something that needed to be done for both of them  Things needed to return to normal and for that to happen they needed to start acting normal.

"Come on buddy," Rachel cooed, kissing his head once more, "It's over now, you got reprimanded, you apologised and all is forgiven  no more sadness, okay?"

Lucas nodded his head, but made no attempt to loosen his hold on Quinn.

Judy gave a small sympathetic smile to the girls, her heart breaking at the desperation and sadness etched on their faces. They had absolutely no idea how to fix this  how to make things better for their little boy.

She turned her attention away from the small group towards her husband, who was currently deeply engrossed in a book. "Kevin, sweet heart," she called, tearing the man's gaze from the pages he was reading and towards her, "Do you want to play with Luke for a while  I think he could really use some grandpa time right now."

Kevin's gaze flitted to the small boy, his appearance telling the man all he needed to know. Over the last month, whenever Lucas had fallen into one of these moods, Kevin had been the only one able to jostle him out of it by removing him from the situation for a few hours. It most certainly wasn't a solution to the overall problem, but it did provide a temporary reprieve until a more permanent solution could be found.

He gave a small nod of his head, depositing his book in the pouch in front of him, "Yeah," he acquiesced, "That sounds like a great idea  I would love to spend some time with him too."

Judy directed a grateful smile at him, ignoring the curious look on Puck's face, before turning to face her grandson, "What do you say baby?" She cooed, brushing some hair from his face, "Do you want to go and sit with grandpa for a while?"

Lucas stared sceptically at the older woman for a moment before giving a tentative nod of his head, he didn't really want to leave his mommies right now, but he did always have a good time with his grandpa. Plus, he always bought him back, so it wasn't like he was going to be gone for long  he'd be back real soon.

He gently placed his hands on Quinn's shoulders and pulled himself carefully to his feet. He dropped a kiss to his mothers head before gently shuffling over to his grandmother, who was waiting with open arms to pass him across the aisle to his grandpa. He had just stepped fully into the older woman's lap and was about to cross when he looked up and finally noticed who was seated between him and his old man  Puck.

The small boy's reaction was almost instantaneous  Jerking backwards, he bumped into the arm rest of Judy's seat and tumbled into Quinn's lap. Before the blonde even had a chance to put her hands on him he was scrambling out of her lap and into Rachel's, curling into the crook of her arm and staring out the window, his back towards everyone else.

Seeing Puck again had bought all the confusion he had felt that morning back to the forefront of his mind. Things were different when Puck and Beth were around, he stayed with mama and mommy stayed with them  he had forgotten temporarily with all the other stuff that had happened, but he remembered now.

Rachel cradled him close to her chest, shooting a death glare at Puck, who had the respect and decency to divert his eyes in guilt. "You okay bud?" She asked softly, dropping a lingering kiss to his head.

"Yeah," he mumbled, nuzzling against her, his eyes locked on the window.

The brunette nodded her head slowly, coming to the executive decision that sleep would provide the boy with a much needed break from the uncomfortable and confusing situation he found himself in. She slowly began to massage Lucas' scalp, patting his bum gently, "Look at those clouds baby," she soothed, "they look so soft and cuddly don't they? They remind mama of her bed back home."

Lucas nodded his head, exhaling lazily as all the tension began to leave his body, his eyes drifting shut as a result.

Rachel smiled adoringly at the tiny child, humming softly into his hair until she was certain he had dozed off  completely enraptured by the steady, even rise and fall of his chest. They were honestly so lucky, he had always been such an easy baby despite his condition and all the challenges it provided. He never gave them any difficulties when it came to taking a nap or going to bed, always falling asleep at the drop of a hat  Except, of course, for when he was sick.

She spent the next few minutes just watching her son sleep, savouring in the feeling of having him calm and relaxed in her arms, before reluctantly tearing her gaze away from him and towards the other blonde in her life, the guilt and sorrow she was feeling clearly visible as she stared down at their boy with a pained expression.

"Hey " Rachel admonished quietly, guiding Quinn to look at her with a single finger under her chin, "Don't do that  he's fine, he's just confused. He'll get past this, I promise."

Quinn gave a short nod of her head, eyes glistening with unshed tears. She knew how insecure Lucas was, how misunderstood he still was about the situation  his interaction with Beth that morning was proof of that but that didn't make his turning to Rachel because he thought he couldn't turn to her any easier. It was one of the main reasons she fought so hard to get them to come with to Lima  She didn't need or want to feed into Lucas' insecurities by going with Beth and Puck and leaving him with his mama.

Rachel sighed, knowing full well that there was nothing that she could say in that moment that would reassure the girl or make her feel better  So she wouldn't. Slowly, and ever so gently, she readjusted Lucas in her arms, bracing him to her chest as she lifted him and passed him to Quinn. The girl instantly cradling him so securely, it was almost as if he were her most prized possession.

Rachel smiled tenderly at her family, trailing her fingers down the blonde's arm to her hand and grasping it tightly, "He loves you Quinn  This whole situation is just difficult for him to understand. He needs time to process it all, to know that Beth and Puck's presence does not automatically equate to you disappearing. I mean that's partly what this trip is for right? To help Luke come to terms with the whole situation."

Quinn bit her lip in contemplation, giving a subtle nod of her head, "Yeah," she breathed, resting her cheek on Lucas' head, "I just hate it you know  I just I don't want him to pull away from me every time he sees Beth or Puck It hurts too much."

"He won't honey," Rachel murmured, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend's cheek, "Soon, this is going to be nothing more than another distant memory."

There was nothing further to be said on the matter, no words were going to change anything... All they could do was wait and hope that it would all turn out alright in the end  So that's what they did, curled into one another, they waited for the flight to end and for the real portion of the vacation to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay guys, here is the next chapter. It's a little shorter than the other two, but I really wanted to get something up for you guys before the end of the week :)_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. I am so glad you are all enjoying this story, it means a lot to know that you are as invested in these characters as I am.**_

_**I apologise for any and all grammatical or spelling errors in advance. The chapter has been read through, but chances are rather high something has been missed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily**_

* * *

**_**Chapter 3:**_ **

 

To say that the trip had started out on the wrong foot would be a colossal understatement, to say that it had continued that way would be a perfectly accurate assessment. It had been a few hours since they had arrived back at the old Fabray house with the Watson's and Lucas was still acting drastically out of character.

 Gone was their wonderful, well behaved angel of a child, only to be replaced by one who's moods were oscillating so quickly everyone was at risk of whiplash just trying to keep up. Initially, after he had just woken up he had seemed alright, maybe a little quiet  but okay. It was only after all the other gleeks left, leaving him alone with Beth without any buffer, that the metaphorical shit hit the fan.

 It was beyond clear to all the adults that Lucas had no idea how to deal with the emotions and confusion this whole situation evoked within him  One minute he was crying and the very next he was angry and throwing a tantrum. He was pushing Quinn away because he didn't understand he could pull her close despite Beth's presence in the room, and she was always in the room. The young girl had been trying desperately to engage with Lucas as he was the only other child and her newly discovered little brother, but he wanted no part in it. In his mind, at least for the moment, she was still the person that was trying to take his mommy away and that was more than sufficient reason to avoid her.

 Rachel had come to the obvious conclusion that it couldn't possibly be Beth's presence and all the questionable baggage that she brought alone that was causing Lucas to behave the way he was. No, she believed whole heartedly that he had yet to recover from the day's prior events and all the excitement and fear it had ignited within him. She was absolutely convinced that things would improve ten-fold when Lucas came to terms with those experiences  However, in order for that to happen he needed to be given the opportunity to do that and she didn't see that happening while Beth and him were sharing the same space.

 Which was why when Kevin approached her, presenting her with the possibility of spending the night at his parents ranch, she jumped at the opportunity  She honestly thought it was the best decision considering the circumstances. She just didn't think Quinn was going to see it that way.

 

* * *

 

"I don't like it," Quinn stated, pacing in front of Rachel, "In fact I would go as far as to say I absolutely hate it."

 "I know," Rachel murmured, watching as her girlfriend strode back and forth across the room, "I know  but I truly believe this is what's best."

 "What's best Rach!" Quinn exclaimed as she turned to face the diva, "This is not what's best Rachel, separating us is never going to be what's best," she sighed, shaking her head in frustration, she couldn't believe this was happening again  that she was being excluded from her family again. "We're a family Rachel," she stated emphatically, "We're supposed to be together, not apart."

 Rachel exhaled slowly, dropping her head to her chest as she toed the ground guiltily. She knew this was how the blonde was going to react, she had even prepared for it, and even though she still believed that she was making the right decision, she hated that it was hurting her so badly.

 "Quinn . I-I know that this arrangement isn't ideal alright? I don't want for us to be separated from you for even a minute," she said softly, taking tentative steps towards her girlfriend, "but I do believe it is our best option at the moment." She carefully reached out clasping the girl's hand in her own, "It'll be just for tonight, just to give Lucas a chance to recoup  Then we'll be back and I promise we'll spend the rest of the holiday together as a family."

 "Can't you just stay?" Quinn pleaded, making one last futile attempt to change the brunette's mind. She could understand where the girl was coming from, she even agreed with it to a certain extent, but this was her family and on principle she wanted them with her. "I promise I won't try to force Luke and Beth together, I-I'll make sure he gets the space he needs  Just please just stay.

 "Aww honey," Rachel cooed sympathetically, cupping the girl's cheek tenderly, "that's really not fair to you  you shouldn't have to restrict your time with Beth or how you choose to spend it just to accommodate Lucas' difficult mood." She leant forward, placing a lingering kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, "Plus Puck's supposed to be coming around later to visit Beth and I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to be here when he does."

 Quinn sighed, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her into a tight embrace, "You know I'd much rather have you here than him right?"

 Rachel nodded her head, "I know, I do  it's just I " She sighed, chuckling self deprecatingly, "I really don't think I'll be able to cope with you all behaving like one big happy family."

 "Rach ."

 "No, I know okay? I know  It's just going to take me awhile to come to terms with this. This is my issue okay, there's nothing that you should or shouldn't be doing."

 Quinn dropped a kiss to the top of the diva's head, swaying them gently. She absolutely hated that both Rachel and Lucas were insecure about her relationship with Puck and Beth, about their very position and importance in her life, but her hands were tied as to what to do about it. She wanted to be a part of Beth's life and it was unfortunate that Puck was part and parcel of that. All that she could do, as much as she sometimes disliked it, was just be there for them and give them what they needed  even if that was space from her.

 "Okay," she murmured, pulling back from the embrace and holding the diva at arm's length, "Okay, but only for tonight  I want you two back in my arms first thing in the morning, got it?"

 Rachel's lips quirked into a cute smile, "Got it boss," she mused playfully, leaning forward to kiss the blonde before bouncing away to go pack.

 Quinn sighed, flopping onto the couch, wondering not for the first time over the past month if things were ever going to return to normal.

 

* * *

 

Not too long later found Rachel seated on a couch in Bill and Betty Harding's living room, tying heavy duty boots to her feet as she prepared to assist Kevin in fixing the boundary fence.

 The first time Kevin had introduced them to his parents, they had absolutely no idea what to expect  but whatever it was, it most certainly wasn't what they got. She can recall quite clearly the wide eyed gaping looks on both Quinn and Lucas' faces as they rode up the 1km dirt driveway to the main farm house  It had come as a complete shock to all of them that one of New York City's finest, badass Detective Kevin Harding was just a big ol' country boy at heart.

 That however wasn't what really knocked them all on their asses . No, that honour belonged to the revelation that he was rich  Well his parents were anyway, as soon as he had been old enough to branch out on his own he had left the farm with nothing but his clothes and the money he had saved from the various odd jobs he had carried out over the years. He had needed to prove to himself that he was capable of surviving on his own without his parents money, and he had, he was even providing for his own family now.

 Thinking back, Rachel couldn't believe that she had never once considered the possibility that Kevin was related to the Hardings that had founded 'Hardings Hardware', only the most successful chain of hardware stores in Ohio. Her fathers' absolutely swore by it, it was the only place they had gone for all their hardware needs.

 Giving one final tug on her laces, Rachel sat back on the couch, eyes locked on the window as she stared out on the 40 hectares of land that separated her from the rest of Lima Ohio's population from Quinn. Her hand, almost unconsciously, gravitated towards her mobile phone lying next to her on the couch, clutching tightly to her closest connection to the blonde.

 She absolutely hated everything about the position she had found herself in. She was beyond glad that she had been able to remove Lucas from a potentially volatile situation, but felt an unbelievable amount of guilt at having to leave Quinn once again. Even if the girl had ultimately understood and given her blessing, she could tell how much she was hurting and that absolutely gutted her.

 She longed for the days when decisions like this never had to be made. When they could spend all their free time together as the family they were where there was no unwanted or unnecessary sacrifices being made and no hearts being broken.

 It was the sound of her son's little feet padding against the hardwood floors that drew her attention to the door, a small smile on her face as he came bounding towards her in a plaid shirt and jeans?

 "Hey baby," she cooed, giving his outfit a curious once over, "I thought you were going to the toilet."

 "I was," he stated, pushing her legs apart so he could stand between them.

 "Then why may I ask are you changed?" she questioned, brushing his bangs back off his forehead.

 Lucas stared down at his outfit briefly before returning his gaze to his mama, "Nonna change me for work."

 "For work?" Rachel asked, squeezing his hands gently, "What work are you going to be doing baby?"

 "I'm helping you!" he exclaimed excitedly, grinning toothily at her.

 Rachel nodded her head in a placating gesture, knowing, without a doubt in her mind that her 4 year old son would most certainly not be going anywhere near any tools that evening, but unwilling to dash his hopes either. She would find something safe for him to do before they left.

 "You're excited huh bub?" Rachel cooed.

 Lucas gave an emphatic nod of his head, rocking on the balls of his feet, "Can we tell mommy I work?" he asked, staring pleadingly at her. He was so proud that he was going to be doing real housework and he wanted her to be too.

 Rachel smiled tenderly at the small boy, lifting him up and seating him on the edge of the coffee table, "I think that's a great idea baby," she cooed as she picked up her phone. "We should take a photo to send with so mommy can see your cute little outfit."

 Lucas blushed, dropping his gaze to stare shyly at the floor, "Okay mama," he murmured, finding the slow swaying of his feet much more fascinating than anything else in the room at that moment.

 Rachel smiled adoringly at her son, he reminded her so much of Quinn sometimes it was scary. While she personally absolutely loved to have compliments rained down upon her, both Quinn and Lucas tended towards a more humble response, often becoming embarrassed by what they considered to be undue praise. Her girlfriend had grown substantially from her HBIC days, coming to the realisation that there were far more important things in life than popularity and fake adoration. It's why she preferred to be behind the camera nowadays instead of in front of it.

 The diva lifted her phone, "Alright buddy," she cooed, "Can you look into the camera and give mama a big smile."

 Lucas instantly complied to her request, snapping his head up and directing the biggest, toothiest grin the brunette had ever seen at the camera. Chuckling wryly, she snapped the picture before shooting off a quick text to Quinn, explaining what they were going to be doing that evening.

 "Alright!" Kevin exclaimed as he walked into the room with his parents. "You ready to go Berry, I have a fence to teach you to fix."

 "Yip," Rachel stated, helping Lucas off the table as she stood, phone grasped firmly in her hand as she awaited her girlfriend's reply. "Lead the way old man, I'm right behind you."

 Kevin's gaze drifted down to where Lucas stood next to his mother, his hands planted determinedly on his hips, "And where do you think you're going little mister?"

 "With you," Lucas stated confidently, "I help."

 Kevin immediately shot a questioning gaze at the petite brunette, who shrugged helplessly in response. Clearly she was as uncomfortable with the idea as he was but was unsure of what to do about it without hurting Lucas' feelings.

 The old man sighed heavily as he crouched down in front of his grandson, knowing that it was going to be up to him to lay a firm hand and not liking it at all, "I think it would be best if you stayed here with nonna and pops bud."

 Lucas' hands slowly dropped from his hips as the smile slid from his face, "You no want my help?"

 "No buddy, that's not it at all," Kevin stated with a firm shake of his head. "You know I love it when your help me, but we're working with big people's tools today and I don't want you to get hurt. I promise you can help grandpa tomorrow, we can feed the horses okay?"

 Lucas' eyes started to glisten with unshed tears, his bottom lip beginning to tremble, "But I want to help today," he whimpered shakily as his hands wound into his plaid shirt and gripped tightly.

 "I know bud but "

 "If I may," Betty Harding interrupted, placing her hand softly onto her son's shoulder, "I believe I have a proposition that just may suit everybody." Once she was sure that she had everyone's undivided attention she continued, "Why don't you and Rachel head out on the four- wheeler so long and Bill and I will follow in a little while with Luke on his tricycle." She leant down, tapping the little boy's nose gently, "Then when we get there you can help, okay?"

 Lucas sniffled quietly, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he gave a short nod of his head, "Okay," he murmured, "we can do that."

 Rachel smiled widely as she dropped to her knees to give Lucas a much needed cuddle, her phone vibrating in the process, "Do you want to hear what mommy has to say?" She said as she opened the message, already knowing what his answer was going to be, "She said that you look super cute in your outfit and that she loves us and misses us. She also wants mama to be very careful with the hammer and nails because she has plans for my fing " she trailed off as she scrolled down, a blush immediately blossoming on her face as the rest of the message became visible. "Well," she cleared her throat, "bottom line is that she wants us to be careful."

 Kevin, suddenly finding it remarkably difficult to look at the petite brunette, diverted his eyes to the mantle above the fireplace, trying desperately to find anything to focus on that would wipe his memory clean. They were his daughters, he most definitely did not want to know, or even think about for that matter, what they did in private.

 "We should probably think about going Rach," he murmured, eyes darting briefly to the brunette, "We want to get out there before it gets dark."

 Rachel gave a short nod, placing a gentle kiss to Lucas' head, "Mama will see you soon okay buddy?" She stated softly, giving him one final squeeze before standing up and making her way over to the man she considered to be her third father, "Alright, I'm ready let's get going."

 Kevin nodded his head, still unable to meet her gaze as he turned and began walking towards the door, the little diva following behind with and exasperated roll of her eyes.

 "Are you ever going to be able to look me in the eyes again?" she groaned, fighting the urge to stamp her feet in protest.

 Kevin's lips quirked up into a reluctant smile, placing a gentle hand on the girl's back as he guided her out the door and towards the four-wheeler, "I'm working on it."

 

* * *

 

Kevin stood with a proud smile on his face as he watched Rachel hammer a nail into the wood fence with the ease of a seasoned veteran. Upon their arrival he had provided her with a single demonstration on how it should be done before she eagerly immersed herself in the task, attacking it with gusto. Proving once again that there was absolutely nothing that Rachel Berry could not do once she put her mind to it.

 "That's my girl," Kevin murmured, "You're a natural."

 Rachel rolled her eyes, thinking, possibly for the first time in her life, that the praise was actually unwarranted, "It's hammering nails Kev, I'm not sure there's a single adult on the face of this earth who can't do it."

 The older man scoffed loudly, folding his arms across his chest, "You'd be surprised. All these metro-sexual men nowadays are more interested in fashion than in engaging in good old fashioned physical labour."

 Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion as she stood up to face the man, not entirely sure what he was implying, "You do realise I'm not a man right?"

 "Of course I do!" he exclaimed, "I was merely pointing out that there are plenty of people who can't do what you just did, so you shouldn't sell yourself short." He stepped towards the girl, ruffling her hair affectionately, "But seeing as how you've bought it up, there is no man in you and Quinn's family, unless of course you count Lucas and it'll be years before he can do anything anyway. So the more manual tasks, generally considered to be part of the man's role, will have to be undertaken by one of you. I personally think you, which is partly why I'm teaching you how to do this " he gestured to the fence, "among other things I would like to teach you. It would put my mind at ease to know that you would be able to take care of the basic home repairs without having to call for assistance and waste money that you could have been saving instead."

 "We could just call one of our many male friends you know," the diva stated, a teasing smile on her face.

 Kevin growled playfully, pulling the girl into a one armed hug, "Humour me would you? Allow me to teach you some things, reduce some of the worries and concerns this old man has."

 Rachel sighed exaggeratedly as she wrapped her arms around him, "Fine," she groaned, "I will for you old man."

 Kevin chuckled victoriously, squeezing the girl tightly as he dropped a kiss to her head, "Thank you," he murmured, directing his gaze towards the horizon just over the hill with a content sigh. It was always so peaceful and silent on the farm, he absolutely loved it. The sound of the birds chirping, the leaves rustling with the slightest of breezes, the indescribable echo of a baby squealing?

 Kevin immediately began scanning the hill for the source of the noise, his eyes coming to rest on his precocious grandson seated on his tricycle at the peak of the hill, "Rach," he called distractedly as he searched desperately for any sight of his parents but coming up short.

 "I know," Rachel answered, biting her lip nervously, "Where's your parents Kev?"

 "I don't know," he stated, "but I'm getting the distinct impression he ditched them somewhere along the way."

 "This is not good Kev," she mused, watching as Luke began his descent down the uneven slope, peddling much to quickly for her liking, "Not good at all."

 Rachel wriggled out from under Kevin's arm, immediately breaking out into a sprint towards a rapidly descending Lucas, an unwavering sense of foreboding overcoming her. Lucas was unequivocally not allowed to ride his tricycle on his own and this was exactly the reason why. He was far too reckless, showing absolutely no concern for the safety of others or himself.

 The next few moments felt like they were moving in slow motion for the diva, no matter how fast she seemed to be going, the distance between them felt infinite, like she was never going to reach him. She wanted to yell, to scream for him to stop and wait for her, but the words were seemingly lodged in her throat unwilling to move.

 It all played out in front of her with unerring accuracy, like the reel of a film seen hundreds of times. She saw the tricycle hit one of the many protruding stones. She saw Luke lift from the seat and fly over the handlebars. She saw him slide across the ground for a short distance, until finally coming to a stop. All in complete silence until it wasn't.

 The sound of Lucas' hysterical wailing punctured through the air like a pin through a balloon, knocking her out of the stupor she had found herself in. It was the sight of him pushing himself to his feet that finally kicked her into gear, closing the distance between them in seconds.

 "Oh baby," she cooed as she dropped to her knees in front of him, her heart lurching in fear as she noticed the blood dripping down his face. Before she even had a chance to assess her son for injuries she found herself with her arms full, Lucas clutching desperately to her shirt as he rested his head on her shoulder, crying out repeatedly for her to do something, anything, to make the pain go away.

 "Is he okay?" Kevin questioned as he crouched down next to the pair, his brow furrowed in concern.

 I don't know Kev!" she exclaimed anxiously as panic began to set in, "I don't know, but he's bleeding Kev he's bleeding."

 Kevin gave a short nod of his head, his eyes drawn to the spot where Lucas' head was resting. Watching as the brunette's blouse was slowly stained red with his grandson's blood. "Okay " he stated surely, breathing deeply in an attempt to control his own nerves as he listened to the small boy's wounded cries, "Okay, come on let's go. We're taking him to the hospital."

 Rachel nodded her head, rising to her feet and following Kevin to the Four-wheeler, "It's going to be okay baby," she cooed, placing a series of chaste kisses to his head as she rubbed his back softly, fearful of hurting him more, "Mama's going to make it better real soon."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay guys, here is the next chapter as promised, hope you all enjoy it. I apologise for the wait, last week I was hectic busy, but hopefully the updates can go back to once a week from now on...no promises though, my life is a little inconsistent at the moment._

_**I did try to reply to each individual review, unfortunately if you are anonymous I am unable to do that so I will try to address your biggest concern here. Most of you have expressed your discontent with Quinn in this story and I completely understand where you're coming from. Hopefully you will come to change your mind as it progresses. With respect to the Beth/Quinn/Puck aspect particularly, Quinn wanting to stay has a lot less to do with Puck and a whole lot more to do with Beth. Try to remember that Quinn is likely only going to be able to see Beth a few times a year so logically she is going to want to make the most of the time she has...it's why she insisted on going with to Lima, she didn't want to miss out on what could likely be the last time she gets to spend time with Beth for who knows how long._

_**This is a very complicated situation with a lot of very realistic emotions and problems that need to be worked through. I want to make it as realistic as possible, so at times it is going to be angsty and you are likely going to hate me and a character, but I promise if you stick around it will all be worth it. Plus I promise to throw in some fluff to balance out all that angst ;)_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites. Your response to the last chapter was amazing and I am truly grateful for the support. I love that you are as invested in this verse as I am in writing it :). Keep the reviews coming, I love to hear what you guys are thinking, it makes my day._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I'm merely borrowing them temporarily._

* * *

**_**Chapter 4**_ **

 

Judy was seated at her kitchen table, a cup of coffee clasped firmly in her hands as she thought back on the day's prior events, her emotions continually cycling between feelings of sadness and frustration. Lucas' behaviour since they had arrived in Lima could have been considered as nothing short of abhorrent, particularly when he threw a tantrum of epic proportions and yelled at her. It had been the first time ever Lucas had shown her such disrespect and she wasn't actually sure how she felt about it. His outburst had taken her by such surprise that she was paralysed to do or say anything to the small boy in the moment, standing completely dumbfounded as he left the room.

 In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to try and coerce her grandson into sitting with her and Beth in the kitchen by promising him chocolate milk. Especially when knowing exactly how uncomfortable Beth's mere presence made him but that did not make his responding actions or behaviour any less unacceptable. The vase that he had chosen to break had been in her family for years. The situation was no longer excuse enough for such behaviour, they no longer correlated, and she could no longer turn a blind eye.

 She told herself it was fine when he first began acting out in response to the whole situation. He tended to have trouble expressing his emotions on a more general basis due to his condition, so she had expected that he would likely suffer from volatile mood swings as he had absolutely no idea how to handle what was happening or the feelings that it had invoked within him. She had even accepted them for a while, but not anymore she physically couldn't anymore. A point had now been reached where something needed to be done.

 The time had arrived for granny to step in and have a good talk with her grandson. To make him understand just how unacceptable, not to mention disrespectful, his current behaviour was.

 She knew Rachel had been disciplining him as of late; she had been witness to it earlier in the day when the young mother had given him a firm talking to and a 15 minute time-out. She personally felt that a firmer hand needed to be had; especially after today I mean that vase had been a family heirloom, and she felt she was the perfect candidate for the job.

 Maybe she would speak to Rachel while she was at it, she really did not like this whole 'running away from her problems' thing the girl had going on at the moment. She had personally adopted that approach herself for many, many years and she definitely did not want Rachel to make her same mistakes. She loved the thought of the girl taking after her in some senses just not in this one.

 The older woman was startled from her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone vibrating against the table, a smile stretching across her face when she noticed her husband's name illuminating the screen. She quickly retrieved the small device, hitting the answer button before bringing it to her ear, hoping beyond all hope that he was calling to say they were on their way home.

 "Hello," she murmured softly, finger unconsciously tracing the lip of her coffee mug as she stared down into the liquid amber.

 "Hi honey," Kevin responded, harried breaths escaping him, "There's something I need to tell you."

 Judy immediately sat bolt upright in her chair, a feeling of dread settling into the pit of her stomach. There was only one other time that she could recall her husband ever sounding like this, and it definitely wasn't something she ever wanted to relive again, "What's going on Kev?"

 "I need you to " Kevin sighed and Judy was practically able to see the resigned shake of his head, "Are you sitting, you should be sitting for this."

 Judy inhaled shakily, her bottom lip trembling violently as tears began to form unbridled in her eyes whatever it was, it was bad, "Just j-just tell me, just tell me. I need to know, whatever it is, just tell me."

 There was a brief pause over the line, the only sound finding the older woman's ears being her husband's panicked breaths and Judy immediately leapt from her chair as she was able to make out the faint pained cries of her grandson in the background, "Is is it Lucas. Did something happen to Lucas?"

 "Yeah," Kevin sighed, "He he fell off his tricycle. He's got scratched up pretty bad."

 Judy instantly began to take action, jogging over to the side board and picking up her car keys, "We're coming, we'll be there soon."

 "No honey just meet us at the hospital. It'll be faster."

 Judy froze, the word 'hospital' instantaneously causing a spike in her heart rate what the hell had happened, "We're coming, don't you dare leave without us."

 There was a moment of silence before she heard a resigned sigh, "Okay," he murmured, we'll see you soon drive safe."

 Judy nodded her head, "Okay, I love you. We'll be there soon," she stated before hanging up her phone, making her way through to the Living Room to find Quinn.

 With every single step that carried her closer to her daughter, Judy could feel her anxiety level rising, reaching its peak when she finally laid eyes on her, curled up on the couch between Brittany and Santana. The poor girl had been absolutely miserable since Rachel and Lucas had left and Judy was absolutely positive that this wasn't going to help the situation any. She could already see her daughter blaming herself for this  After all, that seemed to be her M.O. as of late.

 If it had been any other set of circumstances she would have approached with more care and caution, but they didn't have time for that right now so straight to the point would have to suffice.

 "Quinn honey, you're going to have to get up. We need to get to the farm, Lucas has been in an accident and they're waiting for us so that we can all go to the hospital together. So we need to leave as soon as possible."

 It took Quinn mere seconds to comprehend what she had just been told before the fear of the unknown set in. Flying off the chair, Brittany and Santana close behind, she approached her mother, "What happened? Is is he, I mean he's okay right, do you know if he's okay?"

 Judy gave a short shake of her head, mustering up the most reassuring smile she could as she took her daughter's hand and squeezed, "All I know is that he fell of his tricycle honey. I honestly don't know the extent of his injuries but I'm sure he's going to be just fine."

 "Yeah," Santana interjected, "I mean they are waiting on you guys to go to the hospital, so it can't be that serious can it?"

 Quinn stared at her friend, for the first time that day feeling incredibly grateful for her presence in her home. Initially, when her mother had called her two friends to come spend some time with her wallowing daughter she hadn't felt up to it. She didn't really feel like company after the Puckerman's had left and the Watson's had gone to bed. All she had wanted was her family, but seeing as how she couldn't have that Brittany and Santana had decided to nominate themselves as suitable replacements much to her chagrin. She had wanted to mope, to drown in her sorrows, but they had absolutely refused to let her, providing her with the cold hard reality of the situation Rachel and Luke needed this, and she wasn't allowed to get angry or make them feel guilty about it, not after what had been happening over the last few months. Santana had sworn she would knock her three weeks from Sunday if she did anything of the sort, and she knew without a doubt that she had meant every word. She hadn't wanted to hear it; she wanted her chance to be upset about the whole situation. So she chose to hit back by being the worst host imaginable, whining and bitching the whole time, hoping that it would piss them off so much that they would choose to leave rather than expose themselves to her volatile behaviour for a minute more. Only they didn't, they just sat back and put up with her crap and she was never more thankful than in that moment that they were as stubborn as they were.

 She took a deep composing breath, feeling her heart rate begin to slow slightly as she let her friends words sink right through to her core, "You're right. I mean, if something was seriously wrong Rachel would have called. The hospital trip must just be a precaution, I'm sure he's fine," She stated with a definitive nod of her head yeah, that was the reason.

 "Well " Santana mused as she fished her keys out of her pocket and took Brittany's hand, "now that we're all in agreement that the little dude is probably okay, can we get going? We don't really want to keep them waiting longer than necessary you know just in case."

 Judy frowned in confusion, "Are you two coming with us?"

 "Yip," Brittany exclaimed, practically pulling Santana to the door, "We love Lukie too, we also want to make sure he's alright."

 "Plus," Santana added, "Neither you or Quinn are fit to drive in your freaked out states, so I will."

 "No San," Quinn said, shaking her head as she slid her shoes on, "We can't take your car, you don't have a car seat."

 "Then we'll take your mom's SUV, but I'm still driving Q no arguments," Santana stated firmly, glaring fixedly at her friend.

 Judy quickly made her way to the door, dropping her keys into the girl's hand, knowing that there was no point in protesting and not wanting to anyway she wasn't one to kick a gift horse in the mouth and if Santana wanted to help by offering to drive them there safely so they could think about Lucas without distraction then so be it. "That sounds like a wonderful idea sweetheart, thank you for the offer," she stated, giving the girl a small smile before walking out the door, Brittany following close behind.

 Santana waited as Quinn left a note for the Watson's explaining what had happened before walking out of the Fabray house with the blonde, closing the door behind them. "You know," she mused, a playful smirk on her face, "If an award existed for the most clumsy, uncoordinated, accident prone kid, Luke would win it hands down."

 Quinn shot a deadly glare at the Latina as they walked towards the car, not at all in the mood for the girl's nonsense in that moment. It was only when she noticed the teasing glint in the girl's eye that she felt herself soften slightly, she wasn't trying to be hurtful or her usual bitchy self, she was trying to distract her from the negative thoughts that were likely swirling in her mind. "Now's not the time San," she murmured softly.

 "Oh come on Q," she stated as she slid into the driver's seat, "You know I'm right. Think of all the shit that's gone down JUST today. I mean that's got to be some kind of a record right he must be out for some kind of a reward. If I were you I'd keep a careful eye on him over the next few days, because if he is this is only the beginning."

 Quinn gave a frustrated roll of her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared out the window Yip, definitely in no mood for this playful teasing or not. "Just shut up and drive Santana."

 "Okay," Santana sighed dramatically, hooking the car into drive and pulling out the drive way, "but don't say Aunty Santa didn't try to warn you because she did."

 Quinn felt the corner of her mouth twitch up into an involuntary smile at the other girl's use of her son's nickname for her. Stretching out she grabbed the Latina's hand, squeezing tightly, "I won't," she murmured as she stared out at the darkened streets, anticipating the moment she would have her family in her arms again.

 

* * *

 

Rachel paced the length of the front porch as she held a whimpering Lucas gently against her chest, her eyes locked on the long dirt driveway, willing for the car containing her girl friend to appear and bring them the reprieve they so desperately needed.

 The minute they had arrived back at the house she had taken the opportunity to give her son a more thorough once over while Kevin called Judy. He had sustained injuries to his head, torso, arms and hands, but much to her relief they were mostly superficial in nature. It was the head injuries that he had sustained that worried her the most  she feared he may have a concussion and that the weeping wound above his eye may have required stitches.

 She had gently taken off his shirt, as any and all movements seemed to cause the small boy to scream out in agony, and wrapped him in a blanket as it was less aggravating against his skin and abrasions. She had enveloped him in her arms with a cloth resting softly on his head to the stem the never-ending trickle of blood, which is where he had been ever since.

 Kevin approached the duo from behind, cupping the diva's shoulder softly as he peered over at his grandson, "How's the little guy doing?"

 Rachel sighed, staring worriedly down at her baby, "He's being such a brave boy for mama," she cooed, placing a tender kiss to the bruise forming on his cheek.

 Lucas shook his head, the jolting motion causing a new onslaught of pain and a fresh wave of tears, "It hurts mama," he cried out, gripping tightly to her, "It hurts."

 "I know baby," she murmured softly, "I know." She gently braced the back of his neck, holding his head against her chest, "Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be alright  Just try to stay still for mama, if you stay still it won't hurt so bad, okay... Can you do that for mama, Can you stay still?"

 Lucas' entire being was jerking with the force of his sobs, everything was hurting and he didn't know how to make it stop, but his mama did  his mama would make it stop. He nodded his agreement, gasping for breath as he attempted to calm down, burrowing as close to her as possible before relaxing into her hold, his eyes clenched tightly shut as he awaited the moment his hurt would dissipate.

 "That's momma's good boy," she cooed, lifting the cloth from his head to examine his wound before returning it gently. "Just a little bit longer baby and then we're going to see the doctor and she's going to make it all better, I promise."

 Kevin gave the young girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Judy and Quinn should be here any minute and then we can get going  It won't be long now."

 Rachel stared up at the man, biting her bottom lip nervously, "Do you think Judes is going to be angry with me?"

 Kevin frowned at the question, "No," he stated slowly with a shake of his head. "What would make you ask something like that?"

 Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think she was too thrilled with my decision for us to come and stay here."

 "Yes  And?" Kevin queried.

 "And I think she may make the argument that if we were home none of this would have happened," she murmured, scuffing her shoe on the porch.

 "Oh Rach, I don't think she's going to blame you for this. She knows it's no one's fault."

 Rachel nodded her head, "Yeah, you're probably right. It's just " She sighed, dropping her cheek softly to rest on her son's head, "It's nothing. Just forget I said anything."

 "No Rach, come on," Kevin prompted, turning her to face him, "tell me what's going on."

 Rachel gazed up at him hesitantly for a moment before dropping it once more, "It's just, this whole thing with Beth really opened my eyes to the truth you know. Judy's priority is always going to be Quinn and her feelings and I don't see this particular situation being treated any differently."

 "Ahh," Kevin exclaimed with a nod of his head, the real reason behind this conversation finally being brought to light. "Judy loves you Rach, so very much. Things over the last few months have been so confusing and just downright messed up, but don't doubt that okay? Never doubt that  That woman would walk over hot coals for you."

 Rachel's lips quirked up into a small smile, "Okay," she murmured, placing a kiss to Lucas' head.

 "Good," Kevin stated, patting her arm affectionately before turning his focus to the driveway, a big grin breaking out onto his face, "Speaking of which," he gestured over her shoulder to the cloud of dust surrounding a rapidly approaching SUV, "look who's just arrived."

 Rachel spun around just in time to see the van slowing, both Quinn and Brittany flinging open their doors and jumping out before it had come to a complete stop. If it had been any other time or situation she would have chastised the blonde for her reckless behaviour, but right now all she felt was relief. She was beyond happy to see Quinn running towards them. Releasing a breathless sigh, she returned her cheek to her son's head, twisting her body so he could see his mother barrelling towards them, "Look who's here sweetheart," she cooed, brushing her lips lightly against his ear, "It's mommy."

 Lucas squinted, the combination of his tears and the fact that he was without his glasses making it difficult to see, but he was able to make out his mommy scaling the steps to the porch and immediately burst out crying once again, stretching out for her, "Mommy!"

 Quinn crossed the porch in three steps, instantly extracting the small boy from his mother's arms, "Aww, it's okay Lukie, it's okay. Mommy's here, mommy's got you," she murmured, settling him gently against her chest before cupping the back of the diva's neck and tugging her into her side. "Are you okay?" she questioned, gazing down into Rachel's eyes as she slowly began to massage the tense muscles nestled beneath her fingers.

 Rachel sighed, her eyes slipping shut as she relaxed into the hold, sagging heavily against the blonde, her head coming to rest in the crook of the girl's neck, "I'm okay I'm actually a lot better now that you're here."

 Quinn couldn't help the smile that broke out onto her face at her diva's words It felt good to be needed. "There's nowhere else I would rather be," she murmured, dropping a kiss to both Lucas and Rachel's heads, revelling in the feeling of having them in her arms again after hours of not being afforded the opportunity.

 Brittany, who had been standing nearby with Kevin as the family reunited, slowly approached the trio. Placing a gentle hand on Lucas back she began to rub softly, "We should get going you guys, both your mom and San are waiting for us at the car."

 Quinn nodded her head, directing Rachel towards the stairs as they began their descent towards the car, taking slow careful steps to avoid unnecessarily jostling Lucas.

 Kevin bid his parents goodbye before falling into step next to the blonde, "I gotta say it's really good to see you kid."

 Quinn smiled, "Thanks Kev."

 He shrugged nonchalantly, eyes locked on his wife standing by the car, "I feel I should say however, before your mother gets the opportunity, that if you ever jump out of a moving car again, however slow it may be going, you will be joining Lucas on his naughty chair in the time-out corner."

 Quinn gaped incredulously at the man, "You can't be serious!"

 "Oh I'm very serious," Kevin said, "So don't do it again."

 Rachel chuckled quietly from her spot tucked into Quinn's side, "Don't worry Kev, she will no longer be fleeing moving vehicles just as Lucas will no longer be riding his tricycle unsupervised I'll make sure of it."

 "Good to know," Kevin mused with a nod as he arrived by his wife, giving her a kiss, "but the warning still stands."

 Judy winced sympathetically as her eyes took in her grandson's appearance, placing a tender kiss to both Lucas and Rachel's cheeks. "Come on, we should get going. We have a doctor to go see," she stated, hastily ushering everyone back into the car, more than eager to begin the trip to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

It was a little over two hours later when the family stumbled back into the farmhouse. It had been beyond a long day and they were more than ready to head to bed and get some much needed shut-eye.

 The hospital visit hadn't been a pleasant one, not that anyone thought it would be. Lucas had been near inconsolable for the whole exam, screaming blue murder through most of it. Even the people who had been seated in the waiting room, the gleeks included, thought something drastic was wrong upon hearing the small boy's cries from all the way down the hall. Santana was even getting ready to cause some serious bodily harm to the doctor, who in her eyes, was quite obviously deliberately hurting her little boo.

 It was only after the girls came into the room, a red puffy-eyes but otherwise calm Lucas held gently in Rachel's arms, that they all relaxed once more he was okay.

 In fact it turned out that they got off really lucky, Lucas had come away mostly unscathed. Other than a few uncomfortable cuts, grazes and bruises, and what was likely to be some painful stiff muscles for the next few days, he was completely fine.

 One injection and a bottle of pain syrup later and they were on their way, one very groggy but pain-free baby in their midst.

 Quinn rushed into the lounge, dropping both her and Rachel's hand bags carelessly onto the couch before spinning back around to collect her family into her arms, Rachel collapsing fully into the embrace with a completely relaxed Lucas resting dazedly on her hip.

 "I don't think he's aware of much of anything at that moment," Quinn mused, smiling adoringly at the small boy, a trail of drool embarking on a journey from the corner of his mouth to Rachel's shoulder, creating what would have been a perfect picture moment for the photographer if her camera had been within reach and she had had any desire to leave the comfort of her current position.

 "Well the doctor did say that he would likely be out of it for the next few hours," Rachel murmured, kissing Lucas' cheek gently. "Which at least means that all three of us are likely to get a good night's sleep tonight."

 Quinn nodded her head, tilting the diva's head back for a kiss, "Thank goodness for small reprieves," she stated, kissing the girl once more. Kissing her girlfriend was something that she would never get tired of. The surge of endorphins that flowed through her at the mere press of their lips was both indescribable and addicting it was just never enough, once she started she always wanted more. Rachel was her only addiction and she had absolutely no plans on kicking it.

 Rachel pulled back, breathless, staring at the blonde through half lidded eyes as their foreheads' came to rest against each other, taking a moment to reign in her suddenly raging hormones before she ravished the girl right there in front of their son and everyone else. "I think " she husked, tongue peaking out to lick suddenly dry lips as her eyes drifted to a tantalizing mouth mere inches from her own, "we should go to bed."

 "Yeah," Quinn nodded, nuzzling her nose against the diva's as she leant in for another kiss, very much liking the idea of being alone with the brunette in their bedroom.

 "Yeah," Lucas reiterated with a small nod of his head, drawing his mothers out of their lust induced haze as he placed experimental pokes to Quinn's cheeks, reminding them that there would be absolutely no funny business occurring that night.

 Quinn sighed, dropping her head to Rachel's other shoulder as Lucas took to twirling her hair, "Our son is the ultimate cock block."

 Rachel chuckled sympathetically, running her hand soothingly through the blonde's hair. Being mothers to a four year old boy meant that their sex life had definitely taken a back seat, particularly over the last month with Lucas' behaviour, insecurities and fluctuating emotions. They had both hoped, as was evidenced by their earlier conversation on the plane, that they could use this holiday as a means to reconnect on a more intimate level  but judging from how the trip had begun that was beginning to seem less and less likely.

 "We should go to bed," Rachel reiterated, the implication of this statement completely different to its previous utterance sleep was all they were getting that night.

 Quinn nodded, a frustrated groan escaping her as she picked her head up, "Let's go get some sleep."

 Rachel smiled, cupping the girl's cheek tenderly, "Okay," she murmured, brushing her thumb gently along pink tinged skin for a second before dropping her hand intertwining it with the blonde's, leading her towards the stairs.

 The girls were almost at the base of the stairs when Lucas let out a loud, ecstatic slur of 'granny', popping Rachel in the jaw as he haphazardly flung his arms out towards the older woman, giving them all a glimpse as to exactly what kind of drunk he was going to be in the future no less than 15 years in the future if his mothers' got their way.

 Judy approached the trio, taking an outstretched Lucas from his mother's arms, "I take it we're friends again," she said, referencing their earlier disagreement which had yet to be addressed.

 Lucas nodded his head, a happy dazed look on his face as he stared up at the woman. His goofy grin making it near impossible for his grandmother to maintain the firm and serious tone she had wanted to interject into their interaction.

 Judy felt all negative emotions melt away from her body as she stared down into Lucas' big glazed brown eyes, a reluctant smile quirking onto her lips. She was at war with herself on exactly how to approach this situation. As much as she wanted to just brush all the ugliness under the rug and forget it ever happened, her desire for some form of acknowledgment from Lucas about what he had done wrong was slightly outweighing the former.

 She shifted the small boy gently, careful not to aggravate any of his injuries as she held him at eye level, fixing him with the firmest glare she could muster, "Is there something you would like to say to granny after your behaviour towards her today?"

 Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion, eyes squinting and lips pursed in deep thought, wondering what she could possibly be wanting him to say, "I love you?" he questioned, biting on the tip of his finger as he smiled cutely.

 "While that's always nice to hear," Judy stated with a small nod, "I was actually hoping for an apology. You really hurt granny's feelings today and a simple sorry would help a great deal in making her feel better."

 Lucas tilted his head to the side as he stared at the woman in curiosity, eyes darting around her face as he took in every line and wrinkle he had come to love, "I hurt you?" he asked, bottom lip curling between his teeth as the nerves and guilt set in he didn't like that she hurt because of him.

 "Yes baby," Judy said, ducking slightly to meet his suddenly averted eyes, "That was the first time you have ever spoken to me like that and it upset me, and while I really want to sit down with you and have a discussion about your behaviour as of late, I will settle for an apology right now."

 "Okay," Lucas sniffled, patting her cheek gently. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, leaning forward and kissing her lips before twisting in the woman's arms and stretching back towards Quinn, no longer wanting to be with his granny he didn't deserve her comfort after he had hurt her.

 Judy sighed sadly, watching as the small boy cuddled into his mother, his head turned into her neck so that his face was obscured from view. She hated that his insecurities flared so quickly, especially with Quinn and herself, but she knew the time had arrived to no longer play into them. He needed to come to his own realisation that every time he got into trouble didn't mean they were going to leave him.

 She closed the distance between them, placing her hand gently on Lucas' back and rubbing soothingly, providing comfort without overstepping her bounds. Words were unnecessary, she was there and that's all Lucas needed to know.

 Shifting her focus Judy locked onto Rachel, her hand maintaining a steady rhythmical pattern on Lucas' back, "You and I need to talk as well. Running away from the problem is no longer a suitable approach to this situation or any other it is never going to be the answer."

 Rachel rolled her head back, sighing exasperatedly, "There really is no need for concern of discussion because it is not a problem. I'm not running away from anything, I'm addressing it the only way I know I can."

 "I beg to differ," Judy said with a shrug of her shoulders, "and I think we should talk about it."

 Rachel shot a pleading glance at Quinn, silently begging her girlfriend to do something to dissuade her mother. She was tired and she really didn't want to talk about this right now, "I don't want to," she whined, bouncing agitatedly on the spot, "and Lucas is exhausted so we really should be getting to bed."

 Quinn bit her lip in contemplation, resting her cheek on Lucas' head as she stared at her girlfriend. She actually wanted her mother to talk to the diva  She hated being without her family and she kinda hoped her mom could help change the diva's mind set, help her to see that avoiding the situation wasn't the answer. "Actually Rach, I think you should stay and talk to mom," Quinn stated hesitantly, "I'll take Luke to bed and we'll see you up there in a few."

 Rachel moaned, pouting half heartedly at the girl, "I hate you right now," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration and anger.

 "I know," Quinn murmured, placing a tender kiss to her temple before beginning her trek upstairs, "I'll see you in the room."

 Rachel watched as the blonde sashayed up the stairs and from sight, seriously considering for a moment making a break for it and scaling the stairs to join the girl, but ultimately deciding to stay and face the music. Conscious of the fact that it was going to happen whether it was now or at a later time  Judy was persistent like that, so it was best to just get it over with.

 With a resigned sigh Rachel turned to face Judy, noticing for the first time that they were now alone, everybody else having made themselves scarce remarkably quickly, "Alright," she muttered begrudgingly, feeling an inexplicable surge of jealousy at everybody else being able to go to bed while she had to stay and discuss, "I'm ready to converse now."

 Judy smiled sympathetically, wrapping her arm around the clearly jaded diva, "Come on sweet heart, let's have a seat before we get down to the nitty gritty, shall we?" She stated as she guided her down into the seat next to her, "That's better now isn't it?" She cooed, brushing some hair behind the girl's ear.

 Rachel sagged tiredly against the older women with a nod of her head, revelling in the offer of comfort that was being provided to her, "Yeah," she murmured, "this isn't so bad."

 "Good I'm glad," Judy stated, rubbing the girl's back affectionately, "Because I just want to talk, not reprimand, so there's no need to feel tense, defensive or reluctant, okay?.. I just want to talk."

 "It's not the fact you want to talk that's the problem, it's what you want to talk about," Rachel explained, her fingers fidgeting restlessly with the hem of her shirt.

 "And what about this particular topic of conversation makes you so uncomfortable?" Judy asked, placing her hand over the girl's to still their nervous twitching. They needed to talk about this if they had any hope of truly moving past this situation.

 Rachel sighed in exasperation, pulling her hands out from under Judy's, "I just know that you and I are likely never going to see eye to eye on this particular topic."

 Judy frowned in confusion, unable to comprehend why the diva would think as such. Sure she hadn't exactly hidden her dislike for Rachel's chosen approach to the perceived problem, but she considered herself to be a reasonable just woman. She had learned from her past mistakes and now would more than willingly admit that she was wrong or compromise if no agreement could be reached. The girls had always been aware of this and up until now had never showed any fear in expressing an opinion that might be conflict with her own.

 Judy grasped one of the girl's hands, "What would give you that impression?" She questioned, ducking her head slightly in an attempt to meet Rachel's avoidant gaze.

 Rachel bit her lip, casting a quick glance at the older woman before dropping her gaze once more, "This particular decision could be interpreted as not being very fair to Quinn, although that was never my intention," she stated somewhat hesitantly, "And your priority is Quinn  It's only natural to assume you would loathe my choice as a result."

 Judy gave a tentative nod of her head, leaning back with a sigh as the necessity for this conversation was once again highlighted. She knew that it was her own fault that the petite girl felt the way she did. She had let the ball drop over the past few months and Rachel and Luke had suffered as a result, but she was going to fix it. This conversation  this whole trip was about righting wrongs and correcting mistakes and she planned to use it to her full advantage.

 Cupping Rachel's chin gently, she tilted her head until chocolate orbs were visible. Smiling tentatively, she leant forward placing a soft kiss to the girl's forehead. "I owe you an apology Rachel," she murmured, caressing her cheek tenderly, "I am so sorry if I ever gave you the impression that you are not as important to me or that I don't love you as much, because it's simply not the truth. I love you as if you were one of my own Rachel and I never want you to doubt that okay? Quinn and I have made more than our fair share of mistakes as of late, but we are trying, however improbable it may seem, to make amends for our actions. We want to fix things, but in order to truly do that we need your participation as well."

 Rachel stared at the woman, giving a confused shake of her head, "How can I help to fix things?"

 "Well," Judy mused, brushing some hair behind the girl's ear, "You can start by not running away from the situation at the smallest sign of trouble."

 Rachel sighed, shaking her head defiantly, she was quickly becoming tired of having to defend her actions, "I already told you Judy, I'm. Not. Running. Away." She enunciated each word, hoping to finally drive that point home, "I'm just trying to do what's best for all involved  I'm not running."

 "Oh honey," Judy cooed, pulling the girl into a gentle embrace, "I appreciate that you are trying to do right by everyone, but wasn't that a part of the problem the last time? It never works out as intended Rachel, nine times out of ten somebody is always going to get hurt."

 "I just  I don't know how else to deal with this," Rachel explained, gripping onto Judy's cardigan.

 "We deal with it together as a family," Judy stated, squeezing the petite girl tightly, "We keep those communication channels open and we talk to each other when we have problems. It's the only way we're going to be able to get back to the way we were before all this began."

 "No offense Judes, but I doubt it's ever going to be like it was before," Rachel said resignedly, eyes drifting shut as she rested her head on the older woman's shoulder.

 "Well then we'll find a new state of normal, a better one," Judy stated firmly, cradling Rachel's head, "But in order to get there we need to stop avoiding all our problems and start addressing them, okay?"

 Rachel nodded her head, reluctantly removing herself from Judy's warm embrace, "Okay," she murmured, mustering a small tired sigh, "I'll try."

 "That's all I ask," Judy muttered, leaning forward to place a tender kiss to the girl's forehead. "Now go to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow to look forward to."

 Rachel smiled good-naturedly as she stood from the couch with a nod of her head, "Good night Judes," she stated softly as she began her slow walk towards her family, "I love you."

 "I love you too sweetheart," Judy said, a fond smile gracing her features as she watched the young girl tiredly drag her feet up the stairs before switching off the lamp next to her, plunging the room into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Quinn was seated on the bed, Lucas tucked tightly into her side, staring up at her through half lidded eyes as they waited for Rachel to arrive. She chewed nervously on her lip as her fingers weaved unconsciously through the small boy's unruly locks, wondering not for the first time how angry her girlfriend was going to be at her for abandoning her when she all but begged her not to.

 It's not like she wanted to abandon the girl, but she felt like she was grasping at straws and she had hoped that her mother might have been able to succeed where all else had failed. Maybe she would even convince Rachel to address their issues  She needed Rachel to want to talk to her about this. She wanted to know how the girl was feeling about this whole situation, to help her and Lucas to cope with all the changes and new developments, but she couldn't do that if they kept on avoiding it. She just wanted so badly for everything to be good again  for the permanent dark clouds hanging over her family to clear and allow the light and warmth to shine through once more.

 The sight of the door creaking open slowly and Rachel sliding into the room jerked Quinn up off the bed and towards the middle of the room, where she stood anxiously with clasped hands as she watched the diva carefully close the door and turn to face her.

 "Are you mad at me?" She asked, teeth tugging on her bottom lip as she stared at her, vulnerability clearly visible in her eyes.

 With a shake of her head Rachel walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her, sinking into the embrace, "I'm not mad at you, I understand why you did it. I may not necessarily agree with it, but I understand it." She murmured, placing a soothing kiss to the underside of the girl's jaw.

 Quinn rested her cheek on the girl's head in relief, swaying them gently, "How did it go?" She asked, "You know the talk with mom?"

 "It went better than I thought it would," Rachel assured, nuzzling into the crook of her neck as she inhaled deeply, "She wants me to address our problems instead of ignoring them."

 "So  She wants you to talk more?" Quinn questioned.

 Rachel hummed her agreement, eyes long since closed as the combination of comfort and exhaustion lulled her to sleep.

 "And how do you feel about that?" Quinn asked tentatively, fearing that her diva would disagree with her mother's sentiment.

 "I'm going to try Quinn," she sighed tiredly, "but you need to realise that it's my instinct to want to protect my family and make sure you're always happy, even if it's to my own detriment. You and Luke are my life, my priority and I'll always want to put you first. I don't like the idea of not doing all I can to try improve a situation for you. It's like denying everything that I see to be real and true within myself, but I'm willing to try for you  I will try talking for you."

 "You know, it's not really like you'll be denying your instincts at all. The aim is to still do what is best for our family, but instead of deciding on your own, we are going to do it together, and instead of it being best for some it's going to be best for everyone  You included, okay?" Quinn explained, squeezing Rachel tightly for emphasis.

 Rachel nodded her head, returning the squeeze briefly before relaxing once more and leaning heavily into the embrace. She was literally seconds away from falling asleep on her feet when Lucas whimpered pathetically from the bed to get their attention. Chuckling softly, she opened her eyes, peaking over the blonde's arm at the small pouting baby on the bed. "What's up Luke?" She cooed, slowly extracting herself from her girlfriend's arms and walking towards her bag to change.

 "Sore," Lucas moaned helplessly, touching the band-aid on his head.

 "You're sore," Quinn cooed as she carefully climbed onto the bed next to their son, cuddling him gently, "Well that's to be expected when you fall off your tricycle buddy. Something that wouldn't have happened if you had listened to mama and I and not ridden on your own away from pops and nonna."

 "No," Lucas whimpered, rolling towards her and gripping her shirt, stretching out against her. He was hurting and didn't want to be reprimanded in that moment, he just wanted to be held.

 "What's no?" Quinn asked, eyes twinkling in amusement as she watched Lucas tiredly rub his face against her shirt. "Do you not want mommy to be upset with you for your naughty behaviour?"

 Lucas nodded his head, tugging himself closer using her shirt, "Love me."

 "Love you?" Quinn questioned affectionately, rubbing his back reassuringly, "I do love you baby, but if you want mommy to be extra cuddly she can do that too."

 Having changed into her sleepwear Rachel made her way over to the bed, climbing on gently to lay with her family, "Do you think mommy can cuddle with me too?" She asked, pouting cutely as she wrapped an arm around Lucas' waist, the other resting under her head.

 Lucas snuggled back into his mama's embrace as Quinn shifted closer, closing the distance between them enough to wrap her arm comfortably around her girlfriend with Lucas cocooned safely between them.

 Rachel rolled away slightly to switch off the lamp, Lucas whimpering at the loss of contact, until she returned to her previous position and dropped a soothing kiss to his head. "We should all try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," she murmured, rubbing the little boy's back soothingly.

 "You know I'll be with you the whole time right? I'm not going to let you guys out of my sight, unless you insist upon it," Quinn stated, running her fingers through the brunette's locks.

 "I know and I love you all the more for it, but let's not worry about that now. Let's just have a good night's rest and deal with whatever happens tomorrow, tomorrow" Rachel said, snuggling down into her pillow with a sigh.

 "You promise we'll deal with whatever happens together?" Quinn asked, trailing a finger down the diva's arm.

 "I promise," Rachel groaned playfully, "Now close your eyes and get some sleep Fabray. I have a feeling it's going to be a very disrupted night as it is, so I think we should make the most of the quiet while we have it."

 Quinn stared down at the small boy curled between them, his even breathing and softly fluttering eyelids indicating his recent visit to dreamland. Laying a gentle kiss to his head, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her. Silently praying that tomorrow went better than today did.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, guys...here is the next chapter. I am so sorry that this took so long to get up...I've been a little busy at the moment, but hopefully things will begin to settle down soon.  
_

_**Thank you all so very much for your reviews, I really do appreciate each and every one...it means a lot to know that you are finding this storing as frustrating and enjoyable as I do. A big thank you to all who shared their personal stories in their reviews, you were anonymous so unfortunately I couldn't reply using private message, but it was very much appreciated.  
_

_**This particular chapter I have actually split in two. It was getting a little lengthy so I decided to split it, I will try to get the other part up soon.  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily._

* * *

**_**Chapter 5:**_ **

 

 Santana stormed down the hallway early the next morning, thumping heavily on the door at the end of the corridor. She had barely slept a wink the night previously and had finally reached her breaking point  Somebody was going to pay for her discomfort. Rachel opened the door, looking much too perky for Santana's liking, especially considering the time of the morning and the night she had had.

 "Good morning Santana," Rachel chirped, "What brings you to our door this morning?"

 "Good morning?" Santana questioned incredulously as her blood began to boil with un-reigned fury. "This is not a good fucking morning  It is in fact the complete opposite of a good fucking morning!" She fumed, "You need to shut him up Berry! He's done nothing but cry all night, and you  you just really need to shut him up."

 Rachel immediately bristled, not at all liking the crass way the latina was talking about her precious little boy. Squaring her shoulders, she crossed her arms and fixed the girl with her most intimidating glare, "He's in pain Santana and he doesn't know any other way to express that. So you'll forgive me if I don't give a damn about any of your issues at the moment. As for, as you so crassly put it, shutting him up, I can't right now as he's with Quinn in the shower and that's likely to be a very painful experience for him, but I will try to quiet him down when they get out."

 

Santana gritted her teeth, lips parting into a snarl, she was pissed  She had hardly slept last night, her head was pounding and now Rachel Berry had the nerve to challenge her. Someone was cruising for a bruising and she was more than willing to comply.

 

"Look Berry  I don't care how you do it, just that you do or so help me God I'll do it myself," she hissed, retreating back down the hall to the room she and Brittany were occupying, needing more than anything to remove herself from that situation to protect her own sanity and Rachel's nose. "And for the love of all things holy, keep your bright and cheery, nothing can rain on my parade, attitude away from me if you know what's good for you."

 Rachel fumed silently as she watched the retreating form, "It's called caffeine Santana! Get some in your system before you come and apologise!" She yelled, slamming the door with a huff just as a towel clad Quinn walked out of the en-suite with Lucas resting on her hip, stark naked but for a towel draped around his hips.

 "Um," Quinn hummed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What did I miss?"

 "Nothing much  Just Santana being her usual wonderful self," she stated angrily, stalking across the room to take Lucas from Quinn so the woman could get dressed. "You know, I'm seriously reconsidering our decision to make Brittany and Santana Lucas' God parents when the time comes."

 "Was it really that bad?" The blonde asked as she dropped her towel, the diva's un-amused glare all the answer she needed.

 "Okay," she breathed as she slowly crossed the room to where the fuming brunette was patting Lucas down and wrapped her arms around her waist, "What exactly did she say?"

 "I'll tell you later," she murmured, melting back into the blonde's hold. "Right now I'd much rather talk about your shower  How did that go?"

 "You didn't hear?" Quinn exclaimed in faux surprise, staring down at Lucas lying on the bed, his blood shot eyes staring tearfully up at them. "I don't think he's very happy with mommy right now, but he's clean so she can live with that."

 "Awww," Rachel cooed, leaning down to pick up their son and cradling him securely to her chest, "You're not mad at mommy are you? She was only trying to help."

 Lucas shook his head, curling a fist in her hair, "No," he sniffled, "not mad."

 Quinn smiled, slipping a hand under her girlfriend's shirt to caress her stomach, "You still love mommy bud, even though she put you through such a tortuous event?"

 Lucas nodded his head, "Yeah."

 The blonde chuckled, "Good to know," she stated, a cheeky grin spreading across her face as she slowly glided her hand further south, sneaking into the waist band of Rachel's jeans.

 Rachel's breath hitched as she felt the blonde's hand slide further down, flicking the elastic of her underwear teasingly  Swallowing thickly, she gripped her girlfriend's wrist, halting any further progress on her rogue mission. "I think," she husked, tugging the wondering hand out of her jeans, "that you two need to get dressed. We do have a breakfast to attend."

 "You sure," Quinn breathed, sensually brushing her nose against the diva's ear, gripping it gently between her teeth.

 "Yes," Rachel hissed, eyes clenching shut as she fought against the flow of arousal coursing through her body, "and even if I wanted nothing more than to do with you what you want to do, we can't do that in front of our son."

 Quinn could feel every quiver and clench of Rachel's muscles as she returned to caressing her stomach. Smirking she placed an open mouth kiss to the girl's neck, sucking gently, "I will have you today Rachel," she growled, "the minute we have a moment alone, you are mine."

 Rachel nodded her head, licking her lips, suddenly feeling extremely parched, "but until then I think you two need to put some clothes on."

 Lucas gave a rapid shake of his head, completely oblivious to his parents' current conversation or state of arousal. "No," he said, gripping more tightly to Rachel, he was comfortable and didn't want to put clothes on.

 Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes in frustration. She had one horny girlfriend who would rather have her in a similar state of undress than put clothes on herself, and one stubborn toddler, who appeared to enjoy the freedom and reprieve from pain that a lack of clothing provided. Both issues which needed to be nipped in the butt and rectified quickly.

 Luke, baby, you can't go to breakfast naked buddy, you need to put clothes on. Mommy's going to get dressed, so you're going to be the only one that's naked and you don't want that now do you. All that unwanted attention directed at solely at you, that's bound to be uncomfortable," she cooed, dropping a kiss to the boy's head as he squirmed at just the thought of it. "No, I think it would be best to just get dressed. Don't you agree mommy?"

 "I don't know Rach," Quinn mused playfully, tugging the brunette's shirt up gently, "there's something very freeing about being naked. Perhaps you should give it a try, you might enjoy it as well."

 Rachel quickly smacked the girl's hands away, "No!" She exclaimed, spinning around to glare pointedly at her girlfriend, who was being remarkably unhelpful at the moment, "We are not a bunch of exhibitionists! Everyone in this family who is currently unclothed will be getting dressed right this minute! Do I make myself clear?"

 Both Lucas and Quinn nodded their heads, her girlfriend grinning cheekily as she placed a kiss to her cheek before bounding off to do as she was told.

 "Good," she exclaimed, directing her gaze at Lucas who was staring up at her with wide eyed adoration. "Now it's time to get you dressed mister," she mused, gently laying him on the bed before turning to his bag and extracting a pair of black shorts and a blue and white checkered shirt. "Do you want to wear your big boy pants today or a pull-up?"

 "Big boy pants," Lucas murmured, watching intently as his mama grabbed his favourite pair of 'Tigger' briefs and walked towards him.

 "Are you sure baby?" Rachel asked, her brow furrowed in concern, "That means you're going to have to take off your pants everytime you need to go potty and that might make your sores hurt."

 Lucas thought for a moment before nodding his head, "I sure."

 "Alright," She drawled, "but you're going to have to tell someone when you feel like you need to pee okay? Don't leave it to the last minute."

 Lucas nodded his head, his attention momentarily distracted as he watched his mommy flit around the room, putting the final touches to her attire.

 "I'm serious Lucas," Rachel stated, tilting his chin lightly so he was focussed on her once more, "tell someone when you need to go okay?"

 "Okay mama," he murmured with a nod, his attention diverted once more as Quinn flopped down to sit on the bed next to him.

 Rachel smiled picking up the tiny briefs and sliding them up his legs, Lucas tilting his hips slightly so she could pull them up the final distance. "That was a really quick change," she mused, eyes darting to the blonde seated next to her.

 "Yeah well " Quinn mumbled, leaning down to nudge her nose against Lucas', "I didn't want to miss this."

 Rachel watched the pair interact with each other, a small tender smile gracing her lips as she watched Lucas clutch onto Quinn's face, a cute chuckle escaping him at whatever amusing faces she was making. Over the last month, every bath or changing had become a family affair, if Quinn wasn't doing it herself, she was right beside Rachel as she did it. No matter how many times she questioned it Quinn's answer was always the same she didn't want to miss it. She wasn't sure if it was because Quinn still felt a certain amount of guilt for her behaviour or if she genuinely didn't want to miss more than she perceived she already had, and frankly it didn't really matter either way. It only mattered that she was she was spending time with them as a family and that's all she cared about.

 Rachel grabbed the small boy's pants, sliding them up his legs, "Come on Up" she murmured, patting his thigh to get his attention, Lucas immediately tilting his hips up so she could finish putting them on.

 "Good boy," she cooed, leaning forward to place a kiss to Lucas' stomach. "Alright, time to put your shirt on," she stated, looking up at Quinn and holding the shirt out to her, "Would mommy perhaps like to do the honours?"

 Quinn grinned widely, taking the small button-up shirt in her hands as Lucas sat up, stretching his arms out towards her. "Alright baby," she cooed, gripping one of his arms gently and directing it into a sleeve. "This one goes around the shoulders and not over the head buddy," she explained, finishing pulling his other arm through the remaining sleeve before starting on the buttons.

 Lucas watched carefully as Quinn buttoned up his shirt, staring up at her in wonderment as she managed to get all the buttons through the little holes without any issue how did she do that?

 Quinn glanced at the small boy's face, noticing his adorable look of concentration as she finished with the final button, "What are you thinking about bud?" she questioned curiously, lifting him to stand in her lap.

 "The buttons," he stated, staring down at his shirt then back up at her.

 "Ah," Quinn hummed with a knowing nod, "Do you want to learn how to do your own buttons?"

 Lucas nodded his head, an eager look on his face he wanted to put the buttons in the small holes too.

 "Okay," she mused, "Next time we get dressed you can try to do your own buttons okay?"

 "Okay!" Lucas exclaimed excitedly, immediately seeking out Rachel who was sitting on a chair adjacent to the bed, her phone held out in front of her as she snapped photos of the pair, "Do buttons mama!" he exclaimed ecstatically, bouncing happily on Quinn's lap.

 "I heard baby," she mused, standing up and walking back over to the pair, "That's big news bub, I'm happy for you."

 Lucas beamed up at her, bouncing on Quinn's lap once more.

 "Okay," Quinn said, lifting him off her legs, "enough with the bouncing on mommy. Your bony feet are starting to hurt."

 Lucas nodded vigorously, kicking his now air born legs lazily.

 Quinn passed the small boy to Rachel, picking up their bags in preparation to leave, "I thought the medication we gave him earlier was supposed to make him drowsy."

 "It is," Rachel explained, holding Lucas head to her shoulder as she swayed gently, "I think the hyperactivity may be due to exhaustion. Hopefully they kick in soon though, preferably before or during the car ride so he can relax enough to actually get some sleep.

 Quinn nodded, gesturing with her head towards the door, "Come on, we should get going. We still have to stop at home to drop our bags off and fetch The Watson's before we go to breakfast we don't want to end up being late."

 "Okay," Rachel nodded, making her way over to Quinn and kissing her softly, "Thank you again, for being here with us last night."

 Quinn smiled lovingly, reconnecting their lips once more, "There is absolutely no where else I would have rather been," she stated softly. "Now come on," she mused, guiding her family out the door, "Let's go you can use the trip home to tell me all about you're encounter with Santana this morning."

 

* * *

 

"Seriously Quinn!" Rachel screeched, wide disbelieving eyes locked on her girlfriend as she gestured wildly to Mrs. Puckerman through the car windscreen, "Serously! You said she wouldn't be here!"

 Quinn winced at the sheer pitch of Rachel's voice, casting a quick glance into the backseat where a dozing Lucas had been jolted awake by his mama's indignation. A brief survey told her that he was fine, content even as he stared out the window at the passing sights, allowing her to focus all her attention on her fuming girlfriend.

 "I swear to you, I didn't know she was going to be here," Quinn said calmly, holding her hand out in a placating gesture, "I distinctly told Puck not to bring her."

 Rachel scoffed sarcastically, "Well it's a wonder she here then. I mean, we both know he'd move heaven and earth if it meant it would make you happy."

 "Rach "

 "No Quinn!" Rachel demanded, glaring angrily at the blonde, "Don't you dare defend him."

 "I wasn't going too,"Quinn said gently, reaching out to touch the girl only to have her hand batted away. Dropping her hand with a sigh she turned her focus to the party accumulating at the restaurant door, her anger rising as she locked on Puck and his mother. She had asked only one thing of him and he'd let them down again. He'd known how much Rachel had wanted to avoid his mother, her relationship with the woman having disintegrated to practically nothing after she had been unable to hide her disdain for Rachel's relationship with Quinn and their decision to raise Luke together as their own. He knew all that and yet he still chose to ignore her request and that pissed her off.

 She turned back to Rachel, eyes catching Brittany standing by the back window, keeping Lucas more than entertained judging by the giggles escaping the boy, "Tell me how to fix this for you Rach?" She pleaded softly.

 "Can you kill Puck?" Rachel questioned in desperation, only a hint of amusement in an otherwise completely serious request.

 "Well that's a given," Quinn responded, nudging her girlfriend softly, a small smile breaking out onto her face when she noticed the quirk of Rachel's lips, "but what else can I do for you baby. I want to help you with this tell me what I can do to help you."

 Rachel sighed, opening her door and getting out, slamming it behind her before opening the back door to get Lucas out of the car. "Can you just keep her away from me. I'm really not in the mood for her passive-aggressive jibes or the insults that are likely to be thrown at Lucas and I," she stated, picking Lucas up and shutting the door behind them, ending the conversation completely as she and Brittany strode across the parking lot.

 Quinn growled, slamming her hand against the steering wheel in anger. How the hell was she supposed to fix things when she kept on encountering obstacles that made it near impossible big, idiotic, non-listening obstacles. Climbing out of the car she slammed the door in sheer frustration, leaning her forehead against the roof.

 "You look like shit," Santana mused, leaning against the other side of the car, having been waiting for the girl to exit since Rachel, Lucas and Brittany left.

 Quinn lifted her head, glaring unamusedly at Santana, "Thanks Santana, that's always nice to hear."

 Santana shrugged, staring curiously at the girl, "What happened with the hobbit?"

 "Puckerman," She growled through clenched teeth, "Puckerman is what happened he's a fucking asshole."

 Santana arched a brow in amusement, always having found a perverse pleasure in the rare occasions where Quinn got pissed off enough to curse, "Wow, that bad huh?"

 "You have no idea S," she mused in quiet disbelief, still battling to comprehend that this was actually happening right now. Casting a glance at the Latina, she sighed heavily, "I'm going to need your help keeping an eye on them today. You know, just make sure that they have a good time and don't draw any unwarranted attention."

 Santana diverted her attention to where their girls were standing, Lucas now resting on Brittany's hip as they spoke quietly to each other, "I'll keep an eye out from a distance," she said. "Britt's can do all the up close and personal work," she flushed, looking guiltily at her feet, "You know, seeing as how I don't think Rach wants me anywhere near her or Luke at the moment."

 "Yeah...about that," Quinn drawled, arching her brow in challenge as she stared at the girl, Rachel having explained to her what went down that morning, "You really need to apologise. It was unnecessary no matter how tired you were."

 Santana attempted to hold Quinn's unwavering gaze but quickly gave in, dropping her head and admitting her defeat. Her own guilt as well as Quinn's reprimand weighing heavily on her she had been an absolute bitch that morning, more so than usual and there really was no defence for it. "I know," she muttered begrudgingly, absolutely hating being called out on her less than stellar behaviour despite knowing it was wrong, "and I will, I swear."

 "Good " Quinn stated with a nod of her head, "and thank you, you know, for looking out for them recently."

 "Eh," Santana brushed off with a shrug, pushing off the car and making her way around it to stand beside the blonde, wrapping an arm around her, "Let's just get this party started shall we? The sooner we mingle, the sooner we can eat and I really wanna get my eat on."

 Quinn chuckled, returning the one armed embrace as they began to walk towards their family and friends, Beth's eyes immediately lighting up upon noticing the blonde coming towards the group. "Well if that's not reason enough, than I don't know what is," she responded with a teasing smirk, waving at the little girl as they closed the gap between them.

 Rachel stood nearby, a small affectionate smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend embrace her daughter. The little girl squealing in delight as she was lifted off the floor and spun around, Quinn beaming as she settled her on her hip. That was the reason she was doing this, why she was willing to make sacrifices and put up with all these new and mostly unwelcome problems. Moments like that almost made it all worthwhile almost.

 "Mama," Lucas whimpered in trepidation, drawing Rachel's attention back to him. Concern immediately beginning to course through her upon seeing the raw fear reflected in his brown eyes from his position snuggled into Brittany's side.

 Taking two small steps to stand directly in front of the duo she placed a comforting hand on her little boy's back. "What's wrong baby?" she questioned, ducking her head to meet his terrified gaze.

 Lucas stared passed her, biting his bottom lip anxiously as he watched the approaching figure. His fist unconsciously clenching tighter with every step closer they took, "No-No," he murmured fearfully, eyes darting to his mother, desperately pleading with her to do something about it.

 Rachel's immediately spun on the balls of her feet, turning around to face the approaching man. The absolute anger and hate she felt for him bubbling to the surface once again.

 "Britt, can you please take Luke for a walk. Perhaps you can take him to granny and grandpa and see what they are up too," Rachel said, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder at the pair before fixing her gaze on Puck once more.

 "Are you sure?" Brittany questioned hesitantly, "I mean I can stay."

 Rachel's lips twitched into a reluctant grin at her friend's concern, "I'm sure Brit," she murmured, squaring her shoulders in preparation for battle, "I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

 Brittany stood for a moment, staring anxiously at the back of her friend's head, torn between her desire to stay and protect the little diva and doing what she was asked. With an agitated growl, her eyes drifted between the oncoming explosion and the potential help nearby, eventually deciding to get reinforcement and running over to Santana.

 Rachel's jaw and fists clenched to an almost painful extent as Puck stopped in front of her, a small hopeful smile on his face and his hands buried in his pockets, "Hey Rach."

 Rachel openly gaped at the man, shaking her head in disbelief. He had some nerve using such a blasÃ© approach after all this time. "Hey Rach," she fumed, "Hey Rach is how you choose to engage me you are a complete and utter jackass, you know that."

 Puck sighed in resignation, hopeful smile completely wiped from his face. He knew when he decided to approach her that it was likely that she was still angry, that it wouldn't turn out well but he had foolishly hoped otherwise. Wondering if they could have been civil, if not even friendly towards each other he should have known better.

 "Rach, I know "

 "Do you have absolutely no regard for Lucas and I at all?" She hissed quietly, conscious of the fact that they were in plain view of the others and not wanting to make a scene. "As if this whole trip wasn't difficult enough with your mere presence, you had to go and completely ignore Quinn's request and invite your mother to breakfast. Are you trying to punish me for ignoring you this last month or do you just hate Luke and I that much?"

 "No Rach " Puck sighed brokenly, "I don't hate you guys at all."

 "Then why?" She questioned, voice cracking in despair, "Why would you bring her when you knew how I felt about it?"

 "Because " he dropped his gaze, "because I thought it would force you to talk to me."

 Rachel guffawed,"What on earth could have possibly given you that impression?" She questioned, "You're mother has not hidden her distaste for me or my family. So why would I deliberately expose myself to her belligerent ramblings just to talk to you?"

 "You're talking to me right now aren't you?" He pointed out softly, "So technically my plan worked."

 Rachel shook her head in utter disbelief, "You are a piece of work Noah Puckerman  and that is definitely not a compliment," she muttered, casting a glance towards the group and noticing, for the first time, Santana flanking her with an absolute vicious look on her face. Offering the girl a small smile of gratitude, she turned back to face Noah with new found confidence, "Deliberately angering me to such an extent that I snap and yell at you is really low Noah  even for you." She stated, staring pityingly at the boy for a moment before shaking her head in disappointment, turning and walking away.

 "Wait Rach " Puck stated, desperately lunging after the girl and grabbing her wrist to halt her progress. He hadn't even managed to tug on her wrist to turn her around when all the air was knocked out of his lungs by the canon ball that is Santana Lopez and her elbow of steel.

 "Back the hell up homeboy," she yelled angrily, any hope of not drawing attention to them out the window. "You don't get to touch her."

 Puck gasped for air, hands resting on his knees as he attempted to recover and catch his breath, "Sorry " he breathed, sucking in air deeply as he stood back up to face them, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He stared pleadingly at the diva, "Because I am Rach  I am so sorry for my actions and for any pain I caused you and Lucas." He stared up at the sky with a self deprecating chuckle, "I am a jack ass, a dick, an ass hole and every other colourful name that you have no doubt called me over the last month. But I want that to change, I want to be your best friend and Luke's uncle No-No again." He took a step towards the hesitant diva, eyes flicking to Santana to ensure she wasn't about to attack, "Please Rach, I miss you and Luke so much."

 Rachel exhaled slowly, dropping her gaze to the floor  Oh, how she both loved and hated this man. There was a part of her that so desperately wanted to just forget everything and forgive him but then she would think back over the last month, picture him with Quinn, remember how he disregarded her and her family and how betrayed Lucas felt, and another part, a much stronger and angrier part, wanted nothing to do with him. She physically wasn't capable of forgiveness at this point, not until she was able to think back on the situation without a feeling of white hot anger coursing through, and she had absolutely no idea when that would be or how long it would take  only that it would, eventually.

 "I  I can't," she murmured, jaw clenching tightly as she worked to slave off the angry tears threatening to fall. "I'm not ready to forgive you Noah. This isn't like the time you gave my ballet shoes to your pitbull to use as a chew toy or any other fight we had growing up. This was my life, my family that you were messing with and that's going to take me a while to get over," she explained, kicking a toe against the ground. "As for Luke, I won't stop you from seeing him or spending time with him " She locked eyes with him, "but, and this is a big but, only if he wants to. I won't stand for you making him uncomfortable. He was hurt a great deal by you, so if he never wants anything to do with his uncle No-No again, I expect you to respect that, got it?"

 Puck nodded his head vigourously, an ecstatic grin breaking out onto his face, "I got it Rach. Thank you so much for this, I swear I won't let you down," he enthused fighting every one of his instincts to fist pump at that moment progress had been made. He took a small step closer to Rachel, hands clasped in front of him in a show of celebration and gratitude, "I just want you to know that I'm going to wait as long as it takes, as long as you need, to forgive me. We'll be best friends again someday and when we are, I promise not to mess up again."

 Rachel nodded her head, mustering a small tired smile for the boy, "Now's not the time to make promises you can't keep. We both know you're definitely going to mess up again just try not to do it so badly next time okay?"

 Puck nodded his head, a shy smirk on his face as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Rachel was right he wasn't perfect, far from it, but he would be better for her. A better friend, a better uncle a better brother.

 "Okay," Rachel said. Satisfied that he now understood, she turned around and pulled Santana into an awkward hug, needing comfort and she being her closest ally.

 Santana grimaced, giving Rachel two hesitant pats on her back before pushing the clingy girl away from her, "Come on," she grumbled uncomfortably, "you're girlfriend's waiting right there," she gestured to the restaurant entrance where Quinn stood with Lucas on her hip and Beth at her side. "She'd be more than happy to give you all the hugs you want."

 Rachel felt like sobbing in relief when her eyes locked with Quinn's, the lead weight that had settled in her chest at the start of her encounter with Puck alleviating with every step that carried her closer to her girlfriend. Until, finally, it was nothing more than an uncomfortable memory as she found herself wrapped in a familiar embrace.

 "Are you okay?" Quinn murmured, cupping the back of her head, watching over her girlfriend's shoulder as Beth skipped over to Puck, ensuring she got their safely.

 Rachel nodded her head, lips quirking into a small smile as she felt Lucas' small hand rubbing soothing circles on her back in much the same way they did for him when he was sad. She pulled back from the embrace cupping Lucas' cheek with one hand while the other slid down Quinn's arm to interlock their fingers, "I'm fine," she reassured. "Santana here," she gestured to the Latina, "kept control of the situation. She ensured everything remained above board, so it actually went quite smoothly all things considered."

 Lucas stretched out to Rachel, staring at Santana curiously with an arched brow as he settled on his mama's hip, "You hit No-No," he stated plainly, finally putting voice to the thoughts that had been swirling around in his mind since he observed her do it. He didn't care why she did it, that didn't really matter to him. All that mattered was that she got to do it the fact that she was protecting his mama in the process was just a bonus.

 "Yeah I did," Santana smirked, holding her hand out towards Lucas for a high-five.

 "Santana," Rachel admonished, eyes widening in astonishment as her four year old son lifted his hand to connect with the girls. "Lucas No!" she exclaimed, hand darting out to grip his own and lower it once more, "You don't high-five Aunty Santa for being naughty we don't reward bad behaviour."

 Lucas pouted at his mama; he wanted that high-five and didn't understand why he couldn't have it. What Aunty Santana did was good in his eyes not bad. Turning his gaze, he locked desperate eyes on his mommy; pleading for support she would agree with him. "Mommy," he whined, wriggling in frustration at the injustice of it all.

 Quinn held her hands up in surrender, chuckling softly at their son's antics. More than convinced that if he had been older he would have performed a perfect storm-out right at that moment, "Sorry bub, but you're on your own with this one."

 Lucas whimpered brokenly, turning away from her and dropping his head to Rachel's shoulder in defeat, pout still firmly in place.

 Truth of the matter was that Quinn physically couldn't tell Luke that he was wrong when she wanted to do exactly the same thing. Hell, she probably would have hit Puck herself if Beth hadn't been present. The absolute rage that she felt towards the man right now was indescribable, but Beth didn't need to know that. She didn't want to ruin the young girl's vacation by making it uncomfortable for her to spend time with them together even if that was indeed the case.

 Beth walked back over to the group pulling a reluctant Puck behind her by the hand, abruptly stopping to stare up at Santana, "Why did you hurt Puck?" she asked, eyebrow arched in question.

 Santana stood, an amused smile on her face. Beth still had quite a bit of work to do in order to achieve Quinn's level of intimidation with her stare, but there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that by the time the young girl reached her teenage years she was going to be a very competent replica of the HBIC. She personally had no issue with telling Beth exactly what she thought about the douche bag that was Puck; in fact she would have taken a certain sadistic sense of enjoyment out of ruining his image in Beth's eyes. The warning glare being directed her way by Rachel and Quinn however, told her to tread lightly. So with a heavy heart, she bent down so she was at eye-level with the small girl, "Nobody got hurt Bethie, we were just playing...Right Puck?" she questioned, shooting an agitated glare at the man who was lingering behind his daughter with his hands buried deep within his pockets.

 Puck cleared his throat nervously, rolling on the balls of his feet, "Yeah, it was all just fun and games."

 Beth stared sceptically at the two, gauging their reactions for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile, "Okay!" she exclaimed, bounding back to Puck and taking his hand, "Is that how brother's and sister's play, cos Luke and I can play like that too then."

 Lucas immediately stiffened in Rachel's arms, whimpering softly.

 Rachel chuckled softly at her son's actions, "Aww buddy, don't you want to play rough with Beth."

 Lucas gave an emphatic shake of his head, burying his face entirely against his mama's neck.

 Quinn wrapped an arm around her family, ducking down slightly to place a reassuring kiss to Lucas' ear. "I don't think that's such a good idea sweetheart," she cooed, staring adoringly at the little girl. "There are other more fun, safe ways that you can play with Luke. Just because Puck and Santana chose to hit each other for fun doesn't mean you and Luke have too."

 "Yeah," Rachel added, "Luke's your little brother. You should protect and look out for him, rather than hit him even if it is just for fun."

 Beth nodded her head excitedly, "Okay, I can do that. I'll only hit my other friends then." She exclaimed, bounding past them and towards the door where Kevin now stood, lip quirked in amusement.

 "Beth! No! Wait  That's not what " Quinn shouted, dropping her head with a sigh as Beth disappeared through the door, "we meant."

 Kevin chuckled, following the little girl's movements all the way to the table before turning back to the group, "Everything alright here?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

 Santana looked around the group, taking in the awkward atmosphere that had descended upon them now that Beth had left. The anger and frustration that was festering between them all becoming more than apparent yet again. Creating what was quickly becoming an unbearable situation for the Latina to be in. Quinn and Rachel's sole focus was on Lucas cradled between them as the petite blonde shot glares at Puck standing uncomfortably on the fringes.

 "While, as I'm sure you can tell, everything is 100% out here Kevo," Santana stated sarcastically. "I think it would be best if we all made like Beth and went inside to join everyone for breakfast."

 Kevin nodded his head, watching his girls with a critical eye as they fussed over Lucas and each other. Every sign of discomfort from subtle facial nuances to more visual body gestures obvious to him. He had had no greater desire over the last few months than to take Noah Puckerman down to his precinct, throw him into an interrogation room and rough him up a bit. You know, show him exactly what the consequences to messing with his family were. But, alas the moral code he had dedicated his life to adhering to would not allow him to take that approach. Instead he had chosen to take the high road, even managing to be civil to the boy for the most part. It definitely hadn't been easy  in fact it was one of the most difficult things he had ever done, particularly in moments such as this one when the girls and Lucas had so obviously been hurt by something he had said or done, and he had to literally fight every one of his natural instincts not to protect his cubs. He wanted to cause physical bodily harm to the boy, relieve all the tension and frustration he felt as a result of his perceived inability to protect his family against this attack. He couldn't do that though, so he had to relieve that tension another way Psychological torture, after all, sometimes the threat of being hit is actually worse than the deed itself.

 Kevin began a slow walk over to the boy, a wry smile on his face as he eyed him carefully. A feeling of joy bolting through him as Puck began to fidget restlessly, seemingly wilting at his mere presence.

 "Puck," he stated in a way of greeting , adopting his most intimidating posture, shoulders squared and stance widened. It was a technique he had fine tuned and developed over the years on the police force, many a suspect had succumbed to it under interrogation. The timing had to be perfect in order for the optimum result to be achieved. If the silence lasted to long the intimidating effect would be lost and you ran the risk of it becoming comfortable, while if it wasn't long enough there would be no time for an intimidating or uncomfortable environment to form. You need to wait for that one prime moment to capitalize, if you missed it you'd be screwed. The sign was always there, no matter the person, and when Puck gave a short nod of his head, eyes briefly diverting to the restaurant entrance, he knew he had him.

 Stepping closer to the boy, he raised his arm causing Puck to flinch in fear. Smirking lightly, he bought his hand down onto the boy's shoulder, possibly squeezing more than necessary, "Come on," he murmured, giving Puck a shove that had him stumbling, "I think Santana's right. Everybody else is already in there and we probably shouldn't keep them waiting any longer. Right Puck?" He questioned, falling into step beside the boy as they walked towards the restaurant.

 Puck gulped, shooting a nervous glance at the man hovering next to him, his smile almost sinister, "Yeah," he chuckled nervously, praying to every deity that he survived the short walk into the restaurant, "that's right."

 Santana discretely made her way closer to the family, crossing her arms as she took up her position next to Quinn, "You do realise that I didn't hit Puck for fun right?" she asked with a smirk, eyes locked onto the door through which Kevin and Puck had just entered.

 Quinn shifted her focus from her family, Lucas' hand still grasped firmly in her own as she acknowledged the Latina's presence, "We absolutely do know that " she stated, beaming at her friend, "but Beth doesn't and I would like to maintain that innocence for a little while longer thank you."

 Santana snickered, highly amused by the blonde's clearly flawed logic, "Yip and now your innocent little girl wants to beat up your son and all her friends. Way to go mom."

 Quinn rolled her eyes in jest, chortling softly as she turned back towards Rachel and their son, refusing to rise to her best friend's bait, "Are we ready to go in?" she asked, bringing Lucas' hand to her lips and kissing it tenderly.

 Lucas nodded his head, lifting it off Rachel's shoulder and staring up at her, "I want to walk ma," he said, curling his fingers into her necklace.

 Rachel bit her lip, eyes flashing with uncertainty, "I don't know bub " she cooed hesitantly, "you don't have your glasses on so you won't be able to see very well and your sores might hurt if you walk. I think it would be easier if mama just carried you."

 "Please mama," he begged, directing the infamous Berry pout at her, "I want to walk."

 Rachel sighed, her resolve cracking under his big brown pleading eyes and pouting lips Damn him for learning that from her, it was just too precious. Turning to Quinn, she offered the girl a small smile, "I think you and San should head in so long. This may take a little longer than expected."

 Quinn started intently at the diva, "Are you sure?" she questioned, "Because I'm more than happy to stay here with you two."

 Rachel nodded, leaning forward to kiss her gently, "Go and let everyone know we are on our way."

 Quinn growled, placing a final kiss to her girlfriend's lips before taking a reluctant step back, "Okay," she murmured, "but if you're not there in the next 15 minutes I'm sending a search party to come and find you."

 Santana, rolling her eyes in exasperation, grabbed Quinn's arm and tugged her towards the door, removing any potential for Rachel to respond with some cutesy crap, "Come on," she groaned, "I don't think I can stomach anymore of your lovey dovey bull crap."

 "Oh please," Quinn exclaimed, falling into step beside her friend, "like you're any better with Brittany."

 Santana shrugged, not even bothering to deny it, "Difference is Britt's and I are actually hot. You and Berry? Well now th "

 "Don't even bother finishing that sentence," Quinn warned, bumping her shoulder affectionately against her friend's, "You love us, you know you do."

 Santana hummed idly, lip quirked into a small reluctant smile, "Someone's got to have your back I suppose."

 Quinn smiled, dropping her gaze to the ground as they continued their walk in comfortable silence. She bit her lip, shooting a quick glance at the girl walking next to her, her best friend. The person who had been there to take care of her family when she dropped the ball so badly who had always been there for her in her own unique way. Providing her with the hard truths, whether she wanted them or not, answering every and any question or query she had in only a way Santana could  and right in that moment there was something she so desperately wanted to ask her about. "How'd it feel?" she questioned.

 "What?" Santana questioned, brow furrowing in confusion.

 "Hitting Puck earlier," Quinn explained, a mischievous glint in her eye. She had so wanted to be the one to do it, to feel his muscles and skin compressing under her elbow, giving way as the air rushed out of his lungs. But alas, she hadn't, so she would settle for living vicariously through Santana.

 Santana threw her head back as she burst into laughter, wrapping her arm around her blonde counter-part and squeezing tightly. It made perfect sense to her that Quinn would want to know every detail of how it felt to lay into Puck. They had all pretty much wanted to do it over the last few months at one point or another. Especially with respect to his treatment of Rachel and Luke, and seeing as how Quinn couldn't physically do it herself, she would gladly do her friend this solid and explain to her how good it felt."

 "It felt fucking amazing " she began, Quinn hanging on her every word as they entered the restaurant.

 Rachel turned her focus back to her son who was staring up at her with unabashed adoration, practically vibrating with excitement and eagerness at the mere idea that she may actually let him walk, "Alright," she murmured, grunting dramatically as she lifted him away from her and slowly lowered him to the floor. "You're going to listen to everything I tell you and you're going to hold my hand the whole time, okay?"

 Lucas gave an emphatic nod of his head, wrapping his entire hand around her pinky finger as he stared up at her, waiting impatiently for her next instruction.

 "Okay," Rachel responded, straightening up as much as she could before beginning a slow walk, Lucas walking along beside her, a slight limp in his step due to his accident the day before.

 Rachel checked and rechecked the car park to make sure it was clear before glancing back down at her son, eyes locking briefly with his as he continued to stare up at her in awe, not even bothering to look where he was going. His absolute trust that his mother wouldn't lead him wrong or let anything happen to him shining brightly in his eyes. Chuckling softly, Rachel pushed against the restaurant door, allowing Lucas to toddle through, "You may want to look where you're going bub," she mused, returning the toothy grin he was throwing her.

 Lucas nodded his head, grin firmly in place as he turned to face the room in front of him immediately freezing upon noticing all the diners in the room.

 "Mama," he whimpered uncertainly, grin slipping as he backed up into the woman, instantly latching onto her leg when he collided with it.

 Rachel frowned down at her son, her maternal instincts kicking into high gear as she watched him basically attempt to fuse himself with her, his entire body contorting against her as he forced his way between her legs, his arms wrapping tightly around her thigh pulling himself flush against it.

 "Luke," she cooed gently, bending at the waist to talk directly to the boy. The ridiculousness and embarrassment ignited by the possibility that those that couldn't see the four-year old nestled between her thighs might think she was addressing her vagina crossed her mind briefly, but were quickly overshadowed by her greater worry for her son.

 "Are you alright baby?" She questioned rhetorically, already knowing the answer, "Can you tell mama what's wrong?"

 Lucas shook his head, burying it against a jean clad thigh. "Let's go," he murmured, stretching up and resting his hand on her ass, giving it a little pat before gripping her pocket and tugging, wanting to go back the way they came out the door.

 Rachel blushed, mumbling apologies to the surrounding patrons' and wait staff as they began to draw their attention. "Luke," she whispered, show smile locked firmly in place as she played off the situation for their new audience, "Mommy, granny and grandpa are right there," she pointed at the table directly across from them. "Just a few more steps baby and then you get to have a nice breakfast with mommy."

 Lucas followed her finger, bottom lip immediately being drawn into his mouth anxiously as his eyes landed on his family. He wanted to go be with them but he didn't think he could get passed all the people sitting around and between them all just watching and waiting he hated being centre of attention. He shook his head, the attention becoming too much for him, "No," he whimpered, "Let's go."

 Rachel could feel her frustration with the situation beginning to reach its brink, feeling completely helpless as to what to do. Shooting a despairing look at the table filled with her friends and loved ones, appearing so close but oh so very far in that moment. Desperately hoping to catch someone's attention in the only way she deemed appropriate right then with a deadly glare, praying that someone would feel the every present tingle that is associated with being watched. She almost cried in relief when Kevin's head popped up, a smile breaking out on his face when he saw them thank god for that man and his fine tuned and never failing sixth sense.

 Kevin sniggered at the diva's predicament, finding an inappropriate amount of amusement in the absolute desperation reflected in her eyes. Tapping Judy's shoulder to get her attention, he gestured towards the pair, "It looks like one of our girls may have found themselves in a bit of a pickle."

 Judy smiled affectionately, hand coming to rest over her heart as she watched Lucas snuggle against his mama's thigh, clinging to her as if she was his last lifeline. Swivelling in her chair until she was facing them, she stretched her arms out, beckoning Lucas to come to her. Hoping that seeing a familiar face might make the task appear less daunting for the boy.

 Rachel's gaze darted between Judy and Lucas, mouthing a thank you to the older woman as she leant down, tugging on Lucas' arm to dislodge his grip and pull him out from between her legs before crouching down behind him. "Look baby," she cooed, pointing at Judy, "there's granny right there waiting for you do you think you can be a brave boy and go to her by yourself?"

 Lucas licked his lips nervously as his eyes flickered between his grandmothers welcoming embrace, his mother and the surrounding customers before coming to a decision. With a quick nod of his head he left the safety of his mother's arms, darting as fast as he could across the short distance and launching himself at Judy the minute she was within reach.

 Judy groaned as she caught the flying missile, lifting him into her lap so she could more properly provide him with the comfort and security he was likely to be seeking in that moment. She hadn't even fully enclosed him in an embrace when he wrestled his way out of her hold and scampered off her lap, across Kevin's and into Quinn's, straddling her hips and snuggling into her.

 Judy sat dumbfounded, arms still outstretched for an embrace that was no more, "Oh," she mumbled as she dropped her arms, feeling mildly disappointed. She had actually really been looking forward to getting some loving from her grandbaby.

 Kevin wrapped his arm around his wife, placing a kiss to her temple, "Sometimes the grandparents just don't cut it," he whispered.

 Judy nodded, a small smile gracing her face, "Yeah well we'll see what happens next time he needs someone in his corner when he disagrees with his mommies."

 Kevin chuckled, turning his focus to the young family, taking a moment to really look at the girls, at what wonderful and doting parents they had become before finally settling on his grandson. Little tufts of blonde hair were sticking out in every which way, his big brown eyes were staring dazedly off into the distance he was the epitome of adorable. "Let's be real honey, we're putty in his pint sized hands. All he'll have to do is pout and we'll break we stand no hope against his toddler charms."

 Judy smiled, patting her husband's thigh, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 Quinn wrapped one arm around Lucas, holding him securely against her chest as she draped the other over the back of Rachel's chair, "I'm glad you finally decided to join us, I was worried you weren't going to show for a minute there," she teased, smiling playfully at her girl.

 "Ha ha, so funny," Rachel drawled lamely, running her fingers through Luke's hair, "Tell mommy how funny she is bub? Maybe she should consider a career in comedy instead of photography."

 Lucas nodded his head, burying his face into Quinn's cleavage, one hand mindlessly tracing her bra through her shirt.

 "You see," Quinn exclaimed, leaning slightly to kiss the pout from Rachel's lips, "You're both in agreement. I'm a downright riot."

 Rachel shook her head, an amused smile gracing her features as she tugged gently on Lucas' hair, "Are you going to turn around and join us for breakfast bud?"

 Lucas shook his head, nuzzling Quinn's breast with his nose as he got comfortable once more.

 Quinn dropped a kiss to Lucas head, attempting to return some order to his mop of blonde hair with her fingers, "I'll make you a deal," she whispered into his good ear, "You can stay right where you are while mama and I order, but once the food get's here you have to turn around and join us okay?"

 Lucas sat completely still for a moment, clearly contemplating what had been proposed before finally shrugging, "Okay," he nodded, "we do that."

 Kurt leaned back in his chair, smirk locked firmly in place. He had been watching the family interact for a while now, particularly Lucas, and had found himself quite entertained by the small boy's actions. "I'm sorry," he announced, unable to contain himself any longer, "but I feel it needs to be said we definitely do not need to be worried about that boy's sexuality. He's just like every other hot blooded heterosexual man in America obsessed with boobs."

 Judy, who had managed to catch the tail end of the proclamation, felt the inexplicable need to defend her grandson's actions. She definitely didn't like the comparison being made between him and every other hormonal boy. He was just a baby after all her baby, always would be.

 "He's taking comfort from them," she explained factually, gesturing to Quinn's cleavage much to the girl's embarrassment. "It's innate, all babies take comfort in their mother's breasts, they're a source of nutrients. There is absolutely nothing strange or weird about it."

 By this point the entire table had turned into the conversation, eyes all locked on the small boy. Waiting with varying degrees of interest and fascination, some with barely contained excitement, for the boy to make his next move.

 Quinn shot an absolutely mortified look at Rachel, silently pleading with her to do something, anything really, to draw focus away from her family.

 Rachel gave a confident nod of her head, her lips firmed into a determined line as she lowered her menu to the table. Her family needed her and she was more than willing to step up to the plate and perform her duty. Fixing a no nonsense glare to her face, she made sure to stare at each and every person at the table, "As wonderful as Quinn's ample bosom is, I think it's time we change the subject, hmm," she suggested almost as if giving them an actual choice in the matter.

 When she was met by nothing but stunned silence she turned to Quinn with a proud smile, confident that she had handled the situation adeptly, only to be met with a wide-eyed look of horror. "What?" she questioned innocently, smile faltering, completely oblivious to what she had done wrong.

 "Rachel!" Quinn squeaked, her cheeks now having adopted a lovely red hue. She had honestly thought that nothing could have possibly made the situation any worse, that Rachel could literally have said or done anything and it could only have had a positive result oh how wrong she had been.

 Santana was staring at the diva in amusement, a huge grin on her face as she observed the clearly confused diva. This was an opportunity she absolutely could not afford to miss. "Gee," she exclaimed loudly, "Looks like Luke isn't the only one who's obsessed with Quinn's bo OW!" she screeched gripping her ear, staring incredulously at Brittany who was poised to flick her again. "What was that for?"

 "Be nice," Brittany chastised, glaring sternly at her girlfriend for a moment before breaking out into a happy grin and turning back to face everyone, "Should we order? I'm like super hungry right now."

 Quinn leant back from whispering an explanation to her girlfriend, revealing a thoroughly embarrassed Rachel. Who, all of a sudden, wasn't so enthusiastic to make eye contact with anyone any longer. She really needed to think more before she spoke spontaneous outbursts only seemed to put her in awkward positions or get her into trouble.

 "I think that's a really good idea Britt," she muttered, brushing some hair behind her ear as she continued to stare down at the table, experiencing one of the few moments in her life when she actually begrudged being centre of attention.

 Quinn ran her hand through her diva's hair, tugging gently until she lifted her head to look at her. Smiling tenderly, she cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb softly over the supple flesh hoping to express all the love she had for her in that one small gesture. She loved everything about her, even her sometimes thoughtless comments. They were usually done with good intentions and she couldn't be faulted for that she wouldn't let her feel chastised for it either.

 "You heard her," Quinn barked, hoping to finally divert attention from her family once and for all, "let's all look at our menus and choose something to order shall we."

 Kevin cleared his throat, shifting forward in his seat uncomfortably. This, and moments like it, were his own personal version of hell and he was more than happy to assist them in moving on from it. Picking up his menu, he began flipping through it, wracking his brain for something that had the potential to fill the awkward silence while shifting the conversation back to safe territory. "Isn't this the place that has that bacon and cheese omelette that you love so much honey?" he questioned as cavalierly as possible, blurting the first thing that came to his mind that he felt met the requirements trying his damndest to completely ignore the prior conversation and the ripple that radiated throughout the group because of it.

 It took a moment but eventually the sound of shuffling and low murmurs could be heard around the table as everyone began to follow Kevin's lead and focus on the menu and what they wanted to eat. Nobody noticed the look of pure fury etched on Mrs. Puckerman's face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Alright guys, here is the next chapter for you. Sorry it took so long to get up, hopefully the length makes up for it :)  
_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites, I absolutely love hearing your thoughts and opinions so keep them coming.  
_

_**I do try to reply to all my reviews personally but as I am unable to do so with my anonymous reviewers I will try to address your greatest concerns right here ;). Firstly don't worry, Puck is going to very much be a back ground character in this story, he will not be featuring heavily. Secondly, Rachel will not be forgiving him anytime soon, how their relationship was left in the last chapter is how it shall remain for the forseeable future. With reference to Quinn and her lack of insight into Beth and her and Puck's roles and presence in her life...well, that will be addressed in this chapter.  
_

_**Hopefully that helps to answer some of your queries :)_

_**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy and co...I merely borrowing them for a while._

* * *

**_**Chapter 6**_ **

 

The rest of breakfast passed without further incident. The earlier awkwardness had all but dissipated following the arrival of the food, when everyone had fallen into easy conversation, laughing and joking with each other.

 Beth had shifted positions during breakfast to sit with Rachel. The duo, who had enjoyed the exact same meal were now currently engrossed in their own private conversation as they coloured together in one of the small girl's books.

 Quinn smiled lovingly as she watched the pair interact with each other, the sight absolutely tugging at her heart strings. It had become quite apparent to most at the table that yet another Fabray, biologically anyway, had developed quite an infatuation with their resident diva. Beth had spent the entire breakfast hanging on Rachel's every word, staring at her with nothing short of unabashed adoration. As for ordering the exact same thing as Rachel, Beth had gone so far as to avidly defend her choice of fruit salad and water  it was suitable for vegans don't you know!

 It was a real bittersweet moment for Quinn, serving as a reminder of how badly the last meeting had gone, of how little time the two had gotten to spend together. She felt as if her idiotic behaviour had robbed the pair of an entire month of bonding opportunities and that was really hard to swallow.

 She had been so absorbed in the moment that the rest of the world had almost disappeared. So much so, that it had slipped her mind that she had been serving as her son's own personal massage chair and had ceased all movements. It was the increased wriggling on her lap and the insistent patting of her thigh that finally snapped her out of her stupor. Looking down, she immediately locked eyes with frustrated brown, Lucas whimpering his displeasure at her having stopped.

 Smiling placatingly, Quinn leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose before resuming the slow bouncing of her knees. "Sorry bud," she murmured, picking up his smoothie and directing the straw into his mouth as he relaxed against her, eyes drooping as he began to suck lazily.

 Quinn's eyes darted to the small bowl of bacon and eggs in front of her, the only bowl on the table that had yet to be touched let alone finished. An all too familiar knot beginning to form and roll within her gut as a wave of nausea hit her. She hated that Lucas was feeling so uncomfortable that he couldn't even eat bacon BACON! I mean he was just like his mommy, bacon was the holy grail of food for them. They would absolutely eat that delicious piece of pork whenever possible. So Lucas turning his nose up to their favourite delicious treat made her hackles rise. This was clearly about more than just the pain and discomfort associated with his accident. No, this was about the level of anxiety he was likely feeling due to Beth and Puck's presence, and that was her fault  She was literally sick with Guilt.

 Clenching her eyes tightly against the onslaught of emotion, she nuzzled into her son and placed a feather light kiss to his ear. She needed to feel his tiny body against her own, smell the shampoo in his hair, feel the breath in his lungs and taste the sweetness of his baby soft skin  She just needed him. She needed to be reminded that he wasn't angry or upset with her, that he didn't seem to blame her for the confusion or anxiety he felt as a result of the circumstances they were in. No he just wanted his mommy to be there for him, to love him and to help him through this  and she could do that, she'd happily do that.

 "You sure you don't want to have some bacon bud?" She murmured wriggling his ear affectionately, careful not to dislodge his hearing aid, "It's really good."

 Lucas gave a lazy shake of his head, straw never leaving his lips.

 Judy, who had been observing the small boy's every action throughout breakfast, decided to step in. The very idea of Lucas only drinking a smoothie for breakfast not sitting comfortably with her at all. "How about a muffin baby? Granny can go and get you want if you want."

 Lucas shook his head once more, managing to separate from the straw long enough to mumble a barely audible 'no granny' before reattaching his lips once more.

 "What about some bread bud or maybe a pancake?" Kevin suggested, offering a cheeky smile, "You can have some ice cream with it."

 Another negative response was received. By this point the rest of the gleeks had tuned into the conversation and had started proposing their own potential solutions. Everything from tater tots to grilled cheese was tossed out and shot down respectively.

 Santana Lopez had held a certain faÃ§ade her entire life. She had an image to uphold, one she had worked hard to develop and maintain. Everybody's perception of her was skewed to meet her own agenda  She was a bitch, an absolute badass that cared for, next to Brittany, herself first and foremost. She absolutely loved it. It kept most people at arm's length and she had no problems with that Less people for her to protect.

 Lucas however  Lucas had somehow or another managed to wiggle his way under all her defences and into her heart. So it was only logical that the feelings of concern that flared within her upon noticing his lack of appetite couldn't be helped. The little guy practically ate her and Britt out of house and home when he stayed with them. She was absolutely certain that he would gnaw on a table leg if he didn't have a constant supply of chewable sweets in his mouth  Britt literally did not leave home without a packet of sweets in her handbag. She didn't usually make a habit out of expressing concern for anyone who wasn't Brittany in public, but Luke wasn't just anyone he was special to her and she couldn't exactly just turn a blind eye to whatever distress he was experiencing. Add to that the fact that she and Britt were vying for the role of God parents and her faux pas that morning with Rachel, and she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

 Resting her elbows on the table, she leant forward, hunching slightly so she was at eye level with the small boy, "What about some chewies Lukie? Aunt Brit-Brit has your favourites in her bag."

 Lucas stared contemplatively at the latina for a moment  he did like his chewies. He watched intently as his aunt Brittany reached into her bag, withdrawing his favourites and shaking them temptingly in front of him. Detaching his lips from his straw, he stretched out tentatively towards the bag, a few chewies not sounding like such a bad idea, when a loud bang had him instantly retreating back into his mother's safe embrace in fear.

 The entire table, in one simultaneous move, swivelled in the direction of the noise. Their eyes coming to rest on the clenched fist of Mrs Puckerman resting against the table.

 Rachel gave an exasperated sigh as she leant back in her chair, shaking her head in disbelief. She could not believe the nerve of this woman, she had hoped that they would've been able to make it through breakfast amicably, but clearly that had just been wishful thinking  she should've known better.

 "Here we go," she muttered, the flood gates had been opened and it was only a matter of time before the onslaught arrived.

 Quinn eyed Mrs Puckerman cautiously as she shifted Lucas in her lap, the older woman's gaze locked on the small boy, a look of almost contempt on her face. She turned Lucas to face her parents, resting his good ear against her chest and cupping her hand over the other so he couldn't hear. She had a feeling things were about to get ugly and they didn't for him to be exposed to that.

 Mrs Puckerman watched the entire exchange, rolling her eyes in agitation, "You know you can't protect him from everything right?"

 "I'm sorry?" Quinn questioned incredulously, eyes narrowing in anger.

 "You all coddle that boy," she explained, unfazed by the girl's glare. "I've watched every single one of you do it throughout breakfast and I think it's ridiculous. He's four years old, he's not a baby and you all should stop treating him as such."

 "With all due respect," Judy stated, a tight smile on her face, "you know absolutely nothing about my grandson  So you'll have to forgive me if I choose to ignore your opinion on the matter."

 "I apologize," Mrs Puckerman replied, holding her hands up in mock surrender, watching as Rachel continued to distract Beth by singing quietly to her while colouring and Kevin kept Lucas occupied by trying to catch his foot, much to both their amusements. It was all so utterly domestic and the very thought of it made her irrationally angry  things could have been so different. "I just thought that seeing as how everyone else had already provided their input I would as well."

 "Mom," Puck warned, "I don't think that now is really the appropriate time for this."

 "I'm not sure what you mean Noah," Mrs Puckerman responded with a shrug, "I'm just expressing my opinion on the matter. I mean no harm by it."

 Judy clenched her jaw tightly, "Be that as it may," she murmured lowly, "I would appreciate if you wouldn't. These people," she gestured to the gleeks sitting around the table, "actually know Lucas and have a relationship with him. They are familiar with all his personality quirks and are aware of all the issues and difficulties he faces. Their input and idea's are based on the knowledge they have and comes from a place of love  Yours on the other hand," she shot the woman a dismissive look, "means nothing."

 Mrs Puckerman glared furiously at Judy, fists clenching in anger, "I think " She drawled, "that as I am the only one here who has successfully raised a son, I am especially qualified to comment on this particular topic  and I think that that boy is never going to learn how to do things on his own."

 Judy scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Well if you consider Noah Puckerman to be successfully raised then I suppose, technically, you are correct " Mrs Puckerman smiled smugly, "but I think I would be remiss if I didn't inform you that the girl's and I have a very different interpretation of what successfully raised is, and will consider Lucas as such when he ends up nothing like Noah Puckerman."

 The smug smile immediately dropped from Mrs Puckerman's face, her jaw clenching tightly, "Well your daughter clearly considered him mature enough. I mean he is Beth's father."

 Judy snapped, the last semblance of control all but gone as she shoved her chair out and stood menacingly over the other woman, "Your son " she hissed dangerously, "took advantage of my daughter and if I ha "

 "Judy," Kevin interrupted quietly, placing a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder as he pulled her back down into her chair, "I don't think now is really the time nor place to be having this conversation." He gestured to the room where they had gained the attention of several of the other restaurant patrons. Leaning forward he whispered something in Judy's ear, the older woman instantly deflating, nodding her head in agreement with whatever her husband had suggested.

 Kevin maintained eye contact with the woman, giving her a nod of reassurance before turning to Quinn, "I think I should take Luke to the park," he stated as he stood up. "What do you say bud? Do you want to go for a walk in the park with your old gramps?"

 Lucas' outstretched arms were his only reply as he was lifted off his mother's lap and settled in the crook of his grandpa's arm.

 Beth's head immediately perked up at the mention of the park, dropping her colouring pencil onto the table, "Can I come to the park too?" She asked, bouncing excitedly in her chair at the very prospect of it.

 Rachel shot a look at the Watson's, not wanting to step on anyone's toes by giving Beth permission to go when her parents were uncomfortable with it. One look at their wide-eyed shocked faces however, and she knew they were still hung up on Judy's revelation. Helping Beth off her chair she directed the small girl towards Kevin, "I think that's a great idea sweetheart," she murmured, placing two gentle pats to her back side to help her progress. Turning her focus to Kevin she tossed him her car keys, "The strollers in the boot."

 Kevin nodded, taking Beth's hand as they began to make their exit, walking slowly towards the door.

 "Do you think I can push the stroller?" Beth asked, staring eagerly up at Kevin.

 "I don't know," Kevin stated at exactly the same time as Lucas' mumbled 'No'. Holding the door open so Beth could step out first he added as he followed behind, "Why don't we wait til we get to the park and then we'll see."

 The table was enveloped in an awkward silence, nobody having a clue what to say following Judy and Mrs Puckerman's encounter now that the distraction of the children was gone. It was clear this breakfast was over.

 Rachel's chair screeched as it dragged along the wood floor, freeing the girl from what was quickly beginning to feel like a prison. Standing, she dropped her serviette, "I think I'm going to take my leave," she murmured, offering a tired smile to the tables remaining occupants. "I would say it's been pleasant, but I'm sure we all know that would be lying," She directed an unforgiving glare at Mrs Puckerman. "So I'll bid you adieu and see you all later at the farm," She gave a small smile, dropping a kiss to Quinn's head before walking away from the nightmare that had once been breakfast.

 Finn and Sam literally scrambled out of their seats, using Rachel's exit as their excuse to leave, mumbling apologies and gratitude's as they bolted after the diva.

 Quinn sighed as she stood from her chair, no longer feeling the need to be in the presence of anyone at the table. Breakfast had been a total bust and all she wanted to do was be with her family. She exchanged no pleasantries or offered any excuses; in fact she uttered not a single word as she left. She didn't care if people thought her rude or impolite it wasn't like those qualities had been of particular importance at breakfast anyway.

 Santana and Brittany flanked her, much like they had all throughout high school. "Thank god Q," Santana murmured as they exited, "When Trouty Mouth and Frankenteen stole my initial exit strategy I honestly thought I was going to be stuck in that unbearable environment til everyone decided to leave shit was seriously stifling."

 "That didn't go at all like I hoped it would," Quinn muttered. "Can nothing go right for us?"

 "We forgot about Judy and Mrs. Puckerman," Brittany mumbled softly, drawing confused looks from both girls. "We've been so worried about Luke and Rach and how to help them be around Beth and Puck, but we forgot about your mom and Mrs. Puckerman they hate each other."

 Quinn groaned, throwing her head back in exasperation, "I don't know how we're going to get through this week."

 "No offense Q," Santana exclaimed, "but what exactly did you expect was going to happen this week?" She grabbed Quinn's arms, halting her progress and spinning her to face them, "Hard truth time mija, but this was never going to be some big, happy family reunion because the Puckerman's and the Fabray's are never going to be a family. There's too much bad blood between you guys and no amount of pseudo gatherings is going to change that and the sooner you accept that the better."

 "But Beth "

 "Beth is not your daughter Quinn," Santana stated firmly. She knew she was being harsh but somebody needed to help the girl see the full picture, "She already has a family who love her very much. She doesn't need that from you and Puck as well. Hell, she doesn't even need to spend time with you two together. As long as she spends time with each of you is all that matters." She fixed her best friend with a firm, sympathetic gaze, "I know you're just trying to do right by everyone Q, but you need to wake the fuck up and stop putting your family into uncomfortable and unnecessary situations like dragging them, and us for that matter, on a trip that you shouldn't even be on."

 Quinn gaped at the Latina, taking a moment to digest all that she had just been told, before exploding, punching Santana in the shoulder, "Why the fuck didn't you say anything before we left S? I mean what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

 "Well, in the future " Santana drawled, rubbing her shoulder, "really think before you make a decision. I love you Q, I really do, but you've made some piss poor choices lately. Choices that someone of your level of intelligence should never make. Talk, discuss, emote, express  I really don't care what you have to do just start making better decisions."

 "But what do I do now?" Quinn asked, despair lacing her tone.

 "You focus on your family," Brittany said, shrugging factually. "Forget about Puck and his mom and focus on spending time with your family."

 Santana nodded her agreement, gesturing at her genius of a girlfriend, "She's right, treat this as a holiday for your family and help integrate Beth into that fold. Pretend like the Puckerman's don't even exist this week they're a non issue for you as of this moment."

 Quinn nodded her head yeah; she could do that she would do that. Smiling gratefully, she pulled her two closest friends into a hug, "Thank you, I owe you both so much."

 Santana smirked the role of god parents was as good as in the bag.

 "What's going on he " Rachel began, a small squeak escaping her as Quinn appeared to defy all laws of motion, spinning to cup her cheeks and pull her roughly into a kiss, completely taking her by surprise.

 She flailed for a moment, hands hovering awkwardly at her sides before finally coming to rest on the girl's hips as she relaxed into the embrace, returning the kiss with equal fervour. Not even the slightest bit concerned as Quinn forced her tongue into her mouth to play that they were basically making out in public my she had come a long way.

 Quinn inhaled deeply as she pulled back, Rachel following the motion in an attempt to reconnect their lips she was only really just getting into it, she wasn't ready to stop yet. Placing a series of quick pecks to her diva's lips in a gesture of reassurance, they would most definitely be continuing this in a more appropriate place later, she rested her forehead against her lovers, "I'm sorry," she murmured, kissing her once more, "I love you and I'm so sorry."

 Rachel curled her fists into the blonde's shirt, tugging her closer, "Why are you apologising, it wasn't your fault breakfast didn't quite go according to plan."

 "I'm not apologising for that well I am "she mused with a half shrug, "but it's for more than just that. I'm apologizing for everything, for this trip, for my behaviour just for everything. I've been a crappy girlfriend and a mom and I'm sorry."

 "Quinn," Rachel sighed, she'd already apologised, she didn't need another one.

 "No," Quinn sighed with a shake of her head, brushing a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear, "It's the truth, but I swear I'm going to be better starting with this trip."

 Rachel smiled tenderly, pushing gently on her feet to connect their lips once more, "It's unnecessary, but thank you anyway."

 She looked over the blonde's shoulder, catching sight of the clearly nervous and guilt-ridden Puck trailing behind the Watson's, their stiff postures clear indicators of how uncomfortable they were with his mere presence.

 "I take it The Watson's weren't aware of exactly how Beth came to exist prior to breakfast?" Rachel questioned.

 Quinn looked over to where The Watson's and Puck were walking, shaking her head, "No, I never told them and I doubt Puck ever did," she explained. "I mean all we were really concerned about was being given the opportunity to meet Beth and get to know her. Everything else, all the details about our past, just kind of slipped to the wayside."

 "So "Rachel licked her lips, squeezing Quinn's hips, "So should we say something to them about it, maybe clarify everything for them. I can only imagine what they're thinking based off what Judes said."

 Quinn turned her focus back to the brunette, "No," she murmured, shaking her head, "I think Puck needs to step up and face all of his demons. All I want to do is spend the rest of this trip devoting all of my time and attention to you, Luke and Beth and just forget about everything else."

 "Really?" Rachel asked demurely as she tugged the blonde flush against her. All thoughts of The Watsons and Puck fading away as she stared up into vibrant hazel eyes.

 "Mhmm," Quinn hummed in acknowledgement, running open palms up and down the diva's back, "You Rachel Berry are a main priority to me."

 "I like that," Rachel husked, trailing her fingers teasingly along the waistband of her girlfriend's jeans. Pushing up slightly onto the balls of her feet, she brushed her lips against Quinn's ear, "you putting us first..." she nipped playfully, "It's such a turn on."

 Quinn swallowed thickly, trembling briefly as a pulse of arousal passed through her. "Yeah?" she questioned, squeezing the girl tightly to her as she nuzzled against her neck, inhaling deeply.

 "Yeah," Rachel whimpered, hand shifting to intertwine with blonde locks, tugging gently as teeth began to graze her skin.

 "Oh my god!" Judy exclaimed exasperatedly, grabbing Quinn's arm and forcibly breaking her embrace with Rachel. "You're in the middle of a parking lot girls," she hissed, completely scandalized by their behaviour, "There is a time and a place for that kind of behaviour and this most certainly is not it."

 "Oh I don't know Judes," Santana smirked, leering as Quinn and Rachel, "Britts and I were certainly enjoying the show," both girls instantaneously blushing in response.

 "Don't provoke them Santana Lopez," Judy admonished with a glare before turning back to face the now thoroughly embarrassed duo, "but she is right, you were giving everyone quite a show "

 Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn, burying her face into her chest as the girl did the same in her hair.

 "We apologise," Rachel murmured bashfully, "We got a little carried away, but I promise it won't happen again."

 "Let's ensure it doesn't shall we," Judy stated before spinning on her foot and starting towards their cars. "Come on," she called, a teasing lilt to her tone, "the sooner we get going, the sooner you two can get to the farm house and out of the public eye to carry on doing whatever it is that you two were planning on doing on the sidewalk."

 "Oh god," Quinn groaned, dragging her feet as she followed behind a now hysterically laughing Santana with Rachel, "Why did she have to say that, now I'm not going to be able to have sex at the farmhouse without wondering if my mother is listening."

 "And you think I'm going to be able to?" Rachel responded, peaking up at the blonde.

 Quinn growled in frustration, "I hate her," she ground out, "I literally hate her so much right now."

 "I know baby," Rachel cooed sympathetically, patting the blonde's stomach, "We'll figure something out, okay? I mean, we managed to maintain a sex life with an inquisitive toddler in the house, how much harder can one old lady be?"

 

* * *

 

Lucas wasn't exactly sure what was going on at the moment. His mommies had been in deep, hushed conversation about something on their drive home he didn't have a clue what it was about, just that it made his mommy real happy and that it had somehow ended with him sitting with his mama in the entertainment room at the house. He didn't mind though, he liked spending time with his mama, even if it was just them staring at each other and doing nothing.

 Rachel bit her lip anxiously, running her fingers through her son's blonde locks as he looked up at her with such trust and adoration. She hated that she was about to do this to him, it felt like a betrayal it was a betrayal. At least that's how Lucas was definitely going to see it. She felt it needed to be done however; she wouldn't have agreed to do it otherwise. They needed to find a new balance that worked for everyone.

 Scooting closer, she cupped his little face in her hands, ensuring his gaze would remain locked on her own throughout her speech. Seeing his eyes, focused and alert, helped her to know that he was actually listening and hearing what she was saying to him.

 "I need you to listen up, okay bub?" Rachel questioned, Lucas immediately giving a small dutiful nod of his head, his wide brown eyes focussing intently on her.

 Rachel smiled adoringly, caressing his cheek softly, "Mommy and Beth are going to be coming in here to watch movies with you in a little bit and I need for you to behave okay?"

 Lucas' reaction was almost instantaneous, his eyes dropped and his tiny hands began to nervously twitch, playing with the shoe laces on his sneakers. The sight, the very transformation of her son before her eyes scared her. Gone was the vibrant little boy he had been mere minutes ago to be replaced by the confused, fearful one that sat before her now. The sadness she felt that the very idea of being with Quinn and Beth upset him so much was indescribable, but this was honestly one of the only ways they saw to change that response and his feelings associated with it. She had said they couldn't force it, but her and Quinn had discussed how they could best approach this situation and well sometimes the moms had to make the difficult decisions right?"

 "Luke, look at me baby?" she cooed, ducking down slightly to meet his eyes, "I know you're scared bud, I would be too if a lot of things were happening to me and my family that I didn't understand. But I honestly feel that you spending time with mommy and Beth by yourself is going to help make things better for you it's going to help you see things a bit more clearly so you're not confused all the time, okay?"

 Lucas sniffled, giving a short nod of his head, "Okay," he mumbled.

 "Okay," Rachel cooed, raining kissed down on his head. "Mama is so proud of you baby, so proud. You're being such a big boy doing this and mama is so proud okay?"

 Lucas nodded his head as he inhaled shakily, resting his cheek against her hand, drawing whatever strength and security he could from her while she was still there.

 "Okay," Rachel sighed, placing one final kiss to his head before standing to leave, "Mommy's going to be here soon okay? Just relax and enjoy watching the movie with her, just like you guys do at home. Don't worry about anything else; it's all going to turn out just fine."

 Lucas watched as his mama left him and walked out the room, fighting every one of his instincts that were telling him to burst out crying and run after her. He said he would try and he would, he would make her proud. Lying back, he curled onto his side, facing the rear of the sofa that didn't mean it was easy though.

 

* * *

 

Rachel walked out the room without a backward glance, to fearful that if she looked back and saw her little boy sitting so pitifully on the sofa she would have turned right back around, snatched him straight back up and steeled away with him just keep him safe and protected against any and all potential hurt, but she couldn't do that. He needed this, they all did. If they had any chance of possibly surviving this as a family, with only minimal scarring, he needed to come to terms with everything but that didn't mean it was easy though.

 Judy, who had been waiting just outside the room for the diva, immediately noticed the look of distress on the young girl's face. Closing the gap between them, Judy gripped her shoulders gently, "Don't tell me you're going to cry," she admonished jokingly. "He's watching a movie Rachel, not going to war."

 "I know," Rachel mumbled, voice catching as the flood gates began to open. She didn't want to cry, she was aware of how pathetic that would be, but she appeared to have very little control over the matter in that moment.

 "Rachel," Judy chastised gently as she pulled the girl into her arms, cooing reassurances into her ear as she rocked her gently, "he's going to be fine honey, Quinn will take good care of him."

 "I know," Rachel hiccoughed, "I know It's just I've never left him in a position where he was uncomfortable or had the potential to be hurt." She gripped the woman tightly as a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her, "I don't want him to be hurt Judes, I don't want to fail him like that."

 "He won't be hurt sweetheart," Judy murmured, kissing her head tenderly, "and you haven't failed him." She pulled back from the embrace, cupping Rachel's face gently, "They need this honey, Quinn and Luke need this," she stated, softly wiping tears away with her thumbs. "You need to have faith; everything is going to be just fine."

 Rachel rolled her eyes with a nod of her head, chuckling wryly Judy, forever the eternal optimist, or at the very least for the last month. She wished she still held that optimistic outlook on life, to truly believe that all was going to work out for the best, but too much had already happened to prove otherwise. Thinking positively and expecting the best was only setting herself up for what she felt was inevitable heartbreak and disappointment and she just didn't think she could survive that again. No, it was much easier just to expect the worst and then be pleasantly surprised if things actually turned out better.

 "Okay Judes," she sniffled sarcastically, "Let's do what we always do and hope for the best."

 Judy fixed the girl with a stern look, not at all amused at her deliberate disregard of her advice. She knew that they were all frustrated with the situation and the continuous loop they appeared to have found themselves in, but giving up and thinking pessimistically was not the answer. She had done that once and she almost lost her family as a result she wasn't about to let the girls' make the same mistake.

 "Yes lets," Judy warned, leaving no room for argument, "A little bit of positive thinking can only help the situation hmm." She patted Rachel's cheek softly before letting go, linking arms with her and guiding her to the kitchen, "Now come on, you can come help nonna and I in the kitchen, we have lots that needs to be prepared for the barbeque later. Leave Quinn to handle Lucas and Beth, she needs to learn how to interact and cope with them together anyway it might as well be now."

 

* * *

 

Quinn was at her wits end. Ever since she and Beth had arrived in the Entertainment Room she had been trying to get Lucas to engage with them, but had had little success. The most she managed to draw out of him was a few monosyllabic answers, if any at all, Lucas choosing rather to spend his time lying down facing the rear of the couch, ignoring her and Beth completely. His tiny feet resting against her thigh, patting every now and again was really her only indication that he didn't completely begrudge her or the position he had found himself in. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that every pat happened to coincide with Beth snuggling into her side or requiring her attention either. Her little boy was just reminding her that he was there still and the very fact that he felt the need to do that caused unimaginable pain to blossom in her chest. She needed to make this better, she needed to talk to him, make him understand that Beth did not make him forgettable.

 Quinn reached forward, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie Toy Story, literally the only movie the two kids could agree on. Leaning back, she dropped the remote, locking eyes with Beth who was staring curiously up at her, "I think now would be the perfect time for a quick toilet break, don't you?" she questioned, smiling reassuringly at the girl.

 "Okay!" Bet exclaimed happily as she hopped off the couch, bounding towards the door. "But don't start the movie til I get back kay?" she added, grabbing the door frame to halt her progress as she came skidding to a stop.

 Quinn nodded, placing her hand over her heart, "I swear," she said seriously, lips quirking into a smile as Beth breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief before continuing on her way.

 Lucas decided to take advantage of his mother's distracted state, beginning to back off the couch as quietly as possible. He just really didn't think he could stay in the room for any longer, he'd tried for his mommies, he was finished now. His feet had just hit the floor, he could literally taste his freedom when a pair of hands hooked under his arms and lifted him up, depositing him on a lap. He sighed, head dropping to his chest in defeat so close.

 "And where do you think you're going little man?" Quinn cooed, rubbing his back soothingly.

 Lucas stared up at her with a questioning gaze, "To the toilet?" he asked, hoping that was an answer she would believe.

 "Mhmm," Quinn hummed, not even needing to scrutinize her son to know he wasn't being truthful, "Well mommy would really like to talk to you for a bit, so if you could wait for a few minutes I'd really appreciate it."

 Lucas bit his lip anxiously, dropping his gaze once more as he gave a short resigned nod of his head if he was going to get in trouble he'd rather just get it over with.

 Quinn dropped a kiss to his head, pulling him tightly against her body, hoping that the contact would serve to soothe him and reduce his anxiety. "I think you know what this is about," she cooed, rocking him gently in her arms, "We need to talk about Beth and what happens when she comes to visit."

 Lucas immediately bristled, moaning as he buried his face into his mother's chest. He didn't want to talk about Beth, why couldn't she just talk to him about how bad he was being that was a far less scary topic for him. He didn't really have to worry about what was going to be said in that instance, he would get in trouble and that would be it. With Beth he had no idea what to expect, but previous experience told him it wasn't going to be good.

 "Honey," Quinn cooed, "just because Beth is in our lives now doesn't mean that I'm going to love you any less or forget about you." She ducked her head, tilting Lucas' face to meet her own, "Mommy messed up big time the last time Beth came to visit and she's so sorry about that bub. So, so very sorry," she murmured, kissing his nose gently. "But I need for you to understand that that was my mistake and just because that was a really hurtful and confusing time for you and mama doesn't mean that every time is going to be the same. You and mama are my whole world, you're my priority and I promise I will never ignore or neglect you again," she explained, nuzzling against his temple. "Don't let mommy's mess-up taint your view of Beth, I think you two would get along real well if you would just give her a chance and spend some time with us."

 Lucas shook his head, the haze of confusion setting in once more. He understood what his mommy was saying and it was nice to hear, but he was battling to equate her words with his experiences. Everything that had happened since Beth had arrived had been bad. She'd ruined it, she'd messed it all up, and despite what he had been told he just couldn't see how this time was going to be any different the damage had already been done.

 "I don't know," Lucas mumbled, fists clenching unconsciously at his sides.

 "What don't you know bud?" Quinn questioned softly, her hand shifting to massage the back of his neck gently, attempting to ease some of the tension forming in his body. "Mommy can't help if you don't talk to her."

 Lucas jaw clenched as an irrational surge of anger exploded within him. How was talking going to help, it wasn't like it was going to be able change anything. All his problems were still going to be there whether he spoke about them or not and that was assuming he even knew what he was feeling. He had absolutely no idea how to make sense of everything that was going on or how it made him feel. He was virtually living in a permanent haze of confusion with only a few moments of clarity and that made him angry. He didn't like that he seemed to be the only one who didn't understand he just wanted to understand like everyone else so he didn't have to be confused anymore.

 Quinn instantly began to notice the change in her son's emotion, but only truly became concerned when he began to tremble uncontrollably, his entire face adopting a red hue. Anger wasn't an emotion that was uncommon for the boy as of late. They had approached a specialist about his behavioural outbursts and were reassured that it was normal for a child with his condition. Expressing themselves coherently was difficult for them and they needed an outlet for their emotions. All they could do was continue to prompt him to try an express himself with words and if that failed they just needed to be there for him and let him have his moment. But this wasn't any ordinary outburst, Quinn knew it the minute he had started shaking this was of panic attack proportions.

 "Luke," Quinn stated, a hint of urgency leaking into her tone, "What's wro "

 "I don't know," Luke murmured, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he began to rock back and forth on Quinn's lap, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't "

 Quinn immediately grabbed Lucas' wrists, holding them away from his body. Knowing, with an intimate understanding that only a mother could possess, that the hair pulling and head slapping was coming next. She and Rachel may have agreed with the specialist about letting him have his moment, but they drew the line when those moments tended towards self-abuse, which had happened on occasion. Neither girl was willing to just sit there while Lucas scratched, clawed and hit himself no matter how beneficial the professionals thought it might be.

 Judging by his continued rocking and the monotonous repetition of the three word sentence that Quinn was quickly coming to despise, combined with his complete lack of acknowledgement of her restraining grip on his wrists, and it was clear to the young mother that her son had retreated back into himself. Completely oblivious to anything and everything that was happening around him.

 She had an innate need to snap him out of it. It physically wasn't a possibility for her to just sit back and wait for him to return to a state of awareness at his own pace. It scared the shit out of her when he got like this and she couldn't just stand by while her son got lost in his own mind and not doing anything about it. She'd never expressed her deepest fear to anyone no matter how irrational she knew it to be, although she was sure Rachel was aware of it based upon her past behaviour alone. She was downright terrified that one of these days Lucas wasn't going to come back to them. That he was going to get lost and not be able to find his way out and it would be her fault for letting him 'explore' to long before pulling him out. She couldn't live with herself if she let that happen she shook her head to clear it of all negative thoughts she wouldn't ever let that happen.

 Gripping his wrists gently, she tugged him to his feet, shifting her hands to hold him steady under his arms, "Lucas," she called, shaking him softly, trying to jostle him back to reality, "Come on baby, I need for you to snap out of this and talk to me."

 She kept her gaze locked on her son, murmuring reassurances and bouncing him gently until finally his unconscious reiterations began to slow and eventually stop and his once glazed over gaze became focussed once more. "Hi," Quinn whispered, smiling broadly in relief as she kissed his cheek gently, "Welcome back sweetheart."

 For a moment Lucas did nothing more than stare bewilderedly at his mother as he pulled completely from his protective sheath and back into the conscious realm, before collapsing heavily against her. An anguished cry ripping heavily from his throat as everything from the prior few minutes come rushing back.

 Quinn could do nothing more than offer her wailing son comfort, cradling him securely against her chest, her heart wrenching at every worded, wounded sob that escaped him. She wasn't able to decipher every garbled statement, but with words like 'broken' and 'ruined' being thrown around she didn't need to. She was more than capable of inferring exactly what his line of thought was.

 "I'm sorry," Quinn cooed, resting her cheek on his head as she rocked him gently. Her own eyes beginning to glisten with tears as the extent of damage her actions had caused became visible once again. She'd stripped away all his defences over the years and then turned around and drove a stake through his core with one massive mistake. She'd hurt him incomprehensibly, leaving him naked and exposed, "I'm so sorry baby so, so, sorry."

 Tilting her head towards the door she caught sight of her mother standing in the doorway, Rachel and Mrs. Watson with Beth cuddled against her both visible behind her. Shaking her head, she turned away from the door and returned her head to its place resting on Lucas', she couldn't deal with all their concerns right then, not when she had her baby's to deal with he was her priority in that moment.

 Judy gave a short nod of understanding, smiling sadly as she leant into the room, gripped the door handle and pulled the door closed. Quinn needed to handle this on her own and Judy was going to be sure they weren't interrupted. Turning towards the group, she offered a small reassuring smile, walking over to them and wrapping her arm around a clearly worried Rachel, "Well, Quinn appears to have everything under control on this front, so perhaps we should just give them a minute and go into the kitchen and finish preparing for the barbeque."

 Mrs, Watson nodded her agreement, giving Beth a tight hug, "I think it's about time I spoke to Beth a little bit more about this whole situation. So we'll be in the Living Room if you need us," she explained, gesturing over her shoulder towards the room before turning around and walking in that direction with Beth.

 Rachel curled into Judy's side, wincing at the sound of Lucas' muffled cries through the door, "I should be in there with them."

 Judy shook her head, directing them towards the kitchen, "Quinn needs to do this on her own they both need for her to do this on her own, so let her sweetheart. Lucas needs to know she's there for him, whether Beth is present or not, whether he expresses dislike for her or not. He needs to know she won't get angry at, or leave him for, having his feelings." She dropped a kiss to the pouting girl's head, "I promise you can go and see them soon okay?"

 Rachel gave a begrudged nod of her head, "Okay," she grumbled, "but I would like it put on my record that I don't like this at all."

 Judy rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatics, "Duly noted dear Now get back to your salad, nobody knows how to make your vegan meals the way you like them.

 Rachel huffed indignantly, stomping over to the kitchen table where her supplies were spread out. Picking up a knife, she began to chop a carrot with unnecessary force, she would do as Judy suggested but you could bet your bottom dollar she was going to make sure her displeasure was known.

 

* * *

 

Quinn lay sprawled out on the sofa, her eyes locked on the ceiling as she stroked her sleeping son's hair without much thought or conscious control. She had absolutely no idea how long they had been in their current position; it all seemed like such a blur now. She had remembered attempting to calm the small boy and when that had failed she remembered she had reclined back in the chair, cradled the inconsolable child against her chest and waited it out, Lucas eventually crying himself into a state of exhaustion and passing out. There was no reference of time, only what was and what was was not a very pleasant picture for the young mother.

 Quinn had never felt so helpless in her entire life. As a person she had experienced things that few others ever would, let alone as a teenager, and yet she resented not one. Each and every experience, from Beth to Rachel coming to live with her and all that surrounded that, had helped her to grow and mature. She looked back on those moments with pride at the level of control she was able to maintain in the face of adversity. It felt like her world was being torn apart at the worse moments but she still held her head high and maintained hope that it would all work out for the best and it usually did, Beth got the family she deserved and she got her family and her mother's support.

 She bunched the hem of Lucas' shirt, but this she had absolutely no idea how to make this better and she was fast losing hope. She had honestly thought that all that was needed was for Luke to get to know Beth and spend some time with them for together. That he would realise that she could split her attention between the two of them without him being forgotten. She even foolishly believed that the two could be friends; possibly even more she should have listened to Rachel. Rationally she knew, she was aware that there would be no immediate or quick way for her to repair the damage she had done, but the irrational part of her had still hoped otherwise. She had wanted Rachel to be wrong about this particular topic she should have known better, Rachel was very rarely wrong.

 The sound of the door creaking open slowly indicated to the girl that someone was entering the room. She didn't need to look to know who it was, "I think I broke our baby," she murmured, voice cracking as her eyes began to tear. The process of verbalising, to the only person that mattered, what had been weighing on her mind since Lucas' earlier outburst, finally resulted in the destruction of the emotional wall she had created so that she could focus on her son  Allowing her to truly feel the extent of the pain she was in.

 Rachel padded across the room, dropping to her knees next to her family on the sofa. Smiling sadly she reached out, brushing a fallen tear from the girl's face, "You did not break him Quinn," she whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping child. "He'll make sense of everything eventually and he'll be fine."

 "But what if he doesn't Rach? What if he's never able to figure it out?" Quinn asked, lip trembling violently. "What if my ignorance, my absolutely idiotic behaviour, ruined our chances of getting this right?"

 "Aww honey," Rachel murmured, leaning forward to place a kiss to the blonde's forehead, lingering in the connection for a moment, "You have no idea how much I wish I could make this better for you  for all of us." She pulled back slightly to stare into glistening hazel eyes, needing the girl to see the unconditional love she held for her, "but I can't." She sighed, dropping her gaze temporarily as she organised her thoughts and emotions before reconnecting them once more, "You made a mistake baby. You made a mistake and you made an already difficult situation that much more difficult  and now we have to live with the consequences."

 Quinn whimpered, attempting to turn away from the brunette's penetrating gaze but finding her plan quickly thwarted by a pair of hands cupping her cheeks, holding her firmly in place. She didn't want to be reminded about how badly she messed up, she knew that. She lived with her mistake 24 hours a day, plaguing every one of her interactions with her family and she just wanted it to stop all she wanted was for it to stop.

 "I-I've been trying Rach," Quinn stuttered, despair dripping from her voice. "I want to make to to make it better for us, but I feel like we've tried everything already. I don't know what else we can do What can we do Rach?" she questioned, eyes wide and deploring.

 Rachel leaned in once more, placing a tender kiss to the girl's lips, "Nothing," she whispered, lips brushing softly, "We do nothing." Wiping a fallen tear from the blonde's cheek, she sat back on her haunches, "We're going to live our lives now. You're going to spend time with both Lucas and Beth, if it has to be separately for the moment then so be it and I'm going to stop 'running'," she rolled her eyes, "with Luke from every uncomfortable or awkward situation.

 Quinn pouted, dropping a kiss to Lucas' sleeping head, "That doesn't sound like a solution at all Rach. I mean, that really doesn't make anything better for any of us."

 Rachel clenched her jaw, quickly becoming frustrated with both Quinn and her attitude in that moment, "I warned you Quinn, I warned you that there would be no quick fix to this situation. Things aren't going to just get better overnight. So no, there is no solution as of yet, but we can't just continue to put our lives on hold because of it." Ever so gently she picked Lucas up from Quinn's chest, cradling him against her own as she stood, the small boy fussing a bit before settling once more, "I know this is hard for you Quinn, it's hard for all of us. It is happening though and we all have to live with that," she murmured firmly, swaying slowly as she stared at the astounded blonde. "So buck-up and drop the pity party okay, because you are not the only victim in this situation and I'm not going to let you act as such. You made your bed and now you're going to have to lie in it. I know you don't want to have to choose who to spend time with but too bad, as The Rolling Stones say  we can't always get what we want. We've all had to make sacrifices here Quinn, some more than others, and you're no different. It's not even a sacrifice really you still get to spend time with both of them, just not together I'd take that as a win if I were you sweetheart."

 Quinn laid stock still for a moment, wide-eyed and mouth gaping wordlessly. All thoughts about the unfairness of it all completely forgotten as she stared at the diva in nothing short of shocked awe. It had been a while since she had been on the receiving end of a patented Rachel Berry verbal smack down, so it had come as a bit of a surprise. Her mouth slammed shut, lips curling into a small smile she'd missed it. It was only a small glimpse of the ways of old, but it was enough to make her feel lighter. She nodded her head, sitting up, "You're right," she said as she slid off the couch and made her way over to the diva, "I'm going to have to try to make the best of a bad situation." She gripped the brunette's hip, tugging her closer, careful not to disturb the sleeping child between them "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, I'm sorry for putting you guys into this position in the first place and then, even though it wasn't my intention, being self-centred about it." She leant forward, dropping a kiss to her head, "I really do want things to be better for all of us. I know we're all hurting and I just want so desperately to make that stop. You know me, I tend to get tunnel vision when I set my sights on a goal, all my focus goes on trying to achieve it that I sometimes don't see the repercussions to my actions It's why we're in this position in the first place and it appears I'm still doing it. I honestly just want to make things better, but I guess my actions were just making things worse I'm really sorry."

 Rachel exhaled, eyes slipping shut as she soaked up the warmth radiating from her girlfriend, "I know you have good intentions baby," she cooed, "we all do, but it's going to take time in the meanwhile we need to move on with our lives. The world waits for no one sweetheart." Tilting her head back slightly, she pushed up onto her toes, connecting their lips in a short sweet kiss, "I feel the need to apologise as well, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just, you really frustrate me sometimes Quinn Fabray."

 Quinn arched her brow in amusement, a smirk gracing her face, "I frustrate you do I Miss Berry?"

 Rachel smiled coyly, poking Quinn gently, "You really do Miss Fabray. You know how much it irks me when people don't listen, and you my dear very rarely do."

 Quinn tugged her close once more, an affronted look quickly morphing into a tender one, moment of teasing over, "You don't ever need to apologise for calling me out on my shit," she assured softly. "I've actually kind of missed you telling me off like that," she looked down at Lucas cradled between them, "it was nice to see my little spit fire again. She's been kind of absent as of late."

 "Well," Rachel drawled, a defiant glint in her eye as she tilted Quinn's chin back up, "You best get used to seeing her again because she's back and she's here to stay." She gripped her girl's chin firmly, "Somebody needs to help you right baby, might as well be me," she explained, patting Quinn's cheek before spinning on her heel and making her way towards the door. "Now I'm going to put this little man down for a nap and you're going to get dressed, do whatever it is you need to do to compose yourself and get downstairs," she tossed a glance over her shoulder, "we have a barbeque to prepare for and your family needs you at your best."

 Quinn watched Rachel strut out the room and from sight, a grin breaking out on her face. Rachel somehow always managed to make things seem less hopeless, even in the most dire of situation when she was ripping her a new one and providing her with the harsh somewhat dim reality of their circumstances. Her confidence, her grace, her finesse they all amalgamated to make this one giant unstoppable force. Who, once had entered your orbit was virtually impossible to avoid not that you'd want to. She was blunt and sometimes ruthless but she presented with such an unwavering confidence that you just had to agree with her. It was a relief to have someone that forced her to face reality and accept it, no matter how painful it may be. Rachel Berry was hers and she was more than willing to do anything to keep it that way. With a sigh and a fond shake of her head, she exited the room to change she had a barbeque to get ready for.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I am so sorry for the lengthy wait, but unfortunately finding the time to type has become quite difficult, hopefully it will begin to settle again soon._

_**This chapter was actually turning into a monster so I decided to split it into two smaller portions. Hopefully I'll be able to get the second part up soon. This part is actually more of a filler chapter, it's a bit of fluff to give you all a break from the angst :) I know I promised interaction between Beth and Luke in this chapter but that will be coming in the next part...and I promise it will be worth the wait..._

_**I want to send a big thank you to each and every one of you for reviewing, alerting and favouriting this story. I love hearing what you guys are thinking and your opinion on each chapter, so please keep them coming. I can't believe this story has over 100 reviews already, I really do appreciate it guys and I'm glad you're enjoying every frustrating minute of it ;)_

_**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own, so I apologise for them in advance._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy and co. I am merely borrowing them temporarily._

 

* * *

**_**Chapter 7**_ **

 

Lucas rolled over onto his back, wincing slightly as a graze on his side rubbed against the duvet. Wiping his eyes he pushed up into a sitting position, blinking dazedly as he waited for the last remnants of sleep to dissipate.

 Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that his mothers' handbags were on the side board, his shirt was folded neatly on the chair and that he was completely alone. Backing carefully off the bed, he made his way over to the slightly ajar door on a quest to find his mommies. Scratching his bare tummy he pulled the door open and exited the room. Stumbling down the passage he eventually reached the baby gate at the top stairs where he rested his chin and waited for someone who could help him.

 He heard his grandpa's boisterous laugh before he saw him walking through the front door with a drink in his hand and a grin on his face. Lucas smiled toothily, his freedom within his reach as he extended his arms over the gate out towards the man, "Grandpa!"

 Kevin's gaze shot towards the stairs, eyes locking on the petite boy staring deploringly at him, "Well look who decided to wake up and join the party," he cooed, walking up the stairs and lifting Lucas over the gate with a single arm, the small boy immediately curling his fingers into his shirt as he settled in the crook of his elbow. "Did you have a good sleep bub?" He questioned, taking a quick swig of his beer as he descended the stairs.

 "Yeah," Lucas nodded, eyes drifting to the door as his pops entered the house, banging the funny fork he was holding against the door frame.

 "Well hello there young fella," pops said, smiling brightly at Lucas as he shuffled over to the pair, swinging the tongs he was carrying wildly, "Been a while since I've seen your face."

 Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion  It was on a very rare occasion that he actually understood what pops was saying to him. Nine times out of ten he actually had no clue what he was being told, but agreed none the less. He didn't mind though because it never failed to make pops smile really big and that made him happy.

 Chuckling at the look on Lucas' face, Kevin bounced him playfully, "He decided to come and join the land of the living dad."

 "I can see that," he said as he patted Lucas' head affectionately, his eyes widening as a memory came flooding back. Raising a finger the old man walked backwards quickly, stumbling in his excitement, "Don't move, I have something to give the little guy," he exclaimed before turning and disappearing into the kitchen.

 Kevin sighed affectionately, taking a sip of his beer, "Your pops is a crazy man Luke."

 "Your dad," Lucas countered, smiling cheekily at the man.

 Kevin laughed heartily at his grandson, "Fair enough, we're both related to the crazy man."

 Pops walked back into the room a minute later with a small black Stetson held in his hand. "Nonna and I saw this at the shop and just had to get it for the little guy," he explained, placing the hat on Lucas' head with a smile.

 Lucas' grinned, "Thank You."

 "Sure thing bud," pops mused, "It looks good on you."

 "It really does," Kevin added, "We should go show your ma huh?"

 Lucas nodded his head, waving goodbye to his pops as Kevin carried him out onto the front porch where his mama was relaxing on a lounger.

 "Look who woke up from his nap," Kevin mused, stopping directly in front of the lounger and throwing a shadow over the tanning girl.

 Rachel tilted her sun glasses down, peering over the top at the pair, an affectionate smile on her face, "Hi baby," she cooed, leaning forward to collect her son who was stretching out to her.

 "Nice hat," she complimented, tapping the hat teasingly.

 Lucas nodded with a mumbled 'yeah' as he snuggled into her chest. His hat tipping back off his head as he relaxed against her heated skin and closed his eyes.

 Kevin grinned at the sight, chugging back some more beer, "Dad and mom bought it for him," he stated.

 Rachel chuckled, "I should have guessed," she responded, hand resting lightly on Lucas' bare back, "but perhaps in the future clothing would be a more pertinent option. Especially seeing as how my son appears to have a shortage of it judging by the amount of time he spends without it on."

 Kevin tilted his head in acknowledgement, the sound of Mr Watson yelling from the barbeque causing him to slowly back away from the lounger. "I gotta go you two, I was on a mission to get some spices from the kitchen when this little guy distracted me," he stated, tipping his bottle in farewell before spinning and walking away.

 Rachel shook her head with a fond sigh, she really did love that man. A cold wet sensation against her chest drew her attention to another young man she loved, drooling all over her as he dozed once more.

 "Oh no  no, no, no, no," she warned, lifting her son up into a seated position, interrupting his voyage back to dreamland. "You just woke up from a nap bud and I'm not about to let you have another one. Mommy and I would very much like to sleep tonight and that won't happen if you sleep now  So, sorry, but those beautiful brown eyes are going to have to stay open for the rest of the day."

 Lucas stared up at her dopily, sighing as he wiped his eyes tiredly before resting his head in his hands in his seated position and drifting once more.

 Rachel shot a look around the porch, seeking a solution to her problem of keeping Lucas awake while still fulfilling her own desire to spend the entire day relaxing and tanning, when pops walked out of the house.

 "Pops!" She exclaimed, perhaps a tad to excitedly as Lucas jumped in surprise. "Do you think you could take Luke with you over to the barbeque? I think it would be a lot more fun for him than just lounging all day with his mama."

 Pops stared inquisitively at the pair for a moment before walking over to them with a nod of his head, "I actually wanted to talk business with him anyway and this gives us the perfect opportunity."

 Rachel opened her mouth to protest before thinking better of it and snapping her mouth shut again. Lucas was only four and probably wouldn't understand a word of it, but that hadn't seemed to worry the old man in the past  plus he so desperately wanted to talk to someone about taking over Harding's Hardware and seeing as how Kevin and Judy, and her and Quinn already had career goals the responsibility fell to Lucas. He'd no doubt have to repeat the conversation several times in the years to come, but there was no harm in letting him have it now as well. Rachel dropped her gaze to Lucas, bouncing him gently, "What do you say Bud? You want to go with pops?"

 Lucas bit his lip in contemplation before stretching out to the man to pick him up.

 "Oh no," Pops admonished gently with a shake of his head, "we're men, we walk, we don't get carried." He turned his attention to Rachel, "Isn't that right Rachel? I'm sure your fathers insisted you walk when you were growing up."

 Lucas held his arms out for a moment longer before dropping them once more and scratching his head in confusion  he wasn't allowed to walk alone. Shuffling off his mama's lap slowly he stood next to his pops unsurely, before holding his hand out to the man and waiting for him to take it.

 Pops eyes darted to the outstretched hand, melting slightly, "Okay," he murmured lovingly, extending his index finger for the boy to hold, "Men can hold hands too."

 Rachel tilted her head in a mix of curiosity and horror as she watched the pair walk away, pops gripping his hand and lifting him up by one arm as they descended the steps. Wondering for the second time in a day why a Harding man appeared to be making references to her being a man. I mean, it wasn't something she had particularly thought about  she absolutely abhorred the idea of assigning traditional gender roles to same-sex relationships, finding the act to be archaic and counter-productive but if she were forced to resort to such terms, then she always thought Quinn to be the more masculine of the two, fulfilling the role of the male in the relationship. She was always the one to check when an unidentifiable noise was heard or Lucas needed someone to chase away the monsters under his bed and in his closet. She was also the one who Lucas would turn to if he wanted to play rough and tumble with someone, loving nothing more than to tackle and roll around with her whenever he got the chance. While, on the other hand, she filled the more nurturing role, addressing most of his emotional needs.

 Rachel had never considered the possibility that other's perceptions may have been different to her own, but now that the potential had been bought to her attention she was forced too... Was it a vibe she had unconsciously been giving off? Before she could sink any deeper into her thoughts, the sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention. Furrowing her brow she stood from her chair, intent on investigating the source, when her girlfriend came barrelling through the door and directly into her.

 Stumbling backwards under the force of both their weights, she just managed to brace for impact as they tumbled back into the lounger, the diva pinned in her entirety under the blonde.

 "Quinn," she growled, shifting slightly to accommodate her girlfriend's weight. "Now you know I love this position as much as you, but there really was no need to tackle me to get into it  I actually would have preferred a much more sensual approach."

 Quinn scrambled, placing her hands on either side of Rachel's body and pushing up so that she was now solely responsible for supporting her own weight, her eyes wide and alert as she stared down at the diva. "Luke's gone!" She exclaimed, voice rising in panic, "I-I went to-to check on him and he wa-wasn't there." Her eyes darted wildly to the front door and back again, "I just know he's hiding somewhere again and I need you to come help me look so we can find him quicker than last time."

 "Honey," Rachel said softly, cupping the blonde's cheeks to ensure she had her attention, "Lucas is fine, he woke up and pop's is talking business with him at the barbeque." She grinned at the ridiculousness of it all, "He's not hiding, he's perfectly fine."

 Quinn felt all the tension leave her body, collapsing heavily against the brunette in relief, "Thank God," she murmured, tucking her head into the crook of her neck, "I really hate when he hides."

 Rachel rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips as she threaded her fingers through the girl's hair, "He's just playing hide and seek sweetheart."

 Quinn boosted up once more, glaring down at the diva, "It's not hide and seek Rach when no one's seeking!" She slowly lowered herself back down, squeezing her girlfriend's side, "I think we need to face facts  our son likes to find dark spots to sleep in." She sighed, "Giving us all a heart attack in the process."

 Rachel rested her lips against her girlfriend's head, pondering over her statement  There was their shoe closet, the kitchen cabinet and Kevin's cooler-box in the camping closet, but to name a few of Lucas' hiding places. She gave a half shrug, nodding her head in agreement  That seemed to be a pretty accurate description.

 "Okay," she acquiesced, trailing a finger up and down Quinn's arm, "but he's not hiding right now, so it's not something we should be worried about. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the day shall we."

 The blonde nodded her head, attempting to squirm impossibly close to the girl, "How was Luke after his nap? Was he okay?"

 "He seemed perfectly fine baby," Rachel murmured, kissing the girl's head tenderly. "You know our little man," she stated, cupping Quinn's neck, "he bounces back quite quickly. What about Beth? How is she doing?"

 Quinn smiled, flicking the waist band of the brunette's pathetically short shorts, "She seems fine, Mrs Watson gave her a very succinct explanation of everything, particularly of what Luke's going through and she seems to understand. I just spent the last hour playing Barbies with her  It was nice."

 Rachel smiled, "I'm glad baby."

 Quinn hummed her affirmative, softly scratching along the diva's torso with a single nail, "Your skin feels so warm," she observed, flattening her palm against the diva's stomach.

 "Well," Rachel husked, wriggling slightly as her girlfriend began her motion once more, "that's what happens when you spend an hour sun bathing."

 "Mhmm," Quinn hummed, lifting off the diva so she was pinned beneath her once more. "You know," she stated, pecking the brunette's lips, "I did say that I would have you today." She looked around the porch, noticing nobody in sight but them, "and it just so happens that we appear to have found ourselves in one of those very rare moments where we are completely alone," she murmured, dropping her head to nuzzle the girl's neck.

 Rachel's neck tilted, almost unconsciously, to provide the blonde with more access. Her eyes rolling back and body arching at the first feel of lips and teeth against her skin. She wanted this  Oh, how badly she wanted this, but the rational part of her, however compromised it was in that moment, was telling her that outside most certainly did not equate with being alone.

 "Quinn " She whimpered, groaning as the blonde's hand joined the party and moved to cup the underside of her breast, "Quinn baby  we we need to stop." She gave a reluctant, half-hearted push to the blonde's shoulders to disengage her lips from her neck, "We're outside baby  we can't do this here, anyone could walk past."

 As if to prove Rachel's point Mrs Watson chose that moment to exit the house, a plate of meat for the barbeque in her hands and Beth clinging to the back of her flowing skirt. The girls watched as the pair descended the porch steps, Beth stopping to wave emphatically at them and Mrs Watson gently reminding her not to lift her skirt too high, before turning a bend and disappearing from sight.

 Quinn whined, dropping her head to Rachel's shoulder, frustration not even beginning to describe what she was experiencing. She'd only just gotten started and there was absolutely no way she was going to stop now. If she did that all her progress would be lost and that was just unacceptable. Scrambling up from the chair, she offered the diva her hand, "I'm frustrated and horny as hell Rach. I'm going to be a complete bitch and unbearably miserable to everyone I encounter, through no choice of my own might I add, unless I get an orgasm  possibly multiple! So come on, we're going up to our room, so you can perform one of your duties as my girlfriend and satisfy me."

 Rachel arched her brow in amusement, accepting the hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, "One of my duties huh?" She mused, stepping into the blonde's space.

 Quinn nodded, gulping as the girl trailed a finger along her sternum and down between the valley of her breasts.

 "Well I wouldn't want to neglect one of my duties," she teased playfully, leaning forward to nip the girl's jaw. "That would make me a very, very bad girlfriend."

 Quinn nodded jerkily, "Very bad," she reiterated softly, gripping the diva's hips and beginning to walk backwards towards the house, "but you're not, so I don't know why we're wasting our time talking about this when we both know what the outcome is going to be."

 Rachel hummed, grinning widely before breaking out of her grip and running past Quinn into the house and up the stairs, "Try to keep up," she yelled.

 Quinn grinned, taking off after the diva  Oh, how she loved that woman.

 

* * *

 

Quinn's back slammed against their closed bedroom door as Rachel shoved her against it, immediately reattaching her lips to the delicious column of flesh that lay before her. Her hands glancing down a gorgeous expanse of skin before coming to rest on the waistband of the blonde's shorts. Popping the button and gliding the zipper down, she slipped her hand inside, warm wet heat immediately engulfing her fingers.

 "God baby," Rachel husked, nipping her girlfriend's ear, "You weren't kidding."

 Quinn shook her head emphatically, head thumping back against the door as Rachel began to stroke her slowly. "I really need you Rach," she whined, gripping the girl's shoulders and pulling her close.

 Rachel nodded, knowing exactly what her girlfriend needed. Dipping her fingers lower, she circled Quinn's entrance, pulling back as much as she could to see the girls face. Watching as pure relief flashed through her eyes, knowing what was about to come and that her wait was finally over all at the hands of her favourite diva. Leaning in, she pecked her girlfriend's lips, gently slipping two fingers inside. Immediately savouring in the warmth that engulfed them as she began a slow, steady rhythm.

 Quinn gasped against luscious lips, hips jerking forward as she adjusted to Rachel's presence, meeting every one of her well placed thrusts. She could have literally cried with how good it felt to be this intimate with her girlfriend once more it was simply overwhelming.

 Gripping the brunette's face firmly, she kissed whatever skin she could reach. Mouth, forehead, lips, eyes anything. "Thank you," she sobbed in relief, "Thank you, thank you, thank you I love you so much thank you."

 Rachel chuckled, picking up the pace of her thrusts as she drove the girl closer to the edge. It wasn't very often the blonde was so vocally grateful for an orgasm she kinda liked it. She would consider withholding from sex more often if it would mean garnering such a reaction again. Smirking, she gripped the blonde's hair, tugging her head back to expose a tantalizing neck she was more than eager to sink her teeth into.

 "Oh god!" Quinn panted, gripping the back of the diva's neck and pushing her more forcefully against her own. She was close, so very close she was on the precipice of something sublime, all she needed was that one extra push to throw her over the edge and into pure ecstasy.

 As if reading her mind, Rachel bought her thumb to rest against the blonde's clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to give her girlfriend exactly what she required.

 Clenching her eyes, Quinn let go, collapsing heavily against Rachel and headlong into orgasm as wave after wave of euphoria washed over her. Rachel prolonging her moment of bliss with slow thrusts until finally it was over. Feelings of utter contentment overshadowing her initial bliss.

 Slowly opening her eyes, Quinn met Rachel's gaze, a dazed smile on her face, "Hi," she sighed.

 Rachel grinned, running her hand tenderly through the blonde's hair, "Hi sweetheart," she cooed, "I take it that was satisfying for you."

 Quinn chuckled wryly, "Satisfying doesn't even begin to describe what that was for me," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend. "You more than met my needs and in a few minutes, once I've got feeling back in my legs, I plan to return the favour tenfold."

 "Ooh," Rachel mused coyly, connecting their lips once more, "I really like the sound of that."

 "I like the sound of that too," Quinn stated, shifting slightly in an attempt to find a more comfortable position but immediately regretting it as Rachel's fingers, which were apparently still buried within her, slid a little deeper. "Uh Rach " she groaned, eyes slipping shut, "If we have any hope of me recovering at all, you need to remove your fingers very carefully."

 Rachel flushed, extracting her fingers from the girl's centre, beyond embarrassed at having forgotten them there in the first place. "Sorry," she whispered, "You're just so warm and familiar and I've just really missed y "

 "Rach " Quinn interrupted, smiling tenderly at the girl as she cupped her cheeks, "It's okay, really. I completely understand actually." She bit her lip seductively as she rested their foreheads together."

 "Yeah?" Rachel husked, gripping Quinn's hips tightly.

 "Yeah," Quinn nodded, "The idea of keeping my fingers buried in your tight wet he "

 "Quinnie," Judy broke in, knocking on the bedroom door. Completely interrupting her daughter and throwing her off her game. "Quinnie, is Rachel in there with you? I can't find her and guests are beginning to arrive."

 Quinn growled, dropping her head to Rachel's shoulder, "Just ignore her," she murmured softly, "she'll leave if she thinks no one's here."

 There was a moment of complete silence, filled with nothing but silent breaths as the girls attempted to remain as quiet as possible, until finally  "You know I can hear everything you say right?"

 Quinn rumbled angrily, shooting daggers at the door, "I'm gonna kill her I'm seriously gonna kill her," she muttered.

 Judy huffed, "I'm going to pretend I did not hear that and point out that your friends are on their way here to see your daughter Quinn, not me. So I suggest you drop the attitude right now and come downstairs and perform your job as host."

 Quinn could feel the rage beginning to build. Her high from earlier all but forgotten as she wound up, ready to blast her mother for interfering once again, only to have Rachel slap a hand over her mouth to muffle her outburst.

 "Okay Judy," Rachel said, eyes locked on Quinn as she smiled reassuringly at her, "We'll be down in a minute alright?"

 "Okay," Judy responded, somewhat placated by the diva's response, shuffling away from the door before stopping once more as she remembered the other fact that bought her there, "Just to add, Brittany has taken both Luke and Beth and disappeared. I have no idea what she is doing, but I thought you might like to know."

 Rachel sighed in exasperation, shaking her head. There were honestly far too many cooks in the kitchen when it came to this situation. At least it was only Brittany, she was definitely the lesser of two evils and practically harmless and it wasn't like she could possibly make the situation any worse than it already was anyway. "Thanks Judy," she called, dropping her hand from Quinn's mouth, "We'll be down soon."

 "But I don't want to go downstairs," Quinn grumbled petulantly. Gripping the girl's hips, she pulled her flush against her, "There are other more important things I would much rather be doing right here with you," she murmured, lips lightly brushing against Rachel's cheek as she spoke, denoting a line to her neck as she dragged her lips lower. "Our friends are more than capable of entertaining themselves for a while."

 Rachel shivered as hot breath washed over her skin, reigniting the arousal that just moments ago had been expunged by Judy's interruption, her body breaking out into goose bumps in response. "W-we we shou oh," she moaned, eyes clenching shut as a wet mouth enveloped her pulse point, sucking gently all previous thoughts of resistance forgotten. She had had every intention of listening to Judy and heading downstairs but her girlfriend was currently making a very persuasive argument for staying right where they were. I mean really, what difference was 15 minutes, possibly an hour, going to make in the greater scheme of things. Quinn was right, their friends were more than capable of entertaining themselves for a while and Brittany was competent enough to watch both Lucas and Beth. And then there was that tongue. Rachel groaned as she gripped Quinn's shoulders there really wasn't any matter that required their immediate attention.

 "Okay," she hissed with a nod of her head. Convinced of her decision, she gripped the scruff of Quinn's hair, jerking her up roughly and into a searing kiss.

 It didn't take Quinn long to adapt to the sudden change, allowing her tongue to battle with the brunette's for superiority as she gripped her ass and lifted her into her arms. Rachel instantaneously hooking her legs around her waist as they stumbled their way over to the bed and tumbled onto it.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I apologise for the wait, finding time to do what I enjoy is quite difficult as of late, so unfortunately I am unable to say when I'll be able to get another update up...just that I eventually will. I love this story and will continue to write it, so there will definitely be updates, they just unfortunately won't be as frequent as they have been until life settles down._

_**This chapter is the one I know many have been waiting for...we actually get some very cute Luke and Beth interaction, so hopefully it won't disappoint.  
_

_**A big thank you to all of you that have alerted, favourited and reviewed this story...I'm so glad you are enjoying it. I apologise for not replying to each of our reviews personally but time has been limited lately. I will endevour to do it for this chapter though. I love hearing your opinions so please keep them coming._

_**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy and Co...I am merely borrowing them temporarily._

* * *

**_**Chapter 8**_ **

 

There were hushed whispers and giddy laughter as Rachel and Quinn shuffled towards the stairs, the diva wrapped up tightly in Quinn's arms.

 "Shhh, shhh," Rachel chuckled, finger against her lips as they began to descend the stairs. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

 Quinn glanced at her watch, peppering kisses to Rachel's cheek and neck. They had been in their room for over an hour, using every second of the time to re-connect. Just taking the time to explore each other's bodies without restriction re-acquainting themselves with all their favourite spots that they loved and had missed oh so dearly. Quinn sighed, blissfully happy and completely satisfied. She was on cloud 9, completely besotted with the beauty in her arms and honestly couldn't give a damn what people thought about it.

 "So " Quinn murmured, kissing the brunette's ear, "let them stare. Let them bask in the glory that is our epic love."

 Rachel giggled, "I don't believe our friends comments are going to be related to our 'epic love' at all," she inferred, squeezing the arms around her.

 "Ah," Quinn hummed, nodding her head with faux seriousness, "You're referring to our epic love making "

 "Quinn!" Rachel chastised, stretching up and shoving the head on her shoulder.

 "What baby," Quinn laughed, gripping Rachel's hips and turning her to face her, halting their progress down the stairs. "Rach, we've been upstairs, alone, for an hour. Our friends know we've been having sex and even if they didn't, one look at me, grinning like an absolute idiot, and the jig will be up." She pulled Rachel flush against her, nudging her head back with her nose, "so why hide what's inevitable," she husked, lips touching teasingly, "let's flaunt what they already know and make them jealous."

 Rachel closed the gap between them, kissing the blonde briefly, "And what about the parents? The Watson's? Do we flaunt for them too?"

 Quinn grinned, "I'm almost tempted to say yes just to watch them squirm, but I will concede and agree to keep the sex talk and physical interaction PG in their presence."

 "That's all I ask sweetie," Rachel stated, patting Quinn's cheek affectionately before turning to continue down the stairs, Quinn gripping tightly to her from behind once more.

 The pair was about three quarters of the way down when the sound of their son's voice had them frozen once more. Rachel tilted her head back to stare at Quinn, a curious look on their face as they listened to Lucas bid farewell to Brittany and Beth, addressing both by name.

 Quinn's reaction was almost instantaneous. Her eyes welled with unshed tears of joy, an absolute look of wonder upon her face as she listened to their little boy speaking directly to Beth for the first time. "Did he just?" she questioned hopefully, needing the clarification to know she didn't imagine the entire exchange.

 Rachel nodded, smiling sincerely as she squeezed the arms wrapped around her reassuringly, "He did baby."

 Quinn nodded jerkily, relieved laughter bubbling up from within as she clutched at Rachel tightly. This was really good, better than she had ever wished to hope for, especially with how this trip had been progressing to begin with. This could be exactly what her family needed, the huge step forward they had all been waiting for.

 Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's cheek, relishing in the moment. This was special for both of them what it meant was special for the both of them. The last two months had been one of the most trying experiences in the young family's lives and Lucas possibly accepting Beth's presence in their home and in their hearts had the potential to mark the change they had so desperately strived towards. "I told you," she murmured, "I told you he'd come around."

 The sound of soft padding coming down the passage had Quinn restless, antsy to envelop her son in her arms and drown him in love and kisses. She knew, without a doubt , how difficult this had all been for him, in no small part thanks to her own actions. So for him to engage Beth, to talk to her, in any capacity whatsoever well, it made her feel so very proud and she wanted nothing more than to show him how much.

 Rachel however had other plans, gripping her arm and gesturing for her to wait, watch and be quiet clearly intrigued to see what their little boy planned to do. With a furrowed brow, she obeyed and turned in the direction of the oncoming footsteps, unsure of exactly what her girlfriend thought was about to happen but deciding to appease her. Lucas strutted into sight not a moment later, his chest puffed out and his hands at his sides as he walked right past them on the staircase, without so much as a glance in their direction, making his way into the kitchen.

 Quinn and Rachel exchanged dumbfounded looks and shrugs of the unknown, wondering exactly what their little boy was up to, when the padding was heard once more. This time with a touch more urgency as Lucas entered back into the room, walking hurriedly past them once more and straight into the living room.

 The girls knew better than to even attempt to guess what could possibly be going on in Lucas' mind. Choosing rather to wait in anticipation and see if Lucas chose to re-enter the room once more, perhaps ask him directly what exactly he was trying to achieve by traipsing up and down the house alone.

 It was mere seconds before Lucas made his re-entrance. Gone was the cool, calm and collected boy from earlier when he came running at full speed back into the room. Wide, wild eyes darting around, clearly in search of someone or something.

 Exchanging one more curious look at their son's strange behaviour, the girls' decided to intervene turning their focus back to their little boy once more. The pair began to descend the stairs, each step carrying them closer to their tiny son.

 "Baby," Rachel called cautiously as they hit the bottom step, Lucas' gaze immediately snapping to her own.

 Lucas sighed in relief as he sprinted over to them, immediately beginning to bounce on the spot on arrival, "Mama, mommy I need to go."

 "Ah," Rachel hummed, sharing a knowing look with Quinn, his erratic behaviour suddenly making perfect sense to the pair. "Alright bud," she stated, extending her finger for him to take, "let's go."

 Lucas rapidly shook her head, gripping himself through his pants, "Won't make it."

 Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion, crouching down to his height, "What do you mean you won't make it?"

 Lucas jiggled, biting his lip anxiously, "I'm leaking."

 Rachel's eyes widened, instantly darting out the way so Quinn could get to Lucas, gripping him under his arms and scooping him up before legging it back up the stairs once more Rachel hot on their heels.

 It had been a long while since code yellow had needed to be activated, mainly due to Lucas' extensive use of pull-ups as of late, but it was only a matter of time before it needed to be called into effect once more. While Lucas was being potty trained there was a lot of very urgent calls of nature and seeing as how Quinn was the more athletic of the two she had became the runner. They functioned like a well oiled machine, so much so that Rachel felt their performance deserved a title, aptly dubbing it code yellow.

 Shouldering the door open, Quinn jogged into the room, placing Lucas down next to the toilet. Rachel, immediately upon entering, joined the fray. Dropping to her knees in front of the boy, as she had many times before, she began to undo his pants while Quinn lifted the toilet seat. Spinning back towards them with a practised ease, Quinn lifted Lucas, allowing Rachel to tug his undies and pants off, before finally lowering him onto the toilet Well oiled machine.

 Rachel stood, inspecting the small, partially wet briefs with a frown, "Luke I've told you not to wait til you're desperate to tell us if you need to go," she reprimanded, holding the wet briefs out to the boy for emphasis.

 Quinn, who had a steady hold on Lucas to ensure he didn't fall into the loo, could feel the boy sag with relief as he finally relaxed and completely let go no doubt not listening to his mother at all. "I really don't think he's particularly fazed at all right now love," she explained, shooting a glance over her shoulder at her girlfriend, "perhaps this conversation would be better served when he is not distracted by his utter relief."

 Rachel rolled her eyes, giving a resigned nod of her head as she turned and exited the room, leaving the two blonde's alone and to their own devices for the moment.

 Quinn waited silently for Lucas to finish relieving himself. A silent chuckle escaping her at the thought of how much better they had gotten at this. She couldn't count the number of times she had ended up covered in pee when the little boy had let rip before they could situate him properly on the toilet. Santana had found it hysterically funny when they had told her that is, until it happened to her of course.

 Lucas sagged against her, grinning toothily as he rested his forehead against her arm, "I'm done."

 "Yeah?" Quinn asked, shifting him forward slightly, "Are you sure?"

 Lucas nodded his head, "I'm sure."

 Quinn smiled, altering her grip so she could grab some toilet paper, passing it over to Lucas so he could wipe. This particular subject had caused much contention between Kevin and the girls, with the detective being heavily against the idea of Lucas using toilet paper after every time he went to the toilet. He had basically had a mild aneurysm the first time he had taken Luke to the toilet and he had asked to wipe, immediately approaching the girls with his concerns. They, as women, found it much more hygienic for him to wipe, the very thought of him not causing them both to cringe in disgust. But Kevin didn't see it that way, men and women had completely different approaches in this area men stood and shook, women sat and wiped, and as Lucas was a boy he needed to learn to shake. The battle had worn on for longer than necessary but eventually a compromise was reached when Lucas learnt to stand and pee Kevin could teach him to shake, but until then he wiped. Quinn smirked, he was learning to stand and pee at the moment, the small foot stool that stood in their bathroom at home so he could reach the toilet was evidence of that, but seeing as how he was seated right then wiping was what she was going with.

 Lucas threw the toilet paper in the loo when he was finished, wriggling to the edge so Quinn could help him down, standing patiently beside her as she flushed the toilet before picking him up and seating him on the basin so they could wash their hands.

 Quinn squirted some soap on both of their hands, huffing a laugh as Lucas' tongue peaked out, brow scrunched in concentration as he watched her and repeated everything she did. "You alright there bud?" she asked, lips quirked in amusement.

 Lucas nodded his head, holding his soapy hands out for her to see.

 With exaggerated actions, Quinn examined his hands. Peaking between each finger and under each nail before giving and impressed nod of her head, "Good job bud, let's rinse and go see ma alright," she said, taking Lucas' hands gently between her own and rinsing them under a steady stream of water before switching of the tap, grabbing a towel and drying their hands.

 Standing Lucas up, she wiggled his hips, "You ready to go?" She questioned.

 "I am," Lucas reiterated with a firm nod of his head.

 Quinn chortled, groaning dramatically as she lowered her feather light son to the ground. A still butt naked Lucas running out of the bathroom to find Rachel.

 Quinn followed behind her son slowly and lingered in the doorway, a tender smile tugging on her lips as she watched Rachel playfully wrangle Lucas to the bed before launching a tickle attack on the defenceless four-year old, careful to avoid his injuries even in the carefree moment. She bit her lip, tilting her head to rest against the door frame  God, she was so lucky.

 Rachel smiled brilliantly as she continued her onslaught on their hysterically laughing child, every shrill squeal or exulted cry causing her own chuckle to mingle with his. Casting a brief glance up she caught sight of Quinn who appeared clearly content with her position just watching them play. Turning her focus back to her son, she automatically pulled a face, entertaining the child begging her for mercy. "Does mommy want to join in on this?" Rachel voiced loudly so she could be heard over Lucas shrieks of delight, extending an invite for Quinn to join.

 Slowly, Quinn pushed off the frame and wandered into the room, head tilted in thought, "I don't know mama," she mused, "he's already almost wet himself once today  I'm not sure I want to contribute to that happening again."

 Rachel faux pouted, relenting her tickle attack on their son with a dramatic sigh, "You're no fun," she murmured, shooting Quinn a playful glare before turning back to Lucas and picking up the exhausted child. "You're lucky mommy saved you, mama was gearing up to tickle you all day."

 Lucas grinned toothily at her, brown eyes scrunching in delight as he shook his head.

 Quinn flopped on the bed next to the pair, patting Lucas' bare bum, "Where's the pants little man?"

 Lucas bit his lip, looking down at his lower half and then back up at Rachel, "Mama?" He questioned in reiteration of his mommy's question.

 Quinn rested her head against Lucas', fluttering her eyelashes at Rachel, "Yeah mama, where's the pants?"

 Rachel attempted to maintain a serious expression as she stared at the two blondes looking at her with wide eyed innocence, true on Lucas' part, not so much on Quinn's, but found it near futile as her lips quirked into an involuntary smile. Shaking her head, she released Lucas' from her hold and stretched behind her to retrieve his briefs and pants, "If you had given me a minute," she sing songed, spinning back to face them, "I would have retrieved them without having needed to be asked."

 Lucas turned his head, bumping his cheek against Quinn's because she was so close, "Mommy asked."

 Quinn guffawed, eyes darting between Rachel and Lucas, "Did he just lay all the blame on me?"

 Rachel, who had bitten her lip to refrain from bursting into laughter, nodded her head, "I believe he did, yes."

 "Well now, that's just unacceptable," she mused, stretching out and running a finger teasingly across his stomach, Lucas immediately squirming. "Especially considering how I asked you where your pants were first and you passed the ball to mama," she stated, shrugging her shoulders, while a second finger joined the first. "Meaning technically I was just following your lead and you asked mama first right?"

 Lucas squirmed again, nodding his head rapidly, willing to do anything to avoid the torturous enjoyment of another tickle attack, "I did," he exclaimed, sighing in relief when his mommy withdrew her fingers. Smiling cheekily, he glanced over at her, "We both did," he corrected, feeling brave now that the threat had been removed from his immediate vicinity.

 Quinn gaped at her cheeky little boy, a sinister grin spreading across her face as she lunged for him. She may have initially been reluctant about tickling, but she had been swayed in her thinking  tickling seemed ideal right now.

 Rachel intervened before Quinn could hit her target, lifting Lucas out of the way so the blonde face palmed on the bed. "I think," she drawled, standing Lucas on the bed before helping Quinn into a seated position, "It's fair to say you were both involved." She ran her hands through Quinn's hair, shifting to stand between her legs, "I mean you did ask as well Quinn, did you not?"

 The blonde grumbled playfully, gripping Rachel's hips, "I did."

 Lucas walked over to the pair and wrapped his arms around Quinn's neck, hugging her tightly. He wanted to be involved in the moment too.

 Rachel chuckled, dropping a kiss to both blonde's heads before stepping back and fetching Lucas' clothes. "Come here bub," she stated, gesturing for Lucas to come stand in front of her. The small boy immediately complying, scrambling over to her and falling into her arms as his feet got caught up in the sheet. "Easy there tiger," she teased, returning him to an upright position, "your pants aren't going to run away."

 Quinn watched silently as Rachel redressed their little boy, just enjoying the moment  Savouring in the rare opportunity to really see the diva, the love of her life, fulfilling her role as Lucas' mother. They were so young when they fought so hard to take on the responsibility of parenthood that it was so easy to forget the sacrifices they, especially Rachel as of late, willingly made to ensure he was happy and healthy. They had been in the role for a few years and as a result the novelty had worn off. They didn't acknowledge how grateful they were for each other or how good they were with Luke. Just completely taking for granted the roles they played, assuming they would always be fulfilled without so much as a murmur of gratitude. It wasn't something that was conscious or even intentional, it had just become old hat  routine.

 Quinn smiled, but then there were moments, much like this one, where everything was made so startlingly clear. Serving to remind them of exactly how good they actually had it and providing them with the opportunity to acknowledge that very fact. The moments may not have come as frequently as either girl would have liked, but they did come.

 Leaning forward, Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek, drawing the brunette's focus to her own. "Your dads would be so proud of you Rach," she murmured, brushing a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "You are the most amazing, beautiful person I know. You're a wonderful mother and you're working towards your dream  They would be so proud."

 Rachel gave a small reminiscent smile, eyes glistening as thoughts of her fathers flooded her mind like they so often did. They were always there, always with her, no matter the task or activity she was engaging in. Whether she was brushing her teeth or getting ready to perform on stage, she always had a memory of her fathers celebrating the first time she picked up her tooth brush on her own or cheering her on at every performance  They were a constant figure in her heart, mind and in their home.

 The girls had made sure that Lucas knew who his grandpa Berrys' were. Rachel constantly told him stories about them, sharing fun little anecdotes and words of wisdom that they had shared with her. He wasn't even scared to go to the graveyard anymore because they had been so often. He actually quite looked forward to it because he knew he was going to see his grandpas again. They spent every winter holiday in Lima so that Rachel could be near her fathers for the holiday season, and they always made sure to visit the graveyard as much as possible over the course of the vacation. They tried to get back to Lima a few times a year, but even if they couldn't they made sure Lucas knew he could speak to them anytime he wanted. The family often sitting together on the floor in the living room with a small lit candle talking to the Berry men about anything and everything that was happening in their lives. Lucas even had them light a candle on the day he first went to the potty by himself so he could tell his grandpas  he wanted everyone special to know and they were included in that.

 But, despite their still constant presence in her life, Rachel often wondered if her dads would have been happy with how her life had turned out. So it was always a euphoric feeling when she was reassured that they would be. They had deviated from the course quite substantially, but the end result would be the same  She would get Broadway with the support of her family.

 Rachel cradled Quinn's hand to her cheek, kissing her palm softly, "Thank you," she whispered.

 Quinn nodded, brushing her finger along her cheek tenderly, "We're still going to the graveyard on Friday right?"

 Rachel nodded, turning her focus back to Lucas who had been watching the pair with interest, "Have you told your mom we're not flying home with them yet?"

 Quinn winced, "Not yet," she stated, "and to be perfectly honest I'm not looking forward to it."

 Rachel sat Lucas in her lap, "She'll understand baby. We need this and she won't fault us for that."

 "I know she won't," Quinn sighed, pinching Lucas' nose playfully, "I do however think she may have a problem with the lack of notice we're giving her."

 Rachel shrugged, not really seeing where the problem lay, "We only really decided for sure this morning, so she really can't be angry or complain," she exclaimed factually, running her fingers through Lucas' hair.

 Quinn huffed a laugh, "Are we talking about the same Judy Fabray right now? She is the queen of guilt trips, she'll find something to complain about."

 "Quinn," Rachel admonished, "Can we just wait and see how it goes, instead of just thinking the worst  Who knows, your mother may surprise you."

 Quinn grumbled nodding her head in begrudged acquiescence, "Okay," she sighed, "I'll tell her tonight."

 Rachel leant forward, placing a small peck to the pouting girl's lips, "thank you," she murmured, patting her cheek. "Now come on," she exclaimed, standing up and settling Lucas on her hip, "we better get out there. We've officially left our friends to fend for themselves long enough."

 Quinn, with a nod of her head, stood to follow, "Brit's seems to have coped just fine," she mused. "I really need to find her to ask her exactly what she did to cause such a change in Luke's behaviour towards Beth  I mean he spoke to her Rach."

 Rachel spun around at the door to face Quinn, "I know he did baby and that's absolutely wonderful, but before you ask Brit about that I really think nonna and pops need to be made aware of our plans to stay at the ranch for our little extended family vacation."

 "And you want me to tell them?" Quinn asked incredulously.

 "If you wouldn't mind love," Rachel cooed, trailing a finger suggestively down the blonde's breast bone. "I would really," she leant forward, breath ghosting across Quinn's cheek as she whispered in her ear, "really appreciate it." She nipped teasingly before pulling back with a seductive wink, turning and walking away.

 Quinn whimpered pathetically, following behind obediently to do as was  suggested?

 

* * *

 

Beth sat on the front porch steps, her head resting in her hands as she stared contemplatively at Lucas playing alone in the sand pit. Her mama had told her to give him some time to get used to her, that he was all messed up because it was hard for him to learn and because of that he didn't understand what was going on as easily as she did. She grumped, folding her arms with a huff, but he had spoken to her earlier when Brittany had finished the movie with them he didn't seem to be confused then. And it seemed like a really bad idea for her to not try to play with him anymore cos then it might go back to how it was before and she definitely didn't want that. Setting her jaw in determination she shook her head. No, she wouldn't let that happen. Standing, a confident glint in her eye, Beth strode across the yard towards her target. She would just go over there and sit with him I mean he needed to see her to get used to her right?

 Arriving at her destination, she stood restlessly, hands fidgeting at her sides as she waited for the small boy to acknowledge her. She told her mama that she wouldn't push him and she wouldn't much. She would let him take the next step. She didn't want to make him upset, if he expressly asked her to leave she would otherwise she was going to sit with him.

 When Lucas noticed her presence but failed to react, rather focusing back on his toys, she took it as a win. Climbing into the pit and sitting aside him.

 Lucas, who had continued to dig his hole, side eyed the girl warily. She didn't seem so scary right then, playing with her fingers and looking anywhere but at him. She looked unhappy and he could understand why, if he was sitting in a sand pit with no toys he'd be miserable too. Scooting closer, eyes still cast down; he tipped his bucket over between them, pushing some toys closer in offering. He didn't like people sad, even if they had made things change.

 Beth broke out into a toothy grin, pouncing on the peace offering. Immediately she picked up a spade and a sand mould, shovelling sand into the mould to begin making a sand castle. He was letting her play that was good right?

 Lucas watched her with interest. His eyes bulging in surprise as Beth flipped the sand mould over, patted it a few times before lifting it to reveal a perfect square castle. Looking between his hole and her building he threw his spade down and hastily scrambled over to her, hers was way better. "Do again," he demanded pointing down at the castle.

 Beth arched her brow in question, "You want me to build another castle?" she asked for clarification, staring into curious brown eyes.

 Lucas nodded his head, licking his lips, "Yeah, do again."

 "Okay," Beth responded excitedly, repeating her previous process with ease and precision. He was playing with her now. They weren't just sharing the same space anymore, they were actually interacting and that was so much better in her eyes. Instead of focussing on her activities this time, she focussed on him, her own eyes lighting with joy as his did when yet another perfect castle was revealed from beneath the mould.

 "Do, uh, do you want to help?" Beth enquired hopefully, biting her lip anxiously as she waited for a reply.

 Lucas looked at her in wondered astonishment as if completely surprised by the offer. Nodding his head hesitantly he crawled closer, crouching down right next to her. "Yeah," he murmured softly, "Thank you."

 Beth's smile was practically splitting her face she was grinning so ecstatically. "Okay!" she exclaimed, refilling the bucket with sand, "I'll flip it over and and you can pat it okay? Then then we'll take it off together."

 Lucas nodded along with her explanation, hands fidgeting to take hold of the mould in Beth's hands, "Yeah, yeah, okay," he said excitedly, bouncing in anticipation, "let's do now."

 Beth giggled at the small boy's behaviour. "Alright," she appeased, flipping the mould over, her tummy tingling with excitement as she grabbed Lucas around the waist to prevent him from lunging whole bodily at the mould and he didn't pull away or protest. "Just with your hands Luke," she explained gently, loosening her hold slightly.

 The petite boy nodded, breathing deeply to calm himself as he relaxed back into her grip. Reaching out he patted the bucket twice, looking at Beth for confirmation that he was doing a good job before patting it twice more for good measure.

 Beth slid in behind Lucas, her baby brother, took his hands and held them in her own as she placed them on the sides of the container. "Ready?" she questioned in anticipation, waiting for his nod before guiding his hands to lift the mould, revealing another castle to join the first two.

 Lucas squealed delightedly, patting Beth's leg excitedly, "Again!" he exclaimed, picking up the spade and bucket and passing them back to the girl.

 

* * *

 

Quinn stood on the balcony with Santana, a goofy grin on her face as she watched Luke and Beth interact with each other it was one of the most wondrous sights she had ever seen. "I just I can't believe it," she murmured softly, "they're actually playing together."

 "Yeah, no shit Sherlock," Santana mused, "I have eyes, I can see that for myself."

 Quinn shot a glare at the Latina, "I just meant "she ground out, "that after everything that happened this morning, and before that, them getting along was something I daren't even have hoped for. Yet here it is," she gestured to the pair.

 Santana hummed in understanding, "Yeah," she drawled, "Brit's didn't exactly give me the details of her earlier conversation with Rachel. Just that it was bad and that we needed to come immediately so she could fix it for everyone." She cast a glance at her blonde counterpart, "Care to fill in the blanks for Tana?"

 "Luke had a panic attack. One of the really bad ones you know," she explained, guilt ridden, staring down at her clasped hands. "All because I couldn't leave well enough alone and had to talk to him about Beth."

 Santana nudged her friend's shoulder sympathetically, "Well things certainly seem better now, so no use wallowing in self pity is there?"

 Quinn chuckled self-deprecatingly, shaking her head as she watched Lucas attempt to build a sand castle on his own with Beth's guidance, "No, I don't suppose there is." Shooting a curious gaze at the Latina, Quinn tilted her head in question, "What exactly did Britt do?"

 Santana shrugged, giving a flabbergasted shake of her head, "I honestly have no idea," she chuckled, "my girl's like the baby whisperer or some shit."

 Quinn huffed a laugh, turning back to watch the kids, "I can definitely believe that," she mused, "she did in an hour what Rach and I couldn't do in three days."

 Santana grinned proudly, mentally putting another check in her and Brittany's column for god parent.

 Quinn laughed silently as Lucas cheered, having succeeded at building a castle entirely on his own. "Do you have any idea how long Rachel and I have tried to teach him to build up instead of dig down?"

 "Probably as long as Brits and I have," Santana responded with an amused smile. "I can remember one particular time where Brits managed to actually get him to sit long enough to build a castle with her, just to have him pretend he was Godzilla minutes after it was completed and knock it down." She laughed lightly, "Brits actually ended up in tears that day."

 Quinn groaned dropping her head to rest on her arms wearily there was really only one person to blame for that. "Sometimes I really hate Frannie," she murmured.

 "Ahhh," Santana nodded, "the ever elusive big sister. What exactly does she have to do with this and why do we hate her?"

 "We hate her because she's the one that shows Lucas all those age inappropriate movies," Quinn explained, grimacing as she remembered 'the week of Chicago'. To this day she had absolutely no idea what possessed Frannie to show him that particular musical or how she could possibly have thought it was a good idea. Lucas had spent the following week glued to Kevin's side because he feared that granny was going to 'end him'. She sighed, "She honestly does not have a single maternal bone in her body."

 Santana frowned in confusion, "Isn't she pregnant."

 "Yip," Quinn chirped. "Third trimester already we'll have a new baby in the family by Christmas."

 "Well," Santana intoned, "good luck to baby then."

 Quinn hummed, the pair turning back to watch the kids play only to find that their attention had deviated from the sand castle to something clearly more interesting outside the sandbox.

 Santana furrowed her brow curiously, watching as Lucas tried to touch whatever it was only to have Beth grab his hands and pull them away, "What's going on now?"

 Quinn chuckled as she observed Luke and Beth's polar opposite responses to the mystery object. The face Beth was pulling was the epitome of disgusted, leading her to believe it was something definitely gross though. "It's probably a worm or insect of some sort," Quinn mused, watching as her son attempted to reach for it once more. "Luke's always picking up little creepy crawlers and bringing them to Rach and I to see. It is oh so very gross, but he is a little boy so it's to be expected I guess."

 "See," Santana pointed, "that is exactly why Britts and I only want girls."

 Quinn tilted her head in contemplation, eyeing the Latina carefully, "Good to know " she murmured cryptically, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

 Santana's eyes instantly widened as she realised her slip up, instantly kicking herself for her faux pas. All that progress, reversed with one thoughtless comment. "Th-that doesn't include Luke obviously," she spluttered nervously, immediately trying to back track, "Me and Britts love that little boy as if he were our own We'd be thrilled to have "

 Quinn snickered, cracking a smile as she smacked her hand over her babbling friend's mouth to halt any further word vomit, "Relax S, take a deep breath I was just kidding." Dropping her hand, she smirked at her clearly pissed off but quiet friend, "Rach and I aren't as ignorant as you all might think. We know exactly what you're trying to do," she leant closer, "and just between you and I you really don't need to try so hard."

 Santana reared back, searching her friend's eyes, "Seriously?" she questioned. A huge sit eating grin breaking out onto her face at the blonde's nod of confirmation, "I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed, wrapping the girl into an impromptu hug. "Seriously Q, you will not regret this. Britt and I are going to be awesome god parents."

 Quinn nodded, breaking away from the embrace, "Just don't tell too many people okay? Rach and I don't want to jinx anything."

 Santana exhaled, nodding her head contently as she turned back to the kids, still completely enamoured by whatever was on the ground. "He can bring me any worms he wants; I'll happily look at them."

 Quinn scoffed in disbelief. It was so easy to say that when you hadn't been presented with the situation yourself. "I highly doubt that San. Look " she pointed to Tina and Mercedes who had frozen in fear as they were walking past the sandpit, clearly having caught sight of whatever had the kids attention, "even Tina and Mercedes can't stand worms."

 The Latina watched, head tilting in interest as the two aforementioned girls' behaviours became erratic, almost desperate in a sense. Mercedes had cautiously backed towards the house before practically tripping over her feet as she spun around to sprint off. While Tina remained standing dead still, gesturing for both kids to refrain from touching the unseen object with as minimalistic movement as possible. "Are they seriously that scared of a worm?" Santana queried.

 Quinn shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head in bafflement. She had no definitive idea of whether the girls were that scared of insects or not, but her instincts were telling her that the likelihood of them both possessing the same, clearly severe, phobia of creepy crawlers was slim to none. A sinking feeling of dread began to settle in the pit of her stomach, something definitely wasn't adding up.

 Santana watched in morbid fascination as Tina crept slowly towards the pit, hesitantly slipping in behind the kids and stretching out for them to come to her. With every action taken by the girl, it was becoming clearer that whatever was out there couldn't have been good. Gripping the barrier tightly, she leant further over, futilely attempting to get closer to the action. Kevin and pops came jogging into the scene next, Kevin immediately taking charge upon noticing the mystery insect and directing his father back to the house with a firm shove and a point in its direction. He was clearly demanding something of the man but Santana was unable to hear what exactly that was from her current location as pops took off to do as told.

 Santana arched impossibly further over the side, trying her utmost to follow pops and find out what he was doing, when the man came running back into view, a shotgun wielded in his arms. Eyes widening in shock, Santana dropped heavily to her feet, panic coursing through her at full force. "Oh shit!" she murmured, "Oh shit! Quinn I don't think that's a worm, I don't think that's a worm." She stretched out to grip her friend's shoulder; in a show of what she was sure would be mutual support, only to be met with air. Spinning rapidly, she searched the immediate area around her for her friend, noticing for the first time that she was alone, "Quinn!" she called, wondering where her blonde counterpart had disappeared to when a flash of blonde fleeing from the porch below caught her eye. "Hey!" she yelled, slightly indignant at having been left behind, but not wasting any time dwelling on it as she sprinted after her, "Wait For Me!"

 Kevin stood stock still, eyes locked on the rattler that had adopted an attack position already and looked moments away from striking. He had encountered many a snake in his life having grown up on the farm and therefore knew an awful lot about them. He could identify the poisonous from the unharmful by sight alone, knew the temperament that each tended to possess and thus knew what the best approach to handling them would be. It would be the case that her grandson had decided to befriend one of only three types of poisonous snakes in the whole of Ohio.

 In his peripheral vision he could see the masses running over, Mercedes obviously having informed them all about what was going on. He only prayed they would use their sense and keep their distance. Rattlers usually chose to avoid confrontation unless threatened or aggravated and he feared that the arrival of everyone, combined with Lucas continual pursuit, would pre-empt an attack before he could even attempt to handle the situation.

 He gestured for the approaching hoard to refrain from coming close, stretching his hand out for the shot gun his father held. The older man, being given consent to approach, took slow, carefully calculated steps towards his son, placing the gun softly in his hands.

 Kevin took deep steadying breaths as he lifted the weapon, lining the sight perfectly with the snakes head, applying gentle pressure to the trigger, familiarizing himself with the motion in preparation for what he was about to do. A silent curse fell from his lips when his actions were foiled. Lucas was standing directly behind the snake presenting him with a risk he was not willing to take. Not willing to take a shot that could potentially miss or ricochet and hit his grandson he relaxed his trigger finger. "Someone needs to get the kids out of the sandbox right now," he stated, deadly calm. Voice not betraying an ounce of the anxiety or fear he was experiencing.

 Tina, who was still in the pit with the kids, immediately redoubled her efforts, fully stretching out and reaching for Beth. "Come on sweetie," she whispered shakily, gesturing urgently, "I need you to come to me okay?" Her eyes darted to the snake to ensure it was still distracted by Lucas and wasn't about to attack Beth or her for moving, "J-just walk real slow okay, only a few steps and you'll be right here."

 Beth bit her lip anxiously, conflicted as to what to do. She didn't want to leave Lucas right then. She was his big sister, it was her job to protect him from being hurt and the big snake definitely looked like it wanted to hurt him. But, at the same time, she was really scared and wanted her mommy. Tears sprung to her eyes, her grip on Lucas' hands clutched between her own tightening she was so confused.

 "Come on sweetie," Tina soothed, hoping to assuage some of the girl's fears, "you'll be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

 "But L-Luke "

 "He'll be alright sweetheart," Tina stated, edging closer to the girl, "As soon as we're out someone is going to come and fetch him, okay?" Tina watched as the young girl's internal conflict played out across her face once more, hoping she would accept her reassurances. She hated to leave Lucas there as much as Beth did, but she honestly didn't think she could get all three of them out without injury. Beth was closer to her and easier to get out because the snake was mainly focussed on Lucas, she wasn't leaving without her.

 Beth relented, nodding her head, somewhat placated by Tina's words. Releasing Lucas' hands she took a shaky step towards the girl, she still didn't like it, but she felt better about it knowing Lucas was going to be saved soon.

 Kevin sighed with relief as he watched Tina grab onto the young girl and basically barrel out of the pit with her, Beth instantly seeking out the embrace of her mother and curling into Mrs. Watson's side one down one to go. Turning back to Lucas he immediately saw his grandson stretching out to the snake once more without Beth's hindrances. His entire stomach bottoming out in fear as he watched the snake rear back to strike time had officially run out and he couldn't afford to wait any longer.

 With speed and reflexes that went unmatched by many, he had the gun back in position and was squeezing the trigger. Rachel's piercing scream was the only sound that could be heard over the shot.

 A stunned silence immediately followed, a haze of confusion still being experienced by some. One minute they were all celebrating Beth's safe return and the next a shot had been fired before Lucas was even out of harm's way.

 Bustle was what came next as they all rushed to the pit to aid the small boy only to find he wasn't there. Worry gave way to confusion and finally to joy when Finn walked over to Rachel, Lucas cradled safely in his arms.

 During the ordeal, while everyone had been fixated on getting Beth out, Finn had slowly been creeping closer to the sandbox to get Lucas out. So, when Lucas tried to grab for the snake and Kevin Lifted the gun, he was close enough to use his extensive reach to grab Lucas arm and jerk him out just as the shot was fired. He didn't want to be as rough with the boy as he had been but he really hadn't had any other choice desperate times had called for desperate measures.

 Rachel gently took her baby into her arms, cradling him to her chest as she kissed his head, "How's mama's little man?" she cooed, "Are you alright?"

 Lucas rubbed his side agitatedly, clearly experiencing some discomfort, but willing to ignore it for more urgent matters. "See the big worm mama?"

 Rachel rolled her eyes exasperatedly as Quinn made her way over to the pair, the blonde moving Lucas' hand from his side and laying her own in its place in a soothing gesture. "It wasn't a worm baby, it was a snake. A very bad snake," she explained, catching Quinn's eye as she began to rub his side softly. "They're dangerous and mommy and I don't want you to play with them anymore okay?"

 "But mama "

 "No buts Lucas," Quinn admonished, kissing his head to take the sting out of the scold, "You could have gotten seriously hurt if that snake had bitten you. So there will be no arguments about this, what mama says goes no more playing with snakes."

 Lucas pouted, whimpering and kicking his legs in protest, but nodding his head anyway. He knew he had to accept their decision but that didn't mean he had to like it.

 "Good boy," Rachel cooed, resting her head against his and swaying them gently. "Mommy and I are so happy you're okay, we were so worried about you."

 "I'm okay," he murmured, gripping tightly to her as he snuggled closer, resting his head on her shoulder.

 Quinn rubbed his back soothingly, placing a few lingering pecks to his cheek, "We need to thank Grandpa, Uncle Finn and Aunty Tina for keeping you and Beth safe."

 "Yeah," Lucas nodded, although still not quite understanding the extent of danger he and Beth had actually been in.

 Judy and Kevin walked over to the trio, both showering Luke with love through caresses and kisses.

 "I'm so happy you're okay," Judy clucked, cradling his face as she smothered him in kisses.

 Kevin nodded, hands still trembling with the adrenaline coursing through him. This was the second time that he had had to fire a weapon where the girls or Lucas had the potential of being seriously injured at his hand and he never wanted to be put in that position again. "Yeah," he exhaled softly, "just no more snakes okay big guy? You gave your old man a big fright."

 Judy smiled sympathetically at her husband, wrapping her arms around him in a show of comfort. As confident as they all were in his ability, not once doubting that when he pulled that trigger Lucas was going to be anything but fine, she knew he did not possess the same belief or undying optimism that his skills were infallible.

 "I think we're all in agreement on that particular point," Judy mused, staring pointedly at her grandson, "Aren't we Lucas?"

 Lucas buried his head in Rachel's neck, nodding sheepishly. For the sake of his backside it really was in his best interest to avoid all big worms from now on. His mommies were bad enough but add granny to the mix and he definitely stood no chance. Lucas shuddered at just the thought of it, no worm was worth the sting of a sore but.

 "Good," Judy beamed, "Now come on, the food shall be served shortly, so I suggest we all head inside. Just try to forget about all the nastiness and enjoy the rest of the day."

 Mrs. Watson walked over to the family, Beth anxiously clutching to her hand, "Beth just wanted to come over and see if Luke was okay."

 "He's fine sweetheart, how are you doing?" Rachel reciprocated, smiling adoringly at the girl.

 Beth nodded her head timidly, shrinking back and hiding behind her mother.

 Exchanging a look of concern with Rachel about the girl's seemingly sudden and rapid change in approach to them, Quinn crouched down, rubbing Beth's arm soothingly. "What's wrong honey, are you still scared because of the snake?"

 When Beth was less than forthcoming with an answer, eyes locked on her feet as she toed the dirt, Mrs. Watson decided to fill in the blanks.

 "She's scared that you're going to be mad at her for leaving Lucas," she explained, giving her daughter a reassuring squeeze.

 "Aw, honey no," Quinn eased, tugging Beth out from behind her mother, "We're not mad at you at all, quite the opposite actually. We're really proud of you for how you acted earlier. You kept Luke safe until someone else could come to help, that was incredibly brave of you."

 "B-but I left," Beth sniffled, "I'm supposed to protect him and I left." Tears began to fall from hazel eyes, "it would have been my fault if he got hurt."

 "No honey," Quinn scolded, pulling her into her arms, "Nobody blames you, so don't blame yourself okay?" Leaning back, Quinn lightly brushed the tears from her eyes cheeks, "So no more tears okay? It's supposed to be happy day, so let's go have some fun."

 Quinn waited for Beth's acknowledgement and was just about to stand up after offering one final squeeze of assurance when a small poking in her side halted any further movement. Releasing Beth from her hold, she contorted slightly to look over her shoulder, eyes locking on Lucas shuffling on the spot.

 "Hey bud," she stated, swivelling on her feet so she could see him more comfortably. "What's up?"

 Lucas bit his lip hesitantly, casting a glance over his shoulder at Rachel who motioned reassuringly for him to carry on. Looking back, he stepped closer to Quinn, curling safely into her side, eyes fixed on Beth standing nearby. "I want to say thank you to Beth," he mumbled lowly to his mother, burying his face in her chest to hide his blush.

 "Oh," Quinn nodded conspiratorially, tugging him around to stand between her legs, "Okay. Well I'm sure Beth would very much appreciate that bud."

 Lucas nodded, drawing comfort and strength from his mother's warm embrace. Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep composing breath just like his mama had showed him and stared at Beth, "Thank you for helping me today," he said, voice only wavering slightly with nerves.

 A huge grin split across Beth's face, a squeal of delight ripping from her throat as she launched herself at the pair. Taking Both Lucas and Beth by surprise as she wrapped them in an enthusiastic hug, "I'm so happy!" she crowed excitedly, "I knew you didn't hate me, I knew it!"

 Quinn's smile softened at the girl's confession, tenderly cradling the back of Beth's head as Lucas wriggled for freedom. "Of course he doesn't hate you sweetheart. He's just really confused by all this and doesn't always know how to handle that, but he's never hated you."

 Lucas gave a begrudged nod of his head, giving up his struggle and relaxing back into Quinn. He could admit that Beth didn't seem so bad or scary in that moment. "I no hate you," he said, voice muffled from somewhere between them.

 Beth grinned widened impossibly, jumping excitedly on the spot, "Can Lucas walk with me to the house?" she asked, hoping to spend some more time with her brother alone now that he didn't seem to be so scared of her anymore.

 Quinn deferred to Lucas for the answer. It really was up to him whether he wanted to or not, she wasn't about to force him those days were officially over. "What do you say bud," she asked, "You want to walk with Beth?"

 Lucas gnawed on his bottom lip in contemplation and slight hesitation, eyes darting between his mothers who both wore matching reassuring smiles before finally giving a short nod of his head. They wouldn't be too far away if he got scared, plus he did really like playing with Beth earlier it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

 Beth gripped his hand before anyone could really comprehend what was going on, tugging him out of Quinn's hold and stalking off towards the house with him. Lucas tumbling along behind her for a few paces until he finally found his footing and jogged to keep up.

 Rachel shook her head in amusement, wrapping her arms around Quinn, "Things are starting to look up," she mused.

 Quinn nodded happily, returning the embrace and directing them towards the house, "Now all we have to do is hope that this marks an improvement to the rest of the trip as well."

 

* * *

 

Quinn sat with a drowsy Lucas resting on one knee, her plate of food on the other one. It hadn't taken the mothers long to notice their little boy's declining mood once they had entered the house. He had become increasingly grumpy; every little thing began to agitate him and incessantly whined unless he was being coddled by one of them. Rachel dosed him with medication when they realised it was due to the discomfort and pain he was experiencing and he had been sitting quietly with Quinn ever since, the diva taking on all of the other duties including dishing up their food.

 Mrs. Puckerman watched with a scowl as Quinn fed Lucas, placing a small piece of pork sausage in his mouth. It was a blatant disregard for the Jewish faith in her eyes and she would simply not stand for it. "What is this Rachel?" She gestured to the pair, "You're turning your back on our faith now by not raising your son Jewish." She shook her head disgustedly, "your fathers would be so disappointed."

 "Ma!" Puck reprimanded angrily, completely appalled by the words that had just left her mouth.

 "What Noah, I'm just speaking the truth," she shrugged, looking towards Rachel, "Your fathers raised you Jewish, I'm sure they would want their grandchild raised in the same faith as well."

 "Now just wait one minute "

 "No Judes," Rachel murmured, halting the woman's tirade in her defence, "I'm more than capable of handling this on my own, but thank you none the less." She directed a strained smile at Mrs. Puckerman, her jaw clenched tightly as she fought against the tidal wave of rage that threatened to crash over her and destroy all in its path. Mrs. Puckerman was just being deliberately antagonistic, nit picking at every small detail in some inane attempt to get a rise out of her and she was ashamed to say it was working. At breakfast she assumed and somewhat understood that Mrs. Puckerman's frustrations were due to Quinn taking on Lucas as her own after having given up Beth, her own flesh and blood she didn't agree with it or appreciate the approach she adopted to express herself but she did understand it. But this this had nothing to do with Beth. This was about her faith, something that really was of no concern to the woman in the greater scheme of things at all and she honestly couldn't figure out what game she was playing.

 "Mrs. Puckerman," Rachel began, releasing a stuttered breath, "Lucas has two parents of differing faith. As such we have decided to raise him in accordance with both until such a time where, if he so chooses, he can make the decision of which to follow himself."She stared down at her son, an immediate sense of calm rushing over her as she watched him suck on his piece of pork, ebbing the rage within her, "As for my fathers, I can quite safely say that no one knew them as well as I did Mrs, Puckerman. And the only reason that I was raised Jewish is because daddy's faith was a much more prominent and important part of his life than dad's. The decision for them was easier than it is for Quinn and I, whose religions, despite what you may think, are still very important to the both of us.

 Mr. Puckerman guffawed, "He's eating pork Rachel! How is that following the Jewish faith?"

 "He's only 4 years old," Quinn piped in, drawing the older woman's ire to her. "We've decided not to restrict his food choices at such a young age. He likes eating pork and we're not about to take that away from him. When he's older and he can fully understand the implications of the choice we will sit down and discuss it with him. Until then, we're happy as long as he's happy."

 Mrs. Puckerman huffed, shaking her head in disagreement, "Well I can assure you," she enunciated, "that if you had kept Beth she most certainly would have been raised Jewish."

 And there it was it always came back to Beth.

 Quinn growled in annoyance, gripping tightly to Rachel's thigh in a futile attempt to restrain both of them. "Mrs. Puckerman," she hissed lowly, "We didn't keep Beth and I think it's about time you come to terms with that. She has two wonderful parents who will raise her in whatever faith they see fit. And Rachel and I will do the same with Lucas our son."

 Mrs. Puckerman eyed the family with distaste, anger flaring behind her eyes. "Just because you were able to forget about Beth so easily and find yourself a nice subpar replacement doesn't mean we all can," she spat, words flowing without any thought process attached.

 "Okay, that enough!" Puck and Rachel yelled in unison, both springing from their seats in outrage.

 Eyes darted between the pair as they studied each other, stunned by their outburst but intrigued by what was likely to come next.

 Rachel stared in pleasant surprise, not at all expecting Noah to take up for her family but grateful that he had. A look of mild mutual respect and understanding passed between the pair, Rachel mustering a small smile and nod of her head in acknowledgement of the gesture but signalling for him to reclaim his seat she was more than equipped to defend her family on her own.

 Now that one Puckerman was handled she twisted to face the other, the full force of her indignation bubbling to the surface once more. "I realise you are feeling some anger right now Mrs. Puckerman and I have tried to be polite and understanding about it, but I will no longer stand by while you tear down my family just to give yourself some sick sense of satisfaction." She stepped forward, leaning dangerously over the woman, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with our son and he is absolutely no one's replacement. He is his own person and we love him as such," she stated emphatically. She shook her head in disbelief, "The mere fact that you consciously chose to attack a child with special needs is beyond my comprehension. Let alone doing it in front of everyone, including the children, making no one but yourself look like a complete jackass and a disgusting human being," she spat, revulsion written all over her face. "And if there is one thing you should actually be proud of instead of condemning, it's Quinn and Puck's decision to do right by Beth and give her the life she deserved. That little girl deserved a family, one they couldn't give her and the Watson's could." She gestured to the couple sitting with their daughter nestled safely between them, "They're giving her everything she could ever want, including the opportunity to meet her biological family, something they really didn't have to do. So how about instead of disrespecting their family as well as mine, you show them the gratitude they deserve."

 Holding the thoroughly humiliated woman's gaze for a moment longer to ensure the message was indeed received, she returned to an upright position, show face firmly in place. "I apologise for that little disruption," she beamed, appearing for all intents and purposes to have recovered completely from her previous rage eruption, "Please return to your food and enjoy the rest of your evening."

 Quinn watched her diva with a critical gaze. Her show face was award worthy but she could read her girl like an open book and could see the distress she was trying to mask. Standing from her chair with a still drowsy Lucas she made the decision that dinner was over for her family. Walking over to Rachel, she wrapped her arm around, dropping a kiss to her temple, "Come on baby," she stated quietly, "I don't think Luke's going to be able to stay awake much longer, so we should probably bathe him now and then lay him down to sleep."

 Rachel nodded her head, snuggling into Quinn's side as they left the room.

 

* * *

 

20 minutes later found Brittany and Santana knocking on the bathroom door. They had been concerned the minute the young family had left the room, but had decided to give them some time alone before they crashed. Brittany was bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet, eager to see them, practically squealing in excitement when Rachel's voice carried consent through the door.

 Buzzing with energy, Brittany flung the door open, bounding into the room with a chuckling Santana following behind, "Hi guys!"

 "Hi Brit," Quinn smiled, staring up at her friend from where Rachel and her sat next to the bath.

 Santana leaned heavily against the bathroom door, taking in the entire family carefully. The easy smiles and relaxed postures immediately put her at ease  Looked like she wouldn't have to hurt anyone just yet. It was clear that the girls had somewhat recovered from the Puckerman saga and she wasn't about to trudge up unnecessary memories. Stepping forward to get a better look at Lucas, she couldn't help but chuckle, her Godson was relaxing on his back, not at all concerned or embarrassed that he was on complete display to the four women in the room.

 "Ever the exhibitionist I see," she mused, returning the toothy grin Lucas was giving her.

 "Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing in playful reprimand, "You're the one who walked in on his bath time. Why should he be the embarrassed one?"

 "Plus," Quinn cooed, pinching Lucas' nose playfully before shifting her hand to rest on his tummy, "It's not like you haven't seen him naked before."

 "Totally," Brittany nodded her head seriously, "He's bathed by us plenty of times before."

 "Not to mention all the times he's stripped down and run around in the nude," Santana added nonchalantly.

 Quinn gaped, mouth flapping as words failed her  She had no idea Lucas did that. He most certainly didn't do it at home. One look at her girlfriend and she knew that she was just as in the dark as Quinn was.

 "H-he what?" Rachel spluttered, eyes wide and daring.

 Santana managed to maintain a neutral gaze for only a moment longer before the panicked gazes, confused in Brittany's case, caused her lips to quirk into an amused smirk. "I'm just fucking with you. Luke's a perfect little gentleman when he's with us."

 Quinn attempted to glare at her best friend, but found it near impossible with the cheesy grin she was giving  She thought she was so clever. Shaking her head with a laugh, she turned back to Lucas, "I hate you sometimes you know that?"

 "No you don't," Santana responded cheekily, "but I appreciate the effort."

 Brittany slumped down to the floor next to Rachel, leaning over the tub to dip a finger into the water, "Do you think he understands what Puck's mom said?" She asked, not even sure if she herself understood what had been said, but knowing it had been bad.

 Rachel shook her head, a small sad smile on her face. She was absolutely beyond grateful that Lucas, at that current moment, did not possess the mental capacity to comprehend what the older woman had said about him  But that didn't make what she did right or suddenly acceptable. It never should have happened regardless.

 "No Britts," she murmured softly, tugging on Lucas' leg as he grinned goofily at them all, "I don't think he understood at all."

 Oh Good!" Brittany exhaled, relieved, "So Luke and Beth will still want to hang out then?"

 "Should do," Quinn breathed, staring curiously at her friend, "How exactly did you get them to do that by the way?"

 Brittany shrugged, "I just watched a movie with them."

 "But I did that and it didn't help," Quinn explained confusedly. "I'd go so far as to say it had the complete opposite effect."

 "But I'm not you," Brittany explained factually as she flicked some water on Lucas' tummy, completely oblivious to the hurt her words inflicted upon Quinn.

 "What is that supposed to mean?" Quinn demanded, voice dripping with despair.

 Rachel gently laid her hand on Quinn's thigh, squeezing lightly in support, "I don't think Britt's meant any offense baby."

 Brittany rapidly nodded her agreement, reaching to grip Quinn's hand, "Yeah, sorry Q," she murmured sincerely. She looked down at Lucas, smiling as he wriggled into a seated position and placed his tiny wet hands on Quinn's shoulders, obviously having sensed her distress. "All's I meant was Luke's issues with little Beth are because he doesn't want to lose you to her. So I took you out of the equation and everything was okay."

 

Rachel and Quinn stared at Brittany in complete astonishment  That was actually a brilliant idea and they couldn't fathom how they had never thought of it.

 Santana grinned widely at their shocked faces, served them right for undermining her girl. She was the baby whisperer after all.

 Lucas patted Quinn's cheek, tired of being left out, "You okay?"

 "I'm fine sweetheart," she cooed, kissing his forehead and nose, "How are you doing?"

 "I'm wrinkly," he exclaimed, shoving his hands towards his mommies' faces so they could see.

 Rachel's eyes crossed as she attempted to focus on the little hand hovering directly in front of her nose. Clasping his wrist softly, she pulled it back slowly til she could better focus on it. Laying a gentle kiss to his wrinkled palm, she smiled adoringly at her son, "Well, we best get you out there before you permanently turn into and old man then huh?"

 Lucas nodded his head, stretching out to Quinn who wrapped him in a towel and picked him up while Rachel pulled the plug.

 "So " Santana drawled, watching as Quinn sat Lucas on the counter to dry him, "How does Judy feel about your little extended vacay?"

 Quinn scoffed, recalling the conversation with an eye role and a shake of her head, "She was typical mom  She didn't seem particularly happy about it, but she did understand and accept it." She glanced up at the Latina as she dried Lucas' feet, "I think she's resigned herself to the fact that we won't change our mind, so there's no point in even trying you know?"

 Santana nodded, eyes drifting to the door through which she could see Brittany scrounging through Lucas' bag for an outfit, while Rachel looked on in amusement from her place seated on the bed. "She's just worried. I mean, this will be the longest she's been away from you guys since you got Luke. That can't be easy for her."

 "Yeah, but we need this Santana," she stated, "Rachel and I need this."

 "And I'm sure she understands that," Santana explained. "Just don't be too hard on her for her reluctance or whatever."

 Quinn grumbled, hating that once again the Latina was right. "I'm not sure I like this new wise and knowledgeable you."

 Santana shrugged, "Yeah well," she mused, rubbing Lucas' head fondly, "Blame Brits and your two midgets  They give me feelings and shit."

 Quinn huffed a laugh as she put Lucas on the floor to run through to his mama to change before hanging up the towel and following, "Rachel is not going to like you calling her and Lucas midget."

 "Oh I don't know about that," Santana sing-songed, exiting the bathroom behind Quinn, "I actually think she's grown quite fond of it."

 "Who's grown fond of what?" Rachel questioned, putting Lucas' shirt on.

 "Santana here seems to think you like the nickname midget," Quinn said, dropping down on the bed next to her family.

 "Like it I do not, but I don't completely loathe it either," Rachel murmured, sliding a pull-up up Lucas' legs and settling it around his hips.

 Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and placed a tender kiss to her shoulder, "That's as good as liking it Berry."

 "Whatever you say Lopez," Rachel cooed sarcastically, shaking Lucas' newly socked feet playfully.

 Quinn slid her finger under the elastic waist band of Lucas' pull-up, frowning at how lax it felt against his hips. "I think somebody definitely needs to have something to eat when we get home."

 Lucas whimpered, shaking his head as he rolled over and curled into Quinn's side, "Tired mommy."

 Rachel ran her fingers through Lucas' hair, massaging his scalp soothingly. He'd barely had anything to eat all day and as much as she would have liked nothing more than to just let him sleep after the day's excitement, she agreed with Quinn  getting Lucas to eat was a more pressing matter. "I know you're tired, but how about mommy make you a nice bowl of porridge before bed," she cooed, ducking down to catch his eyes peaking out at her from where they were buried against Quinn's chest. "That sounds nice doesn't it?"

 Lucas gave a short nod of his head as he stretched out, winding his fingers into her chain.

 "Okay," Rachel murmured, leaning forward to place a series of kissed to Lucas cheek before untangling herself from her now giggling son and standing up. "We just have to pack our things and then we can be on our way."

 Quinn stood with Lucas, walking over to Brittany and offering the small boy to her, "Things will go a lot faster if I help Rachel, so do you think you could watch him for a while?"

 Brittany rapidly shook her head, "I really want to, but I gotta run downstairs and get San and my stuff so we can leave the same time as you guys." She extracted herself from her girlfriend's arms and bounded over to the door before spinning with a cheeky grin, "I'm sure San would love to though."

 Santana's eyes widened, instantly beginning to shake her head. She'd never watched Luke alone before and she didn't want to start now. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Luke and I we  HEY!" She yelled, all protestations completely forgotten as Lucas was gently thrust into her arms so she had no other choice but to hold him or fear he would drop.

 Quinn smirked smugly, backing away from the pair before Santana could attempt to hand him back. "Thanks San, we totally owe you one," she mused playfully, snickering softly at the Latina's obvious discomfort before darting out the room, dragging an equally amused Rachel behind her.

 Santana growled, staring down at Lucas who had tucked his head into the crook of her neck, "I hate your mommies," she mused, patting his back awkwardly as she began to sway, "I really hate your mommies."

 

* * *

 

Lucas walked into the living room later that evening rubbing his eyes exhaustedly. He was tired now, he had had his porridge and he wanted to go to sleep. Only he didn't want to be upstairs alone when his mommies and everyone else were in here.

 Catching sight of his mama curled up on the couch reading, he was about to go and snuggle up next to her, sleep there until they could go to bed together, when he noticed Beth sitting by the coffee table colouring. Curious as to what she was doing he made his way over to her instead, peaking over her shoulder to get a better look, "What you doing?"

 Beth startled slightly in surprise, not having heard anyone approaching, but relaxed almost instantly upon noticing it was only Lucas. "Hi Luke," she smiled, returning to her task, "I'm colouring in."

 "Oh," Luke murmured, stepping even closer and practically leaning over Beth to get closer to the action.

 Beth couldn't help but laugh as she found herself pinned between the table and Lucas, the small boy practically hanging from her back. "Luke," she chuckled, "I can't colour like this. Why don't you stand next to me? You'll probably be able to see better from there anyway."

 Lucas nodded his head as he stepped to stand next to her, that was a good idea, "Sorry."

 Beth shrugged off the apology, holding a crayon out to Lucas, "Do you want to colour too?"

 Lucas nodded his head emphatically, eagerly taking the crayon from her in his fist.

 Beth grinned widely at the small boy. This was exactly what she wanted when she found out he was her brother and was beyond giddy that her fantasies were becoming real. "Okay," she stated, tipping out all her crayons onto the table so they lay between them. "You colour in that picture," she pointed to the one on the opposite page to hers, "and I'll carry on with this one alright?"

 Lucas nodded distractedly, attention already on the picture as he placed the crayon to the paper and carefully drew a line down the page. It all went downhill from there when his excitement at having made a mark became too much and he went hell for leather, scribbling all over the page.

 Beth looked on in shocked awe as the bear carrying the balloons disappeared behind a swirl of colours. She was about to grab his wrist when it looked like he was about to venture onto the table, but Quinn beat her to it.

 "Hey baby," she cooed, smiling reassuringly at Beth and nodding for her to continue colouring, "What are you doing?"

 "I colour mommy," he beamed, pointing at the picture he destroyed.

 "I can see that," she mused, eyes flitting to Rachel who was watching the pair with a tender smile, "Can mommy help?"

 Lucas nodded his head, allowing Quinn to sit down and settle him in her lap.

 Quinn picked up one of the crayons and searched for a portion of picture that was still available to colour in, "You want to try colour in the lines bud?"

 Lucas shrugged non-commitedly, he didn't really mind either way.

 "Okay," Quinn stated as she coloured in one of the balloons, taking great care to ensure she remained within the lines the whole time knowing Lucas learned best through observation, "Now you try."

 Quinn watched as Lucas bit his lip in concentration and attempted to do exactly as Quinn had, cringing when he still failed to get it quite right. It was definitely a step in the right direction, but there was still a whole lot of room for improvement. "You did a good job baby," she cooed, kissing his head.

 Lucas nodded as he stared down at the blurred picture before him, squinting to try and see it more clearly. Pressing his eyes, he blinked rapidly, it was really difficult to draw when you couldn't see properly.

 Quinn, seeing her son's actions, nodded in realisation, "Can you see the picture baby?" she asked, massaging his neck soothingly.

 Lucas shook his head, "Not good mommy," he murmured, relaxing back into her embrace, his desire to carry on colouring quickly draining from him under her comforting ministrations.

 "Aww, that's okay bub," Quinn murmured, resting her cheek against his head, "When we get home and you have your glasses back we'll try again okay?"

 Lucas grunted tiredly in confirmation, wriggling off her lap and walking over to Rachel as he had originally planned, "Mama," he whined, stretching up to her.

 Lowering her book, Rachel took in his tired, frustrated appearance and smiled adoringly, patting the couch next to her in invitation, "Come here baby."

 Lucas took the invitation and scrambled up onto the couch, crawling into the small gap between Rachel and the arm rest and settling into her side, "Read to me?" he asked.

 Rachel smiled, running her fingers through his ruffled hair as she stared down at the book in her hands with a chuckle. Lifting the book she flashed Quinn the title, both girls sharing a laugh at their serendipitous fortune. Usually the brunette's choice of reading material wasn't really child appropriate, such as celebrity biographies or more recently smut novels, but had decided to borrow one of Quinn's fantastical works of fiction instead that evening, settling on Alice in Wonderland.

 "You sure bud? I mean it's one of mommy's strange books," Rachel said jovially.

 Lucas nodded, eyes slipping shut as he rested his head against her chest, the rumbling of her voice and beat of her heart relaxing him.

 Mrs. Watson watched the pair with a fond expression, knowing how much Beth found the exact same position to be comforting. Turning back to where her daughter continued to colour with Quinn, her eyes landed on Lucas' drawing. "I don't mean to pry," she stated, addressing the young mothers, "but does he colour often?"

 Quinn shook her head, taking no offense to the woman's query, "No," She explained, "he usually refuses to colour when Rachel or I ask." She pointed down at the picture, "This was actually the first time I've ever seen him eager to colour."

 Mrs. Watson understood exactly what was going on. Beth had been the same before they had sent her to school and she was around other kids. "Sometimes children just find it easier to learn from other children. Have you thought about putting Lucas in Kindergarten?"

 Quinn's gaze snapped to Rachel, who had divided her attention between reading softly to Lucas and listening to the conversation, "I think it's something we should consider," she murmured softly.

 Rachel nodded, "I agree," she whispered. "I'm just concerned Luke may not be able to keep up with the other children."

 "But don't you think that's all the more reason to start him as soon as possible?" Mrs. Watson asked, eyes drifting between the two women.

 "In what sense?" Quinn questioned, failing to understand how putting her son in school now, when it was almost certain he would fall behind, could ever possibly be considered a good thing.

 "Well Lucas is only 4 years old now, so he could stay in Kinder for 2 years if need be. It would give him the extra time he might need to learn," Mrs. Watson explained.

 Quinn glanced at Rachel, biting her lip in contemplation, "It's up to you mama," she mused.

 "I think we should do it," Rachel whispered," I mean you and I are going to be working full-time soon, so Lucas going to school makes sense. Plus I believe it will be very beneficial to both his social and academic development to be around kids his own age."

 Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's ramble, "Okay," she exhaled, "we'll look into kindergartens near home when we get back from vacation."

 "Or I could do it for you," Kevin interjected. He very much liked the idea of Lucas going to school, but he wasn't about to send him off to one without doing a full and thorough background check.

 "Would you?" Rachel beamed gratefully, "We'd appreciate it."

 "Absolutely," Kevin exclaimed, "I'll make a few phone calls, refer to a few sources and see what I come up with."

 "Kevin," Quinn chastised half-heartedly, "You can't seriously be considering using police resources for this."

 "I most certainly am," Kevin enthused confidently, "After all, I only want what's best for my grandson."

 Slowly placing the book on the side table, Rachel shuffled from her chair, picking a sleeping Lucas up as carefully as possible, "And we appreciate it Kev, we really do," she stated earnestly, swaying gently on the spot. "Now I must apologise for being rude but I believe the time has come for my companion and I to retire to bed."

 "Make that both companions," Quinn added, dropping a kiss to Beth's head as she stood. Making her way over to her family, she wrapped them up in her arms, "It's been a long day and my pillow is calling my name."

 The young family made their exit, followed shortly by the Watson's, leaving Kevin and a quietly contemplative Judy alone.

 "Okay," Kevin sighed, shifting closer to his wife and wrapping his arm around her, "You want to tell me what's going on. You've been sitting here unusually quiet for a while now and you only do that when something is plaguing you. So why don't you save me the trouble of having to wrestle it out of you and just tell me."

 "I'm worried," Judy muttered softly, "about Lucas starting school. My baby's too young to go to school, he's not ready."

 "Sweetheart," Kevin murmured, "Your babies are about to enter the work force, they're long gone finished school. Quinn and Rachel's baby," he emphasised, "is about to start school and you need to accept that."

 "I know that," Judy sniffled, "I do. But that doesn't dampen my concerns any."

 "I understand, I'm worried too but I have faith in Rachel and Quinn. You have helped raise those girls to be the amazing mothers that they are today and they know what's best for Lucas Judes you need to trust that." He placed a tender kiss to her temple, "Now come on, let's head to bed. We get a bit of alone time tomorrow and I definitely want to capitalize on that."

 Judy chuckled, snuggling into her husband's side, "I love you."

 Kevin smiled content in the moment, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

_ **A/N: Okay guys hear is the next chapter, hopefully it doesn't disappoint. I sincerely apologise for making you all wait for this update, but I have a pretty hectic schedule at the moment which doesn't rally leave a lot of time to write...but I am every free minute I have just to get this up for you guys.** _

_ **Now onto to some possibly disappointing new...The story is indeed reaching completion...in fact there is likely going to be only one more additional chapter to wind up their holiday before I put this addition to rest. ** _

_ **I just want to send a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. I don't think you realise how wonderful it is for me to know that their are people that appreciate and enjoy what I am doing, there really are no words to describe the extreme gratitude I feel for your support. I'm glad you love this verse, I love it too, and I'll keep on writing it as long as you keep on reading it.** _

_ **All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.** _

_ **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters...I am merely borrowing them for a while.** _

 

* * *

**_**Chapter 9**_ **

 

Puck stood at the Fabray front door, hands buried in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited for someone to answer the door. Looking around, he popped his lips, patience had never been his strong point, especially when his excitement levels were off the charts, and today was no exception. Today he got to spend the entire day with Beth, just the two of them, and he was beyond ecstatic about it. He wanted to capitalize on every possible second they had together, so the longer he stood alone waiting on a response the more anxious and impatient he became.

He heard the stampede of feet rapidly approaching the door, jumping in shocked surprise as the door banged and vibrated under the force of whoever was colliding with it.

"Is everything alright in there?" Puck called confusedly, amusement colouring his voice.

"Ow," Lucas' whimpered moan carried softly through the door.

Puck frowned upon hearing the little fella's distress, his demeanour immediately shifting to one of concern. "Luke, what's going ."

"Open the door " Came Beth's muffled demand, seemingly completely oblivious to the fact Puck was in the process of talking.

Puck completely forgot his train of thought as confusion set in once more  Beth was there too?

"Can you reach?" 

Puck's eyes widened at the implication of Beth's statement.

"Here let me help you."

Puck shook his head this entire situation just spelled disaster. He stood with bated breath as groans and grunts carried to his ears, wincing at a particularly hard thump that was followed closely by an especially painful cry from Lucas.

"Guys," he called loudly, banging on his side of the door, "What's going on?"

The door rattled once more as the kids slammed into it on their side, "Turn the handle Luke," Beth strained, exhaling raggedly, "Hurry!"

Puck was stumped as to what to do. It was painfully obvious that the kids were paying absolutely no heed to his verbal requests and it wasn't like he could physically open the door without it swinging inward and right into the pair. His hands were tied in the worst possible way and he was forced to stand helplessly by and listen as catastrophe ensued.

The sound of a third set of footsteps entering the room bought with it a feeling of anxious anticipation, wondering who it was and what, if anything, they planned to do to handle the situation.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Puck literally sagged in relief when Rachel's wonderfully demanding, perfect voice wafted through the door. He needn't worry any longer, there was absolutely no one more capable of putting an end to the kids nefarious activities.

There was some more shuffling and a loud thump, which he assumed was Lucas being lowered less than carefully to the floor.

"Well?" Rachel demanded.

Puck chuckled amusedly as he envisioned her standing with her hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently as she awaited her answer.

"He was trying to answer the door." Came Beth's exclamation, a small squeak of protest escaping Lucas as Beth hauled all the blame onto his tiny shoulders.

"Oh no you don't little missy," Rachel admonished. "That little display you just gave was clearly a joint effort."

Puck's shoulders shook with silent laughter, he had always found great enjoyment in watching Rachel go into full mom mode. It was always so surreal, and a little bit hypocritical if he was being honest, watching the tiny diva scold Lucas for doing something they themselves did as kids. They were inseparable nuisances growing up, getting into more than their fair share of trouble. They had come full circle, from the trouble makers to the law enforcers. A sad reminiscent smile graced his lips, he'd missed getting to see her like this  he just missed her.

"And what have you been told about opening the door when no adults are present?"  Rachel questioned firmly.

"Not to," Beth and Lucas mumbled in unison.

"That's right," Rachel acquiesced, "so this will not be happening again correct?"

Puck could hear no verbal response, but assumed, if the kids knew what was best for them, they were nodding their agreement.

"Good," Rachel cooed, "Now Beth you go get your things and Lucas you go find mommy, she's looking for you to put your new shoes on."

Puck listened to the pitter patter of little feet as the kids ran off to do as told. Squaring his shoulders and exhaling with nervous anticipation, he waited for Rachel to open the door. He wanted more than anything to talk to his friend, to capitalize on the little progress they had made the evening before, but was so scared he was gonna mess up more than he already had. He had a bad habit of acting and speaking without much conscious thought and he really didn't want to say or do anything that would upset or anger the girl. He needed this encounter to be flaw free if he had any hope of working towards eventual absolution  or at the very least, any forward progress.

His breath hitched as he saw the doorknob rattle and turn, hands clenching nervously at his sides as it turned to reveal  Kevin?

"Good morning Mr Puckerman," Kevin stated firmly, standing arms akimbo within the doorway, making it more than obvious he had no plans of letting the young man into the house.

"H-Hi Kevin, Puck squeaked, absolutely intimidated by Kevin's imposing figure. "Is " He cleared his throat, "is Beth ready to go?"

Kevin gave a short nod of his head, "Beth," he called, eyeing the boy with cool disinterest, "Puck is here to fetch you."

Puck squirmed under the man's indifferent gaze, feeling like he was worth less than the scum of the earth. It was uncomfortable and soul crushing and he just wanted Beth to arrive so he didn't have to be exposed to it any longer.

"Thank you," he murmured with a nod, gaze dropping to the floor so he didn't have to see the judgement  but that didn't mean he couldn't feel it burning into him, marking him, leaving a tattoo for all to see.

Beth's piercing squeal drew his sight up, his lips quirking into a half smile as she barrelled past Kevin and right into him, wrapping her tiny arms around his legs. It sucked balls that everyone hated him so much, and there were no words that could express how regretful he was for his actions and the impact that they had on his relationship with Rachel and Luke, but as long as Beth continued to look at him like this then he figured he could survive it.

"Hiya Puck," she exclaimed, eyes twinkling with excitement as she stared up at him.

"Hi Beth," he stated with equal enthusiasm, ruffling her hair, "You ready to go?"

The little girl nodded her head emphatically, "Yip."

"Good," Puck grinned, lifting her under her arms til she was eye level, "Let's get going then."

Beth grinned as she was lowered to the floor, bouncing excitedly on the spot as she offered the man her hand.

Taking her hand gently he grabbed her bag and shouldered it, prepared to finally leave the condemnation he felt just standing on the Fabray porch, when Lucas stumbling clumsily out the door distracted him. The small boy's fist wrapped tightly around Quinn's index finger the only thing stopping him from face planting.

"Lucas Timothy," Rachel chastised as she exited the house behind her family, "Mama told you to be careful. They're new shoes, you need to get used to walking in them first before you try running."

"Okay mama," Lucas murmured, staring cautiously at Puck as they passed him. Stepping subtly closer to Quinn, he was unsure as to which feeling was more predominant, his desire to protect his family or for his mom to comfort and protect him.

Rachel managed a small smile in the man's direction, laying her hand intimately on Quinn's lower back in her own show of claim as she directed them towards the steps. "Noah," she greeted politely, "Beth  You two have a good day alright."

Beth nodded, bounding over to Lucas and engulfing him in a hug. "Bye Luke," she exclaimed, dropping a big lip-smacking smooch to his head before unwrapping her arms and skipping back over to Puck.

Lucas fumbled behind him for Quinn's hand, completely stunned by Beth's display. "Bye," he waved bewilderedly, tripping over his own feet as he continued to stare at the young girl while being guided to the car. "Bye."

"Luke," Quinn cooed, tugging on her little boy's hand to get his attention, "What have we told you about looking where you're going?"

"I must, oderwised I could get hurt," Lucas explained.

"Good," Quinn praised, "and what about when crossing the road or car park?"

"I must look both ways, oderwised I could get hurt by a car."

"Good boy," the blonde cooed as they came to a stop next to the car.

Rachel chuckled as she used the remote to unlock the car, eyes shifting over to where Puck and Beth were hopping into his truck, "Really honey?" She questioned teasingly, "A road safety lecture in the driveway."

Quinn shrugged as she lifted Lucas into his booster seat, "We're going to be walking around town with Danni," she explained, buckling Lucas' restraints. "I figured a refresher course was in order."

The brunette smiled adoringly as Lucas kicked his legs lazily, practically drowning in the toddler seat that he should have fitted into perfectly. When they had initially embarked on the shopping trip to upgrade his car seat they had absolutely no idea which one to purchase. They were tempted to buy a smaller more appropriately sized one, but couldn't commit to the gamble as, for all they knew, Lucas could hit a growth spurt the following day, deeming the entire new purchase null and void. So they had decided to go with the safer option and purchase a seat that, while too big at the moment, would take into consideration any potential growing, no matter how unlikely that seemed at this point.

Kevin continued to assure them that it would happen any day now  but he had been saying that for over a year, so they weren't sure how much weight that actually carried anymore.

Hopping into the driver's seat, Rachel shut the door and adjusted the mirrors and seat to suit her short stature. "I'm sure it will be just fine," she murmured reassuringly, "he's a good boy, he'll behave."

Quinn slid into the passenger seat, eyebrow arched in disbelief, "I don't dispute that he's a good boy, but you know what he gets like when we go out Rach," she implored. "It's all so shiny and distracting, and just too tempting not to touch."

The diva rolled her eyes good-naturedly, hooking the car into drive and pulling out onto the road, "Well we manage just fine in the busy streets of New York, so I'm sure we'll manage just fine in the country hick town of Lima."

Quinn faced the window so Rachel couldn't see the smirk threatening to break out on her face. The shrug of her shoulders the only indication of her reluctant acceptance of what her brunette beauty felt so confident about. "Okay Rach," she sighed in exaggerated disbelief, as if aware of something Rachel wasn't, "whatever you say."

 

* * *

 

Rachel exhaled shakily as the family of 3 walked through the children's home towards Danni's office. Despite the amount of times they had walked this exact path over the years it never failed to stir unwanted memories of a time much better left forgotten.

Quinn wrapped an arm securely around her little diva's waist, smiling adoringly at Lucas as he clutched tightly to his mama's chain from his position on her hip. "You doing okay love?"

The brunette nodded jerkily, "Yeah," she murmured distractedly, "it's just  memories, you know?"

Frowning in sympathy, Quinn nodded. Her heart absolutely breaking for her girlfriend and the pain she was obviously re-living in that moment  And yet, in spite of this very harrowing fact, every year her stubborn little diva would insist on coming and every year she would wish she could take it all away and make it better.

"I know sweetheart," she stated softly, placing a lingering kiss to the girl's temple, "I know."

Releasing a shuddering breath, Rachel kissed Lucas' head repeatedly. It was in moments like this, where she was being assaulted by memories from her shared past with Lucas, that she was particularly grateful that he was too young to remember his time in the home. The only life that he has ever really known is the one he shares with her and Quinn in New York. That was his home, it was where his family and friends were, where his favourite park and ice cream shop were, where his mommies worked and Uncle Tony ran the pub  not Lima. Lima was where they vacationed once a year, where they spent Winter break celebrating Christmas and Hannukah with the Grandpa Berrys'. It was wonderful and always enjoyable, but that was all it would ever be to the small boy Nothing more, nothing less, and quite frankly both women were more than okay with that.

Lucas' first year of life held barely any memories or experiences worth remembering for any of them. That's not to say that they were deliberately trying to keep anything from him. No, they made sure that he was aware of where he came from. In theory, he knows he's adopted and that he lived in the house in Lima at one point, he knows, out of necessity about Rod and his grandpa Berrys' and why his mama sometimes wakes up screaming. But there was a big difference in possessing an informed knowledge about something that happened to you and actually physically remembering it for yourself. There's a sense of detachment from the situation or circumstance when you can't remember it yourself, it's almost just words that lack meaning when you can't recall the experiences. And that summed up Lucas' level of memory about it all much to their relief.

"Words cannot express how happy I am that he can't remember this place," Rachel mumbled, running her fingers through her baby's hair.

Lucas' gaze shot up to meet her own, "I can!" He exclaimed, nodding his head.

"You can?" The brunette questioned, eyebrows raised in surprise as she shared a look of disbelief with Quinn. The blonde clearly having the same line of thought as she was  there was absolutely no way that he could actually remember living at the home.

"Yeah," the petite blonde nodded, "Fetch Danni here."

Quinn forced a chuckle, exhaling loudly in relief, "That's right bud," she cooed, staring conspiratorially at Rachel over his head, "We're here to fetch Danni."

Lucas beamed proudly  See her knew why they came here, when were they gonna learn not to doubt him. Brown eyes drifted fractionally to the left, widening excitedly as they locked onto a rocking horse sitting abandoned in the corner of the room. "Down!" He wriggled urgently, bouncing on Rachel's hip, his desire to get to the toy overshadowing all else, "Down mama!"

Rachel leaned away as her son began to flail in her arms. "Okay, Okay," she groaned, lifting him away from her body and lowering him to the floor. "No need to get flustered, you're free to roam if you so wish."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as they watched Lucas run over and hop onto the back of the horse, laughing happily as he began to rock. Dropping a kiss to the back of the diva's neck she began to sway them gently, "It's nice to see him so carefree for a change  it's been a while."

The diva nodded, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder, "Yeah," she murmured, a small smile tugging at her lips, "it helps a lot."

"Yeah?" Quinn enquired, slipping a hand under Rachel's shirt, "How does it help baby?"

Rachel shrugged, "It's a nice distraction," she mused, "from the darker, much more unpleasant thoughts and memories currently swirling around in my mind." She swivelled in the blonde's arms, looping hers around the girl's neck, "I'd much rather full my mind with images of my family, being happy and doting, than stew in my own less than stellar memories of this place."

Quinn hummed, wrapping the petite brunette up in her arms and pulling her closer, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, brushing their noses together gently in a feather light Eskimo kiss.

Rachel bit her lip giving a succinct shake of her head, "No baby," she stated softly, sinking further into the embrace. "I'd really rather not focus on the negative right now. I don't want my problems to taint the day for all of us."

The blonde eyed her girlfriend carefully, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving her to deal with anything that could be remotely difficult or traumatising for her, but falling victim to the desperation swirling in those deep pools of brown that she had come to love. "Okay," she sighed reluctantly, nudging the girl's chin with her nose to maintain eye contact, "but we're going to talk about this at some point."

Rachel grinned, relief coursing through her body as she rested her head against Quinn's shoulder. Her time at the home, no matter how short it actually was, was something that she would never be able to forget. It was an awful situation that followed an even worse set of circumstances and added exponentially to the misery and absolute despair she felt at the time. It was always there, a constant nagging at the back of her mind, and while she was usually able to cope with it relatively well, being at the venue again always made the memories so much more visceral and real, making it near impossible to ignore. She didn't want to have to address it right then, not in the venue where it all happened and not on the first honest to goodness family day they had had in a while  but she would talk about it.

"We will," she said, voice muffled against Quinn's shoulder. "I promise."

The blonde nodded her head begrudgingly in acceptance of Rachel's choice and subsequent agreement to share with her eventually. "Okay," she grumbled, still not 100% sold on the idea of the diva bottling her emotions instead of addressing them, but not seeing the necessity at the moment to force the matter either. The feeling of resigned hopelessness that overcame her at not being able to help Rachel through whatever it was she was experiencing certainly didn't help matters.

Quinn rested her cheek on the brunette's head, swaying on the spot in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?" She murmured, "Because I really don't like to see you hurting."

Rachel tilted her head back to look up at the blonde, smiling tenderly, "You're doing it right now baby," she said softly. "Just being here and holding me in your arms is helping more than you could possibly know." She bit her lip, dropping her gaze to stare coyly up at the blonde, "But if you really feel the need to do something more physical to make me feel better, then you could always kiss me." She leant in closer to Quinn, locking her fingers behind her neck. "Nothing leaves me in a stupor, completely free of all thoughts, quite like the euphoric feeling of your lips against mine."

Quinn's hands splayed over the diva's back to hold her flush against her, eyes flitting briefly over to Lucas to ensure he was still distracted by the rocking horse before taking up residence on the brunette's face once more. "I think I can most definitely do that for you," she husked seductively, lips hovering dangerously close to Rachel's for just one tempting moment before giving into desire and claiming them with her own.

Rachel sighed contently as Quinn's lips melded with her own, the blonde sucking ever so gently on her top lip before lathing her bottom lip with attention and nipping gently. With every loving caress and teasing flick, her world narrowed and shrunk until all that existed was the pair of them and the soft creaking of the rocking horse. Gone were all thoughts surrounding the home and any negative memories attached with it. Her only focus being Quinn and the feeling of her lips and arms engulfing her completely, filling her with indescribable warmth and love.

Shuffling impossibly closer she cupped the back of the blonde's neck. Unwilling to lose the connection just yet  Not when it served to make her feel so good. Pushing up on her toes, she tugged Quinn's head down to meet their lips with more fervour, delving her tongue into the blonde's mouth to engage with her own.

Completely lost in each other, both girls failed to notice Danni enter the room, the social worker smiling in amusement as she watched the pair, what she could only assume, was attempt to meld into one person.

Leaning against the door frame she crossed her arms, smiling sweetly at Lucas who had stopped rocking upon noticing her and was creeping shyly back over to his mothers. She had been prepared to wait them out, tease them mercilessly as reward for her patience, but when things looked to be firing up instead of cooling down, she decided ultimately intervention was necessary. The last thing they needed was Lucas seeing his mothers having sex with their clothes on.

Clearing her throat loudly to break through the lust fuelled haze, she pushed off the wall and slowly made her way towards them. "This is why you kept me waiting?" She questioned playfully, gesturing between the pair as they finally took note of her presence and broke apart. "You couldn't have waited a couple hours til you were alone to do that? I mean " Her eyes darted dramatically to Lucas, "there are little, innocent eyes in the room."

Rachel shook her head, burying her face in Quinn's chest to hide her embarrassed flush. It really shouldn't have been surprising that they were caught, especially considering their rather public location and their regrettable history of being interrupted when engaged in such amorous activities in public. Yet, somehow, it always managed to elicit a certain level of mortification.

"Hi Danni," she mumbled, waving her hand in the woman's general direction without removing her head from its safe haven.

"Hello Rachel," the older woman chuckled, "I would say it's good to see you, but since I have yet to actually do that I wouldn't actually know."

Quinn rolled her eyes, chortling softly at the jovial social worker, "Well you can see me and Luke Danni," she jibed good-naturedly, "Is it good to see us?"

Danni grinned, tilting her head in acknowledgement, "While I concede that it is in fact an absolute joy to see you as usual Quinn, Lucas has been hiding behind your legs for a vast majority of the time since my arrival." She peeked behind the blonde at the petite boy gripping to her legs, face ducked from sight much like his mother's. "From what I did manage to see though, he does in fact look well also."

Rachel snuck a quick glance at Lucas, laughing silently at the silliness of it all... Quinn had somehow turned into both Lucas and her own personal safety blanket. With a resigned sigh, she decided to lead by example and emerged from her hiding spot, smiling sheepishly at Danni. "Okay," she huffed automatically, "let's have it  Get all the teasing out of the way before we leave for lunch."

Danni gasped, giving the diva a run for her money in theatrics as she raised a hand to her chest, "Me!" She exclaimed, just a touch to enthusiastically, "I would never."

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel mused disbelievingly, fighting to maintain a solemn expression, but failing miserably, "Whatever you say."

Danni dropped her hand, a sincere smile on her face as she gathered the young brunette into her arms and hugged her tightly, "It's so good to see you Rachel."

Rachel nodded, eyes clenched tightly as she melted into the embrace of the person that was her saving grace during those initial days following her fathers' murders. She had a feeling she would feel safe in those arms no matter the amount of time that past or how distant they may become. They shared a bond and trust that very few would ever understand. "It's good to see you too Danni," she murmured quietly. "I've missed you."

The older woman scoffed as she loosened her hold and drew back from the hug, holding Rachel at arms length, "I highly doubt you have the time to miss boring old me What with having to divide your time between these two," she motioned to Quinn and Lucas cuddling behind the brunette, "and your new play and singing career. I hardly think you have time to think of anything else, let alone miss it."

"I think the fact that I called and told you all that is proof enough that you are always in my thoughts," Rachel explained, giving Danni's shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

The older woman shrugged, nodding her head with faux reluctance. She knew very well how much the girls considered her family, they had given her their word when they left for New York that they would stay in touch and they had more than met what she thought would have been a sufficient quota. She would have been satisfied with emails every other month and a phone call every now and then, but was pleasantly surprised after all these years to be in almost weekly contact with them still. Phone calls, emails, photographs, invitations to visit them in New York and visits whenever they were home, had really solidified her place in their lives and them in hers  but that didn't mean it wasn't fun to joke with them about it when the moment was right.

Looking over Rachel's shoulder, she tilted her head in Lucas' direction, "What about him? Does he remember me?"

Quinn grinned adoringly at Lucas in her arms, swaying gently, "Yeah he does," She cooed, kissing his head softly as he stared intently at her chest, picking at her shirt. "He's just feeling a little shy is all."

Rachel grabbed Danni's hand, guiding her over to her family, "Luke," she murmured tenderly, rubbing his back with her free hand, "You remember Danni right?"

The little boy peered over at the social worker, giving a short nod of his head as he diverted his gaze once more.

"Hi Luke," Danni stepped in, giving the boy a once over with a small chuckle. "You've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you," she added facetiously, earning herself a soft elbow from Rachel.

Lucas swung his legs aimlessly, a grin breaking out onto his face as he slowly turned to face the woman, brown eyes locking onto jovial green. "Hi," he blurted, kicking his foot out impulsively towards her face, "Got new shoes."

Danni's eyes widened, "Did you?" She asked with exaggerated wonderment, ensuring to look at his shoes with deliberate actions. "Well, they look very good on you young man."

The petite blonde smiled shyly, resting his head on Quinn's shoulder, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart," she cooed, stretching out to cup his cheek briefly before dropping her hand once more, eyes drifting to Quinn, "And what say you Miss Fabray? How are things with you?"

The blonde's gaze drifted to Rachel for just a moment, the two sharing a meaningful look that did not go unnoticed by the room's other occupant, before it locked on the social worker again. "There is actually something that we would like to tell you," Quinn began, fingers fidgeting restlessly with the hem of Lucas' shirt, "but I think it may be better left for lunch."

Danni furrowed her brow in concern, instantly taking in the girl's nervous demeanour. "Okay," she drawled suspiciously, nodding her head slowly, "Can you at least tell me if it's bad  Do I need to be worried?

"Oh no!" Rachel exclaimed, shaking her head, "It's nothing to be worried about " her eyes shot to Quinn for confirmation, "I don't think. Quinn and I both think it's good anyway."

"Okay," Danni murmured unsurely, Rachel's vague answer putting to rest some of her fears, but doing nothing to quell her curiosity, "Then let's get going shall we, you know I don't like being left in suspense for too long.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head as she looped her arm through Danni's and began to walk towards the entrance, tossing a glance over her shoulder at the pair following close behind. She couldn't help but wonder if Danni was going to see Beth's arrival as, as good news for the family as they ultimately thought it was.

 

* * *

 

Lucas shuffled along next to his family, his mama's finger gripped tightly in his hand as he stared around him in awe, absorbing the atmosphere and taking everything in. Back home there was always too much hustle and bustle to really focus on anything and therefore he tended to miss a lot. He couldn't walk because he wasn't fast enough to keep up, so he always had to be carried or pushed in his stroller, and on top of that it was way too loud. The noise always seemed to come from every which way and it made his head go funny, which he didn't like at all.

Lima was better, less overwhelming. He had more freedom in town and found it way more enjoyable than New York. Eyes drifting with a content sigh he focussed on the little girl riding her bicycle, the family drinking milkshakes at the shop, the man carrying the doggie, the lady getting int  Wait A man with a dog?

Lucas eyes zoomed back over to the pair, watching as the man crossed the road and walked towards them only stopping a short distance from him.

"Mama," Lucas called, tugging excitedly on her arm to gain her attention away from whatever conversation she was having with mommy and Danni, "there's a doggie."

Rachel dropped her gaze down to Lucas, a beaming smile on her face as she bent down to be closer to her son, "What's up bud?"

"Doggie mama!" Lucas exclaimed impatiently, eyes darting to his mother and then back to the man.

The brunette smiled knowingly, nodding her head in understanding as she thought about the pet store just one shop up. "Do you want to go see the doggies bud?" She questioned, already knowing the boy's response even before he nodded his head emphatically. "Alright, but only through the glass and stay where we can see you okay?" She stated, feeling comfortable enough to give him the freedom to wonder the few feet to the store on his own.

The petite boy nodded distractedly, not fully comprehending what his mother had said, her finger already slipping from his grasp as he took a few tentative steps towards the man. Hesitating only slightly when the man crouched down on the ground in front of him.

"It's okay Lucas " The man cooed, signalling for him to come closer, "It's okay."

Lucas arched his brow curiously, approaching the man with cautious anticipation, "You know me?"

The man chuckled, placing the Labrador puppy on the floor in front of Lucas, so he could pet him, "Of course I know you Lucas. We've actually met before when you were younger." He smiled warmly, sticking his hand out for Lucas to shake, "My name's Russell, I used to be very close to your mom and gran."

The young boy eyed the man's hand for a moment before turning his focus back to the dog with an indifferent shrug and a mumbled 'oh'.

Russell dropped his hand, wiping them on his pants leg as he watched the closed-off lad with amused interest. He could already see that he had adopted a lot of Quinn's mannerisms, his daughter had been exactly the same when meeting new people. Hesitant, bordering on impolite because they didn't know how to deal with the unwanted attention that thrust them into a spot light they did not want. Of course he had quickly dealt with that particular behaviour in his daughter, teaching her to be courteous and polite no matter the circumstance or emotions experienced. The Fabrays' had had a certain image to uphold, a certain expectation placed on them that they had to live up to and behaving in a manner that could be deemed as rude by some was just not acceptable. He tilted his head as he continued to watch the little boy ignore him in favour of playing with the puppy. Clearly the girls had no such qualms about it.

"Luke," he called, reaching out and nudging his shoulder gently, "How's your mom and grandma?"

Lucas inhaled deeply, clearly put-out that this man continued to try to engage with him when all he wanted to do was play with the dog. He had just managed to open his mouth to respond, a breathless 'they're' falling from his lips, when he was swept up from behind. His mother tugging him back against her chest, an angry glare fixated on the man.

"Luke," she drawled, turning him so he was facing her, "What have mama and I told you about talking to strangers?"

The petite boy shook his head, adamant the man wasn't a stranger, "But he knows my name."

Quinn clenched her jaw, shooting daggers at the man who was partly responsible for her existence, "Do you know him Luke?" She questioned, eyebrow arched in challenge.

The petite blonde dropped his gaze guiltily, shaking his head, "No mommy."

"Okay, so that makes him a stranger doesn't it?" She explained, ducking down to meet his diverted eyes.

"Yes mommy," he murmured.

"And what do we do when approached by strangers?"

"We don't talk to them and we find a big person and tell them," Lucas reiterated, playing anxiously with her necklace.

"Good," Quinn praised, dropping a kiss to his head before passing him to Rachel who had been standing right behind her the whole time.

"Hi baby," the brunette cooed, smothering him in kisses as she held him in her arms. The sinking feeling that had settled in her gut the minute her eyes had settled on Russell and her son was still very much present despite knowing that he was safe and sound and in her arms.

"Hi mama," Lucas replied, resting his cheek on her shoulder as he relaxed in her arms and accepted the onslaught of affection. Knowing intrinsically that she needed it even if he didn't understand why.

"You okay?" She asked tenderly, cupping the back of his head as she kissed his forehead.

"Yeah," he murmured, "the doggie mama."

"I see baby," she stated softly, fixing Russell with a hard glare over Quinn's shoulder, "Would you like to go see some more puppies with Danni?"

Lucas' head shot up, wonder-filled eyes latching onto hers as he nodded slowly, the only thought circulating in his mind was that there were more doggies nearby.

"Okay," Rachel chuckled, dropping one more kiss to his head before passing him to Danni to take to the pet store, gripping tightly to the social worker's arm before she could walk off. "Just, just watch him carefully okay? He has a habit of grabbing one of the puppies and leaving the store with it because he doesn't understand that they aren't free to take."

Danni scoffed, nodding her head with a joking wink, assuming Rachel was kidding because she couldn't see how one tiny four year old could cause so much trouble.

"I'm serious Danni," the diva explained, "so just keep an eye on him okay?"

The older woman's smile dimmed slightly as she gave a tentative nod of her head, still not quite convinced how it was even physically possible, but not willing to doubt the serious look in the girl's eye. "I'll keep a careful watch on him, I promise," she reassured, squeezing Rachel's hand quickly before turning to leave so the girls could deal with the unwelcome presence of Russell Fabray.

Quinn immediately braced herself for the lunge she knew was coming now that Danni and Lucas were gone, her eyes still locked intently on her father as they had been for the duration of Rachel and Danni's conversation, silently daring him to make a move in either direction. Stretching out she caught the diva around her middle as she attempted to attack Russell, tugging her into her side so she could wrap her arms around her more securely.

"You have a lot of nerve," Rachel hissed, pointing dangerously at him, "You have absolutely no right to approach our son."

Russell held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean any harm," he placated. "I just saw you walking from across the street and wanted to see how you were."

Quinn eyed the man carefully, tightening her hold on Rachel as the brunette shook her head incredulously. She hadn't been in the man's presence since he had showed up at their New York apartment after having found out about Lucas through, a sometimes dim-witted, Frannie. He had had the ridiculous misconception that he was Quinn's biological son, probably because of the blonde hair and his 'obvious' belief that his daughter was a slut, and didn't want his grandson to grow up without a strong male role model. What surprised them all was his desire to still be a part of Lucas' life even after having learnt the truth. He had wanted to try to make amends, but bridges had been burnt too far and the girls couldn't bring themselves to extend the same courtesy to the man  Not after he had tainted their pasts, both shared and otherwise.

It was actually Kevin and Judy that granted him reprieve, giving him the opportunity to be a part of their lives to a certain degree. Provided he agreed to keep his distance. It wasn't exactly what Russell had hoped for, but he had accepted knowing intrinsically that it was the best he was likely ever going to get.

"As far as I am aware Russell, you're not holding up your end of the arrangement right now," Quinn explained lowly. "I believe mom, Kevin and Frannie are still sending you photos and letters, so you shouldn't be seeking us out at all."

The older man nodded stoically, "I know," he stated solemnly, "I apologise. I wasn't thinking, I just saw you over here and thought that a minute would be okay, just to say hello. It was my mistake."

"I knew we should have gotten the restraining order," Rachel growled, shooting a glare at Russell. "You are lucky Kevin and Judy took pity on you. If I had had my way, right now you would be breaking the law and the police would be on their way to haul your ass into jail."

Russell began to back away with a resigned nod of his head, he should have known it would turn out like this. "I'm sorry for upsetting you both. It honestly wasn't my intention," he apologised. "Please don't let this encounter effect our arrangement. It was a major slip-up, but I assure you it won't be happening." He tipped his head slightly in farewell, "I'll leave you both to your day. Hopefully this meeting won't ruin it for you." His eyes drifted between the two rigid women standing before him, there were no traces of the young girls they once were. "He's a good kid," he gestured towards the pet store, "You should both be very proud of that. You've raised him well  that's better than I ever did," He murmured, regret filled eyes locking on Quinn briefly before turning and leaving their presence, those remaining words resounding in his absence.

"Did, did Russell just admit to being a crappy father?" Rachel asked brow furrowed in confusion and mild disbelief.

Quinn pursed her lips, nodding her head, "He might have," she mused, pulling Rachel closer with a forced chuckle, too bad he didn't admit to being a crappy human being right?"

The diva gave a short nod of her head at her girlfriend's, however ill timed it may have been, attempt at levity. No doubt being used as a means to mask her real feelings on the matter. It couldn't have been easy to not only see the man again after so many years, but to have him confirm what she had waited her whole young life to hear  he was the disappointment, not her. He had failed her, not the other way around.

Rachel buried her face against Quinn's chest and tightened her hold on her waist. Comforting her in the way she loved best, by holding her and being available to her while she processed and came to terms with everything. No words that had the potential to lack sincerity when delivered from the wrong person were spoken.

It was a fractional shift to begin with, Quinn's hands bunching the back of the brunette's shirt and her stance widening slightly, before she gave into her inner struggle and allowed herself to feel the emotional turmoil. Pulling Rachel until she was practically between her legs, she tucked her face into the girl's neck and accepted the comfort she was offering as she clenched her fist intermittently in the material against the girl's back. She'd told herself for years that she didn't need Russell's acceptance, that his opinion of her and her family didn't matter  but that was before she actually got it. A small, miniscule really, part of her had always wanted to know what about her had made him so willing to turn his back on her after one mistake. He couldn't possibly have loved her as he had claimed because she knew love now, she knew what it was to love a child unconditionally and there was absolutely no way she could ever do to Luke what her father had done to her. Which lead to the question What exactly about her was so unlovable? And now now she had the confirmation that it wasn't her at all, directly from her father's mouth, and while it was wonderful, it came too late to make any real change  and that just served to piss her off.

He may have come to a reluctant acceptance of her relationship with Rachel and he may have been working towards doing right by her, this acknowledgement his latest addition, but the few rights he had made as of late just couldn't replace all the bad. He had basically ruined both her and Rachel's childhood with his bigotry and image and that just couldn't be erased. No matter how much a portion of her wished it could.

"Thank you," Quinn murmured against Rachel's neck, "Thank you for being here."

"I'll always be here," Rachel enthused, sliding her hand up to cup the back of the blonde's neck, "for you and Lucas." She tugged on Quinn's hair to draw her head up so that those beautiful hazel eyes were visible to her own, "And any other kids we decide to have in the future," she mused, smiling endearingly.

A slow grin spread across the blonde's face, hands slipping to grip the diva's waist, "Do you thi " She began, halting mid sentence as the sound of a loud crash and several yells emanated from the pet shop.

Rachel bit her lip, eyes locked with Quinn's as the distressed yells of the shopkeeper to 'Stop the kid' carried to their ears. Cringing with the knowledge that Lucas had struck again.

The blonde dropped her head to the diva's shoulder with a frustrated sigh, having done this one too many times at this point. "I think," she drawled, "it will be a long while before we add anymore kids to the mix. I mean, we already have our hands full with the one we have at the moment."

Rachel winced and nodded as she heard another crash, patting Quinn's head sympathetically. "You ready mommy?" She asked, waiting for the tired nod she knew was coming. "Okay," she started, steeling herself for what was about to happen, "Let's do this."

Quinn lifted her head from the brunette's shoulder, squaring her own before turning and walking determinedly towards the door with Rachel flanking her. Like clock work, and every other time, Lucas somehow managed to escape everyone in the store and run out the exit. Puppy grasped unsurely against his chest, his hind paws dragging on the floor as Lucas stumbled directly towards his parents, the store clerk and Danni hot on his trail.

"And just where do you think you're going little mister?" Quinn cooed, shooting the agitated store clerk an apologetic look as she bent down and caught Lucas carefully around the waist.

Lucas shook his head bashfully as he nuzzled the wriggling puppy in his arms.

It was the same routine ever since it started happening. Quinn still blamed Santana and Brittany for getting their damned dog. Even after it had nosed him in the nuts, Lucas was still obsessed with it  And now, it appeared, every other dog.

They had discovered after years of raising Lucas that they had to walk a very fine line when disciplining him, and this situation was no different. When Lucas wronged it first and foremost needed to be identified if his actions or behaviour were deliberate. For example, deliberately breaking his granny's vase or leaving the house to visit granny and grandpa only when his mommies weren't looking, is purposely misbehaving and warrants a time-out or spanking. But this, this continued repetition of taking a puppy from the pet store pen, despite having been reprimanded in the past showed a distinct lack of understanding on Lucas' part. He couldn't comprehend that the puppies weren't for free because they were out in the open for the taking. He couldn't understand why people continued to want to take the puppy from him after he chose the one he wanted. Quinn believed a part of him thought it a game, that everybody just wanted to play with his new puppy. At this stage in his life he seemed to lack the intellectual capacity necessary to understand this particular wrong doing and they just had to continue their fine tuned balancing act until he eventually grew to understand  no matter how frustrating it became.

Extending her hand in an act she was now very familiar with, Quinn smiled reassuringly, "Can mommy take a look at the puppy bud?"

Lucas nodded his head emphatically, practically shoving the puppy into her outstretched hand, eager for her to see the new family member.

The blonde lifted the puppy up, passing it to Rachel without once breaking eye contact with her son, distracting him while the brunette gave it back to the shop keeper with murmured apologies and explanations.

"Baby " Quinn cooed, "What did mama and I tell you about the puppies at the shop?"

The petite boy frowned in confusion, eyes drifting to the store and back again, hand immediately stretching for his hair in distress  he couldn't remember.

"Hey now," the blonde soothed, taking his hand and slowly lowering it, "there's nothing to panic about okay? Mommy was just asking a question, it's alright."

Rachel knelt down on the other side of Lucas, kissing his head tenderly, deciding to break it down to more simplified close-ended questions, "Luke, we usually pay for things when we go to the store right?"

Lucas nodded his head, sniffling slightly.

"And is that a shop where the puppy was being kept?" Quinn asked, ducking to meet his gaze.

Lucas nodded again, wiping his running nose on the blonde's sleeve, his eyes blood shot with his desire to cry  They'd done this before, but he'd forgotten. He'd messed up again.

"So we probably should have paid for the puppy huh?" Rachel finished, running her fingers through his hair.

"But it was out," Lucas muttered in a way of explanation, just as he always did, "Out to take." I mean things for sale were always wrapped up and not alive right?

"No bud," Quinn stated, "They're only out for people to pet and rub to see if they want to buy them. They're not out for you to take, okay?"

The petite blonde nodded, burying his face into Rachel's side. He was tired of this talk now, his head was starting to hurt.

"Luke," Rachel called, needing him to pay attention for just a little bit longer, so she could ensure the message really sunk in, "Do we take puppies from the shop?"

Lucas shook he head.

"Why not?" Quinn prompted.

"Cos they not to take," the little boy murmured, shooting a quick glance in his mother's direction.

"And why can't we take them?" Rachel added.

"Cos need to pay."

The diva nodded with a relieved smile, giving Lucas a quick squeeze and kiss on the head, "Good baby," she praised, "That's really good."

Lucas nodded his head, mustering up a disheartened smile.

Rachel stood, knowing better than to dwell on the ugliness if they were to have any hope of restoring this day to the former glory that it was earlier that morning. "Now come on, let's finally head to lunch."

Lucas clung to Quinn's side, peaking up at his mama with big, pleading brown eyes and pouting lips, "Ice cream mama?" He questioned hopefully.

And here's where the balancing act came in.

Rachel shared a look with her blonde partner, a silent message passing between them  A punishment still needed to be bestowed for their son's ill informed action and he had just provided them with the perfect opportunity.

"Oh no bud," the brunette stated softly, "You did wrong and mommy and I aren't going to reward that kind of behaviour  So no, no ice cream."

Lucas whimpered pathetically, but didn't argue, accepting his punishment with as much grace as possible. Burying his face into Quinn's neck as she lifted him off the floor and into her arms, he hid from the world, so they couldn't see how truly upset he was.

Danni smiled sympathetically as the blonde fell into step next to them, tapping Lucas' arm affectionately. Oh, how very easy it was to identify an upset child, especially in her profession. She had become somewhat of an expert over the years  some were a connoisseur of fine wine, she was of distressed children.

"He'll be fine," Rachel stated, noticing Danni's line of sight. "He bounces back remarkably quickly  He'll be upset for the next few minutes and then something else will arise to temper the tantrum and he'll fine by the time we hit the cafÃ©."

"Oh believe me, I know," Danni enthused, "After watching that display just now, there's no one I trust more than you two when it comes to all things Lucas." She offered a genuine smile, "You two are really good with him."

"Yeah well," Quinn murmured bashfully, resting her cheek on Lucas' head, "He makes it real easy."

 

* * *

 

Danni sat shocked, eyes wide and jaw flapping as she stared at the two girls opposite her, trying desperately to make sense of what she had just heard  Beth was back!

 

"What?" She squeaked, surprising even herself with the pitch of sound that left her mouth. Clearing her throat, she smiled sheepishly, "I apologise, could you please repeat what you just said?"

 

Quinn might have actually laughed at Danni's remarkable impersonation of a fish out of water had it been any other situation. As it was though, she found absolutely nothing amusing about their current predicament. She felt as if her entire future was riding on what Danni thought about Beth's returned presence in their lives. Whatever Danni said had the power to break her family and that scared her shitless. Trembling, she reached out and squeezed Rachel's thigh, savouring in the feel of soft pliant skin below her fingers, fearful that she wouldn't be bestowed the honour again after this day  Oh, how wrong their family day had gone.

 

"Um," Quinn cleared her throat anxiously, "Um, we've met Beth. Her, uh, her  S-she wanted to know where she came from, so they found us."

 

Danni exhaled noisily through pursed lips, leaning back in her chair  She did not see this coming. "Does Sarah at least know about this change?" She questioned, referencing their current social worker in New York.

The blonde gave a subtle shake of her head just as Rachel simultaneously burst into a flurry of movement, pulling a grumbling in protest, Lucas away from his drawing and smoothie and into her lap.

"No," the brunette fired rapidly, cradling a grumpy Lucas against her chest, the small boy staring forlornly at his smoothie, but having given up the battle and accepted his fate of being smothered by his mother. "I mean, it doesn't change anything so why do we have to tell her," she added as way of explanation, wholly unconvinced by the validity of her own argument.

Danni held up her hand in placation, realising her less than articulate response to Beth's presence in their lives had struck fear in their hearts and put her feisty little brunette on the defensive. The last thing she had wanted to do was scare them unnecessarily and in hindsight she probably could have handled the revelation a little better, but it had just been so unexpected that it surprised her and stunned her mute. In her defence it really wasn't the type of news that you just slipped out into conversation over lunch. She could hardly be blamed for her reaction when the cause came so out of the blue  She felt like she had just taken a sledgehammer to her head.

"Honey," the social worker mused gently, resting her hand over Rachel's in a show of comfort and support, "This is Beth we're talking about. The baby Quinn gave up for adoption just over a year before you started fostering Lucas. We both know her presence in your life means a great deal and that Sarah needs to be informed about it."

Quinn's hand clenched tightly around the diva's thigh, chewing on her lip anxiously. She had been so happy, so distracted by Beth being back in her life that she didn't even consider how it may impact legally on their endeavour to eventually adopt Lucas. A quick glance at Rachel revealed that the brunette had just come to the same realisation  And judging by the daggers being thrown her way, she wasn't the only one blaming her for this... God, could she get nothing right!

Sighing, the blonde turned back to Danni, her now death like grip on Rachel's thigh unrelenting as she stared, border line distraught at the social worker, "They  they can't take him from us can they?"

"Oh honey," Danni cooed, stretching out with her free hand to grip the blonde's hand, "that's a highly unlikely scenario, so just stop that line of though right now " She shot a look at Rachel clinging desperately to Lucas as if someone was going to walk in at any moment and pry him from her arms. "Both of you," she added, catching the brunette's down-cast eyes before turning her attention back to the blonde, "The agency won't, nor do they want to, take Lucas from a perfectly loving home, where he has grown and blossomed, and put him back in the system where a boy with his needs will likely slip under the radar  So stop worrying about that okay?" She watched as the stress slowly began to drain from both girls as her words began to settle in and take effect, taught muscles relaxing and fear and potential resentment melting away. "I was merely suggesting you inform Sarah as it is procedure. You are required by law to inform her of any and all changes, so I suggest you get Judy to do that ASAP.

Quinn nodded, a look of worry etched on her face as she glanced at Rachel while sliding out of the booth. "I'll go call her right now," she murmured softly, lifting her phone in explanation as she turned and walked away.

Danni sat back against her chair, arms folded across her chest as she watched Rachel dote on Lucas, the brunette barely acknowledging Quinn as she walked away, "I wouldn't be too hard on her you know."

"Mhmm?" Rachel hummed in question, attention still primarily focussed on the toddler in her arms.

"Quinn," Danni smiled as Rachel's head snapped up at her girlfriend's name, "I wouldn't be so hard on her. I doubt she would ever consciously put you or Luke in harm's way. She loves you both way too much to do that."

"That's just it," Rachel sighed, dropping a kiss to Lucas' head, "it may not be conscious, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

The social worker frowned in confusion, resting her elbows on the table as she leant forward, "I'm not sure I understand."

"A lot has happened since Beth has come back that you don't know about," Rachel explained. "A lot of pain and heartache for Luke and I that Quinn wasn't even aware she was inflicting. She didn't do it intentionally, but that didn't make it hurt any less, you know?" She stared imploringly at the social worker. "And I know," she said assuredly, "I know she's been trying so hard to right her wrongs and make up for it," she gestured erratically, "but then something like this happens and brings it all to the forefront once more and I just get angry and upset all over again."

Danni took a moment to compose her thoughts, studying the visibly distressed girl carefully. "Rachel," she began slowly, "I can't comment on what has happened to your family over the last few months or on Quinn's behaviour throughout it because I wasn't there. What I can tell you," she leant forward and clasped her hand, "based on what I've seen, that girl is head over heels for you and absolutely adores that little boy with her entire being." She smiled warmly, "People make mistakes dear, and while I admit it does sound like Quinn's was quite a doozy, I don't think you should hold it against her." She ducked to meet the diva's averted gaze, "She doesn't want to lose Luke anymore than you do, that would kill her too."

Quinn returned to the table slowly, smiling hesitantly at Rachel as she took her seat once more, hand hovering uncertainly in the air, unsure if her touch would be appreciated, let alone wanted, before thinking better of it and dropping her hand to rest on her own thigh. "Mom said she'd handle it, she should be calling Sarah as we speak," she murmured softly, placing her phone gingerly on the table.

Rachel's heart clenched painfully in her chest at the sight of the absolute torture marring her girlfriend's features, the guilt engulfing her like a house in flames. She absolutely deplored that she was the one that put that look there. It wasn't fair for her to punish Quinn for meeting Beth. This entire situation had absolutely nothing to do with Quinn's behaviour over the last month. This was a transference of the anger she felt about her perceived potential loss of their son onto the one person that was easiest to blame  she was using her girlfriend as a scape goat. She had readily encouraged Quinn to meet and get to know Beth Yes it had been before all the drama broke loose, but she had done that. She was equally responsible It was easy to forget that when it suited her.

Leaning over, she cupped the back of Quinn's neck, kissing her cheek tenderly, "I'm sorry," she whispered gently, resting her forehead against her temple.

The blonde shook her head, eyes locked on the table, fingers twitching to reach for the brunette, but still uncertain if she was allowed, "You have nothing to be sorry for," she chuckled self-deprecatingly, "I'd hate me too if they took Lucas."

"No baby," Rachel cooed softly, "I was wrong to react the way I did. Meeting Beth is not a bad thing and I'm sorry if my reaction has made you feel otherwise." She lay a few gentle kisses, each one inching closer to Quinn's mouth, said girl angling her head almost on instinct until their lips finally met in a sweet kiss. The brunette sighed contently, her fingers threading through Quinn's hair as she severed the connection, "I know things haven't been easy for us since meeting Beth, but I could never begrudge that sweet little girl's presence in our lives. I'm glad we got to meet her."

Quinn searched Rachel's eyes, the sinking feeling of dread slowly lessening as she saw nothing but love reflected back, "But  but what if they "

"No!" Danni admonished, grabbing Quinn's hand with a furious shake of her head. She had wanted to give the girls a moment to reconcile while she perused the menu and pretended not to listen, but she simply could not let the blonde finish that statement. She didn't want to hear it and they didn't need to either  it would have been an absolute waste of breath bringing those words into existence. "That is not going to happen," she stated firmly, assuredly, "We can all see what a difference you have made in that little boy's life," she gestured to Lucas sitting on Rachel's lap, fiddling with her necklace, "And nobody wants to take him away from that. The system is rigorous and a stickler at times, but that's just because we want the kids protected and safe in loving homes. Once we know we've found a good long term placement it's really not in our job descriptions to remove the kids unnecessarily, especially when separation is likely to have dire consequences and cause harm to the child, as in your case with Lucas." She relaxed back in her seat, "Lucas loves you both so much and from what I can see he doesn't seem to have been too affected by Beth's presence." The quick look exchanged by the girls at those words did not go unnoticed by the older woman. "So I really see no reason for you to worry," she stated slowly, curious as to what she wasn't being told, "As I said before it really is just about following protocol."

Lucas stood on Rachel's lap and shuffled over to Quinn, straddling her lap and sitting. His tiny hands gripping her sides as he snuggled against her, holding her close in a hug because she looked sad and a hug always made him feel better when he didn't feel good.

Rachel smiled proudly at Lucas' actions and his desire to comfort his mother, watching adoringly as Quinn completely engulfed the little body in her lap, wrapping both arms around him and resting her cheek on his head. She gripped Lucas ankle gently, rubbing soothing circles against his skin, "You honestly don't think anything will come of it?" she asked, tossing a quick look at Danni.

Danni nodded, "I honestly don't. Sarah might call to find out more information or schedule an additional in-home visit, but other than that I think that all will carry on exactly as normal."

"Okay," Rachel exhaled slowly with a nod, allowing Danni's reassurances to wash over her and cleanse her fears, feeling a sense of relief. "That's that's not so bad," she mused as she relaxed into Quinn's side.

"No," Danni agreed, smiling at the young family, "it's really not."

Quinn laid a kiss against Lucas blonde locks, "so much for a relaxing lunch huh?"

"Oh, I don't know," Danni mused, eyes twinkling playfully, hoping to lighten the mood, "That was only about 20 minutes of horrible and really, it was all pretty much an over-reaction on your parts. So, you know, I personally feel the rest of lunch is still salvageable."

Rachel huffed incredulously, "You were the one who had to go and get all shocked and stupefied when we told you. What else were we supposed to think?"

"Quinn met her daughter," Danni defended with a scoff, playing down the truth behind her initial concerns about the matter, "that's big news." She looked pointedly at Quinn, "News I would love to hear more about by the way," before looking back towards Rachel to continue her original thought process, "it's not my fault you took all my innocent enquiries the wrong way and then chose to ignore my initial reassurances."

Rachel gaped at the woman, looking for a minute as if she might respond before dropping her gaze and melting back into Quinn's side, all the fight draining from her body, "We were scared," she murmured as way of explanation.

Danni smiled sympathetically, "I know you were, but there really is no need to be, okay, trust me," she stated softly. "Now let's get some more coffee shall we. I've still got some time before I need to get back to the office and I would very much like to learn about Beth and how the holiday is going?"

Quinn's lips quirked into a smile, pleased with the change in topic, "that sounds like a great idea actually."

"Speaking of holidays," Rachel mused, signalling the waitress over, "When exactly are you going to take us up on our offer and come and visit us in New York?"

Danni groaned dramatically, chuckling jovially, "Let's discuss your current holiday before we discuss my impending travels shall we," she said, avoiding answering entirely.

"Okay," Quinn exhaled, "but eventually we're going to bring out the big guns," she lifted Lucas and held him out to Danni, big brown eyes and shy smile firmly in place as he sucked on the tip of his index finger, "and then you're going to have no choice but to accept."

Danni tilted her head in acknowledgement, "TouchÃ©," she mused, tapping Lucas nose playfully. "But that time is not now, so put your now not so secret weapon down, order, and tell me all about Beth and the family How's the vacation going?"

Danni sat silently, a wistful smile on her face as she watched the girls' interact with each other, the waitress and Lucas. All loving glances and quiet tender smiles, showing a level of intimacy that few would ever understand and even fewer would ever be lucky enough to experience. It was why she had always rooted for them and never doubted, not for one second, that they weren't going to make it, despite all the obstacles they encountered. Their love was rare and one of a kind, a true marvel to behold, and nothing was going to be able to ruin that.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon found Rachel and Quinn relaxing at home on the Living Room couch, an enthralled Lucas seated between them, watching intently as Quinn drew shapes on a page for him to attempt to identify. It seemed that learning bug had bitten the small boy following his interactions with Beth the previous day, him all but begging them to draw with him instead of watching Aladdin like they had planned to do that afternoon. And who were the girls to deny their child the opportunity to expand his knowledge and develop his mind. Capitalizing on their good fortune they had jumped at the chance while they still had it, they sandwiched Lucas between them on the couch so that he couldn't escape if he suddenly changed his mind, armed with nothing but a pen, paper and their wits they let the learning commence.

Surprisingly, they had been at it for 3 hours and Lucas was still soaking it all in and showed no signs of stopping. He had long since passed the girl's expectations as well as their drive they were absolutely exhausted. Words couldn't begin to express how over the moon they were about Lucas' new found love of learning but they were borderline desperate for a break. They had attempted to cautiously approach the subject several times over the last half hour only to have Lucas desperately plead with them to carry on for just a little bit longer needless to say the pout had won out. So, to say that they were relieved when they heard Judy and Kevin's car door slam would have been a drastic understatement, using their arrival as the excuse they needed to stop.

Rachel leaned comfortably into the crook of the couch, lifting a disgruntled and grumpy Lucas into a reclined position in her lap, patting his bum comfortingly as she cradled him against her chest, "stop being a party pooper," she admonished gently, "Mommy and I are tired now and need a break. Plus granny and grandpa have just arrived home, so no more learning for tonight. We can do some more tomorrow, okay, but for the rest of tonight you're going to relax and spend time with your family."

Quinn tossed the paper and pencil onto the coffee table, curling into Rachel's side and stretching out, throwing her legs haphazardly over the arm rest, "Why do you think it's taking them so long to come in?" she questioned, watching Lucas grumble cutely as if being imposed a great hardship but relaxing in his mother's hold without fight or complaint nonetheless.

Rachel shrugged listening intently at the mumbled voices coming from outside but being unable to discern any words, "I have no idea baby," she responded, kissing the crown of the blonde's head, "but I'm sure, whatever the reason, they'll tell us about it when they come inside."

"Maybe they wanted to make the most of their last few minutes of the strictly adult time before they come in and the children reign supreme," Quinn proposed dryly.

Rachel chuckled, the sound of Judy's heels clicking against the wood floor of the porch slowly rising in volume and intensity as she approached the door, "Well, that's over then by the sound of it," she murmured softly, a beaming smile pasted on her face as the door opened to reveal the oldest Fabray woman, "Hey Judes, how was lunch?" she trailed off, smile slipping from her face as the woman stormed past them and upstairs without any indication that she was aware of their presence at all.

Quinn frowned, turning towards Kevin who stood frazzled at the door just watching his wife's retreating form, running his fingers through his hair with a growl of frustration.

"What's going on Kev?" she asked, eyes brimming with concern as she sat up slowly to give him her undivided attention.

Kevin sighed as he stepped into the room, dropping down exhaustedly on the coffee table, his nerves completely frayed after what could only be described as the lunch from hell and that was saying something after the barbeque the day before. "The Watson's," he growled angrily, "decided to try and intervene and solve all our problems by inviting Mrs. Puckerman to our late lunch. I'm still a little hazy on the details but I think they were hoping to mediate our interaction and resolve our conflict I don't think I need to tell you that it backfired completely."

Rachel continued her soothing movements, patting Lucas bum gently despite the war raging within her, her anger threatening to overwhelm her once again. "What exactly happened?" she intoned gently, careful to keep her tone soft for Lucas' benefit, her firm gaze locked on Kevin speaking the volumes she could not.

"Nothing that begs repeating," Kevin replied dismissively, clasping his hands as he rested his arms on his knees.

"What exactly was said?" she reiterated sharply, Lucas' eyes popping open in surprise as Quinn clasped her thigh to calm her building ire.

Kevin sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He sometimes hated that Rachel was so damn stubborn. She actually would have made an amazing cop if she wasn't born for the stage; she could have worn all suspects down with her perseverance and words. He knew she wasn't just about to drop this and leave well enough alone. And the news was probably best coming from him anyway instead of Judy or The Watson's, who had no idea how to regulate their feelings and emotions and would most likely have them colouring their explanation.

"She may or may not have questioned the point of Lucas' existence," he stated as diplomatically as possible.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Quinn hissed, putting her hand on Lucas' back protectively as the small boy became restless in Rachel's arms.

Kevin groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance, why couldn't they just leave well enough alone. "She might have implied that he was a waste of space. But " he quickly added at seeing both girls bristle furiously, "your mother did cause a public disturbance in his honour and smacked her across the face."

"And I'd do it again too," Judy announced as she pounded down the stairs and stopped in front of the girl's. Bending down, she took Lucas from Rachel without protest from the young mothers, holding him tenderly against her chest as she nuzzled his head. She needed to feel him in that moment; needed to feel his weight in her arms, touch his baby soft skin she needed to know he existed. All she had wanted to do since leaving that bitter old had with The Watson's and walking out was hold Lucas in her arms and just forget about the cruel things said about the sweet, innocent little thing clutching tightly to her. He deserved to be there on this earth, in their homes, in their hearts it's where he belonged.

"The family's dealings with any and all Puckermans is over do you hear me," Judy stated resolutely, locking eyes with both girls. "I will not have you all being exposed to such vile hatred for a second longer. We deserve better than that." She pecked Lucas' head as she began to sway slowly, "This is not something that is up for discussion, it's not a suggestion to do with as you will. I'm pulling rank as matriarch of this family and doing what is best for us our associations and dealings are done. Do I make myself clear?"

Both girls gave sure nods in response.

"Good," Judy nodded, "Now if you'll excuse us, I think Luke could use a bath," She said, spinning on her foot and walking up the stairs and out of sight.

Kevin exhaled loudly, turning back to the girls who continued to sit in dumbfounded silence in front of him, both visibly lost in their thoughts, "Don't worry about your mom okay? Just give her some time to cool off. A little time with her grandson and she'll be her same old overbearing lovable self," Kevin grinned, hoping their favourite past time of teasing their old mom would garner a smile from the girls but not a twitch of the lip was even gained.

Rachel pursed her lips, nodding her head as she stood from the couch and disappeared down the hall.

Quinn, snapped out of her stupor by the feel of Rachel brushing her hand off her thigh as she stood, frowned as she watched her stoic girlfriend exit the room, "Rach," she called behind her uncertainly, eyes darting in question to Kevin who appeared just as stumped as she did by Rachel's behaviour, "Rach are you okay?"

The silence that followed was deafening, the pair waiting with baited breath for any kind of response from the little diva, until finally she returned, Quinn's eyes widening as she took in the diva's appearance and immediately knew where this was going. Popping up from the couch, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, halting her progress and turning her away from her destination of the front door, dislodging the girl's coat from her arm in the process and dropping it to the floor. "Do not even think about it," Quinn murmured softly into her ear, "You heard mom, we are not to interact with them at all anymore."

"Yes and I agree," Rachel hissed lowly, "I was just going over to ensure Mrs. Puckerman did as well."

"That's kind of defeating the whole purpose of not associating with her now isn't it," Quinn explained as she shuffled them back towards the Living Room couch much to Rachel's chagrin.

"Your mother handled it and I wo " the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupting his speech, all three casting a glance at the clock and each other, innately aware of who had arrived.

"Quinn you take Rachel up to your room and keep her there until she calms down. I'll handle the door," Kevin instructed, standing up and dismissing them with a point of his finger towards the staircase before turning and walking over to the door.

Clenching the door knob tightly, he rolled his shoulders and neck, expelling the air from his lungs in preparation for what waited for him beyond the door. He felt like a boxer preparing for battle. This wasn't his forte, Rachel was the actress not him. He intimidated and manipulated to get confessions from people, he didn't fake being someone or something he wasn't, he had never wanted to. But he would if it meant an innocent soul didn't get hurt, he'd pretend everything was fine while they were present and wait to be honest til they had left. Plastering a smile on his face, he twisted the knob, disengaging the lock and pulling the door open, Puck and Beth standing patiently on the porch.

"Well hello there!" Kevin enthused, hoping it didn't look half as fake as it felt, "Welcome back, did you have a good time?"

Beth nodded her head emphatically, "Yeah it was great. We had ice-cream and went to the park, it was so much fun is Luke home yet?"

Kevin's lips quirked into his first genuine smile since lunch, finding Beth's ramblings and rapid change of topic to be quite amusing. "He's upstairs with his granny pumpkin. Why don't you head on up and see if you can find them. I'm sure he would love to hear about your day," he suggested, hoping to have her exit this situation early.

Beth nodded happily, "Okay!" she exclaimed giving Puck a quick hug goodbye before running inside and straight up that stairs.

Puck chuckled, "Not even a second thought about me after Lucas is mentioned," he turned to Kevin, his smile dampening slightly at the solemn look he was met with, "that little guy has all the girls wrapped around his fingers."

Kevin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look Puck," Kevin began, dropping his hand to his side, "I think it would be for the best if you kept your distance from the girls and Lucas for the time being."

"What?" Puck asked brokenly, smile completely vanishing as his heart plummeted. He hadn't even really got back into the fold yet and already he was being ostracized once more. He thought they'd been making progress. "Why?" he asked despairingly, "Have I done something wrong?"

"I think you and I both know the answer to that Puck," Kevin responded, arms folded and eyebrow arched.

Puck sighed sadly, dropping his gaze to the ground, "Is that what this is about?"

Kevin shook his head, growling irritably as he stepped onto the porch and pulled the door shut behind him, not wanting to have their conversation heard by the house's occupants, "I'm not going to lie to you Puck, you messed up colossally. I was beyond pissed at you for the hurt you caused my family, for the indescribable pain you caused them. Still am in fact. When I allow myself to think about how things used to be before you pulled all that shit, forgetting completely about your supposed best friend and nephew's very existence, just so you could move in on their girlfriend their mother well, I feel my blood begin to boil all over again and I just have this desire to lay you out."

Each word was like a verbal punch to the gut, slowly knocking all the air from his lungs, leaving him winded and short of breath. The guilt he felt for the extent of damage his stupid ignorant actions caused now a constant companion in life, holding firmly and unwilling to let go.

Kevin stared at the downtrodden boy in front of him, "But," he relented, "this particular set of circumstances actually have much less to do with you and much more to do with your mother's inability to shut her mouth."

"What did she do?" Puck demanded eyes blazing with anger as he thought about all the possible things she could have done that would have caused such a severe reaction. She had gone too far this time and he would see to it that she was dealt with.

Kevin gripped Puck's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, "Perhaps you should speak to her about that," he suggested, patting his shoulder once more before letting go and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I can see you're trying kid, just give it some time. Time has the power to heal all wounds."

Puck nodded with resigned acceptance because what else could he do, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He hadn't respected their wished or relationship once and he wasn't about to do that again. But just because he had accepted his fate didn't mean he wasn't going to have a little chat with his mother. Stealing his jaw, he pulled his keys out of his pocket, "I should," he gestured over his shoulder at the car, "just, uh, I don't know. Just, if your allowed, give the girl's my regards, okay?" he murmured, backing away a few steps before turning and jogging over to his van, not bothering to wait for a response. It was better that way; at least then he could pretend that the girls would get the message.

Kevin ensured Puck got off safely before re-entering the house, Lucas standing in his PJ's at the safety gate at the top of the stairs the sight that awaited him. Smiling softly, he took the stairs two at a time, picking Lucas up and over the gate carefully, "What are you doing out here by yourself bud, where is Gran?" he asked, descending the stairs once more.

"Bed," Lucas murmured, resting his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"And your moms?"

"Bed "

"And what about Beth?" Kevin asked, checking his watch as he walked into the kitchen to see what they could have for dinner. He couldn't believe how early it still was. After the day they had just had it felt like it was well past twilight already.

"Sleeping with ma and mommy," Lucas responded, lifting his head to look in the freezer as well.

Kevin nodded, "So it looks like it's just me and you then bud," he mused, slamming the freezer door and looking down at Lucas, "What do you say you and I go and get some pizza for dinner?"

"Yeah," Lucas mumbled.

"Yeah?" Kevin confirmed, "Okay then, let's go. If we leave now, The Watson's should be home by the time we get back and then we can all eat together." He looked down at Lucas' attire and shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his car keys. His grandson's light blue airplane pyjamas weren't exactly appropriate wear for leaving the house but he couldn't bring himself to care what people thought in that moment. They needed a little male bonding time away from all the negative emotions that had descended over the house. Picking up his jacket, they headed for the front door. This would all have likely settled a bit by the time they got home, for the time being though, they were going to relax, have fun and listen to some music.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Alright guys here is the final chapter to this story, I hope you all enjoy it and that it doesn't disappoint you all too much.**_

_**I would like to start of by apologising for the long wait. Life has been substantially busier for me lately, on top of Immigration paper work, work and study I am also getting married in 3 days and had all that planning to do as well._

_**I want to thank you all so much for sticking with this story through to the end. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts...it really does make my day to know people are reading and enjoying what has been written. I love and appreciate that you are all so invested in this verse and these characters and I've loved having you on this journey with me. Please keep the reviews coming for the last chapter, let me know what you think...I love getting your feedback so please don't be shy.  
_

_**I would like to apologise for not replying to each individual review like I usually would, I honestly have had very little free time, but i assure you that you can all expect some sort of feedback for your reviews for the last one...let's go out with a bang shall we :)_

_**The purpose of this story was to provide a little bit more insight into a situation that is much more common than one thinks. It's difficult and hard and not always fair, but the bottom line that I was trying to portray was that there really isn't any one to blame. A whirlwind of emotions is experienced by every member of the family and if communication isn't happening it often spirals out of control...and that's what I was trying to get across and hopefully did in some way. I know many wanted some grand gesture from Quinn to prove her love and loyalty but that wasn't really what was needed, all that Rachel and Lucas wanted was for Quinn to be present and that's what she was trying to do throughout this story...I did however throw you a little bone in this chapter that will hopefully make up for the grand gesture that was lacking ;)_

_**There are a lot of loose ends here as it's not the type of situation that can be sorted easily, but it's left in a good place. Maybe one day I will come back and extend this verse some more.**_

_**That being said, I am going to be taking a step back from fanfiction writing for a while. I haven't watched Glee for a while now and find that I no longer hold the passion for it I once did unfortunately. I could ramble on and on about a great show that once was and how, professionally speaking, the writers are acting on generalisations and stereotypes with there upcoming storylines, but I feel certain fans may get upset with me so I'll just leave it at that. My advice is that if you are a faberry fan like me, who ships solely Faberry, Greys Anatomy is a much better way to spend a Thursday evening :)  
_

_**I'm beginning a new chapter in my life, and it's scary and it's nerve wracking, but I'm excited for the adventure. Hopefully someday I'll get the inspiration to return to the verses I've created, but as of right now they are completed for the time being. I will leave them here for your enjoyment, so feel free to return and enjoy some Faberry and family action.**_

_**My twin sister has been a big help in the completion of all my stories, so a big thank you must be given to her. She was my storyboard, the person I bounced ideas off of. She was my go to grammar and spell check as well, so if there's any mistakes we should all really blame her ;)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I'm merely borrowing them temporarily.**_

_**Without further adieu, here is the last chapter.**_

* * *

**_**Chapter 10**_ **

 

The final day of their holiday had arrived with the rest of the week having passed without incident thankfully. They had spent the last few days relaxing at home and making a visit to the park, avoiding all possible opportunities for confrontation with individuals who weren't currently in their good books. It had been an idyllic end to a week that had started horribly.

Judy released a bittersweet sigh, folding a sweater and placing it carefully into her suitcase. The week hadn't exactly gone according to plan probably the understatement of the century but she had come to realise that this really wasn't the type of situation that you could plan for. She had learnt some valuable lessons as of late. Lessons she had wished she would never need but mistakes and circumstances had lead to being necessity. She had overstepped her bounds and wanted to pretend all was well and right with the world. She had adopted the old Fabray way of thinking, assuming that as long as they all pretended that all was normal that made it so oh, how very wrong she had been. She had been taught her place. She had wanted to be actively involved in Quinn and Rachel's relationship with each other and with their son, inserting herself into every decision and choice. Her goal had never been to harm but to help. She had wanted to help them repair what had been damaged due to Beth's return and move on. She didn't know if it was due to the guilt she felt about the role she played in it all, her love for the girls' or perhaps a combination of both that drove her desire to intervene. The reasoning didn't matter though; all that mattered was that her actions were wrong.

The girls' were coping and dealing with it in their own time, not by ignoring it but by addressing it and she needed to let them do that. She needed to give them the time and space to just be, no matter how difficult it was for her she needed to loosen the reigns.

Judy caressed a blouse gently, fingers lingering on the packed item. She was honestly so relieved to be going back to New York, she had missed their quaint apartment more than she thought possible. She was counting the minutes until she could snuggle with her husband on their well worn, much loved sofa and just forget about the horrors of the past week. On the other hand, she was going to miss the girls' and Luke dearly thus existed her inner turmoil.

Drawn from her thoughts by the rhythmic pitter-patter of little feet padding down the hallway Judy lifted her gaze, an affectionate smile curling on her lips as Lucas skipped into the doorway, "Hi there baby," she cooed.

"Hi," Lucas exclaimed happily as he walked into the room, his brow furrowing in confusion when he noticed the bags on his grand parents' bed, "What you doing?"

Kevin grinned at his grandson as he folded a pair of pants and placed it in the bag, glad for the reprieve from Judy's contemplative silence, "I know you know what we're doing bud," he mused, eyes twinkling with amusement, "we're packing."

Lucas took a cautious step closer to the bed, scratching the back of his head, "Why?"

Judy smiled tenderly, placing the shirt she held in her hands on the bed and crouched down slightly in front of her grandson, "We know you know the answer to that one to sweetheart," Judy cooed, cupping his chin, "Grandpa and I are getting ready to go home today."

Lucas shook his head furiously, "No, we staying."

Kevin chuckled as he made his way around the bed towards them, taking a seat on the edge next to where Judy was now kneeling, "No bud," he murmured gently, "Granny and I are going home. Just you and your moms are staying here."

"No," Lucas continued to shake his head adamantly, they were wrong, "We all staying."

Judy tutted, pursing her lips as she cupped her grandson's chin, his gorgeous brown eyes staring imploringly up at her, "No sweetheart, you and your mommies are going to stay and have a nice little holiday together, just the three of you, and gramps and I are going to go home and make sure everything is good and ready for your arrival," she soothed, caressing his cheek softly with her thumb.

Lucas whined in frustration, stamping his foot. He couldn't understand why they weren't listening to him. They were mixed up; they weren't supposed to be going. They were all staying together like they did for all holidays. Shaking his head, he jerked roughly out of Judy's grasp, spun on his foot and stomped out of the room if he couldn't make them listen he would get someone that could.

Judy stared, flabbergasted, wide eyes landing on Kevin as she shook her head in disbelief. His actions in those moments, from his pout to his perfectly executed storm-out, were so reminiscent of their very own resident diva it was scary.

Kevin shook his head, lips quirking into a half smile as he lifted his shoulders in a lazy shrug, "Well no one can argue who that boy's mama is," he mused.

Judy stood with a groan, moving to sit on the bed next to her husband, a smile tugging at her lips as a feeling of warmth blossomed within, completely engulfing her in its radiance.

Kevin took in his wife's appearance, brow arching curiously at the joy that had been noticeably absent for most of the morning suddenly etched on her face. "And now," he questioned, poking the corner of his wife's mouth, "what's the cause of that smile."

Judy's eyes glistened with unabashed delight as she stared at her husband, "He wants us with them," she stated, "He's going to miss us."

"Of course he is Judes," Kevin mused sincerely, wrapping his arm around the blonde, "Was there ever really any doubt about that?"

"Well no," she responded, leaning into the embrace with a contented sigh, "but it's still really nice to hear."

Kevin nodded, head tilting with a smile as he heard the sound of voices drifting towards the room, Lucas' cute little squeak visible above the others.

The mumbling grew louder until finally they were discernible words and Rachel and Lucas occupied the doorway, the diva expressing her confusion about the situation to a third, currently faceless not visible party.

Lucas tugged firmly on his mama's hand, drawing her attention from his mother to him, "Tell them!" he demanded, pointing at his grand parents', "Tell them!"

Rachel frowned in confusion, crouching down in front of her son, "Tell them what bud?" she questioned, exasperated. He had been repeating the exact same turn of phrase since he had come to the room to get them and she had had little success up to this point getting him to explain further frustration wasn't a word she would use to explain her feelings at this point.

"We stay!" Lucas yelled, stomping his foot, to angry to realise his massive faux-pas.

Rachel lifted a brow at her son's audacity to speak to her in such a tone he knew better than to demand things of them. "Lucas Timothy," she commanded, fixing him with a firm no nonsense glare, "Has mommy and I ever given you the impression that it is okay for you to speak to us in such a manner?"

Lucas clenched his fists, fighting his rising levels of frustration as he dropped his gaze with a short shake of his head. He knew he was wrong to yell, he had many a stinging bottom to remind him of that fact, but he was just so mad that no one was listening to him.

Rachel cupped his chin securely, tilting his head to meet her stare once more, "I know you're angry," she explained, "but getting stroppy with us is not going to make mommy or I understand any faster. It will serve to make us equally as angry however, and you twice as likely to get a spanking and some time in the naughty corner. Do you understand?"

Lucas nodded his head, thoroughly chastised, breathing deeply in an attempt to reign in his emotions he most definitely didn't want to get another spanking ever again.

"Okay," Rachel acknowledged with a nod, dropping her hands to rest on her son's narrow shoulders, "Now, let's try this again shall we. What would you like me to tell gramps and granny?"

Lucas bit his lip in contemplation, bouncing on the spot with built up energy and aggravation. He couldn't think of another way to explain to them what he wanted so he would just have to show them. Trotting into the room, he paused at the base of the bed, pointing up at the two and a half packed suitcases, "We stay!" he exclaimed in way of explanation, wide brown eyes locked pleadingly on his mothers.

Quinn, who had at last snuck out from behind the wall in favour of leaning against the door frame, smiled tenderly at their little boy finally understanding that a miscommunication had occurred. In actual fact it was probably something they really should have expected considering he was a toddler. "No bud," she cooed, shaking her head, "just you, mama and I. Gran and gramps are going home today."

Lucas scratched his head in irritation, "but family stay."

"Yes," Rachel nodded slowly, wondering exactly how to explain this appropriately to a toddler, "and granny and gramps are and always will be your family. But mommy and I want you all to ourselves for a little while. Just the three of us spending time together as a family, doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah," Lucas murmured timidly. He really did like the sound of that, but it was different than normal more change that he didn't know he could handle, "but please don't go."

Quinn sighed, guilt-ridden, the blame resting solely on her shoulders. She was at fault for Lucas' reluctance to be separated from his grandparents. Over the last two months the only time Lucas felt comfortable enough to be away from home was when he was with Brittany and Santana and even then he wasn't satisfied without a phone call. It was almost as if he feared they were going to leave him if they weren't in his sights, his grandparents included. Add to that the fact that they had never had a family vacation without Judy and Kevin and that made for one very confused little boy. She and her mother had a lot to amend for.

"Luke, baby " she paused, approaching him slowly as she searched for the right words, "granny and grandpa aren't going to stay bud, but we'll call them all the time okay? You can speak to them whenever you want."

Lucas eyed the bags with revulsion, as if all the blame for his grandparents' imminent departure rested wholly on the inanimate objects.

The adults in the room were more than happy to give Lucas a minute to process. It was only when Lucas lunged at Kevin's bag and grabbed a handful of clothing and then proceeded to throw it on the floor that they decided to step in, Quinn wrapping him up in her arms and lifting him away from the bags and out of the situation, "And that's just about enough of that behaviour," she chastised.

Judy and Kevin, who had been standing silently by allowing the girls to take charge and explain, reintroduced themselves into the fold and approached the family.

"Might I suggest something?" Judy asked, gently removing one of Kevin's shirts from Lucas' clenched fist and passing it off to the aforementioned man, "Perhaps taking Lucas out of the house while we pack will be for the best for all involved, hmmm?"

Rachel nodded, resting her hand on Quinn's back, "We're actually heading out to the graveyard this morning. Lucas was actually on his way to share that news with you when it appears he got distracted."

"Well I think that's a great idea Rach," Kevin responded with a smile. "You get to spend time with your dads and we actually get to pack it's a win-win," he added cheekily.

Judy shook her head at her husband's teasing, smiling tenderly as she held Lucas' scowling face between her hands, "Plus it will give this little man time to come to terms with all this as well," she mused, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"That was our thoughts exactly," Quinn concurred, cradling Lucas back against her chest.

Rachel watched the pair, smiling fondly, "We should head out and leave you to it. We don't wish to delay you any more than we already have." She grinned at her parents the closest she had to such, "We shall see you when we get back."

Kevin tilted his head in response, "See you in a bit hopefully packed and ready to go by then."

Judy tutted, slapping her husband's chest good-humouredly, "Come on Mr. Cheerful," she stated dryly, turning back to the bags, "Let's get packing."

 

* * *

 

Rachel and Quinn walked in comfortable silence through the grave yard, hands clasped loosely between them as they relished in the peaceful atmosphere that they had come to cherish over the years. Some people found the very place they were walking through to be eerie and they had been told countless times that it was no place for a toddler but it had never been a place to fear for them. Rachel's fathers' were at eternal rest here, there wasn't anything creepy or terrifying about that and they had taught Lucas as such.

Mindful gazes danced over their son as he walked through the grave yard a few feet in front of them. Watching with pride as he winded between graves and tombstones to reach his destination, careful not to place even a toe on someone's place of rest.

Lucas was an enigma of sorts to many, continuously surprising them all with his ability to read others emotions and the atmosphere surrounding an event or situation despite having very little control or understanding of his own feelings. He wasn't ever going to be what people referred to as 'book smart' and it was most likely going to take longer for certain life lessons to resonate with him, but if there was one thing they would never have to worry about for as long as they were blessed to live it was that their little man was going to grow into a kind, caring, decent human being and that was really all that meant anything in the world wasn't it.

After all that they had been through in their short lives the girls' had come to the realisation that, while to be successful was certainly desirable, it wasn't what was ultimately important or would automatically constitute a happy life. Their happiest moments in fact had nothing to do with their own success or achievement but rather when they were able to assist others in some way. Taking Lucas in as teenagers, giving Beth up for adoption, Rachel coming to live with the Fabray's all events that while filled with heartache at the time had lasting positive effects for all involved. A good life wasn't measured by the amount of success but rather by the people whose lives you have touched and bettered in whatever miniscule way that may be. It was a philosophy the girl's were fortunate enough to learn and adopt fairly early in life and were raising Lucas' according to those principles Lucas' nature made it easy though, he'd certainly taught them a thing or two about unconditional love as well.

Rachel leaned into Quinn's side, smiling bashfully as the blonde disentangled their fingers in favour of wrapping her arm around the shorter woman. Rachel tilted her chin towards Lucas, "I sometimes get the impression he gets more excited about these visits than I do," she chuckled.

"You think," Quinn scoffed playfully, eyes locked on the small boy as he weaved his way to his grandfathers' graves like a seasoned professional.

"It's a good thing though," Rachel murmured thoughtfully, "it's really shed some joy over a situation that could have turned into something rather heart breaking and sombre." She smiled up at Quinn, "I actually find I quite enjoy these little visits all the more because of it."

"As do I," Quinn nodded, giving Rachel a squeeze, continuing on in relative silence, arriving at the graves to find Lucas plopped on top of the Berry men's graves.

Quinn chuckled softly as Lucas stared at them over his shoulder, waiting patiently for them to sit down and get comfortable. She gently laid out the picnic blanket next to the graves, she and Rachel not nearly feeling so bold as to sit on the actual graves as Lucas had. The first time he had chosen that seat the girls' had been absolutely astounded. After he had been so careful as to avoid setting foot on any other grave it was a very confusing set of circumstances to have him sit directly on Rachel's fathers' ones. It was only when Lucas squealed delightedly that he was sitting on grandpa's lap that they decided to let him be, far be it for them to tell him otherwise when it made him so happy and he had been doing it every visit since.

Rachel sidled up next to Quinn once she had taken her seat, smiling warmly at Lucas, "Alright bud," she cooed, "We're ready now, so go ahead and talk to your grandpas' when you're ready."

Lucas grinned toothily, turning towards the tombstones standing tall in front of him, "Hi," he enthused, gripping his ankles as he rocked excitedly, "I wear big boy pants again," he blurted excitedly, words tumbling out without much thought. "I didn't again, but now I do." He looked over at his mothers' who nodded encouragingly for him to continue. Lucas bit his lip and hummed as he thought about what else to share, "I fell off my trike," he murmured, lifting his shirt and pointing at his graze for emphasis, "I got hurted, but I'm okay now." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly, staring beseechingly back at his parents he didn't know what else to say.

Rachel leant forwards slightly, "Why don't you tell your grand dads' about Beth baby?"

Lucas bit his lip hesitantly, giving a reluctant shrug. He didn't really know what to say about that or if he even really wanted to.

Quinn, noticing the petite boy's unwillingness, opened her arms in a welcoming embrace, gathering him close as he crawled quickly into her lap, "Would you like mama and I to tell them about Beth instead?" she asked softly, lathing his head in quick pecks.

"Yeah," Lucas shrugged, nuzzling against her chest.

Quinn nodded, resting her lips tenderly against his head for a second before diverting her focus to the tombstones that seemed to loom over her in that moment. "Hiram, Leroy It's wonderful to talk with you as always." She inhaled shakily, squeezing Rachel's thigh, "There has been a few developments, as I'm sure you are well aware, since the last time we all sat down and spoke as a family," she cast a look up to the sky, "I apologise that it's been so long since our last chat, that's my fault " she dropped her gaze to stare remorsefully at the blanket, "A lot of our problems as of late have been my fault."

Rachel almost instantaneously began to show her disagreement, shaking her head furiously. "There is no one person to blame for what has happened over the last few months," she stated unwaveringly, gripping the hand that rested on their son's back tightly. "No one," she reiterated. She looked towards the sky line, "It's taken some time for us as a family to adjust to the changes that Beth's presence has bought, but I think we're on the right track now," she explained, smiling lovingly as she melted further into Quinn's embrace. "I wish you could meet her daddies, she's an amazing little girl. The Watson's have done an absolutely wonderful job raising her."

Quinn nodded, turning her head slightly to place a tender kiss to her little diva's head, "They really have," she replied, looking down at the little boy cuddled in her arms. "It helps you know?" she stated, eyes flitting to Rachel and briefly the graves, "To know to see for myself that she's okay and happy." She licked her lips, "It helps to cement that I really did make the right choice by giving her up that I really did give her her best chance."

Rachel gave the blonde a curious look, "I didn't know that was ever really a worry of yours."

"It wasn't really," Quinn shrugged, "It's just when I got to thinking about Luke's life his birth parents, his time in the system. How alone he must have felt," she took a shuddering breath, "It just it broke my heart and it got me to thinking and hoping that I hadn't unconsciously put Beth in a similar position when I was trying to do right by her."

"Honey," Rachel cooed, sympathetically, shifting her position so she was facing her girlfriend, "You have done absolutely everything right by that little girl." She cupped her cheek, "You would never have put that child in harm's way ever," she ducked to catch the girl's eye, "I was there with you remember? I stood by your side while you looked over potential couples before eventually deciding on the Watson's the only couple to meet my extensive adoption criteria," Rachel explained boastfully, chuckling when Quinn's lips quirked into a small smile as she hoped they would. "You ensured she wouldn't end up in the system. You ensured she would be protected and loved." She leant forward and placed a soft kiss to Quinn's cheek, "You're a wonderful mother Quinn, don't ever doubt that. You were then and " her eyes drifted down to the toddler between them, "you are now, okay?"

Quinn sniffled, nodding her head, "It's always nice to be reassured though."

"I know it is baby," Rachel murmured, brushing a loose strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. "I bet Luke agrees with mama, don't you bud?"

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, "you're da bestest." He looked over at Rachel, grinning toothily at her, "you too."

"Aw," Rachel cooed, shuffling closer to place a big sloppy kiss to his cheek, "thanks bud."

Quinn watched the interaction, smiling lovingly. For a long time she just couldn't fathom how any mother could give up such a gorgeous little baby and leave him to fend for himself. Despite the situation having raised her own doubts about Beth she knew even on her worst day she never would have intentionally done that to her little girl. The anger she felt at this faceless woman every time Lucas laughed or play wrestled with her was indescribable. Their baby had spent the first year of his life lost and alone with nobody to love him because of her. She had never hated anyone as much as she did that woman in those times and that was really saying something considering the hatred she held for her own biological father.

But now, after a period of deep soul searching-usually while watching Lucas and Rachel sleep, she realised what a gift this young girl had given them. She had given them what Quinn herself had given the Watson's their child. And she would always be eternally grateful for that.

She had created this beautiful little being who was born to be their boy, the apple of their eye the very light of their existence. Sure it had taken them a while to find him and each other, but they had gotten there. What was one year apart compared to an eternity together? She now firmly believed that Lucas was waiting for them to find him, that it was god's will that he was to be their son. It was the only possible explanation she could derive as to why nobody wanted to adopt such a wonderful little baby prior to them meeting him. It was near impossible for her to hold any untoward feelings to Lucas' biological mother any longer not with her current reasoning. How could she possibly hate someone for carrying out gods will and giving her the greatest gift of all her family.

Smiling warmly, she kissed Lucas' head, "You're the bestest son a mommy could ask for as well kid," Quinn cooed, swaying gently from side to side.

Rachel returned to her original position tucked securely into Quinn's side, "It seems fitting that we would have this conversation in front of my parents," she mused wistfully.

"Mhmm," Quinn hummed, "They've shared in all other major events and revelations even ones my mom and Kevin have no idea about," she added coyly.

Rachel bit her lip to restrain the blossoming grin, fishing in her pocket to retrieve the ring that Quinn and Lucas had given her on their anniversary. Exactly to the day that Lucas had come into their life 3 years before Quinn and Lucas got down on their knees after making her breakfast in bed and asked her if she would have them forever. It had been 3 blissful weeks since that absolutely perfect proposal and they still had yet to share the news with anyone else. They had just wanted some time to themselves to enjoy the new development and to let the dust settle with respect to Beth before they told. They planned on doing it after they returned home to New York from their extended holiday.

Quinn and Lucas had been planning the proposal for 8 months prior to actually popping the question. They had seen the perfect ring and had started saving so they could afford to buy it without Rachel becoming suspicious about a rather substantial lump sum of money disappearing from their joint savings account. Quinn now had quite the collection of quarters sitting in a jar next to her bed that Lucas' had found and dutifully bought to her for his mama's ring. At bedtime every night they would discuss and plan exactly how they were going to do it, eventually deciding on the simple yet effective breakfast in bed approach. She would have the ring, he the flowers and they would both kneel and ask it was perfect for them.

Only, then everything started to go wrong. Beth came into the picture and, like many families do in the same situation, they made plenty mistakes. They weren't the first and they certainly wouldn't be the last to not have any idea how to cope with or handle the rapid onslaught of changes it carried with it.

Quinn had almost decided to pull the plug on the entire proposal after the mess that she had made with her family and their first meeting with Beth. She probably would have if Lucas hadn't crawled into her lap one night and asked quietly if they were still going to surprise mama with their 'promise of forever'. She realised at his whispered words that by not going through with their plans she would be inflicting one more aspect of change on him that he didn't need and frankly neither did she. So, despite her greatest fear that Rachel might find it impetuous and think it a spur of the moment attempt to ease her guilt, she swallowed her nerves and insecurities and went through with it she hadn't regretted it a day since.

Truthfully, Rachel never really doubted the reason behind the proposal. One look at the 9ct white-gold diamond encrusted band and she knew it couldn't possibly have been a last minute thing. That, and Lucas had blurted right after that it had been 'top-secret' and he had to keep it quiet for a 'super long time'. She was actually kind of glad the proposal happened when it had because, no matter how many times she had said she wasn't concerned about it, it served as a reassurance to her and Lucas that Quinn really was there to stay.

Rachel rolled the ring between her fingers, settling it in her palm as she closed her fist around the precious gem, "Soon," she murmured softly as she carefully deposited it back in her pocket, "We'll tell them soon."

Quinn nodded, grinning like an absolute fool at the mesmerizing sight of Rachel holding the ring she couldn't wait for when it would be worn proudly on her hand for the world to see. A permanent reminder of their love and life-long commitment to each other and their family.

"We're going to have to," she mused, bumping Lucas' head affectionately with her chin, "I'm not sure how much longer this little guy is going to be able to maintain his silence."

Rachel smiled dotingly, leaning down to place a tender kiss to Lucas' cheek, "Well, we'll just have to keep him distracted for a little longer now," she cooed, resting back against Quinn's hold. "We'll tell them first thing when we get back."

"Good," Lucas grinned softly, tilting his head back to lock shining brown eyes on his mothers.

A shared chuckle escaped the two women at their little boy's confident declaration.

"I'm glad you approve," Quinn chortled, lifting Luke so he stood on her lap, "You really want to tell granny and grandpa huh bud?"

Lucas nodded, biting the tip of his finger in a habit they had yet to break him of, "Grandpas' know," he gestured to the graves as way of explanation, "Grandpa and Granny know too."

"You're absolutely right bud," Rachel stated with a faux solemn nod, "It's only fair."

Lucas nodded furiously, happy that someone finally understood his plight.

"So " she drawled, "as a compromise, how about mommy and I promise to tell granny and grandpa as soon as we arrive home from vacation?" she proposed, reiterating their original plan for their son as if it was new.

"Okay," Lucas nodded with a pleased grin, happy that they had come to see things his way.

Quinn and Rachel shared a small triumphant smile as Lucas, now satisfied with their discussion, wriggled off Quinn's lap and returned to his seat on the grave.

"Alright bud," Quinn cooed, "we need to say goodbye to your grandpas Berry now so we can go say goodbye to granny, gramps and everyone else at the airport in a bit."

The pout that Lucas immediately adopted upon hearing those words had both women wondering exactly what the reason for its existence was his reluctance to leave the Berry's or say goodbye to everyone else.

Rachel sighed dramatically, shaking her head as she pushed to her knees and crawled over to her little boy. Ducking down, she blew a raspberry to the side of his neck with the immediate effect of turning his frown upside down.

"Come on little man," she cooed, "How about we say goodbye to grandpas Berry for today and go home and spend some time with gran and gramps before they leave, hmmm, how does that sound? We can come back and visit the grandpa Berry's again tomorrow if you want."

Lucas nodded pushing to his feet and swivelling to face her before unceremoniously flinging himself into her arms, his arms and legs wrapping deathly tight around her neck and waist as he gripped securely to her.

Rachel grunted as she stumbled into a standing position, bracing Lucas with a single hand as she used the other to maintain balance much to the amusement of the sniggering blonde.

Once equilibrium had been found, Rachel spun to glare at her girlfriend, eyebrow arched for added intimidation, "And what exactly do you find so amusing may I ask?" she questioned haughtily, hand resting on her hip to maintain the image of a woman in charge.

Quinn returned the arched brow with interest, resting back against her arms as she straightened her legs out in front of her. Turning the tables back on the brunette almost immediately with an air of complete confidence and practiced ease as she gaze fixedly up at her family.

Rachel, not for the first time cursed inwardly at her inability to pull of such nonchalance with just a raised brow, cleared her throat as she wilted slightly under her girlfriend's piercing hazel eyes. That gaze could literally emit any response it wanted from her lord knows it had in the past.

The diva found a blush involuntarily blossoming on her face as Quinn slowly, almost sensually if you wanted her opinion, got to her feet and sashayed over to the pair. Her eyes inexplicably drawn to the sway of those wonderful hips.

"You trying to intimidate me Berry?" she whispered huskily, a single finger trailing intimately down a cheek to hook gently under a chin and tilt up til brown pools locked onto her own once more.

Rachel swallowed thickly as she shook her head stiltedly, all moisture in her body making a rather rapid decent south. "I " she squeaked, licking her lips, "I j-just wanted t-to know what you found so funny?"

Quinn nodded, an absolutely sinful smile playing on her lips as she perused the little diva's body, loving the impact her appreciation was having on her subtly squirming lover. "Our son is clinging to you like a baby monkey I happen to think that quite amusing if not downright adorable," she explained softly, brushing a lock of brunette hair behind Rachel's ear, fingertips gliding with a feather light touch to cup the back of her head, tugging her gently closer.

Rachel gave a disgruntled grumble, melting into the warmth of the touch almost as if against her will, "Stop playing with me?" she pouted.

Quinn chuckled wryly, nuzzling her nose against Rachel's temple, "Who says I'm playing with you?" she husked.

Rachel squirmed at the sensation of warm breath washing over her cheek, "The presence of Lucas and my dads' say you are."

Quinn dipped her head, brushing her lips lightly along her girl's ear, "We still have baby sitters for a few more hours," she whispered, tongue teasingly flicking the lobe. "We might as well make use of them before they board their flight."

Rachel never really did need much convincing.

Turning in Quinn's arms she faced her fathers' graves, a sorrowful smile creeping onto her face as it always did when it came time to bid adieu. It had definitely gotten easier as the years passed on; with Lucas excitement and Quinn's unyielding presence and necessary distractions on occasion, but the ache she had felt that very first time still existed. It still burned in her chest just not with the same intensity anymore.

Bouncing Lucas on her hip, she twisted her body so that the petite boy had an unobstructed view of where his grandpas were resting, "Come on bub," she cooed, "Say bye bye to your grandpas'. Tell them you love them and that you'll see them soon, okay?" she prompted gently, laying a soft tender kiss to his forehead.

Lucas nodded, lifting his head from where it lay comfortably on his mama's shoulder, "bye," he waved, other hand clasped comfortingly around Rachel's Star of David necklace, "love you, I'll be back soon," he repeated rapidly, burying his head into Rachel's neck with a sniffle.

"It's alright bud," Quinn cooed reassuringly, cupping the back of his head as she kissed his crown from over Rachel's shoulder, "We'll be back before you know it."

Rachel chuckled brokenly, blinking rapidly against the onslaught of tears threatening to break their banks and flood. "Goodbye's suck," she muttered despairingly, voice wavering uncontrollably.

"I know baby," Quinn stated gently, placing a soft comforting kiss just behind Rachel's ear, lingering in the connection for the moment. "But we'll be back soon and even if we couldn't come back for whatever reason, you both know that the Berry men are with us wherever we are. All we have to do is open our mouths and speak and they'll hear us."

Rachel nodded, tears slipping from her eyes as she leant back into Quinn, turning to rest her forehead against her chin. She knew that, she did. It was just difficult to compute when faced with the reality of the situation. Pecking Quinn's jaw lovingly, she withdrew with an unflattering sniffle, rolling her eyes skyward to stem the flow of tears.

"Dad, daddy," she sighed with a smile, trying to compose herself but failing miserably as her smile trembled and shook with uncertainty. "I love you guys," her voice cracked, "and I'll see you soon," she murmured, choosing to repeat Lucas basically verbatim as she couldn't handle much else at that second. Breaking down, she spun in Quinn's arms to hide her face in the blonde's neck much like Luke had done with her.

Quinn smiled warmly, shrugging a shoulder in acceptance of the task that was now her own, "Hiram, Leroy,' she tilted her head in acknowledgement, "it's time for us to be off. We have more goodbyes that must be given, but as has been said by the other members of this clan already," she smiled teasingly, squeezing her family tightly, not at all concerned for Lucas squished between them as he seemed to find comfort there, "we will certainly be back soon." She kissed Rachel's head softly, "Thanks for being your usual wonderful selves and just being there for us. For listening and sharing with us." She nodded, swaying gently, "we love you guys," she mused, "see you soon."

After a moment of blissful silence, the sound of leaves rustling in the wind serving to settle her restless soul, Quinn began to guide her family towards their car, their exit much more sombre than their arrival.

Rachel sniffled pitifully as she shuffled along next to Quinn, head still resting on the blonde's shoulder, "Are you still going to make me feel better when we get home," she asked, voice dripping with an innocence she no longer possessed.

Quinn laughed lightly, head tipping back, glad for the break in mood. "That depends," she mused coyly, "would you like for me to make you feel better at home?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," Rachel answered with a small shrug.

"Well then I wouldn't be opposed to it either," Quinn agreed, grinning widely.

"So " Rachel drawled, "we let Luke spend a few hours with the grandparents and go and have some alone time very, very quietly."

Quinn nodded, "Looking forward to it," she murmured, an infinitesimal increase in pace accompanying her revelation.

 

* * *

 

"Now you don't forget to call me," Judy cooed with a sniffle, squashing Quinn's cheeks as the blonde grasped desperately to her wrists in an inane attempt to dislodge her grip. "Every day," she continued, "Morning or night any time really. As often as you like." She smiled sadly, "I'll always be available for you guys."

"I know mom," Quinn sighed, finally managing to wrestle her mother's hands away from her face to hold in her own. "We'll be fine. We'll call all the time; I promise you'll probably grow sick of us."

"Never," Judy stated adamantly, trying to break her daughter's hold to touch her face, "I'm going to miss you all so much," she mused sorrowfully, leaning forward to kiss her daughter's cheek.

Quinn smiled understandingly, her heart stuttering in her chest as she bundled the older woman up in her arms. She knew exactly what it felt like to be away from your loved ones, exactly how heart wrenchingly painful it was not to see the smiling face of your child after a stressful day or having the loving arms of your significant other to greet you first thing in the morning.

Since they had become a family Quinn had spent exactly one week away from Lucas and Rachel and it had been nothing short of hell. She had been sent on a photography course at the request of her boss and had spent a convincing portion of her time combating questions and looks of concern due to her poorly concealed blood-shot eyes. She had bawled her eyes out every night she had been away, phone calls and skype just serving as an inadequate substitute and a constant reminder of what she was missing.

Yip, she could definitely relate to the forlorn look etched on her mother's face. It obviously didn't get any easier, no matter the age of your children.

Clenching her eyes shut, Quinn squeezed her mother reassuringly, "We'll miss you too ma," she murmured, "but we'll be okay and we'll be home before you know it."

Judy nodded, pulling back from the embrace with an embarrassed chuckle, wiping her eyes clear of the fallen tears, "We're going to need to get going soon," she stated, changing the subject.

"Mhmm," Quinn hummed, eyes drifting to where Kevin and Rachel were embracing, her little brunette's head pillowed against his chest as she was completely engulfed in the detective's arms, clearly savouring in the shared moment.

"I know," she mused, "but do you really want to be the person to end that," she gestured towards the pair.

Judy shook her head, a caring smile on her face as she watched Kevin whisper something in Rachel's ear, placing what she was sure was supposed to be a subtle peck to the girl's forehead for the usually reserved man but was actually rather obvious for the well trained eye of his wife. Words could not begin to explain how ecstatic she was that their relationship had developed into such a doting father-daughter dynamic.

After everything that Rachel had been through, losing not one but both of her fathers', Judy had feared that introducing Kevin as a potential father figure might have been more of a hindrance to her progress than an assist. It was a gamble she thought long and hard about when Kevin had wanted to begin courting her, even approaching Danni for advice on the matter. Thinking back now, she was glad she took the risk because it really had paid off ten-fold. She had been afforded the opportunity to witness something really special blossom into something as equally beautiful over the years.

Kevin and Rachel shared a unique bond, strong and indefinable. Judy might have actually been jealous that Rachel was closer to her husband than her if she wasn't so darned thrilled about it. He would never, could never, replace Rachel's fathers' in her heart, but he filled a void in her life that existed since their passing.

"I don't particularly want to, no," Judy explained, "but you two need to go get Lucas from Santana before she absconds with him and Kevin and I have a flight to prepare for."

"Yeah," Quinn sighed wistfully, beginning a leisurely stroll over to the pair, hoping to delay the inevitable interruption, "I wonder where Santana has disappeared to with Luke anyway?"

 

* * *

 

Santana sat ducked away in a quiet corner, Lucas cradled safely in her lap as she scanned the room for any prying eyes. Satisfied that all was clear, she wrapped her arms tightly around the petite boy, holding him close to her chest as she swayed gently, "Don't tell your mommies this, okay, because they'll tease the shit out of me for being a big softie or whatever but I'm really going to miss you."

Lucas nodded, hand curled around the v-neck of her shirt as he rested his ear against her chest, the steady thump-thump a soothing melody. "I miss you too Aunty Santa," Lucas murmured.

Unwanted but inevitable tears sprung to the Latina's eyes as she held her godson, not even squirming as she usually would when his tiny hand trailed down to trace the line of her bra cup through her shirt. "It'll be okay though, you'll see," she murmured as convincingly as she could, "Then you can come and stay over by Aunt Brit and I and we can make up for lost time, okay?"

"Kay," Lucas responded, burying his nose against her, "love you Aunty Santa."

Any hope of not crying flew right out the window at that little confession. Santana lifted Lucas, cupping the back of his head as she embraced him, resting her chin on a tiny jean clad shoulder. "I love you too little man," she cooed, kissing a red hued baby soft cheek, "so, so much." She leant back, chuckling through a sniffle as she stared into hypnotizing brown pools, "You are the only boy who has ever stolen my heart."

"I know," Lucas nodded, giggling cutely when a watery laugh escaped the Latina.

Quinn and Rachel stood, shielded by a wall, with a completely besotted Brittany, the somewhat dim-witted blonde completely swooning at the sight of her girlfriend with Lucas.

"She's gonna make a great mom someday isn't she?" she sighed whimsically, thoughts drifting to images of her girlfriend cradling their own blue eyed baby girl.

Rachel smiled, leaning back into Quinn's arms, "I find myself in complete agreement with that observation Britt."

Brittany grinned excitedly, eyes darting back to Quinn and Rachel before returning to their vigilant watch of her favourite pair, "But until then we can carry on practicing with Luke right?"

Quinn chortled, nodding her head, eyes drifting to Rachel for consent before continuing, "Sure Brits " she mused coyly, "I mean, he is your godson after all."

Brittany's eyes widened exponentially, blue eyes twinkling joyfully as she launched herself fully at the unexpected pair with an excited shriek, drawing the attention of not only Santana but the surrounding patrons' as well.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed, drowning the pair in kisses, "we won't let you down I promise."

"We don't doubt that Brit," Rachel stated affectionately from where she was trapped between the two, eyes locking on Santana as she grumpily made her was over to them, huffing under her breath the whole way.

"You couldn't even give me a moment could you," she grumbled, announcing her arrival to the rest of the group.

Brittany immediately freed the pair from her hold, bouncing the short distance over to her girlfriend, "Did you hear san? We won the godparents war," she took Lucas' hand; "we get special rights to Luke now."

Santana smiled adoringly at the blonde, nodding in agreement to everything she said even if it wasn't exactly right. "That's right baby," she cooed, "We'll forever hold a special place in Luke's heart now."

"And he in ours right?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, rubbing Lucas' back softly, "and he in ours."

Quinn smirked at the Latina, shuffling her and Rachel closer to the other duo, "Aww, look at you San just one big softie aren't you?"

Santana mumbled a quiet 'told you so' into Lucas ear as she passed him off to Rachel. "Yeah well," she muttered loudly, "I'll deny it til my dying day if you feel so bold as to tell anyone about what you've seen." She stepped closer to the pair, glaring menacingly at the blonde, "That's after I kick your ass of course."

Quinn just arched an eyebrow at the threat, "You see," she mused, "that just doesn't have the same effect anymore now that I know the truth."

"Just because I may have a soft spot for your son, doesn't mean that I won't kick your pompous little "

"And on that note," Rachel interrupted, halting any further goading with a well placed glare at both girl's, "we'll leave you girl's to get ready for your flight."

Brittany pulled the petite brunette into her arms while Santana and Quinn shared an awkward embrace before the pairs switched, Santana hugging Lucas and Rachel tightly.

"So Quinn's sorted her shit out then?" Santana whispered patting the diva's back and swaying from side to side in an impressive show of delaying the hug.

Rachel rolled her eyes in fond exasperation, still surprised by the Latina's protectiveness. "Yes," she mused, "I think we're going to be okay now."

"Good," Santana exhaled, tugging on the diva's shoulders to break the hug, "but if she steps out of line again you call me okay?" she ducked to meet Rachel's eyes," I'll take the first plane out and give her Santana Lopez' own special brand of tough love " she shot a glance over to where the two blonde's stood, Quinn seemingly even more conceited than usual to the fiery Latina, "Seriously, it would be my pleasure to kick that smug ass."

"Tana," Rachel sighed, gripping her hand, "We are honestly fine. So don't worry so much okay?" she squeezed tanned fingers tightly, "Plus I'm never going to give you the permission you so desperately seek to kick Quinn's ass." She tilted her head in thought as her eyes drifted over to her girlfriend, it was actually kind of thrilling knowing someone had her back if Quinn was to ever step out of line, "If it comes to that point, you're working completely independently you catch my drift. I have no part in it."

Santana grinned, shaking her head at Rachel's attempt at subtlety, wondering exactly who wouldn't 'catch her drift'. "Completely," she stated, playing along despite how ridiculous she found the whole thing, "she will never know I got your blessing."

Brittany bounced over to the pair with an indulgent Quinn being tugged along behind, "Come on San," Brittany enthused, "it's time to board."

Santana nodded, giving Rachel's hand one last squeeze and Lucas one last kiss, "We'll see you guys soon," she stated, turning to Quinn with a joking glare, "You " she pointed as she took Brittany's hand and began to turn away, "Behave."

"Hey!" Quinn squeaked indignantly, eyes shifting wildly to Rachel searching for support for the seeming injustice, "You're the one that better behave!" she yelled at Santana's retreating form, her only response a single finger salute held high above a dark head of hair.

"Do you see that?" Quinn gestured, shaking her head with a disbelieving chuckle, "that's our son's godmother."

"That she is dear," Rachel placated, wrapping her arm around the blonde and turning her away from their friends retreating forms. "Now come on we have a few farewells that still need to be given."

Quinn grumped good-naturedly as she followed her family, shooting a final look over her shoulder at her friends. Sure Santana could be brash, uncouth, sarcastic and just plain downright rude on occasion, but she had also served as Quinn's conscience and common sense as of late the protector of her family, and by goodness she was going to miss that snarky woman.

 

* * *

 

Lucas stood between a crouching Quinn's legs, eyes filled with wonderment as he watched the plane take-off through the viewing booth window.

"There they go bud," Quinn cooed, resting her head on a tiny shoulder as they watched the plane disappear from sight.

"Yeah," Lucas exhaled, "There they go." Turning in his mother's arms, he rested his hands on her knees, wide inquisitive brown eyes looking up at her, "When we go on the plane?"

Licking her fingers Quinn attempted to train an unruly twirl on her son's head, failing horribly as it continued to bounce right back up, "We're not taking a plane back home bud," she explained, "but if you want to know when we go home it's in about two weeks."

"Okay," he murmured, blinking blearily as he gripped to her shirt and clawed himself closer to her, attempting to climb into her lap, "I tired mommy."

"You're tired bud," she cooed, standing to her feet and taking Lucas with her, "You want to go back to the farm by nonna and pops and take a nap?"

Lucas nodded, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes a nap sounded really good right then.

Rachel made her way over to the pair, a cup of coffee in each hand and a parking ticket clasped between her fingers, "Parking is paid for," she hushed, smiling lovingly at the adorable little boy as she handed Quinn her cup. "All tuckered out?" she gestured at Lucas.

Quinn nodded, sipping the coffee with a satisfied groan, "We're all heading home now to take a nap," she explained, pecking Lucas blonde head softly.

"Really," Rachel replied, resting her hand on Quinn's lower back as she guided them towards the nearest exit. "That honestly sounds like the absolutely perfect way to start our holiday."

Quinn hummed in agreement, "We need to stop by the gas station on the way back to the farm," she stated through a yawn a sleep really did sound good at the moment.

"Well " Rachel drawled, pulling a balled up wad of cash out of her handbag, "I think we've got the covered."

Quinn's eyes bulged as she took in the sight, "Where did you get that?"

"Kevin slipped it to me earlier. He gave it to me 'to take care of my family'," she explained, shaking her head as she sipped her coffee. "Honestly, there's something that's been plaguing my thoughts the last few days that I really must discuss with you."

"Yeah," Quinn mused, "What about?"

"Stereotypical gender roles and how you would assign them to our relationship," Rachel replied factually as she unlocked the car doors.

Quinn groaned loudly, she was definitely going to need that nap all the more after this conversation it was going to be a long drive home.

 

 

THE END.

 


End file.
